La caida de Noxus
by BandleWarrior
Summary: Despues de una fuerte batalla contra Noxus, Tristana y sus amigos estan encaminados a descubrir una verdad acerca de esa batalla a la cual asistieron. Una verdad que los dejaran absortos en sus palabras. En su camino, lograran descubrir cosas que no se imaginaran y enemigos a los cuales se enfrentaran. ¿Que sucedera entonces?
1. Prologo

**¡Qué tal a todas y todos! ¡Con ustedes la parte dos de mi fanfic! Si sos nuevo y no leíste mi Fanfic anterior te pido que lo hagas, sino no vas a entender nada de lo que esta historia se trata. Bueno, sin más rodeos, ¡Que comience la aventura!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Prologo.**

-¡No Andrew, NO ANDREW!-

-Se fuerte cariño, adiós-

-¡ANDREW NO!-

-¡AAAAAAAH!- **Dije levantándome de golpe.**

 ***¡Rayos! Otra vez ese sueño.* Tenia una respiración forzosa, y sentí en mis ojos las mismas lagañas que la noche anterior.**

 **Hoy es otro día como el de otros, la misma porquería de todos los días, despertarme, secarme los ojos llenos de lagañas por la tristeza de la otra noche o por el mismo maldito sueño que siempre aparece cuando no quiero y revisar a los nuevos reclutas, trabajo que por supuesto se lo asigne a Poppy, pero por una lesión en la cadera no pudo continuar y ahora la estoy suplantando.**

 **Ha pasado casi un año desde que él se fue de nuestras vidas, todo ha sido muy apagado y triste en el pueblo de Fornost, la gente hace sus cosas pero se sienten inseguros, como si supieran que algo les faltara, algo que sin duda daría la vida por ellos, Andrew. Aunque hayamos implementado el reclutamiento de soldados para defender Fornost de posibles ataques y el hecho que Jake ahora es el único humano dispuesto a dar su vida por el pueblo, no dejan de hablar de él, muchas veces las chicas y Jake dicen que no lo hagan, por tema a que fui su prometida y el saber de su nombre me rompe el corazón, pero no los culpo, están sufriendo su perdida tanto como yo así que no los culpo en absoluto.**

 **Cuando termino la batalla contra Noxus, el cielo se había puesto negro, el ambiente era gris y todos andaban cargando el ataúd en el cual, se suponía que estaba su cuerpo, pero lo único que se pudo rescatar de aquella batalla fue el casco, la espada y el escudo, que ahora están guardados cuidadosamente en una repisa de mi cuarto. Ese día todos estaban a mi lado, llorando conmigo y acompañándome en ese momento tan conflictivo que padecíamos todos, recuerdo que había empezado a llover en cuanto llegamos al momento del entierro, las trompetas sonaron ese día, Harold y Leo se tomaron la molestia de hacerlas sonar, Ragnarok ayudo a Poppy a cargar el ataúd junto con el Rey Megling y la princesa Elizabeth, yo decidí mirar desde atrás mientras Lulu estaba agarrada a mi hombro llorando, Jake es el que más atrás estaba de toda la fila, Rumble se encontraba con él, ambos tenían la cabeza agachada.**

 **En cuanto se hizo el entierro, todos los del pueblo Mogotroll me dieron su pésame y se fueron a sus casas con su respectivas familias, agradecí a todos los que me desearon suerte de ahora en más y me quede un rato viendo la tumba en donde se encontraba lo que quedo de él, Elizabeth había preparado un gran ramo de flores y junto a su padre, lo dejaron en la lápida donde, con letras decía:**

'' **Aquí yace el humano que dio su corazón y valentía para liderar a la victoria a quienes él amaba''**

'' **¡Descansa en paz!''**

 **El Rey, por respeto, al igual que todos mis amigos, se fue para darme espacio, en cambio la Princesa se quedó un rato conmigo:**

-…- **Me quede mirando la lápida con mucha atención.**

-¿Por qué…?- **Dijo la Princesa con Melancolía, yo puse mi atención en ella en cuanto hablo.** -¿Por qué gente como el deben terminar así? ¿Qué acaso siempre es el bueno quien tiene que sufrir?-

-El termino de esa manera porque pensó precisamente en todos nosotros a quienes él llama, familia. Su sacrificio hizo que no me cayera con él, hizo que me salvara, e hizo que todo rastro del Noxiano a quien él se enfrentó desapareciera como aire de mar.-

-…- **La Princesa estaba atenta a todo lo que decía.** –Ya veo… Pensó primero en usted antes que de él mismo.-

-Exacto.-

 **Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, note que Teemo fue a la tumba, Elizabeth y yo notamos su presencia, él se le quedo viendo por un rato y después saco de su bolsillo su cerbatana para ponerla junto al ramo de flores que la Princesa de Mogotroll había dejado para Andrew, palmeo la tumba como despidiéndose y fijo la mirada en mí, se acercó con las manos puestas en el bolsillo:**

-¿Cómo están?- **Dijo con mirada de póker.**

-Bien.- **Dijo Elizabeth sin dejarle de mirarlo a los ojos.**

-…- **Me quede en silencio.**

-Me imagino lo doloroso que debe ser perder a alguien muy cercano a ti.-

-Es muy doloroso, créeme.-

-Si…- **Dijo mientras miraba a un costado.** –Bueno, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora es tiempo que me marche.-

 **Mis orejas se levantaron y lo mire seriamente:** -¿A dónde vas?-

-No sé, a donde sea, tal vez encuentre un objetivo fijo en cuanto pase el tiempo.-

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-

-Nah, no es mi estilo, he estado dependiendo de mí mismo por mucho tiempo, estar en un grupo es como que ya no es lo mío, prefiero moverme por el mundo a ver que descubro.-

-Entiendo… Pues suerte Teemo, espero que encuentres lo que busques.-

-Aun no busco nada, pero… Gracias Tristana, cuídate y espero que todo esto pase algún día.- **Dijo extendiéndome la mano.**

-Gracias Teemo.- **Dije mientras estrechaba su mano.**

-Adiós Tristana, adiós su majestad.- **Dijo mientras sacaba su casco para saludar y se iba extendiendo la mano hacia el aire, hasta perderse en la densa jungla.**

-Adiós amigo, gracias por ayudarnos a vencer a Noxus.- **Dije mientras bajaba la cabeza de a poco, la Princesa había puesto su mano en mi hombro, yo le devolví una sonrisa.**

 **En ese momento, había agarrado a Boomer y me fui a despedirme para irnos los chicos y yo a casa, para dar la terrible noticia. Todo el viaje de regreso nos la pasamos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros pasos, los pasos gigantes del robot de Rumble y la lluvia que no había parado hasta la mañana del otro día. Trundle supo, desde el momento en que no vio a Andrew con nosotros, que él había fallecido en batalla, aunque él sea una especie de animal, él sabe de este tipo de cosas lo cual lo hace inteligente en todo sentido.**

 **No fue hasta después de unos meses después, en que Trundle desaparecio misteriosamente, lo buscamos por todo el bosque cercano a Fornost pero no encontramos rastro alguno de él, había sido otra perdida la que sufríamos en ese momento, pero seguimos adelante, sin importar que.**

 **Hoy en día la seguimos peleando, por Andrew, por los chicos y por Trundle, que desapareció sin dejar rastro, de todos nosotros, Lulu es la única que esta alegre, siempre trata de ponernos contentos, no solo a nosotros sino a todo el pueblo, organizando pequeños bailes tontos para divertir a la gente. Funciona, y gracias a ello, la gente se siente más animada, el ambiente está cambiando cada vez más, y el aire a nuevo comienza a soplar, cada vez que lo siento me hace sentir alegre, respirarlo me hace bien aun en estos momentos difíciles, por lo cual decidí hacer una rutina, caminar. Caminar, día, tarde y noche, es una buena terapia y me hace bien, cada vez que paso cerca de la estatua de Andrew la veo a ella conversando con la misma, a veces lleva galletitas que le agarra escurridizamente a Poppy, muchas veces ella la sacaba a correr a Lulu por robar sus galletas favoritas, era un escenario bastante gracioso, pero la intención de ella es lo que más le doy valor, el hecho de hablar o compartir su tiempo con alguien que no está me da mucha alegría por eso, siempre que puedo, le hago el desayuno o la merienda en premio por sus intenciones. Por ejemplo, esta tarde la vi escribiendo una de sus tantas cartas, toque la puerta antes de entrar y la vi que estaba escribiendo en voz alta, la agarre llegando a la parte final, me lo mostro y aunque no lo pude leer del todo le dije que era bonita.**

 **El día prosiguió como debía, era lindo saber que, de nuestro grupo, hay una persona que siempre le pone voluntad a todo para hacernos reír, como la envidio a esa pequeña, quisiera poder tener esa fuerza para olvidar, olvidar aquello que me sigue haciendo daño y empezar de nuevo. Ya lo había escuchado antes, pero, Lulu siempre está contando algo de que él está en un lugar seguro, que está a salvo y que se encuentra, por sobre todo, vivo. Me gustaría creer eso, pero es difícil, aunque tengo esperanzas de que lo que diga Lulu sea cierto, en fin, iré hacer lo que tengo que hacer, poner en lista a los nuevos reclutas.**

 **/Unas horas más tarde/**

 **Estaba tomando unos sorbos del café que me había preparado Jake antes de irse, cuando el mismo se precipito por la puerta de la sala de entrenadores oficiales gritando como loco:**

-¡Tristana!- **Dijo Jake mientras trataba de recuperar aire que había perdido, al parecer se vino corriendo desde muy lejos.**

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- **Dije seriamente con mis orejas a lo alto.**

-¡Tienes que venir, Poppy y Lulu te necesitan!-

-¡Enseguida! ¡Vamos!- **Dije dejando la taza y tirando levemente los papeles de los reclutas en la mesa, para después salir por la puerta con Boomer en mis manos.**

 **Jake me guio hasta nuestra casa, que por supuesto, había ganado algo de espacio por las remodelaciones que hicimos. Estábamos frente a la habitación de Lulu, Poppy, Rumble y ella estaban ahí, Poppy parecía estar forcejeando con la puerta, le daba patadas para tratar de abrirla:**

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!-

-Señorita Tristana, hay alguien adentro de mi cuarto, al parecer es un humano, lo puedo sentir.- **Dijo Lulu mientras señalaba la puerta de su habitación.**

-¡¿Cómo dices?!-

-Poppy está tratando de abrirla pero no puede.- **Dijo Jake mientras pensaba una solución para no tirar la puerta abajo.**

-¿Y por qué Lulu no la abre con su magia?- **Proponía Rumble mientras nos miraba.**

-No puedo, no se ningún hechizo que abra puertas.- **Dijo apenada por no saber un hechizo de ese tipo.**

-Haber Poppy, deja que yo me encargo, ¡Todos! ¡Presten atención! ¡Agarren lo que tengan a mano, voy a tirar la puerta con mi cañón! ¡En cuanto entremos atacaremos a lo que sea que este allí! ¡¿Entendido?!- **Dije mientras ponía en posición a Boomer y los miraba a los chicos.**

-¡Sí!- **Dijeron todos.**

-Ala de tres. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!- **Dije apretando el gatillo haciendo volar la puerta en pedazos.**

 **Habíamos entrado todos, yo tenía apuntando con mi cañón al objetivo que era un humano, estaba acostado en la cama y al parecer estaba dormido, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta, al parecer el mismo habrá entrado por la ventana y decidió tomarse un buen descanso. Estuvimos a punto de atacar cuando me di cuenta de una cosa, este humano se parecía a alguien, y es ahí cuando mi corazón empezó a latir con intensidad, mis ojos no estaban jugando sucio conmigo, empecé a sudar y mi respiración se volvió forzosa, mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar. Todos notaron lo mismo, aquel tipo se les hacía conocido, más para Jake, era imposible que sea el, él no tendría cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y no estaría tan fuerte y grande, o tal vez.**

-¡Oye tú! ¡Despierta!-

 **El tipo respondió con un quejido cansado, miro para los costados y después dirigió su mirada a nosotros, se sentó en la cama y dijo con tranquilidad:**

-Hola, ¿hace mucho no les parece?- **Dijo estirando sus articulaciones.**

 **Estaba en Shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mi cabeza me decía que no era el, pero mi corazón sabia de quien se trataba. Con una voz temblorosa dije:**

-¡¿A-Andrew?!-

 **Fin del prólogo.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡¿Qué les pareció este comienzo Damas y Germenes?! Espero que lo disfruten, y prepárense para el capítulo que viene, se pondrá un poco caliente la cosa.**

 **-¡Ahora esto se va a poner bien Picoso!- Tristana**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Postguerra Parte 1

**¡Que empiece el año con su respectiva rutina, Damas y Gérmenes! Ah, y por cierto, para responder la pregunta del público: Si alguien nota que siempre digo ''Damas y Gérmenes'', en vez de ''Damas y Caballeros'', es porque es una expresión cariñosa que tengo para expresarles lo mucho que los tos* tos* quiero mucho. Es una corazonada más que nada, no voy con ánimos de ofender a alguien, además, es gracioso. En fin, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 1: Postguerra Parte 1**

-¡¿A-Andrew?!-

 **El tan solo se limitó a sonreír con los ojos cerrados y a abrir sus brazos:**

-Vengan, denle un abrazo a este humano con olor a perro mojado.- **Dijo riendo.**

-¡YO SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVO!- **Dijo Lulu mientras, con los brazos abiertos, corrió hacia el para darle un abrazo fuerte.**

 **Todos enseguida bajaron sus armas y fueron corriendo a abrazarlo, yo por otra parte, me seguía negando que era de Andrew quien se trataba, mis manos estaban temblorosas, mis ojos húmedos y lo tenía con mi arma apuntándolo aún, el noto eso y tan solo, nuevamente, se limitó a sonreír y a extender su mano izquierda, los otros tan solo se quedaron viéndome con atención, podía notar que de ellos salían lágrimas de alegría:**

-Vamos cariño, soy yo, ¿No me reconoces?-

 **En ese momento deje caer mi arma al suelo, tenía la cabeza baja en aquel instante, pero en cuanto lo mire, ya era bastante obvio las lágrimas que tenía cayendo por mi rostro hasta el piso, por lo cual corrí hasta a él dando un salto con los brazos abiertos para que el me agarrara y nos quedáramos apoyados contra la cama dándonos un fuerte y tierno abrazo, llore con ganas en ese momento, y era obvio el porqué, no solo porque aquel humano que había perdido en combate estaba en frente de mis ojos, si no por todo lo que tuve que aguantar desde su disque perdida, no solo yo, sino todo el mundo presente en este pueblo que por fin pudo volver a ver el salir del sol una vez más. Todos estábamos abrazados a Andrew, no nos iban a despegar jamás de esta posición, y no quería que eso pasara, tampoco los chicos, podía sentir que Andrew temblaba y era por la misma razón que nosotros, estaba contento de vernos, tanto, que lágrimas de felicidad se le aparecieron en los ojos mientras me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, al parecer, tanto el como nosotros, había sentido la misma perdida, con la única diferencia es que él no podía estar con nosotros y nosotros sin él.**

 **En cuanto tuvimos suficiente con los abrazos, Andrew se incorporó sobre sí mismo dejándome caer a su rodilla y a los otros hacia los costados, secándose las lágrimas y las mías dijo:**

-¡Cuánto han cambiado! Casi me cuesta reconocerlos.- **Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por debajo de su nariz.**

-¡Mira quién lo dice! Pareces un Tarzan de la selva con esa peluca tuya.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se reía.**

 **El solo se limitó a reír también al igual que todos:**

-¡Yo siempre lo supe, yo siempre supe que estabas vivo!- **Decía Lulu mientras abrazaba a Andrew.**

 **Él le acaricio la cabeza a Lulu y se rio apenas un poco:** -Lo sé, Munda siempre me contaba de todos ustedes, pero no me dijo que habían crecido físicamente tanto.-

-¿Munda? ¿Quién es Munda?- **Dijo Poppy mientras arqueo una ceja.**

-Oh claro, ustedes no saben, haber… Munda es el jefe de la tribu a la cual fui rescatado.- **Dijo haciendo muecas para recordar en donde estuvo antes de llegar aquí.**

-¿El té rescato?- **Dije mientras ponía toda mi atención en cada palabra que decía.**

-No en realidad, quien me rescato fue otra persona, si no fuera por ella, creo que no estaría aquí.- **Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca.**

-¡¿Ella?!- **Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, Andrew se lo tomo con sorpresa nuestra reacción.**

-Em… Claro, ¿Por qué la alteración?-

-¿Y cómo se llama?- **Dijo Rumble con mucho interés.** – ¿Es una Yordle? ¿Un Megling? ¡¿Qué es viejo, dinos?!-

-¡Si, dinos!- **Dijimos todos excepto Rumble que ya lo había dicho.**

-¿En verdad quieren saber?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-¡Si!-

-Hum, está bien, supongo que merecen saberlo.-

 **Nos acomodamos, Lulu, Poppy, Rumble y yo en la cama, Lulu estaba siendo cargada por Andrew, yo me acerque más a él, Rumble al igual que Poppy, se sentaron en la cama y Jake estaba sentado en la piso con una pierna recogida apoyando, sobre su rodilla, su brazo y con la otra sosteniéndose que no se caiga para atrás suyo. En cuanto nos acomodamos para escuchar la historia Andrew empezó:**

-¿Todo listo? Bien, digamos que antes que yo cobrara la consciencia estaba cayendo de una catarata muy alta que me llevaba rio abajo…-

 **/Ojos de Andrew/ Hace meses atrás tras la batalla/**

 ***Logre usar las únicas fuerzas que tenía para nadar hacia la orilla, y de ahí perder la consciencia en el frio suelo de tierra, dejándome en un estado total de vulnerabilidad contra todo depredador andante y ante mi suerte para todo aquel que pasara por allí, lo último que recuerdo en ese momento fue una persona mirándome fijamente, no podía ver sus rasgos faciales, tan solo le pedí ayuda en cuanto me desvanecí, por fin, en el suelo….-***

 **Había despertado en lo que parecía ser una casa rustica, llena de máscaras con un aire Maya por todos lados, había escuchado la voz de un niño que llamaba a alguien diciéndole, ''Ma', el señor se despertó''. Me había reincorporado sobre mí lentamente mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas como loco, por supuesto me costaba pensar de la jaqueca que sufría en ese momento:**

-Por fin despertaste.- **Dijo una voz femenina con acento indio haciéndome acostar nuevamente.** –Ten, te traje un poco de agua, pero deberías seguir acostado, moverte hará que solo empeore ese dolor de cabeza que tienes.-

-Au, ¿Dónde e-estoy?- **Dije tratando de aclarar mi vista.**

-Estas a salvo, eso importa muchacho.- **Dijo la misma voz mientras trataba de aclarar mi vista nuevamente.**

 **La mujer quien me hablaba no parecía tener intenciones de hacerme daño, además, ese acento indio no detonaba odio o alguna especie de maldad, sino tranquilidad y serenidad, por lo cual me hizo confiar de ella:**

¿Qui-quién eres?- **Dije cuando por fin aclare mi panorama.** -¿Y que tengo encima?-

-¡Hola!- **Dijo un niño con rasgos gatunos mientras estaba moviendo su cola con interés.**

-Oh vaya…- **Dije con una ceja arqueada por tal sorpresa.**

-Mor'de, sal de arriba del muchacho.- **Dijo la misma voz.**

-Aww, si mamá.- **Dijo el cachorro felino cabizbajo mientras con sus patas de humano salió de encima mío para parase junto a sus otros cachorros.**

-Debes de estar sediento, deberías tomar un poco de agua.-

 **En cuanto gire para observar quien era aquella voz me encontré con algo raro, una mujer de piel café, de pelo castaño con cola de caballo, en cuatro patas, exceptuando por su mano derecha que tenía un vaso con agua y que estaba extendiéndolo hacia a mí para que tomara un sorbo, lo que me llamo la atención fueron los tatuajes que llevaba encima, algo simples pero llamaban la atención, ella se dio cuenta que estaba analizándola de pies a cabeza por lo cual me dijo:**

-¿Quieres el agua, muchacho?-

-Eeh sí, me gustan los gatos.- **Dije sin pensar porque mi concentración había sido destruida por el comentario de la mujer.**

 **Uno de los niños empezó a reír por el comentario tonto que hice, sus otros dos hermanos lo callaron, ellos se encontraban sentados como gatos, la mujer se limitó a aguantar la risa cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con compresión:**

-Te encuentras confundido, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo dejándome el vaso en mi mano.**

-Em, no en realidad, tan solo, es que no sé dónde estoy.-

-Hmm, entiendo. ¿Cómo te llamas joven? Nunca he visto a alguien parecido a nosotros pero diferente en otros sentidos.-

-Yo… Me llamo…- **Dije tratando de recordar mi nombre, al parecer me costaba recordar algunas cosas en general.** –No… Lo sé, no recuerdo.-

-Comprendo, ¿Recuerdas algo en particular? Algo que te diga de dónde vienes, que hiciste, ¿Algo?- **Ella estaba seria y atenta al mismo tiempo.**

-No, siento borrosa mi cabeza.- **Dije tomando sorbos del agua.**

-Oh vaya, se puede ver que sufres Amnesia o pérdida de memoria, ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?-

-Sí, lo estoy.-

-Bien, entonces no habrá otra de que te quedes por un tiempo.-

-¿Qué… darme?- **Mire algo confundido**. –No, no gracias, no quiero molestar.-

-No molestas muchacho, además, no tienes a donde ir si no tienes cabeza para recordar por donde viniste.- **Dijo sabiamente la mujer mientras se sentó cruzando sus piernas.**

-Tiene sentido, por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Me llamo Nidalee, soy una cazadora del Bosque Detrás de la Colina, solia estar en otros bosques pero me decidí vivir a este lugar. De seguro ya conocerás a Mor'de, bueno, ellos son Mu'tu y mi pequeñita Ukilina, ellos son mis tres pequeños hijos, son un poco inquietos cuando no hay visitas.-

-Ya veo, mucho gusto niños, quisiera poder decirles mi nombre, pero estoy que no recuerdo nada, jeje.- **Dije mientras lleve mi mano a la nuca, ellos se rieron por el comentario que hice.**

-Si no puedes recordar tu nombre, puedo darte uno si quieres.- **Dijo Nidalee mientras agarraba el vaso y lo llenaba de agua.**

-Bueno, supongo que no hay problema con que me den un nombre.-

-Está bien, déjame ver… ¿Qué tal….?- **Fue interrumpida por sus tres hijos.**

-¡Pedo!- **Dijo Mor'de mientras se tapaba la boca para reírse.**

-¡Tripas!- **Dijo Mu'tu haciendo lo mismo, a este punto Nidalee puso una fría cara como para hacerles saber a los niños gato que pararan.**

-¿Y qué tal…? ¿Kev?- **Dijo Ukilina mientras, de la vergüenza, apretó a su muñeco de trapo.**

-Kev, es bonito, me agrada.- **Dije mientras sonreía.**

-También me parece lindo el nombre, por otra parte…- **Dijo Nidalee mientras puso su mano en su mentón.**

-¿Sucede algo Nidalee?- **Dije notando lo pensativa que estaba.**

-¿Hmm? Oh, nada importante, solo estaba pensando… Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Munda.-

-Munda… ¿Se puede saber quién es?-

-Es el jefe de la tribu y guardián oficial del bosque Detrás de la Colina, podría ayudarte a descifrar tu pasado.-

-Ya veo, es que… ¿No confías en mí?-

-No es por eso muchacho, quiero ayudarte a encontrar tu lugar en el mundo, para un alma joven como tú que no sabe ni de donde procede es difícil siquiera pensar en dicho futuro, si tampoco se sabe la identidad.-

 **Había quedado impresionado por la sabiduría que tenía Nidalee, y las profundas ganas de ayudarme a buscar mi identidad, tanto fue así que sonreí con muchísimas ganas:**

-Gracias Nidalee, te la debo.-

-No hay problema joven Kev.- **Dijo extendiéndome su mano a la vez que se incorporaba.**

 **Nidalee me ayudo a incorporarme y ahora ella se encontraba parada en dos patas, eso era raro ya que la había visto hace un rato en cuatro patas, además pensaba que solo podía caminar en cuatro. Por alguna razón en particular, me costaba caminar, sentía que mis piernas estaban entumecidas por alguna razón, con su mano y su cuerpo, Nidalee me ayudo a caminar hasta dirigirnos a ver a Munda, a medio camino pude sentir mis piernas de vuelta y logre caminar, con un poco de dificultad pero lo hice, al parecer, el tiempo que llevo inconsciente me debe de haber dejado bastante mal. Mientras íbamos de camino a ver al jefe de la tribu, veía las casas echas de madera y paja que íbamos pasando, la gente de por allí me saludaba amistosamente dándome los buenos días, y volvían a lo suyo que, en algunas de estas casas, era regar las plantas y/o sacar de sus cosechas los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir, este recibimiento me hizo sentir como en casa, aunque por alguna razón, siento que, lo de las casas echas a madera y paja me recuerda a algo, no sé qué es, pero sé que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.**

 **Habíamos llegado al asentamiento del jefe de la tribu, por supuesto, era una casa aún más grande que de las otras, pero no se notaba mucho la diferencia a pesar de ello. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la casa, una voz con voz desgastada pero entendible dijo:**

-Bienvenida seas fiel cazadora del Bosque por detrás de la Colina.-

-Gracias jefe Munda, es un placer venir hasta aquí.- **Dijo Nidalee mientras se adelantó y se arrodillo ante el jefe, que tenía puesta una sábana y un casco con forma de animal en su cabeza.**

-Hmm, parece que traes a un invitado, ven. Pasa hijo, no tengas miedo.- **Dijo Munda con notable amabilidad.**

 **En cuanto pude acercarme lo suficiente para que pueda visualizar al jefe, el mismo, puso una cara de espanto total y mando a llamar a los guardias a que me detengan:**

-¿Pero qué…?- **Dije mientras puse mis manos al frente mío como para mantener distancia entre los soldados y yo.**

-¡¿Jefe Munda, que hace?!- **Dijo Nidalee mientras miraba con sorpresa al viejo.**

-¡Nidalee, cazadora del Bosque detrás de la Colina! ¡¿Por qué haz traído a un asesino a mi establecimiento?!- **Dijo el viejo temblando con su bastón puesto al frente.**

-¡¿Asesino?!- **Dijo Nidalee mirándome con una ceja arqueada.** –Con todo respeto señor, él no es un asesino, yo misma lo sé, lo rescate.-

-¡Hiciste mal! ¡Él es un asesino a sangre fría!-

-¡¿Y cómo lo sabe?! ¡¿Acaso lo conoce?!-

-¡No! ¡Pero lo veo en sus ojos, esos ojos tienen experiencia matando criaturas inocentes!- **Dijo Munda señalándome.**

-¿Enserio soy un asesino? ¿O… acaso lo fui?- **Dije mientras me detuve a pensar teniendo las manos puestas al frente.**

-Señor, como vera, el no recuerda nada, ni su propio nombre, sufre de Amnesia o pérdida de memoria.-

-¿El no recuerda nada? Hmm, ¿Y por qué lo trajiste hasta a mí?-

-Así usted puede ayudarlo a recordar, recuerde lo muy poderoso que es usted, su poder puede llegar a devolverle la memoria.- **Dijo Nidalee mientras apoyo su mano en el hombro del jefe.** –Además recuerde el lema del pueblo, ''Ayudar a quien lo necesite''.-

 **En cuanto escucho lo que dijo Nidalee, Munda se fue tranquilizando de a poco y fue reflexionando, hizo muecas mientras pensaba en que hacer, hasta que por fin tuvimos respuesta:**

-No puedo ayudarte hijo, lo siento.- **Dijo como si no le hubiera gustado la respuesta que dio.**

 **Me limite a mirar al suelo triste por no poder recibir ayuda:** -Vamos jefe Munda, Kev necesita su ayuda.-

-¿Kev?- **Dijo el viejo arqueando una ceja.**

-Es el nombre que mi hija le puso hasta que recupere su memoria. Por favor, debe ayudarlo.- **Dijo Nidalee arrodillándose y suplicando porque me ayude.**

-Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo, pondríamos en riesgo al pueblo si resulta que mis sospechas son ciertas, de otra forma, la Amnesia no se le puede curar con magia, sino con el tiempo.- **Dijo mientras seguía pensando**. –De otro modo…-

-¿Qué, que es?-

-Hmm, supongo que sí puedo acceder a las memorias de Kev tal vez pueda sacar algo de dudas y tal vez, contándole lo que fue, ayude a recuperar su memoria por completo. Pero eso sí, si Kev llega a recuperar su memoria, su trabajo seria avisarlo y tomaríamos medidas para que no intente algo que ponga en peligro a nuestra comunidad.-

-¿Y cuáles serían esas medidas, señor?- **Dijo atento a su respuesta aunque me daba una idea de cuál iba a ser.**

 **Con dificultad, el sabio jefe de la tribu dijo:** -Con la muerte.-

 **La sala había caído en un profundo tétrico silencio, Nidalee no supo que decir en ese momento, tampoco yo. Lo único que escuchamos fue el comentario de Munda, que nos dio permiso para retirarnos y que en unos días le iban a avisar a Nidalee que fuera a hacer el tratamiento. Habiamos salido de la casa de Munda y nos íbamos rumbo a casa, yo andaba con la cabeza agachada, era triste saber, sean sospechas o no, que fui un asesino, ósea, no siento el deseo placentero de matar, es más, no creo que pueda hacerle daño a una hormiga, es muy difícil para a mi creer que yo fui un asesino; Nidalee ya llevaba rato notando mi recaída que, con mucha seriedad mientras miraba el camino, me dijo:**

-Yo no creo que seas un asesino, puede creer otras cosas pero no eso.-

-Pero si Munda dice que lo soy, que lo fui, entonces no hay por qué dudar.- **Dije con la cabeza aun agachada.**

-Eso aún no lo sabremos hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, por ahora deja de pensar en ello.- **Nidalee escucho mi panza rugir por el hambre.** –Y pensemos en darte algo para comer.-

 **Me reí por la vergüenza al igual que Nidalee y nos dispusimos a llegar a casa para comer algo.**

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Si-si ya se…. '' ¡PonyForever hijo de puta, te olvidaste de subir el capítulo!'' Denme un respiro nenes, estoy disfrutando lo que me queda de vacaciones, ya que en cuanto empiece la Universidad no abran días/noches a las que no duerma, de igual forma seguiré o al menos tratare de seguir al marguen con tema a esta saga, asi que sean pacientes. Enfin, ¡BOi!**


	3. Postguerra Parte 2

**¿Qué tal gentecita? ¿Les gusta esa manera de expresarme a ustedes o prefieren la anterior? En fin, disfruten el capítulo Folks.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 2: Postguerra Parte 2**

 **Habían pasado semanas desde que me levante de esa cama a la que yo fui rescatado, en casa de Nidalee. Muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, cosas como por ejemplo, sueños raros en los que veía sombras de animalitos con orejas puntiagudas llamándome Andrew, eso es raro, de alguna forma cada vez que llamaban por ese nombre volteaba a verlos, en cada sueño me querían decir algo, pero cada vez que llegaba a siquiera escuchar lo que me querían decir despertaba con sudor en mi cabeza y con una respiración forzosa, por supuesto Nidalee quería estar atenta a ello y por ello, agarraba una cobija y se quedaba a dormir conmigo, no en la misma cama, sino ella sentada con la sabana cubriéndola casi por completo a un lado de la misma. Una noche desperté de nuevo con los mismos síntomas pero esta vez había algo diferente en mi sueño, y aun me sigo preguntando qué significa, era algo extraño recordar la escena de mi sueño contando lo siguiente: Digamos que ese sueño en específico me encontraba en lo que considero yo era un acantilado con cuerdas alrededor y algo me tenía agarrando de la mano para no dejarme caer al vacío, que, por alguna razón, no me acuerdo bien que era quien me sostenía, pero me llamaba de la misma forma que antes les contaba, diciendo que no me iba a dejar caer y que todo iba a salir bien, pero en cierto momento ella perdía la fuerza y soltaba mi mano para dejarme en ese tal precipicio mientras gritaba mi nombre, y ahí es cuando me despierto de ese sueño, pesadilla, lo que sea.**

 **Dejando de lado ello, en compensación por la estadía en la tribu o más bien, en la casa de Nidalee hacia trabajos de casa, por ejemplo, limpiar, buscar la comida, cosechar la comida, y estar atento a los niños. Mor'de y Mun'tu son un dúo inseparable de hermanos escandalosos, me costaba mucho dejarlos quietos, la única con la que podía llegar a pasar un buen rato era con Ukilina o Nidalee cuando se iba a su puesto de vigilancia, Ukilina es una bella niña, es tímida de por sí, pero si uno la conoce bien te llega a sorprender la inteligencia que posee y lo madura que es, y eso, considerando que ella es la más pequeña de los hermanos con la edad de 7 años, aunque, hay veces que se une con sus hermanos para gastarme una broma, pero eso no le quita lo inteligente que es.**

 **En cuanto a Munda, el Jefe de la Tribu, aun me tiene un poco de miedo, más que nada por lo que me contaba en las sesiones que hacíamos de meditación, decía que podía verme matando personas, con la única diferencia, es que se trataba de un yo joven quien llevaba a cabo estas monstruosidades, según especula el, ese era mi pasado, el intuyo que en mi pasado era un asesino a sangre fría, como lo previa él el día que me vio por primera vez, pero a pesar de ello le agradaba hablar conmigo después de la sesión, era un momento que me hacía sentir bien, y según Nidalee, eso es bueno. Ella me llego a tratar como uno de sus hijos después que noto lo mucho que convivía con los niños y lo mucho que ayudaba en casa, también sentía lo mismo por ella, solo que la consideraba una madre para a mí, más que nada porque me vino cuidando desde que puse un pie en su casa y de lo mucho que se preocupaba por mi bienestar.**

 **Hoy tuve un accidente grave, al parecer había conocido al esposo de Nidalee o más bien a mi padre adoptivo de la peor forma posible, digamos que Mamá Nidalee dio un paso en falso y cayó sobre mí, por supuesto, en cuanto entro Rengar, que era su esposo, lo tomo muy mal a primera vista y decidió atacarme, me daño considerablemente pero, si no fuera por los niños y Mamá Nidalee creo que no estaría vivo para contarlo, por supuesto ambos discutieron y terminaron de convencer al Gran Gato que no era quien el creía ser y que no era una amenaza para los niños, y en otros casos, para la Tribu en sí. Papa Rengar término disculpándose considerablemente, por supuesto acepte dicha disculpa y de ahí en más, nos empezamos a llevar bien, el mismo curo mis heridas con Hiervas Sanadoras que encontró en su expedición por el Bosque Nunca Vuelvas y junto a Ukilina, que estuvo preocupada por mis heridas, me cuidaron hasta que me mejore. Las heridas fueron profundas y por supuesto, dejaron cicatrices, una en el torso, y otra en la cara, más que nada en mi ojo derecho, lo bueno es que no me lo rebano si no fuera porque, de alguna forma, pude predecir sus movimientos y logre esquivarlos. La apariencia de Papa Rengar es como la de un Tigre blanco grande pero de dos patas, con ojos de color celeste exceptuando por el ojo derecho (Izquierdo si te pones en sus zapatos, o patas) que era amarillo y tenía un dispositivo que lo rodeaba, según me conto, tuvo una pelea bastante pesada con su enemigo mortal llamado Kha'zix, y este le saco el ojo dejándolo con un ojo útil hasta que consiguió dicho dispositivo para ver con claridad, tenía un cabello a rastas y una armadura de huesos, digamos que las hombreras tenían huesos en ella, después todo lo otro era armadura de plata encontrada por el en sus tantas expediciones.**

 **Los dolores pasaron con el paso del tiempo, Rengar, en compensación por sus errores, me acompañaba hasta la casa de Munda para seguir con mis sesiones, siempre que podía, me recibía con frutas clavadas en un palo fino y grueso, y nos volvíamos a casa, en el camino nos pusimos a charlar:**

-Dime Papá Rengar…- **Dije mientras iba comiendo la manzana que estaba clavada en el palo.**

-¿Sucede algo Kev?- **Dijo mientras me miraba con interés y una sonrisa.**

-¿Cómo es que, ya sabes, tuvieron a los niños?- **Dije con un poco de vergüenza y para compensar los nervios de mi pregunta comía de las frutas que estaban en el palo.** –Digo, tu eres una especie de Animal, ¿Verdad?-

 **El tan solo se rio apenas por lo que dije, ya que noto que estaba nervioso:** -¿Qué te hace preguntar eso, Kev?-

-Nada, tan solo estoy siendo curioso, además, aunque no sepa cuál es mi edad actual sé que no soy pequeño como para preguntar este tipo de cosas. Piensa que en algún momento, los chicos te van a preguntar lo mismo.-

-Hmm… Pues, es sencillo, digamos que Nidalee o Mama Nidalee, como tú la llamas, tuvo la misma pregunta si es que podía llegar a tener crías si lo hacíamos, bueno, resulta que descubrimos que no soy un animal, ¿Cómo te explico? Digamos que tengo rasgos de un Tigre Blanco, pero en realidad soy una raza a los que nos solíamos llamar Antropomorfos, por así decir, y espero que no sea el único además de los niños, tengo rasgos tanto de, humanos, como de Animales. Por lo cual, mis genes se pudieron nutrir con los de tu madre y bueno, así es como tuve a los niños… ¿Esa era tu pregunta Kev?-

 **Estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo que en medio de todo eso, se me había caído un trozo de manzana al suelo, y de ahí Papa Rengar supo, que estaba tan estupefacto como confundido a la vez, lo cual provoco que se riera, al igual que yo.**

-Eso explica porque los niños tienen rasgos Gatunos, pero Papa Rengar… ¿Hay especies así de iguales al igual que los niños o tú?- **Dije mientras comía otro trozo de las frutas.**

 **Él se puso a pensar un poco llevándose la mano a la barbilla:** -Yo creo que no, Kev. Pero espero estar equivocado.-

-Entiendo… ¿Qué tal los Yordles? ¿Acaso ellos son Antropomorfos?-

-¿Yordles? ¿A que vino esa pregunta?- **Dijo Papá Rengar arqueando una ceja.**

-Pues, Munda me conto en la sesión que pudo ver a unos Yordles, según me contaba, parecían ser amigos míos, me conto que los había creído extintos por una cierta Guerra que tuvieron contra una Nación llamada Noxus y que le llamaba la atención que no pudiera recordarlos Física o Mentalmente.- Dije mirando al piso pensando.

-¿Te dijo cuáles eran sus nombres, Kev?-

-Sí, espera… ¿Cómo eran?- **Dije mientras me rasque la cabeza y hacia muecas para tratar de recordar los nombres.** –Tristana, Puuppy o Poppy, Rumble, y una tal Lulu. Por alguna extraña razón, siento… Como si ya los conociera, ¿Tú los conoces Papá?-

-Hmm… No lo creo Kev, pero si puedo responder tu pregunta, yo diría que no, es una raza en sí, pero no sé si son Antropomorfos.-

-Ya veo… ¿Y acaso un Yordle podría tener hijos humanos?-

-Si te digo te miento, Kev. Así que dejémoslo hasta ahí, ¿Entendido?- **Dijo agitándome todo el cabello.**

-Si Páh'.-

 **El tan solo se rio un rato y abrazo mi hombro mientras seguía jugando con mi cabello que por cierto, estaba creciendo con el paso de los días. Papa Rengar estaba considerando hacerme unas rastas, pero claro, yo le dije que no, y Mama Nidalee le dijo que no me quedarían muy bien.**

 **En cuanto estuvimos cerca de llegar a casa escuchamos una explosión y gritos que provenían del centro de la Tribu, por supuesto nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un monstruo grande con piel de madera, que tenía franjas de color rojo fuego y estaba atacando la Tribu esparciendo fuego desde su boca, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, Mama Nidalee vino corriendo desde lejos avisando a Papa Rengar que tenía que ir al frente de la batalla para acabar con la criatura, por supuesto Papá Rengar saco sus Cuchillas de las casa y se fue con ella a combatir a la criatura feroz, me dieron la orden de quedarme a cuidar a los niños así que me quede en casa con ellos. Por supuesto, mientras estábamos adentro desde lo lejos se podía escuchar a la bestia rugir y a la gente gritar del miedo, los niños estaban asustados y se encontraban acurrucados a mí, yo, por otra parte, no sentía miedo, sino que tenía una extraña sensación de querer ir a luchar en conjunto con los soldados y Mamá, y Papá. No sé por qué lo sentía y también me preguntaba ¿Por qué, en vez de tener miedo, tengo emoción de irme al frente de la batalla a darle pelea a esa bestia grande? Fue ahí entonces, en que algunos recuerdos me empezaron a invadir la cabeza, grite de dolor por que la cabeza me dolía, era como si me prendieran fuego el cerebro desde adentro. Estaba en posición fetal con las manos puestas en la cabeza como para ver si eso podía calmar el dolor, los niños me preguntaban que me pasaba, por que actuaba así, estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer, en cuanto el dolor cedió me senté sobre mí mismo y vi a los niños que se iban acercando de a poco.**

-¿Su-sucede algo hermano Kev?- **Dijo Ukilina mientras, con sus hermanos al lado se acercaban hacia mi posición.** -¿Por qué estabas gritando?-

 **Parpadee varias veces para recobrar la razón y mientras me tocaba la cabeza dije:** -Estoy… Bien, creo.-

-¿Por qué gritabas hermano Kev?-

-Por qué sentía mucho…- **Me quede quieto un segundo, mire a la nada y sentí que mi cabeza está recordando algo.** –Mi nombre… Andrew, ese es mi nombre…-

-¿Hermano?- **Dijo Ukilina mientras ponía su mano en mi rostro.**

-Mi nombre es Andrew, ¡Yo soy Andrew! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Mi nombre no es Kev, es Andrew!- **Dije mientras agarraba a Ukilina por debajo de las axilas y la movía con emoción, Mor'de y Mun'tu estaban confundidos en ese momento.**

-¡¿Acaso recuperaste tu memoria?!- **Dijo Ukilina mientras sonreía, a este punto, los chicos estaban igual de emocionados que su hermana y yo.**

-¡No del todo! ¡Pero recuerdo mi nombre real!- **Dije mientras reía como si tratase de un niño.** -¡Mamá y Papá necesitan ayuda! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ellos dijeron que…!- **Mor'de fue interrumpido por mí.**

-¡Lo sé, pero creo saber cómo derrotar a la criatura!- **Dije mientras Salí corriendo da la casa hacia el centro de la Tribu.**

 **Antes de irme les grite a los niños que no se salgan de casa y que no tardaría en volver. Había llegado al centro, para llegar al mismo tuve que atravesar varias casa incendiadas y a varios ciudadanos que corrían despavoridos a un lugar seguro, entre en escena cuando pase entre medio de dos casas calcinadas y veía algunos soldados caer del cielo acurrucándose del dolor, agarre a los que estaban tendidos en el suelo y los puse en un lugar seguro:**

-¡¿Nidalee y Rengar?! ¡¿Dónde están?!- **Dije mientras la cabeza del soldado apoyada en mi cabeza.**

 **Con dificultad el soldado levanto su mano y apunto su dedo hacia donde estaban ellos, le di las gracias y suavemente lo deje en el piso para que descansara. La bestia era enorme, Mamá Nidalee y Papá Rengar estaban encarando a la criatura listos para recibir el próximo golpe e intentar contra-atacar, pude notar que tenían rasguños en todo el cuerpo y estaban agitados, por supuesto notaron mi presencia:**

-¡Kev! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- **Dijo Mamá Nidalee mientras me miraba sorprendida.**

-¡Cuidado!- **Dijo Papá Rengar mientras aviso la ola de llamas que lanzo el monstruo, Nidalee se tiro encima mío para hacerme esquivar la llamarada de fuego.**

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras con los niños!- **Dijo Mamá Nidalee mientras me agarraba del cuello de la ropa y me agitaba rápidamente.**

 **El monstruo rugió con todas sus fuerzas y eso hizo que arrugara el rostro por el aturdimiento que provocaba, Nidalee hizo lo mismo y Papá Rengar se limitó a mirarlo como si eso no le afectara:**

-¡Se cómo derrotar a esa cosa!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Nidalee hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad!- **Dijo Papá Rengar mientras miro a Mamá, ella le devolvió la mirada y después volvió hacia a mí.**

-¡Quédate aquí y no te muevas!- **Dijo yéndose.**

 **Mamá Nidalee mientras estaba corriendo con Papá Rengar dio un salto y se convirtió en una especie de Gato que no supe identificar y ambos cargaron contra el monstruo de cuatro patas. En cuanto ellos estuvieron lo bastante cerca, el mismo hizo una llamarada, ambos la esquivaron pero fueron golpeados por el rápido movimiento del monstruo dejándolos fuera de combate. Él ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, el tan solo se limitó a rugir en el cielo y a pisar el suelo con sus patas de madera listo, para cargar contra a mí.**

 **Yo tome la oportunidad que tenia de distancia contra él y fui a buscar las cuchillas de Papá Rengar, el monstruo se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones y empezó a cargar a toda velocidad contra a mí, agarre dichas cuchillas y fui directo hacia mi enemigo, el mismo preparo una de sus patas y mientras corría hacia mi posición lanzo su primer ataque en contra mía para que, de un rápido movimiento, me tirara al suelo de espaldas haciendo arrastre con el piso de tierra y pudiera esquivar el ataque, para poder subir desde su pata de madera hasta encima suyo, esquivando los ataques como podía, para llegar corriendo hasta su cabeza y de un salto clavarle ambas cuchillas en el cuello del monstruo. El mismo, comenzó a gritar levantando sus dos patas delanteras por el dolor, dando su último rugido y haciendo que este desapareciera como si tratara de un polvo cósmico haciéndome caer al piso, dándome un severo golpe en la cabeza que me dejo inconsciente.**

 **Había despertado en lo que parecía ser mi cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y sentía que alguien estaba al lado mío, y que, por el movimiento que hice se levantó para verme con más detalle, cuando aclare mi vista, vi a Mamá y a Papá, ellos estaban sentados viéndome atentamente mientras trataba de incorporarme de mi mismo, del lado derecho se encontraban ellos y del otro se encontraban los niños mirándome atentamente, Ukilina estaba al lado mío mirándome de la misma forma. La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, dolía un poco, pero después de unos minutos, en lapso de segundos, todos mis recuerdos volvieron a mí, ahora yo sabía quién era en realidad, que hice antes de llegar aquí, y antes de llegar a este mundo, prácticamente había recordado completamente la memoria, por alguna razón Nidalee lo sabía, al igual que Rengar, ellos estaban un poco tristes, porque de alguna forma sabían, que en cuanto me recupere decidiré ir en busca de Tristana y los chicos, todo eso lo podía notar con bastante facilidad.**

 **Yo volví a mirar de re ojo a todos, cerré los ojos y dije con la mirada baja:**

-Mi nombre es Andrew, fui un soldado que estaba luchando contra el líder más poderoso de todos los territorios posibles, había caído desde un acantilado por que se rompió el puente donde estaba dando pelea. Pertenezco a una ciudad llamada Fornost, yo misma la cree para una Yordle que conozco, había llegado por medio de un portal a este mundo hace meses atrás y Tristana me acogió en lo que hoy es el territorio no descubierto aun de toda Runaterra.- Cuando termine de contar eso levante la mirada y abrí los ojos. –En mi infancia era un chico inadaptado con arduos deseos de matar gente, me conocían como ''El asesino de Barrio 1'', al cumplir mis 18 años decidí dejar atrás los deseos de asesinar inocentes y me uní a la Universidad de Ingeniería para ser alguien en mi vida, por supuesto, todos me temían y no tenía muchos amigos excepto a una persona, él supo aceptarme y llamarme su amigo, por lo cual le fui y le soy leal hasta el día de hoy… Nidalee, Rengar, niños, mi memoria la perdí rio abajo cuando me golpee con una roca al caer de una cascada y la recupere cuando escuchaba los gritos de las personas, el rugido del monstruo y el peligro que estaban corriendo los cazadores del Bosque por Detrás de la Colina. Yo… Necesito volver a casa, necesito regresar con mis amigos a donde pertenezco y decirles que aún no he muerto, y que tengo muchas ganas de verlos.-

 **Nidalee le cayeron lagrimas que trataba de secar con sus dedos, Rengar noto eso y la llevo contra el para darle consuelo, los niños parecían igual de tristes que su Madre y Padre, solo que se quedaron en el mismo lugar mientras lloraban; Yo tan solo me limite a quedarme con la mirada baja mientras la familia pasaban por un momento triste. Ukilina se puso al lado mío y dijo con la voz cortante por la tristeza:**

-¿Eso significa que hermano Kev se va a ir?- **Nidalee miraba con tristeza a su hija a la vez que Rengar y sus hermanos la miraban de la misma forma.** – ¡Yo no quiero que hermano Kev se vaya!-

 **Ella me abrazo fuertemente y lloro tristemente en mi torso, yo no supe que decir, lo único que tenía en mente fue devolverle el abrazo y brindarle todo mi apoyo a Ukilina.**

 **Al día siguiente estaba levantado después de una noche de ver a la familia que me crio como a uno de los suyos tristes porque me iba ir, mucho no podía hacer en ese momento más que decir Adiós, pero antes de ello quería visitar al Jefe Munda y quería darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, sabiendo que podía llegar a ser una amenaza. Por supuesto, él ya sabía que había recuperado la memoria, y sabia específicamente que mi tiempo aquí había terminado, y que era hora de irme. Me regalo una bolsa llena de frutas de casi toda la Tribu en agradecimiento por salvar el lugar que me acogió sin problema para el viaje, y me indico por donde tenía que ir para llegar rio arriba. Me despedí de él cordialmente y me dirigí a la salida de la Tribu, mientras iba yendo veía a la gente reconstruyendo sus casas, se percataron de mi presencia y me mostraron su respeto bajando la cabeza en signo de agradecimiento. Al llegar a dicha salida, mire una vez más para atrás y note que Nidalee, Rengar y los chicos estaban allí, me detuve a mirarlos unos segundos y tome la decisión de despedirme correctamente de ellos, acercándome hacia ellos. Rengar me miraba triste al igual que los niños y Nidalee, ella se acercó hacia a mí y dijo:**

-Debí haberte mostrado esto desde el principio.- **Miro a Rengar y el saco de una caja grande la armadura que llevaba cuando pelee contra Darius ese día.**

-Es… Mi armadura.- **Dije agarrando la caja y la observaba.** -¿Entonces todo el tiempo supieron que podría haber sido una amenaza?-

 **Nidalee, al igual que Rengar, asintieron:**

-Y aun así… Me dejaron quedarme con ustedes…-

 **Nidalee me miro y me agarro con ambas manos el rostro suavemente:** -Solo quiero que seas feliz, Kev, digo, Andrew. Y siempre… Pero siempre te querré como a mi hijo.-

-Y yo como a una Madre.- **Dije mientras me cayeron lagrimas del rostro.**

 **Nos dimos un tierno abrazo todos juntos, al separarnos, le entregue la caja con la armadura a Nidalee, quien confundida me pregunta por qué se lo doy:**

-Así nunca me lleguen a olvidar.- **Dije poniendo ambas manos en las manos de Nidalee.**

 **Ella asintió con una sonrisa y volvió con los chicos, Rengar apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella y, mientras que me iba alejando miraba como todos me saludaban desde lejos, yo les devolví el saludo, agarre bien la cuerda de la bolsa llena de frutas y con una sonrisa al frente empecé mi camino a casa.**

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Estoy en lágrimas, enserio, bueno casi, estoy a punto de llorar, creo que este fue el primer capítulo con el que más emociones tuve, ya que me había encariñado con los personajes que elegí para este episodio, en fin, ojala lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo disfrute crearlo entre lágrimas. ¡Saludos!**


	4. Deseos Maternales

**Guau, se siente raro actualizar tan rápido un capitulo… En fin, ¡Nos vemos abajito!**

 **¡ATENCION CON ESTE CAPITULO! ¡SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD POR FAVOR NO MIRES ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PERO SI LO HACES DE TODAS FORMAS ESTA BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD EXPRESARTE DE MANERA AGRESIVA Y POR LO TANTO, EL BLOQUEO SE HARA PERMANENTEMENTE!**

 **Y para los que me conocen personalmente, y leen esta historia les pido por favor… No me juzguen, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento de la historia, pero sin más rodeos… ¡Que empiece este excitante capitulo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 3: Deseos Maternales.**

-Y así fue, básicamente, el cómo llegue aquí.- **Dije en tanto me seque una lagrima que había caído por mi ojo.**

 **Todos estaban en silencio, yo seguía con la mirada baja hasta que Lulu, que estaba siendo cargada por mí, me abrazo el pecho y se le notaba que estaba triste al igual que los otros chicos.**

-Debió de haber sido difícil, más que nada considerando el hecho que los querías como a tu familia, una real al menos.- **Dijo Poppy mientras se quedaba pensando.**

-Sí, pero bueno, eso ya paso. Lo más importante, es que estoy de vuelta con ustedes, mi primera familia.- **Dije sonriéndoles.** –Y díganme… ¿Cómo fue que cambiaron tanto? Quiero decir, Poppy… Tú antes estabas…-

-¿Fea?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja mientras prestaba atención a lo que quería responder.**

-Para nada, Es que… No se cómo decirlo, pero a comparación de antes, tenías menos rasgos como los que tenes ahora.-

 **A Poppy me costó reconocerla cuando llegue, es más, sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Por así decir, su piel había cambiado de tonalidad a una más celeste que antes, digamos que parecía más una Yordle que una Megling como lo era la Princesa Elizabeth, seguía teniendo su temperamento pero lo que cambio de ella ahora es su blanco pelo, antes lo tenía de ese color, ahora tiene un bonito cabello rubio, unos ojos color Esmeralda, pero no del típico que se suele encontrar por todos lados sino un Rosa más obscuro, su voz no era rasposa y grave como antes; Cambio a una más tranquila y suave. Su físico también había cambiado desde la última vez, ahora parecía una chica de 26 años, antes siquiera llegaba a los veinte y eso que, en su momento, tenía 23 años. Se le había crecido el busto, digamos que de las chicas, ella era la que más tenia, pero…**

*¿Por qué estoy fijándome en esas cosa? Tal vez por ser hombre, ¿Qué se yo?*

 **Por otra parte, Tristana se había desarrollado al igual que Poppy pero ella seguía teniendo el mismo busto desde que la conocí aunque creció mucho mas de altura, podría jurar que estaría llegando al ombligo si estuviera parada, con tema a Lulu, bueno… Ella sigue siendo una niña, para a mi claro, aun teniendo ella… ¿16 años tenía la última vez que le pregunte? No sé, pero sigue siendo difícil de creer que en tan solo a unos meses de no habernos visto, hayan cambiado todos tan bruscamente, aunque Rumble sigue igual de enano que siempre, con la única diferencia en que se le estaba creciendo un bigote.**

*Como pasan los años.* **Diría yo si fuera un viejo arrugado de 60 años, aunque, con el dolor que estuve teniendo en las piernas los últimos días por no descansar siquiera un poco, me siento un anciano.**

 **Poppy había notado que la estaba mirando de cabeza a pies, por lo cual dijo:**

-Tú también creciste físicamente, no eres el único que ha cambiado por aquí Andrew.- **Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.**

 **Por supuesto ella me saco de mi burbuja cuando noto tal atención que le ponía, aunque tenía una excusa si me reprochaba por haber estado mirándoles el busto a todas.**

-¡Eh! ¡Si Claro! Es que… Aun no me creo que sean ustedes, es decir, no ha pasado mucho desde que me fui como para notar cambios en ustedes.-

-¿Qué no ha pasado mucho? Pregúntale a Lulu que te escribía cartas todos los meses, llego a escribir 8 de ellas.- **Dijo Tristana mientras se reía y miraba a Lulu, ella había sonreído también y se reía.**

-¿Enserio me escribías cartas, nena?- **Eche una pequeña risa.** -¿Por qué?-

-Tuve la idea que si te escribía cartas, tal vez podían llegarte con mi magia, pero me di cuenta que no sé cómo enviar cartas por medio de cartas. Además, como te dije antes, sentía que estabas vivo y por eso nunca deje de escribir, y tampoco deje de hablar contigo cuando no tenía algo que hacer.- **Dijo con una bella sonrisa.**

-¿Hablar conmigo?- **Dije confundido.**

-Por medio de la estatua, ¿Qué no supiste? ¡Hay una estatua en el centro del pueblo!-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Fue en conmemoración tuya pescado, cuando todos supieron la noticia de tu fallecimiento hicieron una estatua para recordarte.- **Dijo Jake riéndose.**

-Oh vaya, no la he visto. Debería irla a ver en cuanto pueda.-

-¡¿Por qué no vamos ahora?! ¡Yo te puedo llevar señor Andrew!- **Dijo Lulu mientras saltaba en mi mano que la tenía sosteniéndola.**

 **Yo siempre he sabido que Lulu era una niña o al menos se comportaba como una, tenga o no 16 o 17 años, ella siempre me pareció muy infantil, pero lo curioso de ello, es que su infantilidad la llevo a ella a nunca creer que estaba muerto, sino que estaba extraviado de alguna forma, según Munda me contaba, los buenos hechiceros saben cuándo alguien está realmente muerto o no, Lulu siempre lo supo, pero por su inmadurez nunca se dio cuenta o en peores casos, desconfiaba de sus dotes mágicos. Ella seguía saltando en mi mano que la tenía agarrada para llevarme a ver la estatua, pero mi cansancio era tal, que no tenía ganas de moverme de la cama. Tristana noto eso y le dijo que necesitaba descansar, Lulu insistió pero después obedeció, al igual que todos quisieron darme mi espacio, por lo cual Poppy dio la orden y se fueron todos de la habitación dándome un abrazo excepto Tristana que andaba conmigo:**

-¿Te quedas Tristana?- **Dijo Poppy mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.**

-Sí, quiero quedarme con Andrew un rato.- **Dijo Tristana mientras le hacía señal con las manos para que se fuera.**

-Como digas, por cierto… Usa esa silla, por si quieren privacidad o algo.- **Dijo señalando la silla que estaba junto al pequeño escritorio, debe de ser el lugar donde Lulu hacia sus cartas, yo en ese momento estaba confundido, ya que… ¿Para qué no cierran la puerta en vez de ponerle una silla? ¿Sera que me perdí de algo?**

-Tu solo ve, ¿Si?- **Dijo haciéndole la misma seña con las manos.**

 **Poppy revoleo los ojos y cerró la puerta como pudo, porque esta, al parecer, estaba destrozada de alguna forma, digamos que estaba en una pieza pero parecía estar floja por alguna razón:**

-¿Le paso algo a la puerta?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-¿Qué no escuchaste el estruendoso ruido de mi cañón?- **Dijo Tristana confundida.**

-¡¿La volaste con tu cañón?!- **Mis ojos se pusieron como platos.**

-Em, si, ¿Enserio no escuchaste nada?-

-Nope se ve que el cansancio pudo más conmigo y no escuche nada.-

-Entiendo…- **Dijo mientras se rascaba la pera.** – ¿No te sorprende?-

-¿Qué? ¿El busto de Poppy? Si, aun no me creo que sea ella.- **Dije con mucha sorpresa mientras miraba la puerta por donde se fue.**

 **Ella me miro con una mirada seria y disgustada:** -Me refería al que estés aquí, vivo.-

-Oh, pues, sí. Supongo que tuve mucha suerte, o tal vez soy duro de roer, aunque la caída me hizo mierda.- **Dije mientras echaba una pequeña carcajada.**

Tristana se rio y se me quedo viendo muy feliz, yo le devolví la mirada:

-Andrew…- **Dudó por un momento lo que iba a decir.** -¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez…? ¿Qué te dije si querías tener hijos?-

-…- **Le tape la boca.** –No tengo problemas en intentarlo.-

-¡¿Enserio?! Quiero decir… ¿Estas seguro?-

 **Asentí con la cabeza.**

 **Ella tan solo me miro, se paró sobre mis dos piernas y estaba cara a cara con ella, al fin de cuentas, si había crecido ella. Puso ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso apasionadamente, se tiro encima mío, ahora ella se encontraba arriba mío, seguía besándome, nuestras lenguas se juntaban unas entre otras, los principales placeres humanos empezaron a aparecer en cuanto más largo se hacia el beso, ella se desabrocho el sostén, esta vez se encontraba sentada, mientras hacia el proceso me miraba mordiéndose el labio, dando a conocer sus obvias intenciones. El calor de mi cuerpo empezó, sentía mucho calor, lo cual hizo que cuidadosamente me sacara la remera que llevaba puesta, por supuesto, Tristana me ayudo a sacármelo para hacer el proceso más rápido, su torso ya se encontraba al desnudo en cuanto me saque la remera, juntamos nuestros labio de nuevo y nos dimos un beso, nuestros estaban conectados el uno del otro, tanto ella como yo podíamos sentir al corazón latir de placer. Nuestros labios se separaron, dejando caer un poco de saliva hacia mi pecho, Tristana fue a asegurar la puerta con la silla para que nadie entrara, los pantalones ya se encontraban abajo en cuanto se giró a verme habiendo asegurado la puerta con dicha silla, ella estaba completamente desnuda al frente mío, faltaba yo, ella se fue acercando lentamente, en tal proceso me fui sacando los pantalones, fue tan fácil sacármelos que, en cuanto ella se subió a la cama yo ya estaba con mi cuerpo al desnudo al igual que ella.**

 **Mis erecciones se hicieron obvias, mi genital estaba recto como palo de escoba, no era lo mejor que tenía, pero como dicen por ahí: ''Mejor uso del palo, mejor placer se consigue''. A pesar de ello, a Tristana parecía sorprenderle dicho tamaño, ella agarro mi pene con suavidad y empezó a frotarlo lentamente, usaba uso de su otra mano y masajeaba mis genitales a la hora de frotar mi miembro, era inexperta, eso era obvio, pero le llego a agarrarle la mano con el tiempo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mientras ella frotaba mi pene, yo sentía que iba a explotar del placer. Ella se detuvo en un momento, quiso probar una cosa nueva, en vez de frotarlo ahora, se iba a encargar de llevárselo a la boca. Me practico sexo oral, le costaba un poco, al ser ella, por naturaleza, una criatura pequeña, tanto como su boca y su garganta no estaban acostumbrados a algo que es más grande que ellos, yo soy una prueba de ello. Con uso de su lengua rodeaba mi Glande prepucio tocando en áreas sensibles al miembro que hacían que estuviera a punto de eyacular, mi cara lo decía, estaba a punto de hacerlo.**

 **Ella se detuvo, también quería un poco de diversión, su mirada lo decía todo, también quería el mismo tratamiento, se me monto encima mío y puso sobre mis labios su vagina dando señal que era mi turno de hacer el trabajo Lingüístico, ella se regocijaba de placer, daba alaridos de placer dándome a saber que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, masajee el Clítoris con mi pulgar una y otra vez haciendo que ella gritase con más ganas y con más placer, mi lengua pasa por el canal de la vagina y trataba de llegar lo más lejos que podía. Ella no lo aguanto más, tuvo un orgasmo en ese mismo momento, los fluidos vaginales iban cayendo como baba de mi boca al colchón de la cama, ella había dado ese grito de placer que había despertado mi lado animal, ese lado que todo hombre tiene cuando esta punto de dar el primer paso como todo caballero de blanca armadura; ella estaba lista, yo también lo estaba. Al ser ella una criatura de baja estatura la mejor forma de dar el paso siguiente era que ella se sentara sobre mi miembro, y así fue.**

 **Lento, pero seguro, ella movió su cadera hacia abajo lentamente, sentía el Himen rompiéndose por sobre mi Glándula de Prepucio, esta vez no escuchaba algún que otro gemido de placer, esta vez era un grito ahogado por el dolor, ella lo estaba aguantando, pero sabía que el dolor era o iba a ser un infierno, pero era de la única forma que teníamos para comprobar la teoría que todo humano o yordle se plantea. Salía sangre de su vagina, era obvio, no solo era su primera vez, era un pene humano quien estaba arrasando por todo el conducto vaginal que era cálido como Magma, hasta llegar al cuello uterino.**

 **Ella se detuvo un segundo, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, había aguantado el dolor de su primera vez, en cuanto tuvo la fuerza empezó a mover sus piernas de arriba abajo muy lentamente, sus gritos ahogados, con el tiempo, se convirtieron en gritos de placer, y cada vez se movía mas rápido; los fluidos vaginales ayudaron a hacer el trabajo más fácil. Tenía las manos por detrás de la nuca, llego a un punto en que el dolor ya no era su principal problema y ahora podía disfrutar de la acción tanto como yo, el conducto vaginal apretaba mi miembro con mucha fuerza mientras se movía de arriba abajo.**

 **Estaba llegando a mi punto máximo, le di el aviso y ella bajo por última vez hacia abajo haciendo que mi miembro se abriera paso por su Cuello Uterino, por sus fluidos Vaginales, hasta llegar al mismo Útero y que ahí, el semen saliera llenando por completo la cavidad del Útero y que el mismo, al combinarse con los fluidos Vaginales por el orgasmo que dio la pequeña Yordle, se fuera saliendo de a poco el semen por la Vagina haciendo que ensuciara la cama de la Hechicera Yordle, que por desgracia tomamos prestada para este momento especial.**

 **No paraba de salir semen de mi miembro cuando Tristana se zafo de mi pene y cayera en mi pecho, chorreando desde la cavidad vaginal el resto de semen que había sido dejado por mí; Ambos nos encontrábamos exhaustos, más que nada Tristana quien hizo el trabajo, nuestra respiración era forzosa y cuando logre recuperar el aire, ella ya se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi pecho. Nos tapamos como pude con la sabana de la cama y de ahí en más, me llegue a dormir después de preguntarme a mí mismo:**

*¿Acaso las paredes escucharan? Meh, me da lo mismo.*

 **/Ojos de Poppy/**

-Tristana, Andrew…- **Dije tocando la puerta, decidí entrar lenta y silenciosamente**. –Oigan, ¿No van a venir a…?-

 **Había notado que ambos estaban dormidos, y… Estaban desnudos. No pude evitar ruborizarme y mirar con asombro aquella escena, no me tomo tiempo darme cuenta que fue lo que hicieron aquellos dos durante las horas que pasaron encerrados en el cuarto. Cerré como pude la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudiera y me fui del cuarto, gire mi cabeza y estaba Rumble mirándome curiosamente, por supuesto me tomo por sorpresa y pegue un pequeño grito:**

-¿Sucede algo, Poppy? ¿No van a venir a comer?- **Dijo Rumble arqueando una ceja.**

-¡No-no-no! ¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos están dormidos! Así que es mejor no molestarlos.- **Dije agitando mis manos para los costados.**

-¿Lo hicieron, verdad?- Me miro como sabiendo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué-que te hace pensar eso?- Dije mientras trataba de negarlo.

-Estas roja como tomate.- **Dijo agarrando un espejo chico y mostraba mi reflejo.**

-Oh, bueno, eso lo explica, ¡Pero no digas nada! ¡¿Entiendes?!- **Dije apuntándolo con mi dedo.**

-Sip.-

-Bien, vayámonos a comer, tengo hambre.-

-Pase usted, señorita.-

-¡Ya cállate, Rumble!-

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Los personajes principales se me quedaban viendo al mismo tiempo que miraban al público, al frente nuestro se había vivido una orgia de líquidos tanto masculinos, como femeninos, y no… No era porque ellos lo hicieron entre todos, si no, porque literalmente… Se me mataron a pajas. El piso estaba echo un asco tanto las sillas, la pared y el suelo estaban cubiertas de semen y los espectadores estaban sentados en la silla con la mirada perdida, algunos dormían en el piso sucio u otros en sus asientos.**

 **-¿Cree que haya sido buena idea, jefe?- Dijo Tristana mientras, con sus otros amigos me miraban inquietantemente.**

 **-…- Estaba contemplando el desastre que había provocado y tan solo me limite a encoger los brazos. –Meh.-**

 **Me fui del escenario, los protagonistas se miraron entre sí confundidos, encogieron los brazos y se fueron conmigo fuera del mismo.**


	5. La misteriosa chica

**La Universidad sí que te quita ganas de escribir… Jeje, en fin, aquí estoy señores con otro capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 4: La misteriosa chica.**

 **Los pájaros empezaron a cantar al sol de la mañana, se escuchaba desde lo lejos una trompeta de ejercito sonar, y a la gente caminando por el camino de tierra que hace a las zapatillas y chanclas sonar mientras cada quien se dirigía hacia su destino. Me costaba recordar que había pasado ayer, aunque tal recuerdo volvió en cuanto vi a Tristana que estaba apoyada en su mano mirándome con una sonrisa dormida. Yo le devolví dicha sonrisa con un:** -Buenos días.-

-Buenos días dormilón, ¿Cómo dormiste?- **Dijo pinchándome la nariz con su dedo mientras seguía apoyándose en su mano.**

-Bien, bastante bien para mi gusto, es mejor que dormir en el frio suelo del bosque.-

 **Tristana se rio y me dio un beso:** -Sabes, deberíamos repetir lo que pasó ayer, fue muy… Lujurioso.-

-Tss, ¿Esa palabra existe, tontita?-

-No lo sé, pero supongo que describe lo bien que se sintió.- **Dijo recostándose en mi pecho.**

 **Me limite a revolear los ojos** : -De igual forma, no creo que sea buena idea repetirlo, al menos no por ahora.-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? Por qué yo creo que gemías como loco anoche.- **Dijo riéndose.**

-Esa eras tú, génia.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Ah…- **Dije revoleando los ojos haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo hizo.**

 **Ella tan solo agarro la almohada y como pudo, la puso en mi cara, bajándose de la cama así se vestía para empezar el día:** -Sera mejor que desayunes, hoy te va a tocar un largo día, ya que tendrás que entrar en la rutina ahora que estas aquí.-

-Oki doki.- **Dije mientras me vestía.**

 ***Haber que me tendrán preparado, ojala no sea mucho trabajo, ya que aún sigo cansado por el viaje que hice y por la acción de anoche.* Dije pensando mientras me ponía las chanclas que me había dado Mama Nidalee cuando aún estaba en la tribu.**

-Ojala estén bien.- **Me quede mirando el suelo pensando en ellos.**

 **Estaba tan concentrado mirando el suelo que no note que Rumble yacía en el cuarto mirándome con una sonrisa pícara, en cuanto lo vi arquee una ceja y le pregunte la razón de dicha mirada:**

-Oh por nada… Tigresote.-

 **Ya en ese momento mi cara se puso pálida como la de un muerto y lo mire con sorpresa:** -¡No-no me digas que se escuchó todo!-

-Nah, en realidad Poppy había ido a buscarlos anoche para ir a cenar y los encontró desnudos, por supuesto yo me di cuenta en cuanto la fui a ver, así que, ahí ves.-

-Uf, dios, pensé… Pensé que se había escuchado todo, es un alivio.-

-Sí, y dime Andrew… ¿Le dolió mucho?-

-¿Eh?- **Había echo una mueca de confusión.**

-Ya sabes, si le dolió mucho… Cuando lo hicieron…-

-¿Para qué…? ¿Para qué me preguntas eso? ¡No Rumble, no! Bueno, no sé, al principio, pero independientemente de eso, ¡¿Para qué me haces esa pregunta?!-

-Tranquilo Pie grande, fue simple curiosidad.-

-Ese tipo de preguntas no se dicen, ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí, entiendo. Por otra parte, ¿Estás listo para hoy?-

-¿Qué pasa hoy?-

-¿Qué Tristana no te lo dijo?-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Hoy vas a empezar a ser guardián de la entrada principal.-

-…- **Dije con una fulminante mirada de confusión.**

-Tss, tan solo desayuna y dirígete afuera para que te de detalles, ¿Okey?- **Dijo yéndose de la habitación.**

-¿Esta bien?- **Dije con una mueca de confusión.**

 **En cuanto me aliste me fui al comedor, por naturaleza agarre la jarra de café y me serví en una taza, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando sorbos del dicho café.**

 ***¡¿Desde cuándo tenemos café aquí?!* Dije mirando la taza con mucha sorpresa.**

-¿Sorprendido verdad?- **Dijo Poppy mientras tenía una taza de café en su mano y me sonreía.**

-¿Cómo…?-

-Fue un regalo de Xin antes de que partiera en una misión.- **Dijo sentándose en la silla mientras tomaba sorbos del café tranquilamente.**

-Guau, muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí, por alguna razón, no me siento tan apretado en este sitio, ¿Acaso han…?- **Mire a Poppy y ella había asentido.** –Remodelaciones, Café, ¿Qué más me estoy perdiendo, eh?-

-La academia de Guerreros que mandamos a construir.-

-¿Academia de Guerreros?- **Arquee una ceja.**

-Claro, al estar tu ausente y teniendo a Jake como el único humano dispuesto a protegernos, decidimos hacer una Academia para entrenar soldados así protegen las murallas de posibles ataques Noxianos.- **Dijo mientras fue a lavar las dos tazas de café a la pileta de la cocina.**

-¿Pero que no acabe con Darius hace casi un año atrás?- **Dije con una mirada preocupada.**

-Sí, pero eso es lo que me llama la atención, ¿Por qué los Noxianos seguirían peleando aun cuando su Rey ha caído en batalla?- **Dijo mientras me ofrecía unas galletas de una vasija que se encontraba en un estante.**

-Supongo que así es como lo desean, por cierto, mencionaste que Xin se fue en una misión, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué clase de misión?- **Dije agarrando una de las galletas.**

-Una de rescate.- **Dijo sentándose nuevamente en la silla.**

-Quieres decir que el Principe…- **Fui interrumpido por Poppy que, con una mirada preocupada, comia de su galleta.**

-Aun te acuerdas, ¿Verdad? Si, el Principe Jarvan IV está en peligro, al ser Xin Zhao uno de los guerreros y capitanes más Audaces y Feroces de toda Demacia, el Rey lo envió en una misión de rescate para traerlo de vuelta, a salvo.-

 **Entre las masticadas, mire hacia el marco de la mesa preocupado, deseando en voz alta que Xin Zhao este bien, Poppy deseo lo mismo y nos quedamos callados por unos momentos. La puerta principal abrió repentinamente sacándonos a Poppy y a mí de nuestra burbuja de pensamiento haciéndonos sorprender, era Tristana que con una cara de desesperación buscaba algo para comer:**

-Em… Querida… ¿Te sientes bien?- **Dije mirándola con preocupación.**

-Solo denme algo para comer, lo que sea, tengo mucha hambre de…- **Dijo mirando el estante donde se encontraban las galletas.** -¡Galletas!-

-¡Oye Tristana son mías!- **Dijo moviéndose con dificultad porque al parecer tenía un dolor en la espalda.** -¡Además ya comiste! ¡Te di antes que te fueras!-

-¡Pero quiero más!- **Agarro el Jarrón de galletas y abrió la boca para dejar caer todas las galletas que quedaban, a cada una de ellas las trago sin problema alguno.**

 **Tanto Poppy como yo estábamos estupefactos de ver como Tristana se tragaba todo el Jarrón de galletas sin problema alguno, en cuanto término de hacerlo dejo el mismo donde estaba y fue buscar en la nevera (Que por cierto no me di cuenta que estaba) más comida, Poppy y yo decidimos detenerla y le preguntamos que le pasaba:**

-¡Nada, tengo hambre eso es todo!- **Decía mientras jadeaba para zafarse.**

-Bueno si, no hemos comido anoche pero no creo que sea para tanto, además, que yo recuerde, tú no eres de las que come tanto. ¿O es que empezó a comer más cantidad mientras yo no estuve?- **Dije mientras miraba a Poppy, ella estaba aterrada de alguna forma.**

-¡No! ¡Esta es la primera vez!- **Dijo tratando de agarrar a Tristana que intentaba zafarse de nosotros.**

-Esto es malo…-

-Tal vez Jake sepa algo, ¡Jake!- **Dijo gritando a la puerta de una habitación.** -¡Ven ahora! ¡¿Quieres?!-

 **Jake salió de dicha puerta con una mirada cansada, pero al ver la situación en la que nos encontrábamos nos miró con una mirada confusa:** -¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? ¿Y por qué Tristana está tratando de zafarse?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tiene un hambre incontrolable!-

-¿Y cómo no lo va a tener si ni siquiera ceno anoche?- **Dijo con mirada despreocupada mientras se rascaba la cola.**

-¡Entonces explícame como es que se comió todas las galletas sin problema alguno, sabe lo todo!-

-¿Se las mando a todas de una?- **Dijo con una mueca de sorpresa.** –Haber, déjenmela ver.-

 **En cuanto Jake la reviso, se alarmo de repente y dijo que la atemos con una soga, obviamente, preguntamos la razón de dicha decisión, no dio tiempo de explicar y fue a buscar una soga. En cuanto llego con dicho objeto, la pusimos en la silla más cercana y la atamos; Por un momento pensamos que eso no la iba a detener, pero en cierto momento se calmó, parpadeo varias veces y nos miró confundida.**

-Emb, ¿Me pueden decir que hago aquí y…? ¿Por qué estoy atada?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-¡¿Qué no recuerdas nada?! ¡Te comiste todas mis condenadas galletas!- **Dijo Poppy mientras tenía las manos al frente a ella, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de ahorcarla.**

-Wow-Wow a mí no me grites, yo no hice eso, aún sigo respetando la regla que pusiste de comer una galleta por persona, además, me diste antes de que me fuera a revisar a los reclutas.-

-Pero cariño, te las comiste todas, mira.- **Dije agarrando el Jarrón y lo hacía poner verticalmente para hacerle ver que no había ninguna galleta.**

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ni yo puedo comerme todas esas galletas!- **Ella decía mientras miraba con ira.**

-¡Haber! Por favor, necesito concentrarme, dejen de gritar. Tristana, mírame por favor.- **Dijo Jake mientras se ponía a la posición de Tristana, ella accedió aunque estaba confundida del por qué le estaba pidiendo eso.**

 **Paso un rato hasta que Jake nos pidió que la mirásemos, ella se preguntaba que tenía en el rostro. No había notado nada raro así que dije:**

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?-

-Son novios hace casi un año, ¿Y no te diste cuenta del color de sus ojos?- **Jake tenía una mirada seria y disgustada.**

 **En cuanto me fije bien sus ojos notaba una diferencia, ella no tenía los ojos marrones como siempre los tiene, sino que estaban en un tono celeste con rayas rojas. Ahí es cuando me puse nervioso, Poppy noto lo mismo y también se empezó a preocupar, por supuesto, Tristana preguntaba qué era lo que tenía:**

-Tienes… Los ojos de otro color.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué color?-

-Celeste con rayas rojas.- **Dije mientras no dejaba de verla sorprendido.**

-¿Eso que significa Jake? ¿Y si es cierto lo que me dicen que me comí todas las galletas…? ¿Tendrán mis ojos algo que ver con ello?- **Dijo Tristana mientras lo miraba preocupada, Poppy y yo hicimos lo mismo.**

 **Jake estaba con la mano puesta en la perilla pensando, de un momento a otro, se fue a su habitación y volvió con un libro grande, al parecer no podía distinguir dicho nombre ya que estaba borroso, pero logre leer, ''Anatomía Yordle''.**

 ***¿Qué hace Jake con ese tipo de libros?* Dije pensando con seriedad mientras veía como leia y pasaba paginas demasiado rápido.**

 **Jake se detuvo en una página que le llamo la atención, se notaba tal atención que le ponía que sus ojos iban de Izquierda a Derecha; Jake al terminar de leer esa parte, puso su pulgar en la página del libro y lo cerro. Acto siguiente él nos dijo:**

-Tristana, Andrew, tal vez les incomode esta pregunta pero… ¿Acaso ustedes anoche tuvieron relaciones?- **Dijo con dificultad, ya que sabía cómo íbamos a reaccionar.**

 **Tristana se ruborizo al igual que Poppy y yo:** -¿Co-como lo sabes?-

-Entonces es un sí, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo sin contestarle la pregunta a Tristana.**

-¿Qué sucede Jake? Dinos.-

-Bueno… Digamos que la razón por la que Tristana está con ese color de ojos, es por la simple razón que ella entro en la primera etapa, que son los antojos.- **Dijo con voz seria y sin problemas.**

-¿Te refieres a que ella esta…?-

-Aun no lo sabemos, el libro dice que puede ser una señal de posible...- **Dijo mientras miro de vuelta al libro y sonrió.** –Embarazo.-

 **En este punto, nos creció una sonrisa grande, Poppy tenía la mano puesta en su boca y Jake miraba alegre:**

-¡¿Escuchaste Andrew vamos a…?!- **Fue interrumpida por Jake.**

-Wow, esperen, no lo hagan oficial aun, por el momento hay que estar al pendiente de los cambios que Tristana llegue a tener en el futuro, si todo marcha bien, Tristana va ser la primera en notar los cambios y ella dará la luz verde.- **Dijo Jake mientras con una mano sostenía el libro y con el otro nos hacia una seña que nos detengamos.** –Pero pónganse felices si quieren, porque existe la posibilidad de que Tristana quede embarazada.-

-Hay ¡Andrew!- **Dijo Tristana mientras de la alegría trataba de besarme pero aún seguía atada.**

-Jeje, un segundo.- **Dije mientras de un tirón bien pequeño desate la soga.** – ¡Ahí está mejor!-

 **Ella salto de la silla a mi abrazándome con muchas fuerzas, yo la envolví en brazos y ambos nos quedamos en esa posición por unos minutos. La puerta se había abierto de repente, esta vez era Rumble de quien se trataba, al parecer me andaba buscando; Ya que estaba como loco llamando por mi nombre:**

-¡An…! Wow, ¿Me perdí de algo?- **Dijo Rumble arqueando una ceja.**

 **Tristana estaba por contestar a su pregunta pero Rumble la interrumpió diciendo:** -En fin, no importa. ¡Andrew! Vamos afuera hermano, quiero terminar con mi turno ya, ¿Quieres?-

-Claro, enseguida voy.- **Dije bajando a Tristana al suelo.** -¿Creen que debamos decirles?-

-Bueno… En algún momento van a notar a Tristana actuando extraño, así que… Mientras más pronto mejor, creo.- **Dijo Jake llevándose el libro por debajo de su axila izquierda.**

-Hablando de eso Jake, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer con mis antojos? Digo, si no recuerdo nada de lo que paso… Entonces debe haber una razón, ya que no creo que sea normal eso, ¿Me entiendes?- **Dijo Tristana acercándose a Jake.**

-Hmm, pues, mucho no hay que hacer más que dejarte satisfacer dichos antojos, si hay dicha necesidad.-

-Aunque si llegas a estar fuera de control como estabas antes, te ato con soga y tal vez te de un sartenazo, si es necesario.- **Dijo Poppy mientras interpretaba cada palabra con movimientos de manos, haciendo que nos riéramos todos.**

-Jeje… En fin, me tengo que ir. Dale al sartenazo si es necesario Poppy.- **Dije mientras salía de casa riéndome.**

 **Al estar fuera, Rumble me andaba esperando con ambas manos en la cintura. Esa manera de pararse, me hizo recordar a Tristana cuando me esperaba impacientemente para salir a correr en las mañanas, tanto fue así, que me reí en cuanto estaba llegando a su posición:**

-¿De qué te ríes?- **Dijo Rumble nuevamente, mientras arqueaba una ceja.**

-¿Eh? Nada-nada no importa, ¿Vamos?- **Dije con la mano en la nuca.**

-Sí, sígueme.- **Dijo mientras hizo un movimiento de manos para que lo siguiera.**

 **Estaba con las manos en el bolsillo cuando llegamos a la entrada principal, es como la recordaba, dos pares grandes de estructuras de piedra separados por unas cuantas cabezas de lado, unos troncos largos y puntiagudos clavados una por una, y una entrada al bosque al lado de estas; La diferencia que note desde la última vez, es la cantidad de soldados que había por los alrededores, algunos tomando agua, otros sentados, algunos asumiendo la posición del otro como forma de reemplazo para que el otro descansara, y después algunos se la pasaban charlando entre otros mientras prestaban atención de vez en cuando la entrada principal.**

 **Por supuesto, en cuanto Rumble hizo presencia, automáticamente se posicionaron en sus lugares en línea recta y horizontal dando el saludo a su, ''Capitán'', y llevándose la mano a la frente cuan soldado de guerra. Rumble les devolvió el saludo y se subió a su máquina que estaba parada justo a un lado de la entrada. Esa cosa había cambiado desde entonces, tenía más accesorios desde la última que lo vi, más armas, mas campo de fuerza, y otras cosas que, como el Ingeniero novato/profesional que soy, pude notarlo a simple vista. En cuanto Rumble puso andar a la maquina vino hasta mi posición y en voz alta dijo:**

-¡Soldados! ¡Este será su Capitán durante toda la mañana hasta la 1 del mediodía! ¡Les pido respeto y comprensión ya que este hombre es quien hizo todo esto posible…!-

 ***Por favor, no empieces Rumble.* Pensé mientras me lleve la mano al rostro.**

-… ¡Si me llego a enterar por parte de mi mejor amigo que no le están haciendo caso…! ¡Me encargare de darles un buen castigo digno de ser un asqueroso Noxiano!- **Dijo mientras miraba con orgullo, los soldados a este punto se pusieron nerviosos, algunos de ellos llego a tragar saliva.** –Con eso dicho, ¡Tengan un lindo día! ¡Hasta luego!-

 **Yo seguía con la mano puesta en la cara de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar Rumble, cuando baje mi mano note que algunos de los Soldados me miraban con curiosidad y algunos murmuraban algo que no llegaba a entender, pero supuse que se trataba de mí. Uno de ellos, un poco nervioso, levanto la mano, al divisarlo dije:**

-¿Qué sucede joven?-

-Permiso para hablar señor.- **Dijo aun con la mano en el aire.**

-Adelante.-

-¿Es cierto que usted va a ser nuestro Capitán?-

-En efecto Soldado, seré su Capitán. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-No señor.- **Dijo sin sacarme la mirada.**

-Bien, ¿Alguien más? ***Un soldado levanto la mano*** ¿Qué sucede? Tienes permiso para hablar.-

-Oh, estem, no es por ser desubicado señor, pero… ¿Es acaso usted, aquel al que todos llaman Andrew?-

-Si hijo, en carne y hueso, ¿Por qué?- **Dije sin problemas.**

 **Todos se me quedaron viendo estupefactos, a este punto me empecé a incomodar por las tantas miradas que tenían puestas en mí, que tan solo empezaron a ovacionarme y a ponerse como todos unos locos, como si se tratara de Cristo a quien están viendo ante sus ojos. Algunos decían, '' ¡El guerrero que derroto a Darius regreso!'', o sino, ''¡Eres una gran inspiración para a mí!''. Me sentía alabado por algunas cosas, pero también un poco incómodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto barullo y a que me dijeran que era una inspiración; de todos modos estaba feliz por ellos. Di la orden que se pusieran firmes y se tranquilizaran:**

-La verdad es que me siento halagado por tanto cariño, pero no es momento de eso, sino que hay que…- **Fui interrumpido por el grito de alguien cuya voz era apretada y graciosa.**

 ***Esperen, yo conozco esa voz, ¿Serán acaso los Gnomos?***

-¡Silueta a lo lejos señor y se está acercando!- **Dijo aquella voz mientras trataba de buscar su paradero.**

 **Agite la cabeza a los lados y di la orden que todos se pusieran en posición de guardia. A lo lejos pude notar dicha silueta, al parecer llevaba un manto que la cubría toda, de pies a cabeza. Llevaba en la mano una espada rara, parecía estar rota en una parte, se iba acercando poco a poco y muy lentamente. Llegue a notar que dicha silueta era de una muchacha, no se le veía completamente el rostro pero por la contextura de los labios y su pelo atado gris me hacía entender que se trataba de una. Decidí acercarme hacia ella, algunos soldados me decían que lleve un arma, pero por alguna razón no sentía que aquella muchacha sea peligrosa, aunque no baje la guardia aun estando al frente de ella; Se detuvo un segundo y note que me miraba de pies a cabeza. Decidí dar el primer paso:**

-¿Quién sos?- **Dije bruscamente.**

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien con el nombre de Andrew El Legendario, ¿Se encontrara en el pueblo?- **Dijo la chica tranquilamente con un tono de voz calmo.**

-¿Por qué lo busca?-

-Quisiera hablar con él de algo muy importante.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que él se encuentra aquí?-

-Me dijeron que lo encontraría aquí.-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-El Rey de Mogotroll.-

 ***¿El rey verdad? Bueno, supongo que es de confianza.***

-¿Qué es lo importante?-

-¿Es usted Andrew El Legendario?- **Dijo subiendo suficientemente la cabeza para verle el ojo izquierdo.**

-Llámame Andrew por favor, lo ''Legendario'' no me queda.- **Dije mientras agitaba mi mano con disgusto.**

-Jeje, es como dice las leyendas, un guerrero humilde y valiente dispuesto a acabar con la guerra de Noxus.-

-¿Se… puede saber quién eres tú?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

 **Ella se sacó la capucha que le tapaba el rostro y lo dejo al descubierto, como lo supuse, era una chica, aunque ya me había dado cuenta por el tono de voz que tenía, me sonrió y dijo sin problema mientras me hacía reverencia:** -Estoy a tu disposición Guerrero Andrew, mi nombre es Riven y quiero servirle a como dé lugar.-

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Ojala lo hayan disfrutado señores! Disculpen si no estoy actualizando muy a menudo, pero la Universidad me deja mucha tarea importante y me saca un poco las ganas. Aunque no se preocupen, llegada la semana Santa (La semana de pascua) Pensare en escribir otro capítulo, pero eso se verá. ¡Nos vemos en otro episodio!**


	6. Heather

**La Universidad sí que te quita ganas de escribir… Jeje, en fin, aquí estoy señores con otro capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 5: Heather**

-Oye, ¿Aunque sea…? ¿Te puedes alejar un poco de mí?- **Dije mientras alejaba de a poco a Riven que se estaba acercando bastante a mí.** –Me alaga que me quieras servir, pero me siento un poco incómodo teniéndote muy al lado.-

-Oh… Disculpe mi señor.- **Dijo Riven llevándose la mano a la nuca apenada.**

 **Yo la mire extrañada por el comentario que hizo, ''Mi señor'', como si yo fuera… No sé, el Rey perdido.**

-Y otra cosa, no es que me moleste que me llamen señor, pero… Aun soy joven, ¿Entiendes? Tal vez esta melena o esta barba no ayude, pero no me queda lo, ''Señor'', llámame Andrew.-

-Sí, señor, como diga.- **Dijo poniéndose firme.** –Y por cierto, Emb, Andrew… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y por qué estos Yordles me miran raro?-

-Anda a saber, tal vez… ¿Por qué eres una extraña?- **Dije arqueando la ceja como haciéndole saber lo obvia que eran las intenciones de los Yordles al verla entrar a su territorio; Ella se quedó pensando.** –En fin Riven, iremos a que te conozcan.-

-¿Quiénes señor?-

-Pues…- **Fui interrumpido por Lulu que, en cuanto me vio, dio un salto tan rápido que pareció un torpedo y me hizo caer al suelo.**

-¡Señor Andrew! ¡Me da mucha alegría verlo!- **Dijo Lulu mientras se recostaba en mi pecho y como podía me abrazaba fuerte.**

-Je, hola Lulu, ¿Qué tal tu día?- **Dije acariciándole la melena purpura que ella tenía.**

-Oh-Oh ¡Mi día está yendo bien, aun mejor que está usted! ¡Tengomuchascosasquecontarleacercadeloqueheestadohaciendoensuausenciay…! ¡HMMMMMM…!- **Dije tapándole la boca.**

-Wow ¡Tranquila niña! No puedo entender nada si me hablas muy rápido, Jeje.- **Dije sonriéndole.**

-Hmmmm… ¡Hmmmmm…!- **Ella seguía hablando normalmente aun con mi mano puesta en su boca, eche una pequeña risa y le saque mi mano para que pudiera hablar.** –Entonces por eso quisiera contarle todo lo que he hecho en su ausencia y en todo lo que he mejorado con el paso de los… Días…-

 **Ella se quedó mirando por arriba mío:** -¿Eh?-

 **Al ver a donde veía me fije que estaba posando su mirada en Riven con un poco de sorpresa. Riven, alegremente, dijo:**

-¡Pero que linda niña! ¿Es tu…? Oh, jeje…- **Lulu se habia escondido en mi pecho, al parecer, no había cambiado tanto, seguía siendo tímida con algunas personas.**

 **Me incorpore sobre mí mismo y Lulu seguía escondida en mi pecho:**

-Riven, ella es Lulu, es una amiga a la que le tengo mucho aprecio.- **Dije ya estando levantado completamente.** –Lulu, ella es Riven, se unirá a nosotros.-

-¡Hola Lulu!- **Dijo acercándole la mano lentamente para acariciarla.**

-¡BELLICIUM! (Belicium)- **Dijo apuntándola con su dedo a Riven haciéndola convertir en un animal.**

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Lulu!- **Dije mirándola con asombro a la vez que trataba de pensar que hacer.** -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-¡Lo siento no era mi intención!- **Dijo haciendo un movimiento loco de manos para devolver a Riven a la normalidad.**

-¡Devuélvela entonces!- **Dije asustándome ya que, el animal en el que Riven se había convertido fue en un Tigre y estaba preparándose para atacarnos.**

-¡Enseguida! E-eh… ¡BELLICIUM!- **Dijo apuntándole con su dedo, nuevamente, volviéndola a transformar a Riven pero esta vez en un perro que ladraba como si lo hubieran atropellado:**

-¡Diai que asco! ¡Lulu, acaba con su miseria!-

-¡BELLICIUM!- **Lulu había transformado a Riven en un Gato Montes.**

-¡BELLICIUM!- **Ahora en un Tigre dientes de sable.**

-¡BELLICIUM!- **En un Oso.**

-¡BELLICIUM!- **En una Foca, en cuanto lo hizo, Riven empezó a aplaudir mientras hacia los típicos sonidos del animal.**

-¡BELLICIUM!- **En una Gallina.**

 **Antes de que Lulu pudiera decir la frase mágica, la Gallina Riven hizo un cacareo; Al igual que Lulu, nosotros estábamos confundidos:**

-Pensé que los Gallos podían hacer eso…- **Sacudí mi cabeza a los lados.** -¡De nuevo!-

-E-e-eh… ¡Sí! ¡BELLICIUM!- **Ahora Riven volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos estaban girando por el mareo, tanto fue así que cayó de cola al piso llevándose la mano a la cabeza.**

-Guou… Vaya viaje.- **Dijo Riven aun con sus ojos girando.**

-¡Enserio lo lamento! ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Fue simple reflejo!- **Dijo Lulu saltando al piso y yéndola a auxiliar.**

 ***Guau, vaya cambio de personalidad, ahora parece no tener problemas para hablar con ella.***

-No-no te preocupes Lulu, tan solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Si?- **Dijo Riven dándose un golpe pequeñito en la cabeza para poner sus ojos en su posición.**

-Aja, lo prometo.- **Dijo Lulu asintiendo con muchas ganas.**

-Oigan, ¿Se puede saber que está pasando….? ¿Aquí?- **Dijo una voz grave mientras se escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse, era Jake quien se encontraba mirando sorprendido por alguna razón.**

 **Riven se le quedo viendo a Jake de la misma que él, sorprendida:** -¡¿Jake?!-

-¡¿Riven?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-¡¿TU que haces aquí, no estabas en Demacia encerrado?!-

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Se conocen?!- **Dije mientras puse mis manos a los costados.**

-Claro, ella era mi compañera cuando estaba en la Academia de Noxus.-

 **Lulu al escuchar eso se vino directamente atrás de nosotros.**

-Debiste haber tenido agallas para venir hasta aquí Riven, ¿Qué quieres?- **Dijo Jake un poco molesto.**

-Tan solo quiero hablar con el Legendario… Con Andrew, acerca de algo importante.- **Dijo Riven seria.**

-¿De qué se trata señorita? ¡Explícate!-

-Es Noxus, ellos…- **Dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas mientras se mordía el labio.** –Ellos se están volviendo más fuertes que nunca, cada día que pasa, ellos se hacen aún más indestructibles gracias a las pociones que les dan.-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que tomaron esa acción en este momento?!- **Dijo Jake mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.**

-Jake, ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Significa que decidieron tomar la poción Berserker para volverse más fuertes, en caso de que pierdan a su Soberano o algo no vaya como se debe.- **Dijo mirándome con mucha preocupación.** –Y lo peor de todo es que, una vez que lo toman, sus cerebros se derriten y siguen las órdenes del primer sujeto que los pueda llegar a controlar, como…-

-¡Katarina!- **Dijeron Riven y Jake al mismo tiempo.**

-Esa sucia, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener a todos bajos sus pies.- **Dijo Jake apretando los dientes con mucha fuerza.**

-Aún no ha cambiado esa personalidad que tiene.- **Dijo Riven mirando el suelo.**

-Ahora dime…- **Había levantado a Riven del cuello y la tenía colgando del aire. Los chicos al notar la fuerza que había ganado, se quedaron estupefactos.** –Si eres de Noxus, ¿Por qué viniste a servirme? ¿Cuál es la razón? Y más vale que me lo digas, sino hare de tus dientes un collar, ¡Responde!-

 **Riven forcejeaba para zafarse, pedía que la soltara pero me negaba rotundamente, con la voz forzosa logro decir:** -Tengo mis razones, Darius hizo de mi vida un infierno y escape… Ahora… Por favor… Suéltame…-

 **La mire detenidamente para ver si notaba una mentira, pero al parecer, decía la verdad, por lo cual la solté a lo que callo de cola al piso respirando forzosamente y con las manos puestas en su cuello trataba de recuperar aire:**

-Escúchame Riven, si intentas algo malo, juro por el amor a Mama Nidalee que te romperé el cuello. ¿Entiendes?- **Dije mientras me arrodillaba, ella estaba asustada por lo cual asintió rápidamente mientras aun recuperaba aire.**

 **Le extendí la mano y la ayude a levantar, ella estaba temblando, al parecer era la primera vez que experimentaba el miedo a morir, ha de ser una novata, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento; por más raro que suene, aun después de lo que hice, sentí lastima por ella.**

 **Los chicos me seguían viendo estupefactos, Riven seguía temblando y cargaba con las dos manos la espada rota que ella tenía, el ruido del mango de la espada era una evidencia de lo mucho que le daba miedo. Entre todos entramos a adentro de la casa, Tristana estaba sentada en la mesa tomando un Te cuando noto nuestra presencia, enseguida noto a Riven que temblaba como una hoja, por lo cual decidió preguntar la razón:**

-¿Eh? Nada, tan solo pasó un mal rato, ella es Riven, se unirá a nosotros.-

-Oh, mucho gusto Riven, por favor toma asiento.- **Tristana la guio al asiento tomándola de la mano.** –Mira, nos encanta tener más reclutas, pero no creo que podamos aceptar más gente en esta casa, ya hay demasiado espacio como para que duermas aquí.-

-No-no importa, dormiré afuera si es necesario señorita. Por cierto, mi nombre es Riven.- **Dijo extendiéndole la mano que temblaba como si no hubiera un mañana.**

-Si… Ya me contaron quien eres, ¿Te sientes bien?- **Dijo Tristana mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Riven.**

-¡Si-si! ¡Mejor que nunca!-

-Hmm… No tienes fiebre, Jake, ¿Acaso sabes que le pasa?-

-Emb… No, no sé, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Nada, solo quería saber si sabias, en fin… Riven, cuéntame un poco de ti, a juzgar por tu espada… Rota, me supongo yo que sabes pelear, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo Tristana cruzando los dedos mientras miraba agradablemente a Riven.**

-Bastante bien señorita, si.-

-Que bien, eso es bueno, sino sabias te estaría enviando a la Academia de Guerreros para que te entrenen, Jake es nivel 10 en la Academia, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, con mejor desempeño los últimos meses.- **Dijo Jake orgulloso.**

-Hablando de la Academia querida, ¿Sera posible si puedo entrar a ella?- **Dije tomando asiento.**

-¿Para qué? Si ya peleas muy bien.- **Dijo arqueando las cejas.**

-Para ponerme al día, digo, hace mucho que no peleo y siento que ando un poco flojo.- **Dije llevándome la mano a la nuca.**

-Pero Andrew, ¿Qué no tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar el frente de la entrada?- **Dijo Tristana mientras me miraba atentamente con los dedos aun cruzados.**

-Sí, bueno, podría cuidarlo por la mañana y a la tarde voy a la Academia, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Creo que eso va a ser imposible compañero, la Academia da clases a la mañana y a la tarde es cuestión de entrenar.- **Dijo Jake teniendo los brazos cruzados y miraba al suelo.**

-Podría entrenar en la tarde entonces, y en la mañana cuido la entrada.-

-Ooh claro, díceselo a Rumble y sabrás como reaccionara ante eso.- **Dijo Jake con cara de póker.**

-¿Qué podría salir mal?-

 ***Unos minutos después***

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡NI DE BROMA CAMBIO MI HORARIO DE LA MAÑANA! ¡ES MI CONDENADA RUTINA!- **Con cara de desaprobación total.**

 ***Que delicadito…***

-¡Lo siento Andrew, pero no pienso cambiar mi rutina! Me hace bien a mí, ¡Respétalo!- **Sentencio.**

-Guou, está bien señorita princesa Rutinaria, no sabía que te ponías muy loca por ello.- **Dije mientras lo calmaba con mis manos.**

- ***tos*** Te lo dije… ***tos*** Te lo dije…-

 **Lo mire a Jake con una mirada asesina mientras él me esquivaba la mirada silbando, Lulu estaba en el medio de nosotros dos mirándonos preocupada pero a la vez seria, Tristana tenía apoyada su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a Riven como si esto fuera de todos los días; no podía ver qué cara tenia Riven pero de seguro estaba riéndose en voz baja. Rumble estaba apretando los dientes a más no poder, parecía que en cualquier momento se le iban a partir en frente de todos. Para añadir más leña al fuego le dije:**

 **-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso… No sabía que las princesas llevaban bigote.- Di una pequeña risa, Jake se estaba aguantando la risa al igual que Tristana y Riven, Lulu era la única que estaba preocupada por lo que Rumble llegase a ser. Tal comentario fue el mío, que Rumble estallo de furia y dijo:**

-¡Púdrete Andrew!- **Dijo dándose un golpe seco en la puerta.** -¡Au! ¡Estupida mi nariz IDIOTA!... ¡Rayos!-

 **Rumble se había ido de un portazo afuera, yo estaba en lágrimas por tanto aguantar la risa que no dude más y me entre a reír dejándome caer al suelo para así agarrar mi panza, y empezar a reír como si me estuviera dando un coma cerebral, Tristana golpeaba la mesa de tanto reír, Riven tenía apoyada su cabeza en sus brazos y reía, y Jake tenía la mano puesta en los ojos. Cuando la risa ceso, me incorpore sobre mí mismo:**

-Guau, Fiuf, que risa…- **Me quede mirando a todos, ellos al parecer ya sabían lo que iba a decir por lo que se me quedaron viendo fijamente.** –'' ¡Estúpida mi nariz IDIOTA!''-

 **Nos reímos sin control nuevamente con la única diferencia que no duro mucho, ya que nos habíamos reído hace un rato. Lulu estaba mirándome decepcionada:** -¡Eso fue muy cruel señor Andrew!-

-No te preocupes pequeña Lulu, el señor Andrew tan solo jugaba con Rumble.- **Dijo Jake mientras jugaba con el cabello de la hechicera Yordle.**

-Sí, pero…- **Lulu fue interrumpida por Jake que dijo con tranquilidad.**

-No te preocupes, él está bien, tan solo le gastamos una broma.- **Dijo Jake con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro y seguía jugando con el pelo de Lulu.**

-Si tú lo dices señor Jake…- **Dijo Lulu ruborizándose y hacia chocar los dedos índices entre sí.**

 **Había arqueado una ceja ante tal comportamiento de Lulu a Jake, sonreí pícaramente sabiendo de qué se trataba ese tipo de comportamiento aunque me limite a no decir nada.**

-Si te hace sentir mejor, te invito a una caminata. ¿Qué te parece?- **Dijo Jake poniéndose a la altura de la Hechicera.**

-Pero tú odias caminar…-

-Claro, solo tal vez, pero acompañado de mi compañera de caminatas, no creo que haya problema.- **Dijo Jake tocándole suavemente la nariz a Lulu.**

-¡Esta bien, vamos!- **Dijo Lulu saliendo volando a toda velocidad a afuera.**

 **Jake le siguió el paso y ambos cruzaron la puerta principal del cuartel. Me daba felicidad ver a Lulu y a Jake llevándose muy bien entre ellos dos. Me quede viendo el lugar por donde salieron estos dos mientras pensaba en… ''Ella''.**

 ***Supongo que debe estar bien en donde está, aunque no he sabido de ella desde que nos separamos en aquel camino… Me pregunto cómo estará.***

-¿Andrew? ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que quiero un poco de helado!- **Dije instantáneamente al momento que escuche a Tristana hablar.**

-¿Qué? Jiji, ¿De qué hablas Andrew? ¿Te preocupa algo?- **Dijo Tristana arqueando una ceja mientras me sonreía, Riven estaba confundida por lo que dije.**

-Aaah… Estem… Yo… ¡Nah! ¡Tranquila, estaba distraído nada más!- **Dije riéndome de los nervios que traía.**

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro querida, no te preocupes. Por otro lado, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para entrar a la Academia? ¿Necesito hacer alguna prueba o algo así?-

-No lo creo, al menos en tu caso no creo que sea necesario, habla con Poppy acerca… Oh es cierto, ella no puede.- **Dijo Tristana mientras se puso a pensar.**

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le sucedió algo?-

-No es nada malo, solo que ha tenido dolor de espalda las últimas semanas y tuve que reemplazarla.-

-¿En la espalda? Hmm… ¿Sera acaso que le está agarrando un dolor fantasma por la fracturación de la espalda que tuvo en Demacia?-

-¿Dolor Fantasma?- **Dijo Tristana arqueando.**

-Señorita Tristana, el dolor fantasma es común que le agarre a personas que tuvieron una fracturación severa en un hueso, es como si el hueso siguiera roto aunque no lo está. ¿Cómo me explico? El cerebro revive el dolor que paso la victima de la fracturación dependiendo que tan grave fue o cuanto conflicto Psicológico le haya producido a la persona que lo padeció.- **Dijo Riven mientras se acomodaba para explicar lo que era el dolor fantasma.**

-Si… Es prácticamente eso querida.-

-¿Y la solución?-

-Eso déjamelo a mí, ¡Poppy!- **Dije mientras grite en voz alta.**

 **La herrera Yordle, como pudo, vino a nuestra posición, era tanto el dolor que ella tenía que se le notaba, no solo en la forma de caminar, sino también en sus expresiones.**

-¿Qué sucede Andrew?- **Dijo Poppy mientras bostezaba, al parecer había estado descansando.**

-Quiero que me hagas un favor… Acércate y date la vuelta- **Dije mientras le daba indicaciones.**

-¿Esta bien?- **Dijo mientras, con dificultad, iba hasta mi posición y se daba la vuelta.**

-Ahora levanta los brazos y ponlos a la mitad.-

-¿Si?- **Dijo obedeciendo mis indicaciones.**

-Bien, ahora quédate quieta, ¿Si?- **Dije mientras tronaba mis nudillos.**

-¿Me puedes decir que ocurre Andrew? ¿Y por qué me pides que haga esto?- **Dijo la Herrera mientras me miraba confundida.**

-Solo observa.- **Dije mientras la rodeaba en mis brazos y la agarraba desde la parte más baja de su pecho.**

-¿A-Andrew que haces?- **La Yordle se ruborizo.**

-Cariño, ¿Qué intentas hacer?- **Dijo Tristana sorprendida.**

-Tan solo esperen, ¿Okey? Correcto… Ahora, Poppy, quiero que te relajes en mis brazos.-

-¿O-o-okey?- **Dijo relajándose de a poco.**

 **Agarrarla no fue tan difícil como creí que iba ser por la altura que tenía, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, ya que, al igual que Tristana, Poppy había crecido lo cual me llegaba por arriba de la cintura, y me era más fácil poder sujetarla en el aire, aunque estaba un poco pesada. Hice el conteo d en cuanto llegue a 1 apreté a Poppy y doble mi columna haciendo que la espalda de la Herrera sonara como si de una sonata se tratara.**

 **Al terminar de hacer el movimiento deje a Poppy en el suelo, ella se tocaba la espalda y la hacía doblar hacia los costados por si le seguía doliendo, pero eso fue en vano, ya que no había dicho dolor rondándole por la espalda:**

-¡Guau! ¡Mi espalda ya no me duele! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste Andrew?!- **Dijo Poppy asombrada.**

-Simple, al agarrarte por debajo del pecho hice que tu espalda se contrajera, y al hacerte doblar la espalda hice que tus articulaciones se estirasen haciendo que el dolor se vaya. Je, fue algo que me enseño Mama Nidalee, cuando estaba en la tribu.- **Dije con orgullo.**

-Nidalee seguro que es genial, ¡No puede ser que mi espalda no me duela!-

-Eso es bueno, por otra parte, necesito que me unas a la Academia de Guerreros.-

-¿Para qué? Si ya sabes pelear.- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-Lo sé, pero quiero mantenerme en forma, eso es todo.-

-Hmm… Bueno, supongo que no hay problema. ¿Por la tarde quieres entrenar? ¿O por la mañana?-

-Pensé que daban clases a la mañana…-

-Hare una excepción contigo, ¿Qué dices? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mejorar mi espalda.- **Dijo poniéndome la mano para que la estreche.**

-Bueno, si así tú lo deseas por mi está bien.- **Dije estrechándole la mano.**

-¡Bien, pásate a la tarde! ¡Te estaré esperando con el resto de tus compañeros!- **Dijo yéndose hacia la Academia.**

-¡Claro! ***Rugido de panza*** Pero antes quiero algo para comer.- **Dije riéndome de la vergüenza.**

 **/Unas horas más tarde/**

 **Hace unas horas había terminado de comer y de digerir lo mucho que había comido. Me encontraba en adentro de la Academia, el lugar era bonito, tenía un campo de entrenamiento en las afueras y después un gimnasio al lado del mismo, desde la entrada podía notar a los Soldados practicar la embestida con muñecos, el Arco y Flecha, Combate cuerpo acuerpo en tiempo real y ganando músculos en el gimnasio rodeado por una cerca de metal. Era raro, pero el único lugar donde se podía entrar y salir era por la entrada en donde yo me encontraba, después toda la Academia estaba rodeado por Cercas metálicas.**

 **Ya de por si, en cuanto entre al terreno de la Academia, muchos notaron mi presencia, algunos susurraban cosas que ni yo escuchaba, algunos estaban estupefactos, tanto, que a uno de los que estaban haciendo pesas en el Gimnasio se le cayó la pesa en la garganta por tanto mirarme. Decidí ir al Gimnasio a empezar a ganar un poco de fuerza, más de la que ya tenía por haber estado en forma de camino aquí. En cuanto entre en calor fui a las pesas, los Yordles me seguían mirando como si fuera… No sé, el Anti cristo o algo parecido. Algunas de las jóvenes Yordles que yacían allí me miraban con muchísimo interés, algunas incluso murmuraban con su grupo de amigas y reían de la vergüenza, pero no de esa clase de vergüenza que les da pena una persona, sino que es cuando ven algo que les atrae mucho y que si las tienen al frente de ellas se desmayan de felicidad; Lo cual me ponía un poco incómodo, aunque era fácil de ignorar.**

 **Había terminado de hacer mi rutina completa de ejercicio y me dirigí a la arena de práctica, y busque un lugar para sentarme a ver. El sitio en sí, era un circulo grande que formaba la arena de combate rodeándolo de pasto u otras cosas, en el centro habían dos muchachas peleando, una que era rubia que tenía un Piercing en la ceja, y otra que era peli negra, por supuesto la chica peli negra no sabía pelear, según creo yo… Creo que estaba allí porque la obligaron o algo por el estilo, el simple hecho de no poder defender ningún ataque fue sinónimo de la derrota. La chica rubia al ganarle, se le rio en conjunto con su, ''Grupito de amigas'', diciéndole lo débil que era y aclamaba que nunca le ganaría por el simple hecho de ser como era. Eso me indigno muchísimo, pero lo que más me dolió fue ver a esta chica peli negra salir llorando del campo de batalla con la mano tapada en su rostro mientras que algunos de los chicos se le reían, los otros tan solo se quedaron viéndola como se iba… Eso me hizo acordar a mí… Me levante y fui en busca de ella. La había encontrado, estaba llorando en un rincón que daba con el primer extremo de la cerca metálica, por supuesto, en cuanto me acerque ella se asustó y me tiro una piedra:**

-¡Aléjate de mí!- **Dijo mientras temblaba del miedo y se cubría el rostro.**

-Oye, tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo.- **Dije acercándome lentamente.** –Me llamo Andrew, y no tienes por qué temerme.-

-¿A-Andrew?- **Ella me miro con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, tenía el ojo morado izquierdo morado y tenía varios moretones en la cara, podía notar que se había cortado el labio durante el combate.** -¿E-eres acaso el humano que murió en combate contra el Lider Noxiano?-

-El mismo, ¡JI!- **Dije sonriéndole amistosamente.**

 **Ella miro al suelo triste:** -¿Y de qué sirve que el Legendario Guerrero pierda el tiempo con alguien tan patético como yo? Tan solo soy una causa perdida.-

-Hey, no digas eso, no eres una causa perdida niña. Eres una persona… O Yordle igual que los otros, solo tienes que creer eso.- **Dije mientras me puse en su posición.** -¿Cómo te llamas querida?-

 **Ella miro para un costado y dijo en voz baja:** -Heather, señor, mi nombre es Heather.-

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡La puta! ¡Cuántos personajes en pocos capítulos! ¿Qué les parece? Igual, por el momento van a ser los únicos con quienes me voy a quedar, así hay un balance mental en mi cabeza. ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	7. El placer de sentirse victoriosa

**La Universidad sí que te quita ganas de escribir… Jeje, en fin, aquí estoy señores con otro capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 6: El placer de sentirse victoriosa**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos 4 meses desde que volví a la tierra que me cuido y acogió cuando llegue a este mundo raro, lleno de criaturas extrañas, seres increíbles y villanos bastantes potentes… Tristana dio la noticia oficial de su embarazo, me la pase llorando de emoción todo un día cuando supe que iba a ser padre, aún sigo sin creérmelo, ¿Yo un padre? Es algo increíble haber llegado a lograr semejante hazaña. Por supuesto, el día que Tristana dio la luz verde todos se pusieron alegres, más que nada Poppy, Rumble, y Lulu quienes iban a ser los tíos de nuestro hijo/hija, a Jake lo hubiera puesto como un Tío sino fuera porque él me dijo que no quería serlo, sino que quería ser el padrino; Por supuesto Tristana y yo nos gustó la idea, por lo cual aceptamos la propuesta de Jake. Fue todo un día de pura fiesta, juegos y de más cosas, la panza de Tristana ya se estaba notando a medida que pasaban los días, Heather me había felicitado y se puso muy contenta conmigo, tanto que, con lo poco que llevaba consigo de dinero, me compro un chocolate Demaciano que se estaba vendiendo en las tiendas de Fornost; No sé de dónde saco el dinero, pero la intención es lo que siempre cuenta.**

 **He sacado unos músculos estando en el gimnasio de la Academia con Heather, ella y yo siempre andábamos juntos en el entrenamiento, desde el primer día que la conocí no me he separado de ella ni un instante ni ella de mí, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos con el paso de los días; al principio ella era muy tímida cuando se trataba de andar con alguien, desconfiada, insegura de sí misma y algunas veces, un poco torpe, pero ahora la ves y no es nada comparado a la primera vez que la conocí, es bastante extrovertida ahora que anduvo conmigo (Aunque con la gente sigue siendo igual de tímida e insegura, ya que aún no se acostumbra a ellos). Había limpiado sus heridas y la ayude a entrenar en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene sus fallos pero no se da por vencida, muchas veces me dice que quiere ser igual de fuerte y genial como yo, me pone feliz de que sea así, ella me ve como un ejemplo a seguir, alguien al que le puede copiar las buenas cosas para mejorar como persona o mejorar su manera de vivir la vida.**

 **Desde el primer día en que Heather se cruzó en mi vida, la he querido como una hija, ella no sé si lo nota, pero lo que si notó es lo mucho que la quiero, ya que un día me agradeció con un abrazo lo mucho que la estaba ayudando, ella es leal tanto como un perro, ella iría hasta el fin del mundo a mi lado si fuera posible. Ella algunas veces me dice que le gustaría tener un padre como yo, lo cual me hace pensar que ella no tiene un padre, por lo cual se comporta, no todo el tiempo, como una niña pequeña que está pasando un buen rato con su viejo; me hace feliz tenerla al lado, y ella le hace feliz tenerme a su lado.**

 **En los últimos meses, Heather fue objeto de burlas de la pelotuda, estúpida y pendeja chica que la golpeo severamente la vez que la conocí, yo he hablado con Poppy acerca de ello y ella no ha podido hacer mucho para cambiar la actitud de esta malnacida, desde limpiar ventanas, inodoros, pisos, hasta el gimnasio de la Academia hizo para ver si podía cambiar la forma de ser de esta señorita pero no hubo resultado, seguía molestando a Heather, a tal punto que la hacía llorar y le dejaba marcas en el cuerpo, una vez me entere por parte de uno de los chicos que sabía que andaba con ella que había sido golpeada por el mismo grupo, cuando llegue a donde estaba ella la encuentro en el suelo con la nariz rota, ya en ese momento me había cansado de ese comportamiento y fui tras ellas. Creo que si no fuera por Poppy y por algunos estudiantes creo que la habría matado a golpes a la maldita rubia, es más, ni siquiera logre darle un golpe, sino que la tenía agarrada del cuello en ese momento… Aun me acuerdo un poco la situación en ese momento:**

-¡Andrew por favor no lo hagas, sé que estás enojado, pero eso no resolverá nada y harás que te expulse!- **Ella estaba forcejeando conmigo, trataba de mantener mi bajo izquierda abajo para que no le diera una paliza a la rubia.**

-¡PERO ELLA LE DESTROZO LA NARIZ A HEATHER!-

-¡Lo sé pero por favor no lo hagas, no lo vale!-

 **Había cedido ante la exclamación de Poppy y solté a la chica, ella se fue corriendo como podía del lugar pero no tuvo éxito ya que Poppy la agarro de la oreja y la llevo consigo a la sala principal de Administración, o sala de Director para que se entienda. Ese mismo día, le arregle la nariz a Heather y le cure las heridas, ella estaba decepcionada por que no pudo hacer nada ante ellas, me conto que tuvo miedo en ese momento y se lamentaba por no poder aplicar lo que aprendido conmigo en combate (Y eso que había mejorado bastante los últimos meses que estuvo conmigo) Yo, por supuesto, ante la tristeza de ella le decía:** -3 contra 1, aun si sabes pelear o no, es muy injusto, cobarde y estúpido. No te preocupes, ya tendrá lo que se merece, niña. Tu solo sigue practicando y haciéndote más fuerte.-

 **Por supuesto Tristana supo lo que paso ese día y dejo que Heather se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo para que no se sintiera sola, no solo ella sino también Lulu, quien le curo las heridas, la cuidaron como si de una hija o sobrina se tratase, la malcriaban mucho, a ella le parecía raro pero… Una vez que volvimos a la Academia al día siguiente, ella me contaba que se sentía como si hubiera estado en una familia, en una de verdad. Eso me hizo preguntarle el porqué de ello, ella me dijo que su padre murió por una enfermedad hace mucho tiempo y entonces anduvo peleándola ella sola ya que no tenía más parientes que la llegasen a cuidar… Eso me destrozo el corazón, Heather lo supo en ese momento y me dijo que no me ponga mal, ya que tenía a alguien en su vida que la estaba cuidando como si de un padre y una madre se tratase, Tristana y yo, y todo ello me lo dijo sonriendo más fuerte y grande que nunca.**

 **Riven y Jake habían estado entrenando juntos desde el primer día, tuve la oportunidad de ver pelear a Riven por un momento, es bastante buena con su espada, pero creo que sin ella no será de mucha utilidad. Ellos andan haciendo un concurso de haber quien llega a 15 victorias, Riven va 10 y Jake va 8, las veces que el perdió fue por un poder que lanza la espada de Riven, no se muchos detalles acerca de eso ya que no ando muy al pendiente, ando más concentrado en ayudar a Heather y a Tristana como para ponerme a pensar cual es el dichoso poder que tiene la Espada rota de la Espadachina. Lulu ha estado haciendo… Lo que siempre hace… Jugarle bromas a los ciudadanos, jugar con la magia, comer las galletas de Poppy, todas esas cosas; desde que Riven empezó a entrenar con Jake, Lulu anduvo enojada** **y triste en algunas ocasiones, Tristana me dijo que son celos, le había arqueado una ceja aquella vez que me lo conto, pero era cierto de algún modo, lo cual deja, como si de una carta abierta se tratase, los sentimientos que Lulu siente por Jake.**

 **En cuanto a Tristana y Rumble, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tristana trata de mantenerse en forma, pero Jake le dijo que precisamente no lo haga, por miedo a caerse y perder a nuestro hijo o hija, así que ella anda buscando que hacer en casa y en el pueblo, desde salir a caminar por el pueblo hasta comer un poco de frutas que le ofrece el señor Jenkins en su granja. Rumble sigue mejorando a su robot y le pide ayuda a Lulu para probar la fuerza del robot, por supuesto y aunque no me crean, Lulu siempre le termina ganando, para ella es como ir a un parque de diversiones, para Rumble un dolor severo debido a las quemaduras que le provoca la maquina cada vez que, ''estalla'', en batalla.**

 **Hoy, es un día para celebrar, Heather venció a su atacante y a su grupito de una vez por todas en la arena de batalla, créanme, la hizo puré de papas; creo que si no fuera porque la separe de ella, creo que la habría matado a golpes ese mismo, pero lo bueno es que nuestras amiguitas, PORFIN, aprendieron su lección. Heather no la dejo ni tocarla, cada golpe que su oponente daba era un golpe que nunca llegaba; Heather por fin logro su venganza, fue un golazo de media cancha lo que ella hizo, sus vendajes en las manos, el sudor y sus moretones fueron prueba de lo duro que estuvo trabajando para que venciera, no solo su miedo, sino también a su acosadora. Poppy expulso de la Academia a la acosadora de Heather después de esa batalla y a su grupito de amiguitas, por supuesto, Heather no se fue con las manos vacías, Poppy le hizo limpiar todo el Gimnasio ya que ella había roto las reglas, ella no protesto y lo hizo con una sonrisa en su cara; por supuesto que el que se quejó después fui yo ya que, me parecía injusto que Heather limpie el Gimnasio por el simple hecho de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a su acosadora. Poppy tan solo rio en ese momento, lo cual me hizo preguntarle:**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **Dije con una ceja arqueada.**

-Nada, tan solo dijiste que ella sola lo está haciendo **.- Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa.**

-¿Eh?- **Me acerque a la ventana.**

 **Heather estaba siendo ayudada por todos los chicos y chicas que iban al Gimnasio.**

-Parece que alguien se ganó el respeto de todos.- **Dijo Poppy mientras contemplaba por la ventana.**

-Je…- **Dije mientras sonreía con orgullo.**

 ***Parece que si se lo gano… Bien hecho Heather, estoy orgulloso de ti.* Una lagrima estaba cayendo por mi ojo.**

-¿Estas llorando?-

-No, tan solo… Estoy muy feliz por ella, eso es todo.- **Dije secándome con mi brazo las lágrimas.**

 **Poppy volvió a mirar a Heather y a los chicos que la estaban ayudando, y sonrió:** -Se ve que la quieres un montón, ¿Eh? _Princesita.-_

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada.-

 **Me quede mirándola confundida por un rato y volví a mirar a Heather que estaba a punto de terminar su castigo.**

 **Ya eran las 8:00 de la tarde para cuando termino su castigo, ella se encontraba saliendo con su bolso por detrás suyo mientras ella lo agarraba por detrás de la nuca, estaba saliendo con una sonrisa, al parecer había notado que la estaba esperando afuera de la Academia, para su sorpresa Tristana se encontraba allí conmigo junto con Lulu y Poppy. Los cinco nos dirigimos a casa a celebrar la hazaña de Heather, Tristana le había preparado una torta de crema simple con unos caramelos Demacianos que compro en una tienda cerca de aquí; Heather estaba sonriendo más que nunca, por alguna razón, sentí un nudo en el pecho cuando la vi sonriendo, supongo que eso se siente ser un padre, el ver a tu hijo feliz sabiendo que ha logrado lo que posiblemente habrá sido una de las etapas más difíciles en la historia de su vida, o al menos, así es como la miraba a Heather.**

 **Después de la fiesta, Rumble nos sacó una foto a Tristana, Heather y a mí, en la misma aparecía Heather en el centro sonriendo con un gorro de fiesta, al frente de ella estaba la torta con una vela, del lado izquierdo estaba Tristana que la abrazaba mientras miraba al foco de la cámara y del lado derecho estaba yo que le estaba apoyando la mano por encima de su cabeza mientras miraba al foco de la misma mientras sonreía. Al ser una cámara reconstruida por Rumble y Jake, esta sacaba fotos instantáneas, por lo cual nos tomamos la libertad de ponerlo en un porta retrato y dárselo a Heather como regalo por su hazaña. De camino a la casa de Heather me encontré con que ella vivía entre medio de dos casas, su casa, por así decir, no estaba en buenas condiciones, necesitaba pintura, arreglos, una buena puerta, etc. Ver la casa de esa forma, me hizo recordar la vez que descubrimos con Tristana que Lulu vivía en un callejón sucio; con la única diferencia que Heather tiene una casa y Lulu consideraba el basurero su hogar.**

 **Ella no vivía tan lejos de casa, por lo cual no me tomo mucho llegar de vuelta a casa. Tristana estaba esperándome en la puerta principal, ella había notado que estaba cabizbajo, no dudo en preguntarme la razón:**

-Es… Heather, ella vive sola en una casa, una casa que parece que se va a destruir a pedazos… No sé, me preocupa.- **Dije con las manos puestas en los bolsillos.**

-A mí también me preocupa querido, pero mucho no podemos hacer más que…- **Dijo Tristana se llevaba la mano a la pera.**

-…- **Me quede viéndola atentamente.**

 **Ella sonrió por un momento y dijo felizmente:** -Adoptémosla.-

 **Mis ojos se pusieron como platos:** -¿E-e-enserio lo dices?-

-Me contaste que no tiene familiares, ¿Verdad? ¿Para qué dejarla sola en su casa cuando puede estar con nosotros?- **Dijo mientras miraba a su vientre y la acariciaba suavemente.** –Además, va a ser una gran hermana mayor para nuestro hijo o hija, ¿Qué dices?-

 **Mis ojos se pusieron como cristales de las lágrimas de emoción, besé y abrace a Tristana, y fui por Heather lo más rápido que pude.**

 **Un miembro de la familia había entrado, en nuestras vidas, esa persona se llama Heather, es una Yordle de pelo castaño, ojos azules, tiene 16 años y es una luchadora formidable que peleo hasta el último segundo para que la gente la reconociera, para terminar con aquella persona que la lastimaba constantemente y que le decía que nunca iba a ser nadie. Esa chica se ganó el respeto de todos en la Academia, se hizo más amigos y ahora todos la ven como una persona, una persona que le costó sudor, sangre y lágrimas para llegar a ser vencedora de alguien a quien le deseo, no una, sino varias veces la muerte. Se ganó lo que muchos siempre esperan ganarse cuando se sienten solos, el amor y la aceptación de las personas.**

 **¿Quién habría dicho…Qué aquella Yordle de pelo castaño, ojos azules, y de 16 años…Iba a terminar convirtiéndose en mi hija?**

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La historia de una chica que empezó siendo una don nadie y termino siendo una viva imagen de lo que es la lucha constante contra tus propios miedos y contra aquellos que abusan de su fuerza para hacerle el mal a los mas débiles. Heather Damas y Caballeros, recuérdenla; A más de uno de seguro se sentirá identificado/da con ella. ¡Buenas noches!**


	8. El diario de una luchadora

**Se siente raro actualizar raro, esperen… Eso ya lo dije antes… En fin, ¡Disfruten del primer relleno que nadie pidió pero aun así es importante saberlo! Por cierto, esta será la única vez que lo hare, ya que no soy gran fan del relleno, pero precisamente hare una excepción hoy. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 7: El diario de una luchadora.**

 **Noviembre 27, año 2007:**

 **Hoy fue un día bonito, mi Mama me regalo un diario de sueños, no era lo que esperaba, pero me sentía feliz igual. Aunque lo estoy usando de una forma errónea, no me preocupa en absoluto. Hoy fue un día especial para a mí, era mi cumpleaños número 6 en la fecha, ya estaba grandecita… Y eso significaba una cosa: ¡Puedo pedirle a la Artillera Tristana que me enseñe a pelear! Mañana por la mañana iré hacia el cuartel a pedirle que sea mi maestra, espero que me acepte.**

 **Noviembre 28, año 2007:**

 **Hoy fui al cuartel general de la Artillera, ella me regalo una sonrisa grande y me pregunto que necesitaba; por supuesto le dije que me haga su maestra. Esto provoco que se sorprendiera, por supuesto, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a sonreír y me dijo: ''Aun eres muy joven para ser una Artillera corazón, cuando crezcas lo suficiente, ven a mi cuartel y te iniciare en el arte de la Artillería, ¿Esta bien?''. Estuve desanimada por tal respuesta, pero lo bueno es que, cuando crezca lo suficiente, ella me podrá entrenar, ¡Esperare con muchas ansias mis 7 años cumplidos!**

 **Enero 5, año 2008:**

 **Era tarde por la noche cuando mis padres se fueron a buscar comida a la granja del Señor Jenkins, estoy solita en mi casa así que del aburrimiento decidí escribir en mi diario de sueños, no había actualizado desde el noviembre 28, aún sigo esperando mi cumpleaños para poder ir al cuartel de la Artillera Tristana así me puede entrenar en el arte de la Artillería. En estos meses que pasaron las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, mi Mama sigue cantando con esa linda voz que tiene a pesar de la toz horrible que estuvo teniendo estos meses, las veces que me cargo en sus hombros para ir a caminar por el pueblo tocio de manera diferente a las anteriores, esta vez había caído al suelo conmigo aun arriba y tocia sin parar, en un momento siento que ella escupe algo, por supuesto no supe que fue porque agarro uno de sus pañuelos y lo limpio rápidamente, por alguna razón. Ella me había dicho que no había pasado nada, le creí, porque cuando ella sonríe y cierra sus ojos es significado de verdad absoluta. Dejare de escribir por un rato, ya que están mis padres están tocando la puerta.**

 **Estoy casi a las obscuras de no ser por la luz de la Luna, no creo que pudiera escribir. En fin, la cena de esta noche fue vegetales, algo de casi todos los días, unos tomates con lechuga y una manzana de postre. Mi madre no ha parado de toser en toda la noche, es más, aún sigo escuchándola toser desde mi cuarto, por supuesto, no pudo cantarme mi canción favorita ya que no paraba de toser, mi padre en cambio, hizo un intento de canto que no sirvió de mucho, sus agudos y graves se iban a los cielos, para hacerlo parar tuve que hacerme la dormida, así que aquí estoy, escribiendo… Con un poco de cansancio…**

 **Febrero 3, año 2008:**

 **La toz de mi Mama está empeorando cada vez más, siempre que toce ella se agarra del pecho y aprieta los dientes. Intentare de ser de utilidad y ayudare a mi Mama en lo que pueda.**

 **Abril 15, año 2008:**

 **Estoy sentada en una silla al lado de Mama mientras escribo, ella sigue tosiendo a más no poder mientras se encuentra reposando en su cama; mi Papa me pidió que la vigilase mientras trataba de conseguir comida en la Granja.**

 **Mi Madre no luce muy joven y linda como antes, note que tiene montañitas debajo de sus ojos, no se qué son, pero según me explico mi Padre son ''Ojeras'', es cuando una persona no puede dormir por cierto periodo de tiempo y le crecen estas cosas, el color de ellas son negras como la noche. Por alguna razón, siento que algo no anda bien.**

 **Abril 20, año 2008:**

 **Hoy me contaron que mi Mama se tenía que ir a hacer una misión importante, algo así como una exploración urbana en el bosque, por supuesto me puse triste porque no iba a ver a mi Mama en mucho tiempo, y por otra parte estaba confundida, ¿Por qué mi Madre se iría en una misión con la toz que tiene? Mi Padre aún no ha llegado a casa, ya es tarde y aún no he comido... Excepto la manzana que me dijeron que no coma sin antes haber almorzado o cenado; no pude resistirme a tal rica y jugosa fruta. Supongo que de ahora en más tendré que escuchar al desastroso canto de mi padre por las noches antes de dormir.**

 **Abril 21, año 2008:**

 **Mi Papa había llegado a casa, él no lucia muy alegre por alguna razón, intente animarlo lo más que pude pero no hubo resultado. Hace un rato lo escuche llorar en su cuarto, al tratar de entrar el tan solo me dijo que me dirigiera a mi cuarto y que no salga, no sé por qué se había enojado conmigo si mis intenciones fueron animarlo.**

 **No ha dejado de llorar hasta ahora, antes de haberme puesto a escribir, me hice la cena y le deje un plato a mi Papito para que comiera algo, aun me sigo preguntando de que llora.**

 **Agosto 15, año 2008:**

 **Había olvidado que tenía mi diario de sueños, como suele sucederme a menudo. En los meses que pasaron mi padre estuvo triste, no era el mismo de antes, estaba más apagado casi todo el tiempo, las veces que trataba de hablarle tan solo era mirarme por unos segundos e irse a su cuarto o a salir a caminar. Su aspecto cada vez era más deplorable, le había crecido una barba muy fea en su cara y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagañas. Las veces que le pedía que me cantara para irme a dormir él se negaba rotundamente; muchas veces le preguntaba el por qué estaba triste y, como siempre, me miraba por unos segundos, se daba media vuelta y se iba a su cuarto. Estoy empezando a pensar que la razón de su reciente comportamiento es debido a que extraña a Mama, yo la extraño también, pero sé que volverá, ella es la madre más fuerte que conozco, de seguro le debe de estar cantando a los pájaros en su misión. Por el momento tendré que aprender a cantar, así puedo tratar de dormirme con más tranquilidad, es más, tratare de cantarle a Papa para que se sienta mejor, de seguro que cuando aprenda a cantar perfectamente le cante la canción favorita de Mama.**

 **Noviembre 27, año 2008:**

 **Hoy fue el peor día de mi vida, había cumplido mis 7 años y la Artillera me dijo que aún seguía siendo una niña, no solo eso, mi padre me reto porque trate de cantarle su canción favorita diciendo que no quería volver a escuchar esa canción en toda su vida, para agregar, me mando a mi cuarto de puro arrastres ya que me negaba a ir; era la primera vez que confronte a mi padre en muchos años, jamás lo había hecho, pero supongo que tenía todo derecho al hacerlo, se olvidó de mi cumpleaños y me grito por que quise tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor.**

 **Estoy mojando mi libro de sueños por las lágrimas que caen de mi rostro, extraño a mi Mama muchísimo, como quisiera que este aquí para cantarme una canción, como quisiera que este aquí para hacerme reír con sus chistes tontos que hacían a Papa y a mi muy felices, pero tengo la esperanza que ella regresara. Por el momento, dejare de escribir en el libro de sueños y empezare a practicar mi canto y a disfrutar lo más que pueda para que cuando venga Mama la pueda recibir con un lindo canto.**

 **Octubre 20, año 2015:**

 **Hoy llego un humano al pueblo, era bastante grande, tenía un pelo corto castaño y llevaba ropa rara, lo peor es que según las historias de mis padres acerca de los humanos es que ellos habían destruido nuestro antiguo lugar llamado Bandle, lo había conocido muy de cerca, precisamente andaba pateando algunas piedritas en la tarde cuando, de lo lejos, veíamos a la Artillera Tristana correr de colina abajo con el humano que lo tenía, prácticamente, arrastrándose en la tierra, el pobre había tropezado y estaba enfrente mío, mi instinto me hizo gritar por la presencia del mismo, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo; por alguna razón no se me hacía tan malo, estaba tan asustado como nosotros de él. Me entere después, gracias a los pueblerinos, de que este humano iba a ser entrenado para combatir, que envidia le tengo.**

 **Habían pasado exactamente 7 años desde la última vez que escribí en este polvoriento diario, prácticamente lo había encontrado mientras hacía limpieza en casa. Mi padre había mejorado su condición y su humor volvió a ser el mismo, al parecer, por fin se dio cuenta de que en algún momento ella iba a llegar, es lindo ver eso. Nuestra relación no es del tanto buena, es como de… No sé, decirnos los buenos días y no hablarnos en todo el día; son pocas las veces que llegamos a tener una conversación, después de lo que paso hace 7 años no quise saber nada de él, pero bueno, sigue siendo mi padre, lo sigo queriendo a pesar de aquello. He notado con el tiempo, que él está sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal, muy raro de él ya que el suele ser muy enérgico, más ahora que volvió a ser el mismo de antes, ojala no le esté pasando nada.**

 **1°ero de Enero, año 2016:**

 **Estoy sentada junto a mi Papa, él está acostado con una toalla caliente en la frente, su temperatura había llegado a casi a los 49 grados y seguía subiendo con el paso de los minutos, mientras la señora Jenkins está atendiéndolo yo ando atenta por si necesita algo, pero cuanto más la veo a ella, más me doy cuenta que a mi viejo no le queda tiempo, ya que según me conto ella en la tarde, su hermano le había agarrado la misma enfermedad que a mi Padre: Fiebre alta, dolores en los músculos, perdida del conocimiento, ojos hinchados, Toz incontrolable. Por supuesto, su hermano falleció por las altas temperaturas de la cabeza… No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, solo sigo órdenes de la señora y agarro con fuerzas la mano de mi padre para que no se sienta solo.**

 **Enero 2, año 2016:**

 **Te odio Papa, te odio con toda mi alma, es más, que bueno que te hayas muerto, es bueno que hayas estado de la manera en que estuviste. Te odio tanto que ni siquiera sé cómo puedo destruir tu asquerosa tumba, no importa cuánto la escupa, siento la necesidad de sacarte de la tumba y molerte a palos. ¿Cómo me pudiste haber hecho esto? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!**

 **Enero 3, año 2016:**

 **Me canse de escupirte, me canse de pegarle a la tierra donde estas enterrado, me canse de ir a tu tumba con ramo de flores sabiendo que no lo estoy haciendo por ti o porque lo sienta si no por compromiso, me canse de ser una Hipócrita, me canse de maldecirte mientras mi cabeza estalla, me canse de llorarte, me canse de ver tu lapida con tu nombre en él, me canse de buscar a Mama, me canse de ti, me canse de todo. Mis nudillos me duelen, mi frente está sangrando de tanto golpear la tierra, a veces tengo mareos, todo por tu culpa.**

 **Enero 4, año 2016:**

 **¿Qué hago ahora?...**

 **Enero 5, año 2016:**

 **¿A dónde voy?...**

 **Enero 6, año 2016:**

 **¿Por qué sigo viva?...**

 **Enero 7, año 2016:**

 **¿Por qué tuve que existir?...**

 **Enero 8, año 2016:**

 **Como quisiera desaparecer, total, ¿A quién le importaría?**

 **Enero 9, año 2016:**

 **Andrew… ¿Es acaso el humano que conocí?... Me gusta ese nombre…**

 **Febrero 9, año 2016:**

…

…

 **Ya ni sé que escribir… supongo que puedo escribir esto antes que tire el, ''diablo de los sueños rotos'', bien a la basura o por ahí…**

 **Te extraño Mama y Papa.**

 **Febrero 25, año 2016:**

 **Este diario… No me puedo deshacer de él, simplemente no puedo… Por alguna razón. Así que, escribiré lo que paso hoy. Este tal Andrew, junto con Tristana y la Herrera del pueblo, se fueron a un lugar llamado Demacia, se dice que van a traer recursos y materiales para mejorar este sucio pueblo, por lo cual el tal Rumble y su Robotito nos van a cuidar mientras ellos no están… Que lindo, ojala pudieran traerme a alguien que me haga sentir mejor, o mejor a mis padres, si, a mis padres.**

 **PD: Aun me sigo sin creer que la famosa Artillera haya elegido a un humano para enamorarse, si, precisamente vi eso ante mis ojos hoy.**

 **Junio 15, año 2016:**

 **Llegaron Andrew y su manada con dos compañeros más, una Yordle purpura con bastoncito, y un humano pelón; me entere de eso porque Rumble anuncio su llegada en la tarde, por supuesto, estaba pasando por ahí cuando lo escuche alzar la voz.**

 **Habían traído recursos a montones más, lo que se supone que es una Alianza con Demacia. La verdad me importa un bledo, es más, no me interesa tanto el hecho de que aún siguen respirando, ese tal Andrew, aun no entiendo como lo pueden aclamar, o yo no estoy enterada de lo que hizo o, simplemente no me importa. La casa de mis padres está en ruinas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle unas cuantas mejoras, supongo que no estaría mal que le dé una remodelación, ¿Verdad Mama y Papa?... ¿Por qué escribí eso?...**

 **Junio 22, año 2016:**

 **Me tomo una semana reconstruir la casa, pero supongo que dejo sus frutos. Estoy muy cansada, así que mejor sería descansar y no escribir. Supongo que en otro momento escribiré algo más interesante.**

 **P.D: Malditos sean los constructores que están haciendo una empaliza.**

 **Junio 26, año 2016:**

 **Hoy fue un día bastante… Interesante, precisamente el sueño de convertirme en la alumna de Tristana se había hecho realidad, solo que con una diferencia… Voy a ser un soldado en vez de un Artillero y mi maestra es la Herrera del Pueblo, Poppy. Y para poner una cerecita sobre la tarta, estoy siendo entrenada para combatir en una batalla por si el enemigo decide jugarle un buen movimiento a nuestros héroes y vienen a atacarnos; la idea es que nosotros les demos tiempo a ellos peleando y después ser refuerzos de ellos, eso significaría que tendría la posibilidad de pelear junto a ese tal Andrew… Yupi…**

 **Agosto 17, año 2016:**

 **La gran batalla entre nuestro pueblo y Noxus había empezado hoy, estoy de guardia, ''Cuidando'', la entrada de nuestro hogar mientras escribo, tengo la armadura puesta con la espada y el escudo, ando algo nerviosa, jamás había entrado en batalla, lo peor es que no nos hicieron pelear amistosamente en tiempo real para ver cómo se sentía una lucha verdadera. Por lo cual un grupo de chicos armo una arena de combate cortando en un círculo grande el pasto y poniendo en su alrededor piedras para simular el espacio límite de combate, en su mayoría eran chicos contra chicos después decidieron hacerlo mixto y, hasta el día de hoy, hubo una campeona de entre las mujeres, una rubia llamada Letty. Venció a cada soldado en la arena sin perder una vez y se proclamó a sí misma como campeona indestructible de la todo el pueblo; Cada vez que escucho eso me limito a mover los ojos de lo tonto que es proclamarse campeona sin antes haberle ganado a nuestra instructora Poppy. En fin, ya me estoy cansando de que me digan que deje de escribir, así que dejare el libro… Ojala no sea la última cosa que escriba.**

 **Agosto 18, año 2016:**

 **Mi turno de guardia había terminado hace unas horas, el día había sido agotador, más aun teniendo a Letty presumiendo a toda la Academia lo buena que era, que… Dolor de cabeza que es. De camino a mi casa me encontré con que Letty estaba empujando a un niño pequeño al piso, por supuesto me interpuse ante ella, no sé por qué lo hice… ¿Habrá despertado algo de bondad en mí? ¿Alguna vez la tuve? ¿Qué fue lo que me agarro en ese momento? No se… Pero por supuesto termine con el ojo morado y una enemiga, por supuesto de ahora en más, por lógica, ella me empezaría a molestar todos los días tan solo porque me interpuse en su camino. Supongo que podre lidiar con eso… ¿Verdad? Creo que no, si me congele al momento de estar al frente de ella, creo que fallaría en todo intento de conseguir derrotarla; una razón es porque ella sabe pelear y yo no, y por qué pelear nunca ha sido mi fuerte, digamos que era la única a la que la consideraban una suicida por estar entre los guardias, pero soy un soldado, así que mucho no puedo hacer, lo único bueno es que se me el mecanismo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con armas, espada ataca y escudo defiende, más de eso, nada.**

 **Agosto 19, año 2016:**

 **El aire de hoy se sintió muy pesado, no hizo calor, pero tampoco hizo frio, fue algo raro. No para de llover a cantaros, la armadura me peso mucho en mi turno de hoy, corrijo, me pesa mucho en este momento, mientras escribo el día de hoy ando en mi turno de hacer guardia mientras llueve pesadamente, ¿Habrán nuestros héroes terminado la batalla? Esperemos que sí.**

 **El pueblo esta callado, esta triste y melancólico, el equipo de la Artillera Tristana había llegado pero con malas noticias, no… No perdieron la batalla, es más, ganaron, pero uno de ellos no llego a casa el día de hoy, Andrew… Por alguna razón, me siento mal, muy mal; es como si hubiera perdido algo, algo que para a mí era importante, ¿Mis padres? No, era algo más, ese tipo. Por alguna razón el fallecimiento de aquel humano llamado Andrew me afectaba, pero no sé por qué, de igual manera, no era la única que se sentía así, el pueblo entero se sentía devastado, cuando recibí a Tristana en la puerta, junto con su grupo, pude sentir el dolor que estaba cargando, de ahí recordé la vez que perdí a Papa, o la vez que mi Mama fue en esa ''Misión importante''.**

 **Aun no puedo dormir, no sé por qué no concilie el sueño aun, el dolor de Tristana rondaba por mi cabeza todo el tiempo; no hay forma de sacármelo de la cabeza. Sera cuestión de tiempo hasta que mi energía se desvanezca por completo.**

 **Agosto 20, año 2016:**

 **La energía del pueblo había cambiado, el ambiente se sentía más pesado, aún seguía lloviendo y aun no podía sacarme a Tristana de la cabeza, me pregunto cómo va a superar dicha perdida… Creo que va a tomar un tiempo, un largo tal vez, por primera vez siento que alguien puede entenderme, yo perdí a mis padres y ella perdió no a un amigo, sino pareja… Vaya saber uno como va a ser la vida de una persona que pierde a alguien, le deseo lo mejor aún si ella no nota por parte mía.**

 **Enero 13, año 2017:**

 **Crecí bastante en comparación a mis 15 años, creo que estaría a la misma altura que Letty, aunque eso no me importa. Mi pelo creció bastante, me estaría llegando casi hasta la cintura, no soy gran fan de tener el pelo largo por lo que lo acomode con un peine y puse una gran parte del pelo en mi ojo derecho llegándolo a cubrir casi por completo, la otra gran parte del pelo esta sobre el frente de mi pecho. Hoy precisamente es cuando el milagro llego de alguna forma, el pueblo volvió a tener un rico aire y el ambiente no era tan pesado como hace unos meses atrás, y no, no era porque esa tal Lulu estaba haciendo sus ridiculeces como siempre, sino que, aquel humano que falleció en batalla, aquel al que le dedicaron una estatua en conmemoración a él y para agregar, lo nombraron, ''El Guerrero Legendario'', está en frente de nosotros, sonriendo con una gran intensidad, saludando al pueblo con su barba descuidada y su melena de León, proclamando su vuelta al pueblo. Me sentí y me siento feliz por Tristana que recupero lo que más anhelaba, por fin la puedes ver sonreír de vuelta, algo que el pueblo creyó que no veríamos jamás, entre aplausos y aclamaciones, El Legendario Guerrero por fin iba a estar con nosotros.**

 **Hoy estoy segura que dormiré como una bebe, no porque haya entrenado mucho hoy, sino por que pude ver a Tristana, la Yordle a la que admiro demasiado, sonreír de nuevo.**

 **Enero 27, año 2017:**

 **Hoy mi casa sufrió una perdida grande de vidrios, antes de poder llegar a mi casa, Letty y su grupo de amigas que se hizo apedreo mi casa destruyendo no solo algunos jarrones y ventanas, sino también mi puerta, logre reconstruirla, aunque seguía estando un poco débil. Mañana si o si tengo que ponerle fin a esto, la retare a un combate amistoso en la arena de la Academia, si bien no se pelear bien a puños y patadas, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados. ¡Tengo que intentarlo!**

 **Enero 28, año 2017:**

 **El plan que había planeado para hoy no salió como esperaba, es más, fue desastroso, aun me sigue doliendo la cara por los golpes, aunque… Me vine sonriendo a casa, aquel humano llamado Andrew a quien su presencia no me importaba mucho, es más, habían veces que ni me daba cuenta de su presencia, curo parte de mis heridas y decidió que iba entrenarme en el arte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún sigo sin creerme que El Legendario Guerrero vaya a entrenarme; de tan solo pensar eso me pongo mi almohada en la cara y rio sin cesar. Espero que en unos meses pueda vencer a Letty.**

 **Marzo 14, año 2017:**

 **Mi nariz quedo destrozada hoy, creí haber estado lista para vencer a Letty, pero me congele de vuelta y perdí el combate, lo peor de todo es que su grupo de amigas la ayudaron a hacerme más daño, estuve en la habitación médica, y no hace poco volví de la casa de Andrew o más bien, del cuartel; aquel lugar que pensé que no iba a entrar nunca, fue como estar en un cuento de hadas, mi sueño de niña se hizo realidad, tuve en frente mío a La Artillera Tristana que había ganado un poco de peso, a la Herrera Poppy y por supuesto, Andrew junto con Lulu, quien, con Tristana, me cuidaron como si de una hija se tratara. Lulu fue quien me curo completamente las heridas, aunque la nariz seguía rota, pero eso no quitaba que el dolor físico ya se había ido por fin. Por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí parte de una familia de nuevo.**

 **Junio 5, año 2017:**

 **¡Lo logre, por fin lo logre! ¡Hoy vencí a Letty y a su grupito de amigas! Estaba tan feliz por ello que disfrute, en compañía de aquellos quienes perdieron por ella, mi castigo por haber roto las reglas. Me sentí y me sigo sintiendo una ganadora, Letty estaba fuera de la Academia junto con su grupito de amigas, yo había ganado no solo la batalla contra ellas 3, sino también gane unos lindos músculos y un lindo cuerpo, lo note con el paso de los meses lo fuerte que me estaba volviendo y lo mucho que me estaba desarrollando. Creo que dormiré como una bebe, no, como una ganadora, no, mejor aún, como una nueva campeona de la Academia.**

 **Última hoja de diario:** **Agosto 20, año 2017:**

 **Había olvidado que estaba a una página de terminar mi diario de sueños, pero con todo lo que había logrado, no creí necesitarlo, aunque, la Tía Lulu había ordenado mi cuarto y encontró entre mis cosas mi diario, por supuesto, ella no lo leyó ya que respetaba mi privacidad. Había llegado a mi casa después de entrenar con Andrew, cuando me decidí terminar por completo mi pequeño librito de sueños.**

 **Mucho no puedo decir más que, ''Gracias Mama y Papa por haber estado por mí, ahora me toca hacer de mi vida una aventura…''**

 **-Heather, pichuela, ¿Puedo pasar?-**

 **-Eh… ¡Adelante Ma'!-**

 **-¿Qué andas haciendo corazón?-**

 **-Nada Mami, tan solo…- Dije mientras mire el diario con una sonrisa. –Daba por terminado mi libro de sueños.-**

 **-¿Libro de sueños? Hmm… ¿Me lo dejaras leer algún día?- Dijo Mama mientras agarraba el diario y miraba la tapa.**

 **-Claro, cuando quieras.- Dije sonriendo.**

 **-¡Genial! Por cierto, tu padre ya hizo la cena, así que vamos a comer, ¿Okey mi cielo?-**

 **-¡Claro, tengo mucha hambre! ¡Vamos!- Dije saliendo disparada del cuarto.**

 **-¡Niña espérame que no puedo correr!-**

 **-Oh claro, perdón Ma'.- Dije mientras ayudaba a mi Mama a llegar hasta la cocina. –Uh, ¡Me olvide de algo, ya vuelvo!-**

 **Agarre el diario de sueños y volví a la última página para escribir el último mensaje:**

'' **¡Esta aventura recién está comenzando!''~** **Heather.**

 **Fin.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **No es el fin del fanfic nenes, tan solo del capítulo, pensé que quedaría más lindo terminar el capítulo de esta forma que de la tradicional. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Una misteriosa compañera de viaje

**Vacaciones de invierno significa tiempo de estudiar y tiempo libre, pero por ahora… ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 8: Una misteriosa compañera de viaje**

-¿No es lindo cariño?- **Dijo Tristana mientras se encontraba apoyada en mí**. -¿Tu qué piensas pichoncita?-

-Es bonito el atardecer, Aaah ¿En dónde encuentras uno de estos paisajes por mi mundo? ¿Eh? ¡Es hermoso!- **Dije mientras respire con mucha tranquilidad el aire fresco.**

-Tienes razón Papá, es hermoso este atardecer.- **Heather estaba acostada en el muslo de Tristana, ella le acaricio la cabeza.**

-Andrew… ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando nazca él bebe?- **Dijo Tristana mientras fijaba su mirada en mi con mucha atención, Heather hizo lo mismo.**

-¿A qué te refieres?- **Dije sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.**

-Digo, nuestro hijo o hija nace… Y después tendremos que dejar muchas cosas, como el entrenamiento, ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Huh?- **Dijo Heather confundida.**

-¿Hmm? Oh, claro, Heather no sabe… Veras pichoncita, tu padre y yo hicimos un acuerdo hace mucho, que si teníamos un hijo, dejaríamos las guerras y el entrenamiento.- **Dijo Tristana mientras no le dejaba de acariciar la cabeza.**

-Entiendo… ¿Pero por qué dejarían de ir a las guerras? ¿Qué pasara si hay un problema entre nuestros territorios aliados y a ustedes los llaman?-

-Pues le diremos que…- **Tristana fue interrumpida por mí.**

-Iremos con mucho gusto, por algo es que existe la Lealtad y la Amistad.- **Dije con mucha tranquilidad.**

 **Tristana se me quedo viendo muy seria, Heather lo noto por que dejo de recibir caricias por parte de su madre, estaba mirando con atención que era lo que iba a suceder.**

-Heather… Pichoncita… Ve a casa, y ayuda a los tíos si necesitan algo, ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Su…cede algo?-

-Nada importante amor, solo que Mama y Papa van a tener...- **Dijo mientras me volvió a mirar.** –Una pequeña charla…-

-Okey…- **Heather se fue a casa con el paso apurado, al parecer, es lo bastante grande como para darse cuenta que es lo que va a pasar.**

 **/Ojos de Heather/**

 **Mire desde lo lejos como mi Mamá empezó a hablar con mi Papá, al parecer estaba molesta por alguna razón, pero supongo que todo va a estar bien… Creo. Había llegado a casa, el tío Rumble estaba arreglando algunas cosas con el robot por lo cual no noto mi saludo, Jake estaba entrenando con aquella chica llamada Riven, según lo que hable con ella, ella es una sirvienta de mi Padre, suena raro de alguien a quien siempre está entrenando con mi padrino todos los días, pero no soy quien para juzgar.**

 **Entre en la casa y la tía Lulu estaba haciendo de las suyas, arreglando la casa con su mascota Pix, ¿O era su amigo? En fin, ella noto mi presencia y me vino a saludar, me pregunto qué había pasado con mi Madre y mi Padre:**

-Mamá está teniendo, ''Una charla'', con Papá. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Uuuh, esas charlas no significan algo bueno, aunque podemos estar equivocadas.- **Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros mientras sostenía su báculo.** –Y dime, ¿Te sirvo algo?-

-No tía, está bien, ando un poco cansada por el entrenamiento con mi Padre.- **Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.**

-Oh, está bien, pero deberías comer algo si piensas irte a dormir a esta hora.- **Dijo mientras acomodaba algunos platos en la mesa, al parecer ya iba a ser tiempo de comer en un rato.**

-Bueno, supongo que puedo comer algo antes de irme a fusilarme en la cama, jeje.- **Dije ayudando a la tía Lulu con los platos y cubiertos.**

-¿Fusilarte en la cama?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-Sí, es algo que dijo Papá después del entrenamiento, ¿Sabes que significa Tía?- **Dije mientras acomodaba los vasos.**

-Pues, no, debe de ser una de sus típicas frases de su mundo, ¿Cómo era? ¿Argentina?- **Dijo mientras se mordía el dedo tratando de recordar el nombre.**

-Entonces… Papá sí es de otro mundo, ¿verdad?- **Dije sentándome en la silla.**

-¡Sipidipi! ¿Por qué preguntas?- **Dijo mientras le daba indicaciones a Pix para que se vaya afuera.**

-Pues, no sé, siempre me gusto preguntarle, pero creí que no era correcto, Mamá me dijo que no tiene muy lindos recuerdos de su mundo y no sé, me entro curiosidad.- **Dije mientras jugaba con un tenedor.**

-Bueno, tu Padre, según nos contó a todos, él había sufrido mucho durante y después de su niñez. Sus padres lo abandonaron ni bien había cumplido 5 años, ¿Cómo hace un niño de 5 años para sobrevivir?- **Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío con la silla.** –En fin, tuvo que pasar por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, que eso… Bueno, no mejoro su situación, es más, lo empeoro completamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?-

La tía Lulu hizo una pausa corta y respiro hondo: -Se hizo un asesino.-

 **Un escalofrió había recorrido mi espalda, ¿Mi Papá? ¿Un asesino? Era difícil de creer, pero sabía que Lulu no estaba jugando conmigo.**

-Tal vez por eso te quiere mucho, vio en ti que estabas pasando por mucho dolor y para evitar a toda costa que cometas un error, te ayudo y te quiso como a su propia hija.- **Dijo la tía Lulu mientras sonreía.**

 **Yo había mirado mi pecho y lo agarre con fuerza, me sentía mal por Papá, me indigna lo mucho por lo que tuvo que pasar, es más, el entiende como me siento de alguna forma, si bien yo tuve a mis padres conmigo, el no tuvo a nadie más que a el mismo. Lulu había agarrado mi mano y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque dicha sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando vi a la tía Lulu mirar por detrás de mí, parecía confundida por lo que veía pero después se alarmo y llamo a Pix con un silbido:**

-¡¿Qué pasa tía Lulu?!-

-¡Es tu padrino!- **Dijo estando en la puerta.**

 **Ajuste mis vendas y fui con ella hacia afuera. Había una criatura, no, una… ¿Persona tal vez? Llevaba puesto un vestido de gala largo y estaba flotando, tenía las manos cruzadas entre si y tenía una postura derecha, como si fuera una princesa, tenía pelo con cresta y restas, y lo que resaltaba de ella más que nada era su mirada seria y sus ojos grandes. Estaba parada justo en frente de Jake quien estaba tendido en el suelo, Riven, por el enojo, la ataco con su espada; La criatura o persona, detuvo su ataque sin ni siquiera tocar la espada o el brazo de la guerrera y la desarmo, Riven arremetió con puños pero ella pudo esquivarlos.**

 **La criatura empujo sin siquiera poner un pelo encima a Riven y esta quedo tendida en el suelo, yo arremetí contra ella, y eso que la tía Lulu quiso detenerme:**

-¡¿Por qué no te metes conmigo estúpida?! ¡Haber si me puedes hacer frente!- **De un rápido movimiento ella me dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que me dejo sin respiración, la criatura había dejado de flotar y estaba de pie.** –Ay… ¡Rayos!-

 **Estaba de rodillas en el suelo abrazándome el estómago como si las tripas se me fueran a salir, me costaba respirar, trataba de levantarme pero simplemente no podía. Aquella cosa se quedó viendo a Lulu, logre escuchar:**

-¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi sobrina!-

 **Después de eso, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, el ambiente de repente se había vuelto tenso, los árboles se movían y por detrás mío soplaba viento muy fuerte. Podía escuchar pequeños sonidos de rayos por detrás mío; como pude, me di la vuelta.**

 **Desde el suelo podía notar que una ola de energía se había apoderado de Lulu, lo que me llamaba la atención era el color negro de esta energía, su aspecto había cambiado a uno sombrío, sus ojos brillaban de un brillante negro acompañado por aquellos rayos que la rodeaban en la ola de energía.**

-¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien que se pueda defender con magia?!- **Estaba cegada por la furia.** -¡¿Te piensas que por que tienes poderes debes usarlo para aprovecharte de los demás?! ¡Yo te enseñare!-

 **La tía Lulu, como dije antes, tenía un aspecto sombrío. Su túnica había cambiado a un color negro con franjas rojas, sus ojos parecían a los de un gato, su tono de piel seguía siendo el mismo, pero lo único que cambio fue su báculo, su amigo Pix que ahora tenía un tono negro al igual que ella y su ropa. Agarro su báculo y empezó a disparar unas bolas de luz hacia esta criatura, esta se limitó a esquivarlos y otras veces a devolvérselos, la manera en como esta criatura esquivaba los poderes, dejaría a Papá y a mí como un par de novatos, sus movimientos eran perfectos y bien calculados, giraba como una bailarina y saltaba para esquivar los poderes de Lulu. En cierto momento, mi tía arremetió contra ella cuerpo a cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, casi no se podía distinguir que había hecho con precisión. El sonido de los golpes concentrados de energía de Lulu hacia ponerme la piel de gallina, eran truenos tras trueno, eran como si un rayo le estuviera pegando al piso con mucha fuerza, pero esta criatura lograba detener sus golpes sin parpadear o siquiera recibir daño; La tía cada vez se ponía más enojada conforme trataba de asestarle un golpe o poder. Ya en un momento, esta criatura se descuidó y Lulu logro asestarle un golpe que hizo que la mandara contra un árbol haciendo que este tuviera una grieta grande en el centro, la hechicera concentro poder en su báculo y de un giro rápido de 360° disparo un rayo bastante grande que formaba una especie de Oso de rayo yendo en círculos en dirección a la criatura que se la quedo viendo con sorpresa, acompañado también de un grito fuerte de furia por parte de la hechicera.**

 **En cuanto impacto contra el enemigo se había creado un Tornado conformado por energía negra y rayos alrededor que se concentró únicamente en el objetivo principal de ella, la criatura. Ella se rio, su voz había cambiado a una más macabra y Psicópata, se reía con muchas ganas, como si eso le hubiera hecho muy bien. Yo seguía tendida en el suelo abrazando mi panza, los chicos al igual que yo felicitamos a Lulu por su victoria:**

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Tía!- **Dije con una voz forzosa por la falta de aire.**

 **Ella me miro, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, y sus ojos de gato me tenían fijados, se dilataron por un segundo de camino a mi posición, si bien me daba cierto miedo esa expresión, no podía estar más contenta de que Lulu haya ganado la batalla contra esa criatura. Ella estaba al frente mío mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa clavada en su rostro:**

-¿Tía? ¿Por qué me ves así?- **Dije mientras la miraba atentamente preocupada.**

-¿Lulu te pasa algo?- **Dijo Jake a lo lejos.**

 **Ella abrió levemente la boca y saco su lengua, la había pasado por los lados de su labio mientras me mostraba los dientes… Eran diferentes a los que había visto antes, estos tenían colmillos y sus dientes estaban puntiagudos:**

-¿Ti-ti-tía?- **Estaba empezando a temblar del miedo.**

 **Lulu concentro poder en su báculo y de este salieron chispas y rayos, en un momento el báculo estaba rodeado de una energía negra y lo estaba levantando en el aire lentamente. Ahí es cuando supe cuáles eran sus intenciones, trataba de decirle que se detuviera pero ella seguía levantando lentamente el báculo con esa malévola expresión. Jake y Riven empezaron a correr a mi dirección lo más rápido que podían pero ellos no iban a llegar a tiempo, pero algo hizo que se detuvieran, era esa criatura quien estaba detrás de Lulu, ella se percató de ello y en un mili segundo, la criatura la durmió de un golpe en el cuello, la tía volvió a su color original y cayó al suelo desmayada. La criatura se quedó viendo a Lulu por un rato hasta que volteo a verme, su mirada seria no había cambiado desde que la divise:**

-¿Co-como puede ser? Tú habías muerto allí, yo lo vi.- **Dije mientras estaba recuperando el aire cada vez más y la miraba.**

-Eso fue una ilusión.- **Dijo tranquilamente.**

-¿Una ilusión?-

-Sí, una copia mía desde el principio.- **Ella se arrodillo cerca mío, me agarro por debajo de mis brazos y me dio vuelta.**

-¿Oye que haces?- **Dije mientras no podía dejar de abrazarme el estómago.**

 **Ella me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en sus muslos y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, me ruborice por ello:**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- **Dijo en un tono amable, aunque su expresión de seriedad no había cambiado.**

-¿Pero qué…? ¿No me vas a atacar?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- **Dijo de nuevo sin cambiar su tono de voz.**

-Em… Si, aunque me duele mucho el estómago.- **Dije mientras hacía círculos con mis manos lentamente en mi panza.**

-No te preocupes, se te va a pasar en un rato.- **Dijo siguiéndome acariciando.**

Riven y Jake estaban más confundidos que yo, paso de darme una buena paliza a acariciarme la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Se puede saber?- **Dijo Jake mientras tenía con su espada apuntándola.**

 **Ella se quedó mirándolo sin mover la cabeza, y volvió la mirada a mí:**

-Se ve que aún no confías en mí, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo crees que no confiemos en ti si nos acabas de atacar?-

-Entiendo… Pero si quieres saber tu respuesta, tendrás que decirme donde esta Andrew.-

-¿Mi papa? ¿Qué quieres con mi padre?-

-¿Eres su hija?- **Dijo apretándome los cachetes y jugaba con ellos.**

-Algo… Así, soy adoptada.- **Dije mientras ella seguía jugando con mis mejillas.**

-Ya veo… Entonces puedo contarte en la situación en la que se encuentra tu padre.- **Dijo mientras me acomodaba la remera.** –Tu padre debe de prepararse para lo que le espera, algo grande se viene y no es nada bueno, su misión aguarda y yo lo acompaño en su búsqueda. Miles de cosas descubrirá, pero no muchas serán de su agrado, en algunas querrá morir y en otras querrá vivir, la decisión final más que un consuelo es un destino, Andrew se preparara, y listo se sentirá, la última batalla casi llega pues esta guerra final no tiene fin. Dile con la verdad, y lo aceptara, muchos no llegaran, pero pocos lo lograran, sigue tu vida y se feliz, porque en el día mañana, nada será lo mismo, prepárate para el abismo mi niña por que de aquí no hay final, sino un comienzo.-

-…- **Estaba sin palabras.**

-¿Crees poder recordar eso, mi niña?-

-…- **Estaba aún sin palabras.** – ¿Podrías escribirlo?-

-…- **Ella se me quedo viendo fijamente.**

-Ya lo escribí, no te preocupes.- **Dijo Jake mientras llevaba su anotador en su mano, creo que si no fuera por él, no creo que podría haberle llevado dicho mensaje a Papá.**

-Genial, pero dime una cosa, ¿Quién eres y como conoces a mi Padre?-

 **Ella estaba por responder si no fuera porque Papá había llegado con Mamá en los brazos preguntando qué había pasado:**

-¿Eva?- **Dijo Papá mientras arqueo una ceja.**

-Cariño, ¿Conoces a esta señorita?- **Dijo Mamá mientras miraba a Papi y a ella.**

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos Andrew, es un placer verte de nuevo.- **Dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro.**

 ***¿Acaso esta alegre o qué? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?***

-No me pasa nada, pero gracias por la preocupación.- **Dijo mientras me miraba atentamente.**

 **Me quede petrificada como una piedra, ¿Acaso ella podía leer las mentes?**

-Y si esto responde a tu pregunta, sí, estoy feliz de verlo, aunque no parezca.- **Dijo mientras volvió a mirar a Papá.**

-Dime, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Pensé que habías vuelto al templo.- **Dijo Andrew bajando a Mamá para acercarse a saludar a Eva.**

-Si he vuelto a mi hogar, pero tuve que salir a hablarte de algunas cosas, cosas muy importantes.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Espera un segundo Andrew, ¿No ves que Lulu está inconsciente en el PISO?- **Dijo Jake mientras apuntaba con sus dos brazos a la Tía Lulu.**

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Tu amiguita nos atacó a mí, Riven, Lulu, y Heather.- **Dijo con disgusto.**

-No me digas que hiciste…- **Eva asintió.** –Eso explica todo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los estuve probando, tú eres pésimo peleando al igual que tu amiga, la única que me dio pelea fue esta señorita de aquí, y que bueno que lo mío fue una ilusión.- **Dijo volviéndome a acariciar la cabeza, Jake y Riven se pusieron rojos como tomate.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?- **Dijo Papá confundido.**

-…- **Eva se limitó a mirar hacia el árbol donde ella casi la eliminan.**

-¿Eso hizo Lulu?- **Mi padre tenía los ojos como platos, Eva asintió nuevamente.**

-Te sorprendería saber el potencial de esta chica, pero como sabrás, todo potencial tiene sus riesgos.- **Eva cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirándome a mí.** –Si bien no es el de perder la vida para ella, si lo es para quienes la rodean.-

-¿Quieres decir que LULU casi mata a uno de nuestros amigos?- **Dijo Mamá mientras miraba con una ceja arqueada.** –Eso es imposible, Lulu jamás haría algo así, ella está en contra de la violencia y lo mejor de todo es que usa sus poderes para el bien.-

-Mamá, la tía Lulu estuvo por matarme con su báculo.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible!-

-En realidad señorita Tristana, lo que dice Heather es cierto, Jake y yo no llegábamos a rescatarla de Lulu si no fuera porque Eva la salvo, lo que dice Heather y ella es cierto.- **Dijo Riven con mucha tranquilidad.**

-¿Pero por qué Lulu haría algo como eso?- **Dijo Mamá mientras miraba al suelo indignada.**

-Debe de haber una explicación, ¿Tú la tienes Eva?-

-Toda buena persona tiene su lado más obscuro, los que suelen ser magos de corazón puro usualmente enfrentan este tipo de problemas. Usan el poder de su bondad para proteger a quienes ellos aprecian… Nunca pensé que esta pequeña llamada Lulu tendría semejante poder.-

-Pero aun no entiendo, si Lulu es de corazón puro, ¿Por qué mataría a Heather?-

-Por qué no era la tía Lulu en ese momento Papá, era otra persona. Esa mirada asesina, esa sonrisa macabra, no… No era ella, era su… Era su…-

-Su furia descontrolada.- **Dijo Eva mientras miro a Papá con seriedad**. –El hecho de que yo haya lastimado a la persona más querida por ella, fue motivo suficiente para dejarse llevar por la ira.-

-¿Quién? ¿Jake?- **Dijo Papá mientras lo señalo con su pulgar, Jake había levantado los dos brazos como preguntándose de que estaba hablando mi viejo.**

-De tu hija adoptiva.-

-Hmm… Eso explica por qué la tía Lulu se transformó en esa cosa, ella me quiere tanto que solo basto con un golpe para que ella se enojara de esa manera **.- Mire a la Tía Lulu y tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla.** –Eva, ¿Tu puedes curarla? ¿Verdad?-

-Su poder no puede ser curado con mis poderes, sino con ella misma, pero puedo hacer que se recupere, si eso deseas.-

 **Yo asentí rápidamente, ella me pidió que me corriera y se levantó a curarla, mi dolor se había ido completamente, me siento como si no hubiera recibido siquiera un golpe. Eva se agacho y empezó a acariciar en la cabeza a la Tía Lulu; volví a estar confusa por sus acciones.**

-¿Por qué la acaricias?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Le estoy transmitiendo energía cósmica positiva, aunque tu Padre lo llama Amor y Aprecio.- **Dijo mientras me miro por unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Lulu.**

-Entonces… Esa caricia que me diste, ¿En realidad era energía cósmica?- **Dije rascándome la cabeza.**

-…- **Eva asintió.**

-¿Eso me curo verdad?-

-…- **Eva volvió a asentir.**

-Guau, estoy sin palabras.-

-Palabras tienes, no sabes cómo decirlas.-

-Como sea.- **Dije revoleando los ojos.**

-Oye Eva, déjame preguntarte una cosa, si nos probaste para ver que tal hábil éramos, ¿Quiere decir que vamos a tener enemigos más fuertes?-

-En efecto, el enemigo se ha hecho más fuerte, pero hay uno que se ha hecho aún más fuerte…- **Dijo mientras dejo de acariciar a la Tía y se levantó con su postura derecha.** –Tan fuerte, que ni yo puedo llegar a derrotarlo, ni siquiera la jovencita hechicera o Andrew.-

-¿Quién?- **Dijo Jake preocupado.**

 **Eva cerro sus ojos e hizo una pausa corta:** -No sé su nombre, pero lo que si se es que es muy peligroso. Puede llegar a destruir toda Runaterra con un chasquido de dedos.-

 **Se hizo un silencio fúnebre por lo que había contado Eva, ¿Es tan poderoso este enemigo? ¿Sera una criatura celestial?**

-Bueno, mi tiempo aquí se terminó, están por su cuenta ahora. Nos vemos.- **Dijo caminando lentamente.**

-¡Espera Eva! ¿No te quieres quedar? Además, ¿No me tenías que contar algo importante?-

-Tu amigo marroncito tiene la respuesta que buscas.- **Dijo Eva mientras miraba con desinterés a Jake.**

-¿Marroncito?- **Dijo Jake arrugando su rostro de la furia.** –Oye, tendrás la misma piel que yo, ¡Pero no tienes por qué decirme así!-

-Mil disculpas… Debilucho.- **Dijo Eva sin cambiar su expresión.**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Grrr!- **Dijo Jake mientras apretaba los dientes con mucha furia, Papá y Mamá se taparon la boca para no reírse y Riven miro decepcionada al piso, porque también el insulto era para ella.**

-Supongo que también soy debilucha, ¿Verdad?- **Dije mientras mire mis manos vendadas con tristeza.**

 **Eva había agarrado mi mano derecha con ambas manos, yo la mire curiosa por ello:**

-Tú eres joven mi niña, como para enfrentarme, pero tienes unas agallas bastantes fuertes. Hay cosas más importantes que solo la fuerza.- **Ella puso su dedo índice en mi pecho.** –El poder de creer en ti misma, y enfrentarte a cualquiera que ponga en riesgo a tu familia es donde se encuentra la verdadera fuerza.

 **Ella subió su dedo índice hasta mi frente, haciendo que mi cabeza se vaya para atrás, note que su expresión había cambiado, ella tenía una sonrisa leve. Papá y Mamá se quedaron viendo con ternura, ambos se acercaron a Eva y le dijeron:**

-Sabes Eva, puedes quedarte si quieres, yo misma te lo estoy proponiendo.- **Dijo Mamá mientras tironeaba apenas del vestido de Eva.** –Además, serias de gran ayuda si nos cuentas a detalle que está pasando.-

-…- **Ella se quedó mirando fijamente con la expresión de antes a Mamá.**

 **Papi apoyo su mano en su hombro y dijo: -Por favor, quédate, aunque sea hasta que nos cuentes los detalles, después puedes irte si tienes el gusto.-**

 **Eva se quedó mirando fijamente, me volteo a ver a mí y volvió a ver a Mamá y Papá:** -Esta bien, supongo que puedo quedarme un rato más.-

 **Mis padres habían festejado la decisión de Eva excepto Jake y Riven, aunque Riven por alguna razón estaba feliz, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le cayó bien después de todo, yo seguía agarrando mi pecho por lo que me había dicho Eva, ¿Acaso soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarla o solo fue consuelo lo que ella me dijo? ¿Y si soy débil? Supongo que tendré que esforzarme en entrenar más.**

 **Habían pasado unas horas desde lo que ocurrió aquella tarde, ya era medianoche y todos se habían ido a dormir excepto yo, durante lo transcurrido hasta ahora fue que Lulu se despertó confundida, había preguntado qué había pasado y en ello, noto a Eva y automáticamente, como es típico de ella, se alegró inmediatamente y empezó a hablar sin parar diciendo lo muy contenta que estaba de encontrar una maga como ella; Por supuesto le preguntamos si no recordaba algo de lo ocurrido, ¿Adivinen que dijo? Si, estas en lo correcto, dijo que no recordaba nada excepto que estaba hablando conmigo. Aún sigo preguntándome cómo es que el Tío Rumble no escucho todo lo que había pasado, supongo que a la hora de trabajar en su robot, pone su enfoque al máximo… Tiene sentido, supongo.**

 **Estaba en la colina cerca de nuestra casa mirando la luna con mis piernas recogidas a mí, aún seguía pensando en lo que me dijo Eva, ''El poder de creer en ti misma, y enfrentarte a cualquiera que ponga en riesgo a tu familia es donde se encuentra la verdadera fuerza. ''…**

 ***¿Acaso será eso lo que me daría fuerza? ¿Acaso es tan poderoso el amor que tengo hacia mi familia? Chispitas… Esto es difícil de tragar, más cuando tienes un feo pasado...***

-¿Sucede algo niña?-

 **Había sido interrumpida por Eva quien me había tomado por sorpresa, esto hizo que gritara apenas un poco:** -Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte. Mejor te dejo tranquila…-

-¡No-no-no! ¡Está bien! Tan solo… ***Respiración honda*** Me tomaste por sorpresa.- **Dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aire por el susto**. -¿Qué sucede Eva?-

-¿Me… puedo sentar contigo un rato?- **Dijo con la misma postura derecha que ella tiene.**

-Es un mundo libre, haz lo que quieras.- **Dije volviendo a mi posición inicial.**

-¿Quieres apoyar tu cabeza en mi regazo?- **Dijo mientras se encontraba arrodillada atrás mío.**

 **Me quede mirándola levemente sin decir nada, hasta que me decidí y apoye mi cabeza donde me dijo. Al recostarme sobre ella, hizo aparecer un peine en su mano y empezó a peinar mi cabello lenta y suavemente. Estuvimos en silencio por un rato hasta que Eva rompió silencio:**

-¿Quieres contarme que te pasa?- **Dijo mientras seguía peinándome.**

-N-no me pasa nada…- **Dije mientras mire para un costado.**

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa?- **Repitió ella mientras seguía con lo suyo.**

 **Respire hondo y comencé:** -Sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste esta tarde…-

-¿Y?-

-Es que, no sé cómo explicártelo…-

-¿Es que no sabes o no me quieres decir?-

-…- Dio en el blanco. –Es que yo… Quiero decir…-

-¿Te sientes triste porque te dije algo?-

-No…-

-¿Te sientes triste porque ataque a tus seres queridos?-

-No.-

-¿Te sientes triste por qué…?- **Fue interrumpida por mí.**

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso!-

-Entonces déjame preguntarte, ¿Por qué estas triste?- **Dijo mientras agarraba el cabello detrás mío y lo empezaba a peinar lenta y suavemente.**

-Cosas… Del pasado…- Dije mientras mire a un costado.

-¿Acaso Andrew te pego o te trato mal?-

-¿No?-

-¿Acaso te hicieron sentir mal?-

-Bueno… Si…- **Ella se había detenido por un segundo para mirarme y prosiguió.**

-¿Por qué te hicieron sentir mal?-

-Por qué… Aun no entiendo cómo es que ellos pudieron adoptar a alguien como yo…-

-¿Y qué es ser tú precisamente?-

-Alguien que odio mucho a todos por unos años solo por estar lastimada emocionalmente…-

-¿Y por qué estabas lastimada emocionalmente?-

-Por qué…- **Dije mientras mire para un costado, sentía que iba a romper a llorar**. –Mis papás… ¡Mis papás…! ¡MIS PAPAS…!-

 **Lagrimas estaban cayendo por mis mejillas, me tape el rostro para que Eva no me pueda ver, me sentía patética. Ella solo se limitó a sacarme las manos de mi rostro lentamente y con suavidad:**

-¿Por qué lloras Heather? ¿No estás feliz con Andrew? ¿Con tu familia?-

-S-si pero…- **Dije mientras estaba a punto de romper a llorar.** -¿Como uno puede ser fuerte cuando tienes un pasado horrible, en el que tus padres se van muriendo a una tierna edad?-

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Andrew?-

-¿Cómo podría? Explícame como podría, ¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que le diga?!-

-Diciéndole como te sientes.- **Dijo mientras movió mi flequillo que cubría parte de mi cara**. –Heather, no arruines tan bello rostro que tienes con lágrimas.-

-…- **Estaba a punto de llorar.**

-Déjalos ir, ellos saben que los extrañas.-

 **No pude contenerme más y rompí en llanto dándome la vuelta para llorar en el regazo de Eva. Ella empezó a acariciarme la cabeza mientras yo lloraba con muchas ganas.**

 **Paso un tiempo hasta que deje de llorar, estaba secándome las lágrimas con mi brazo mientras me encontraba arrodillada; Eva me estaba observando atentamente.**

-¿Por qué estas siendo buena conmigo? ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo?- **Dije mientras respiraba pesadamente para recuperar el aliento.**

 **Ella hizo aparecer un pañuelo en su mano y se acercó a limpiarme las lagañas que tenía:** -Por qué me agradas. Desde el primer momento que te conocí, sabía que me caerías bien. Además, eres la hija adoptiva de una de las personas a quien más estimo mucho, tu padre.-

-Yo… no sé qué decir… Solo, gracias.- **Dije sonriéndole.**

 **Ella sonrió levemente y me rodeo en sus brazos y me dio un tierno abrazo:** -No hay por qué.-

 **Fin del capítulo 8.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Ojala lo hayan disfrutado señores! ¡Qué bueno es andar por aquí de vez en cuando, esto de la Universidad sí que es difícil, pero uno le pone buena onda a todo (Más que nada cuando CIERTA persona tiene que recursar 4 materias por andar tonteando por ahí) ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo! bOi**

 **PD: Acerca del personaje Eva, me base en un pokemon que se llama Gothitelle (Solo que tiene piernas, vestido de gala blanco y tiene una cresta con rastas como pelo) Tomen como referencia el cómo se ve hasta que publique bien una imagen del personaje en cuestión.** **¡Saludos!**


	10. Una sonrisa de mil Millares

**¡Que tengan un lindo fin de semana Damas y Caballos! Y espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

 **Dato: Presten atención a los diálogos y a las acciones de los personajes, cuando se den cuenta, van a descubrir un montón de significados que este capítulo tiene. Si ya los entendieron, coméntelos.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 9: Una sonrisa de mil millares.**

 **Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Fornost, la gente caminaba, hablaban entre sí, se saludaban cortésmente y respiraban ese lindo aroma de paz en el aire mientras hacían sus cosas. Todo fue interrumpido por las pesadas pisadas de Andrew quien andaba corriendo con su pareja Tristana en brazos mientras el pedía a gritos: -¡Quítense del medio! ¡Bebe en camino!-**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

-¡Resiste, ya estamos llegando al Hospital!-

-¡Pues llega rápido, siento que él bebe se me cae del vientre!- **Dijo Tristana mientras agarraba con fuerza su panza.**

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mama va a tener a un bebe!- **Dijo Heather mientras corría al lado mío.**

-¡Lulu, protección! ¡Ahora!- **Dije mientras tenia cargando a Tristana en mis brazos.**

-¡Enseguida!- **Dijo mientras rodeo en un campo de fuerza a Tristana.**

 **Habiamos llegado al complejo casi destruyendo la puerta principal si no fuera porque una familia estaba saliendo del mismo en el momento en que me aproxime como si se tratara de un tren. Pedí un doctor y como el llego, me dispuse a dejar en una camilla a Tristana que estaba haciendo fuerza mientras seguía agarrándose la barriga.**

 ***Mierda, y pensar que esto es peor de lo que venimos aguantando desde hace meses…* Dije siguiendo la camilla en donde estaba Tristana.**

 **/Meses atrás/**

-Entiende de una vez niña, no eres rival para a mi.- **Dijo Eva mientras estaba en posición de guardia.**

-¿Te piensas que eso me importa?- **Dijo Heather escupiendo sangre al piso y levantándose.** –Solo necesito probarme a mí misma que puedo ser capaz de vencerte.-

-Heather, enserio querida, deja de insistirle a Eva, ni yo pude vencerla cuando pelea…- **Fui interrumpido por Heather.**

-¡Por eso mismo quiero demostrar que yo puedo ganar…!- **Recibió un golpe sorpresa de parte de Eva.**

-¡No bajes la guardia!- **Dijo Eva levantándola en el aire de una patada y dándole otra de un salto para hacerla arrastrar con la tierra.**

-¡Heather!- **Dijimos Lulu y yo corriendo hasta Heather.**

 **Eva había vuelto a su postura normal de princesa en cuanto termino el combate, Heather tenía moretones por doquier y estaba noqueada. Lulu enseguida se puso a curarla por otro lado estaba rojo de la furia, tanto fue así, que fui a pisotones a donde estaba Eva, ella parecía inmutada, como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Eva?! ¡Pegarle a ella de esa forma es inaceptable! ¡¿Por qué mierda no te metes conmigo ahora?!- **Dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice a la cara de ella, ella seguía inmutada.**

-Primero que nada no me apuntes como si fuera tu enemiga, segundo, yo les avise a Tristana y a ti de antemano que cosas así iban a pasar, tercero, ella bajo la guardia cuando le dije que no lo hiciera y cuarto, no es mi culpa que Heather no haya querido tirar toalla, si ella insistió entonces se lo busco.- **Dijo con la misma mirada seria e inexpresiva de siempre.** –El que avisa no traiciona Andrew, siempre lo digo y siempre lo diré, piénsalo dos veces antes de apuntarme con tu dedo como si fuera una cosa.-

-…- **Me quede en silencio.**

 **Tiene razón, yo mismo deje que Heather la combata aun sabiendo que no iba a salir ilesa, ¿En que estaba pensando? Eva es un contrincante bastante fuerte que solo Lulu, en su transformación, puede llegar a darle pelea. Ella se limitó a mirarme por unos segundos y se marchó del lugar. Me quede en silencio mirando el suelo sintiéndome culpable por haber dejado que Heather hiciera ese tipo de locura, vuelvo y repito, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Qué quería demostrar con ello? ¿Qué no sirvo como padre? No lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que ahora mismo mi hija se encuentra en un estado bastante grave y la única que la puede curar además de Eva, es Lulu.**

-¡Andrew!-

 **Había vuelto a la realidad con el llamado de Lulu:** -Eeh, si, ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-Heather va a estar bien, pero sus heridas tardaran en sanarse, ya que no resisto mucho curando por un tiempo prolongado.-

-No importa, tomate el tiempo que necesites, pero cura a Heather, ¿Si?- **Dije mirando de re ojo a Heather que ya no estaba tan moreteada.**

-Confía en mí, no dejare que Heather la pase mal teniendo a su tiita a su lado, jiji.- **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía curándola.**

 **Le respondí con una sonrisa pero no duro mucho para cuando me di la vuelta a ver por donde se fue Eva, me quede mirando el piso por un rato pensando:**

 ***¿Qué va a pasar cuando se entere Tristana? Conociéndola, de seguro va a armar un escándalo, aun si bien no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hizo Eva a Heather, no dejo de pensar en que ella tiene razón. Si yo pude darle la razón a ella, espero que Tristana lo haga también.***

 **Habían pasado unas horas desde que Tristana volvió de ayudar a Poppy con los nuevos reclutas, en cuanto se enteró lo que Eva le hizo a Heather se puso como loca, como predije que pasaría, ella y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca de ello, ella la quería fuera a Eva mientras que yo no sentía dicha necesidad, Eva es una gran amiga y una gran compañera de viaje, pondría las manos en el fuego por si me dijeran que ella querría ponerle un dedo encima a Heather adrede. Precisamente eso era el tema de discusión entre Tristana y yo, mientras que ella se ponía cada vez más histérica por que le decía, con buenas razones, el por qué consideraba que Eva debía ser perdonada, ella seguía mencionando que nuestro bebe iba a estar en peligro si estaba cerca, lo cual no era más que una excusa para ocultar la razón que tenía.**

-Oigan, si ya tanto quieren que me vaya, me iré sin problema alguno.-

-¡Tu! ¡Y pensar que te deje entrar a ti a mi casa! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que parta la silla contra la cabeza! ¡Maldita rata traidora!- **Dijo Tristana acercándose hacia ella mientras la tenía apuntando con su dedo.**

-Tranquila, ya me estaba yendo.- **Dijo Eva mientras la miraba con su típica cara de inexpresividad.**

-¡Y más vale que no vuelvas jamás! ¡¿Me escuchaste estúpida?!-

 **Tristana se estaba pasando de la raya:** -Cariño, ya basta, no tienes por qué tratarla de esa forma.-

-¡Y tu déjala de defender que no es tu hermana! ¡Es solo una criatura estúpida que trato de matar a nuestra hija!-

 **Eva arrugo el rostro un poco, eso le había dolido, al igual que a mí:**

-Para tu información, Tristana, yo no fui quien tuvo la culpa de dejar a tu hija en ese estado, fue la decisión que tomaste con Andrew quien dejo a tu hija de esa forma. Como ya deberías saber, yo había avisado con anterioridad que esto iba a ocurrir, pero si ya tan ciega eres de no darte cuenta de ello, pues me voy.- **Dijo Eva mientras se le podía notar que los ojos los tenia cristalinos y estaba caminando hacia la puerta.** –Por cierto, su bebe va a ser varón, el chico debilucho de Jake les explicara en cuanto lo descubra, por otra parte… Prepárense para lo que les viene, piensen que no todos los enemigos pueden llegar a pintarse de color negro, a veces pueden llegar a ser de color blanco como ustedes, alguien cercano incluso. Y cuando ese momento llegue Tristana, habrás haberte arrepentido de haberme llamado de la forma en como me llamaste.-

-…- **Tristana está en silencio.**

-…- **Yo estaba sin palabras también.**

-Pero por ahora… Adiós.- **Dijo Eva cruzando sus manos entre sí como Princesa y yéndose por la puerta.**

 **Tristana y yo nos quedamos viendo la puerta por donde se fue Eva en silencio, la mire a ella y le dije:**

-No tenías por qué decirle eso, no es propio de ti decir ese tipo de cosas.-

-A mí no me importa lo que dije, mientras mis hijos estén a salvo, yo…-

-¿No querrás decir ''Nuestros'' hijos, Tristana?-

-Por la forma en como los defendistes pareciera que no lo son.-

 **Estaba por replicar lo que dijo cuándo Riven y Jake entraron de un portazo:**

-¡Tristana, Andrew! ¡Les tenemos grandes noticias!-

-¿No ven que estamos ocupados?- **Dijo Tristana mientras nos señalaba.**

-Pero es acerca de su bebe señorita Tristana, Jake descubrió un método para verificar si es niña o niño.- **Dijo Riven mientras se lo notaba feliz.** –Por cierto, vimos pasar a Eva de camino a aquí, ¿saben que le paso? Parecía muy triste, ¿verdad Jake?-

-Sí, estaba llorando por alguna razón, cuando le íbamos a preguntar que le pasaba nos calló inmediatamente. ¿Saben algo?- **Dijo intercambiando miradas con Riven, mientras sostenía el libro.**

 **Yo la mire con enojo a Tristana y ella se fijó en ello:** -No Jake, no le paso nada.-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices Andrew… En fin, como dijo antes Riven, descubrimos un método o más bien un dato para saber si es niña o niño.- **Dijo mientras leía el libro con detalle y pasaba página por página.** –Tristana, te voy a pedir que te saques el pantalón.-

-¡¿Eh?!- **Dijo Tristana agarrándose el pantalón mientras estaba roja por la vergüenza.**

-¡¿Qué demonios Jake?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Acá dice que para saber el género del crio a quien el Yordle está engendrando, se tiene que hacer una revisión en la parte derecha o izquierda del flanco de la embarazada.-

-¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?-

-Dice que dependiendo de la mancha que salga, va a determinar el género del bebe. Si sale una mancha parecida a una estrella, entonces es varón, si sale una mancha parecida a la de una flor de rosa, será una niña.- **Dijo tranquilamente mientras nos miraba y volvía a mirar al libro para seguir explicándonos.**

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que me bajare los pantalones delante de ti!- **Dijo Tristana sonrojada mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.**

-Entonces haz que Andrew mire, y nosotros nos daremos la vuelta para que te sientas más cómoda. ¿Qué te parece?- **Dijo cerrando el libro y apoyándolo debajo de su axila.**

-Entonces háganlo, ¡Ya-ya!- **Dijo Tristana mientras agitaba sus manos como si quiera sacarlos de casa.**

 **Se habían dado la vuelta y mientras Tristana se iba bajando el pantalón yo estaba atento ante las posibles manchas que dijo Jake, además de ello Jakob nos andaba indicando a medida que íbamos realizando el trabajo. La mancha la encontré del lado izquierdo del flanco de Tristana, en cuanto lo divise le avise a Jake y el me pregunto cuál era su forma. Lo que me parecía raro era la forma de la misma, no era ni una estrella ni una Rosa, era más como si fuera un lunar bastante grande y redondo.**

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste, no es ni estrella ni una rosa.-

-Hmm…-

-¿Qué significa Jake? ¡Busquemos!- **Dijo Riven mientras agarro el libro y lo abrió.**

-Eeh… Si-sí, ¡Enseguida!-

 **Tristana y yo coincidimos miradas y teníamos la misma preocupación o el mismo mal presentimiento con tema a nuestro bebe. Jake, después de un tiempo, encontró el significado:**

-¿Y cuál es? ¿Qué significa?- **Dije con preocupación.**

-Estem… No va a ser fácil decir esto pero…-

-¡Dilo ya!- **Dijo Tristana con una mirada seria en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, al parecer sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.**

 **Jake y Riven se miraron, Riven le asintió y ambos se dieron la vuelta.**

-La mancha o el lunar como me lo describiste… Significa que él bebe no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir al nacimiento…- **Jake al igual que Riven estaban con la cabeza baja.**

 **Se hizo un silencio bastante profundo en la sala, Tristana de a poco iba bajando la cabeza, no tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos por el momento, solo tenía una mirada inexpresiva invadiendo su rostro por tal terrible noticia. Yo la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.**

-Pero…- **Dijo Riven con dificultad.** –El porcentaje de que llegue a sobrevivir su nacimiento es de 25%.-

- _Riven eso lo está empeorando.-_ **Dijo Jake en voz baja.**

-Bien, entonces apostare al 25%.- **Dijo con decisión.** –Mi hijo o hija no va a perecer ante la muerte, porque es fuerte igual que su Madre y determinado igual que su Padre. Desafiare a los faltantes 75%, no importa lo que pase.-

 **Yo la mire con orgullo, Riven y Jake se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.**

 **/Actualmente/**

-¡Andrew!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡El doctor no sabe cómo dar a luz!-

 **Sacudí mi cabeza y mire con furia al doctor, que no era más que un Gnomo de los que vinieron con Teemo hace mucho, él estaba cubriéndose con el bloc de notas:**

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes cómo dar a luz?! ¡¿Qué clase de doctor eres?!- **Dije mientras lo agarre de la ropa y lo puse a la altura de mi rostro.**

-¡Nunca trate a una embarazada! ¡La mayoría de los casos los hizo el doctor anterior a mí!- **Dijo temblando del miedo.**

-¡¿Y vas a dejar a mi pareja así como nada?! ¡Te voy bajar los dientes si ese es el caso!-

-¡Le ruego que me disculpe pero yo trato heridas y huesos, no embarazos!-

-¡Maldita sea!- **Dije soltando al Doctor.** -¡Lulu! ¡¿Tú sabes verdad?!-

-¡No!-

 **Me agarre de los pelos y me puse en posición fetal mientras trataba de pensar la situación con más detalle, mientras escuchaba los alaridos de Tristana y recordaba la vez que le pedí a Poppy que me ayude a armar un anillo de compromiso.**

*-Me serias de gran ayuda Poppy si me enseñas a hacer un anillo.- **Dije mientras estaba rogándole.**

 **Ella estaba usando el Yunque mientras tenía una mirada incomoda por el papelón que estaba haciendo rogándole de cara al piso que me ayudara:**

-Mira Andrew, está bien, te ayudare, pero por favor deja de hacer eso, enserio me estas preocupando.- **Dijo avergonzada.**

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! ¡Te lo debo por montones Poppy!- **Dije mientras la alce en brazos y la abrace demasiado fuerte.**

-Está bien grandulón, está bien.- **Dijo Poppy mientras me daba palmaditas para que la bajara.** -¿Pero se puede saber para qué quieres hacer un anillo?-

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Tristana, ¿Recuerdas? Quiero proponérselo cuando nuestro hijo nazca.-

-¿No era que no sabías si iba a ser Hombre o Mujer?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

 **Empecé a sudar como testigo falso, me había olvidado que los chicos aún no saben que Eva dijo que era varón:**

-Bu-bueno, es una suposición, ¿No crees?- **Dije sonriendo forzadamente.**

 **Ella parpadeo varias veces de la confusión y eso hizo que el metal caliente le cayera en el pie haciendo que salte en un solo pie:**

-¡La puta que lo pario!- **Dijo mientras soplaba su pie.**

 **Yo tenía los ojos como platos:** -Pensé que ustedes no sabían que significaba la palabra, ''Puta'' o menos que pudieras decir algo como eso, ¿De dónde lo aprendiste?-

-Lo aprendí de ti cuando estabas tratando de poner un simple cuadro en la cocina, que se me pego.- **Dijo mientras acariciaba su pie suavemente.** –Aún sigo sin creer que no sirvas para poner un cuadro.-

-¡No me culpes! ¡Ese cuadro de mierda se me caía cada cinco segundos!- **Dijo con los brazos cruzados.**

-Si bueno…- **Dijo respirando de alivio.** –Te ayudare a crear ese anillo, supongo que eso le alegrara el día si el nacimiento llega a ser un fracaso.-

 **Yo mire al suelo, Poppy noto eso y me dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna** : -Tranquilo grandulón, estoy más que segura que ese bebe va a nacer igual de sano y torpe que su padre para poner un cuadro.-

 **Yo la mire y ella me guiño el ojo:** -Ven chico cuadro, hagamos ese anillo para tu esposa.-

-¡Claro!-

…*

 **Varios recuerdos me estaban invadiendo en ese momento, eran tantos que solo llegue a acordarme de algunos de ellos:**

*-Oye Pa'.-

-¿Si Heather?- **Dije mientras me encontraba viendo las estrellas junto a Heather acostados en una manta, ella estaba acostada en mi pecho.**

-He estado pensando en esto hace mucho… Y no es que no quiera tener un hermano o una hermana, o algo. Pero… Deberíamos hacernos la idea de que mi hermano o hermana no va a estar allí para que lo cuidemos, menos con esas bajas probabilidades de vida.-

-…- **Yo me quede viendo las estrellas.**

-Tal vez deberíamos aceptar, no sé, que Mama no lo tendrá.-

-…- **Vi pasar una estrella fugaz e imagine que ese era mi hijo volando como si de un ángel se tratara, me creció una sonrisa al recordar lo que dijo Tristana una vez.** –No será necesario…-

 **Ella giro su cabeza para poner atención a lo que iba a decir:**

-Tu hermanito o Hermanita son igual de fuertes que tu Madre, y son igual de determinados que tu Padre. Cuando llegue el día, serás participe de ello y tendrás que ayudar a tu hermanito y/o hermanita a guiarlo por un buen camino…- **Ella se dio la vuelta completamente y noto que me estaban cayendo lagrimas mientras sonreía.** –Y tal vez, solo tal vez, podrás ver a tu hermanito o hermanita nacer.-

 **Heather sonrio y me dio un fuerte mientras seguía acostada.***

*-¿Y ustedes creen que el bebe de Andrew y Tristana llegue a sobrevivir?- **Rumble estaba hablando con Riven y Jake, yo lo estaba escuchando a las escondidas.**

-No lo creo, la probabilidad de vida es muy baja, más para un bebe.-

-Concuerdo con Jake, es imposible que ese bebe llegue a sobrevivir.-

 **Rumble respiro hondo:** -Nos toca esperar, entonces. Pero también pienso lo mismo que ustedes.-

 **Yo apreté los nudillos hasta hacerlos sonar, sacudí mi cabeza y me fui de mi escondite tan rápido como pude.***

 ***** -(…) no todos los enemigos pueden llegar a pintarse de color negro, a veces pueden llegar a ser de color blanco como ustedes, alguien cercano incluso (…)-*

-¡Pa'!-

 **Había vuelto de nuevo a la realidad:**

-¡La tía Poppy y yo encontramos a una enfermera que sabe dar a luz!- **Dijo Heather mientras me agarro el rostro con ambas manos.**

 **Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente:** -¡¿Enserio?! ¡Por Dios, enfermera, trate a mi pareja, por favor!-

-¡Enseguida! Pero lo que les voy a pedir es que todos, excepto usted, salgan de la habitación, no puede haber tanta gente en una misma habitación.- **Dijo la enfermera acercándose hacia a mi mientras miraba a todos los que estaban en la habitación.**

-Pero ellos…- **Fui interrumpido por Poppy.**

-¡No importa grandulón! Lo importante ahora es que ese bebe nazca.- **Dijo guiñándome el ojo.** -¡Lulu, vámonos!-

-¿Eh? ¡Enseguida!- **Dijo Lulu, mientras salió, como si de un rayo se tratara, del cuarto.**

 **La enfermera se puso unos guantes especiales y se tapo el rostro, por supuesto, me dijo que yo también me los tenía que poner, hice caso y de inmediato me puse este objeto que ella tenía puesta. El parto empezó, mientras la enfermera le daba indicaciones a Tristana para que tomara mucho aire y pujara, a mí me pidió que la sostuviera de los brazos para que no se vaya a caer de la cama. Tristana hacia unos intentos fabulosos por respirar hondo pero según ella decía, el dolor lo hacia imposible; tanto era dicho dolor que me clavo sus uñas en mis brazos, enterrándolos como si se tratara un Tigre mientras hacía fuerzas.**

 **Después de unas horas de mucho trabajo por parte de la enfermera y por parte de Tristana, el bebe por fin salió, pero… No había señal de vida, lo que era peor, es que la enfermera no le sintió la respiración, empezó a tocarlo de a poco para tratar de salvarle la vida, desde respiración boca a boca, hasta presión en el pecho con sus pulgares, pero no conseguía hacer nada.**

 **Ella corto el cordón umbilical, lo dejo apoyado en una pequeña cama y lo cubrió con una manta. Se quedó viéndolo unos pocos minutos y después se acerco a nosotros mientras se quitaba el gorro y el objeto que le cubría la boca, su mirada lo decía todo; él no había sobrevivido:**

-Lo lamento, hice todo lo que pude.- **Dijo con la gorra apoyada en su pecho, mirando hacia abajo.**

-…- **Estaba mirando al suelo, y unas lágrimas estaban cayendo de mi rostro, estaba temblando mientras trataba de conservar la calma.**

-Tráigamelo.- **Dijo Tristana con una mirada decisiva en su rostro.**

-Pero señora… El…-

-¡Tráigamelo!- **Dijo apuntando a nuestro bebe.**

 **Ella obedeció y fue por el bebe, se lo entrego a Tristana y esta se lo quedo viendo en silencio. La mirada muerta del niño estaba clavada en los ojos de Tristana; ella seguía viéndolo atentamente.**

-Andrew, acércate a ver a tu hijo.-

-Tristana, ya basta, no sigas.- **Dije negándome con la cabeza.**

 **Ella empezó a llorar y a respirar forzosamente: -Ven a ver a tu hijo Andrew, aunque sea siéntelo en tus brazos, dale al alma de tu hijo el poder de sentir lo que nunca pudiste sentir, un amor paternal.-**

 **Volví a llorar y estaba mirando el suelo mientras temblaba, camine hasta a ella y pose mi cabeza en la cabeza de Tristana, ambos estábamos llorando mientras que la enfermera solo quedaba viendo como le llorábamos al cadáver de nuestro hijo.**

 **Fin del capítulo…**

 **Había escuchado un ruido, Tristana también lo había escuchado, algo se había empezado a mover en la manta, y el mismo empezó a gemir. Nuestras miradas estaban clavadas en él bebe, parecía tener una especie de dificultad tanto fue así que se apretó contra sí mismo y después abrió la boca para dejar salir un leve pero bastante claro: Eructo.**

 **El mismo empezó a sonreír mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro de Tristana, él bebe estaba contento, Tristana y yo también lo estábamos, su sonrisa, su sonrisa era de mil millares, lleno de vida y emoción por poder vivir. Nuestro bebe había sobrevivido a la muerte que la venia acechando desde hace meses. Los tíos al igual que sus padres estaban contentos de que el estaba vivito y coleando, sano y a salvo, la familia volvió a crecer con la llegada de un nuevo integrante, se sentía aun mas fuerte los lazos que se generaron con este nacimiento, una pequeña manita hizo que todos pudieran volver a unirse como familia.**

 **Una pequeña manita, hizo que mediera cuenta que la vida puede tener momentos difíciles que si uno se lo propone, puede salir victorioso. Una pequeña manita me hizo dar cuenta que todo aquello a lo que siempre he peleado por dejar atrás se extinguiera por completo de mi baúl de recuerdos. Una pequeña manita me hizo dar cuenta que si hay una pequeña probabilidad para algo, arriesgarse es la mejor opción.**

 **Ahora lo que toca hacer, es guiar a este bebe por un buen camino y protegerlo de todo lo malo que le pueda llegar a pasar… Pero antes de ello, hace falta amamantarlo:**

-¿Cómo dice enfermera?- **Dijimos Tristana y yo al mismo tiempo.**

-Es tiempo de que la madre amante a su bebe, así crece fuerte y grande.-

-…- **Ambos estábamos igual de confundidos.**

-Le tienes que dar teta Mama.-

-Oooh, claro… Ya lo sabía, pero…- **Dijo mirando a Jake y Rumble.**

-Ah claro, es cierto, caballeros, retírense de la habitación, la madre necesita un poco de tiempo a solas con los padres.- **Dijo la enfermera mientras les iba indicando a los dos que salieran**

-O-o-oiga, ¡Espere! ¡¿Qué hay de ellas?!- **Dijo Rumble mientras trataba de no irse.**

-Nosotras somos mujeres tontito, el único hombre que se puede quedar es el padre así que…- **Dijo Poppy mientras le hacia una burla.**

-¡Me las vas a pagar Po…!- **Se había cerrado la puerta.**

 **Tristana comenzó a amamantar a nuestro hijo, lo veía muy tiernamente mientras le sonreía.**

-Y Papá… ¿Cómo lo llamaran ahora que sabemos que es un niño?- **Dijo Heather mientras apoyo su cabeza en la cama.**

-Hmm…- **Dije llevándome la mano a la pera.**

-Que no sea Ravenholm.- **Dijo Tristana mientras me miraba con una mirada fulminante.**

-Oh…-

-¿Qué tal Bigo?- **Propuso Poppy.**

-Nah, para un bebe mitad Yordle mitad humano no le queda.- **Dije mientras me rasque la cabeza.**

-¿Y por que no elijes un nombre típico de tu mundo, Papa?-

-Hmm…- **Lo pensé por unos minutos hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.** -¿Qué tal David?-

-¿David?- **Dijeron Poppy, Lulu, y Heather, Riven estaba contra la ventana y se quedó escuchando con atención.**

-David… Me encanta ese nombre.- **Dijo Tristana mientras me miraba contenta**. –Seria gracioso llamarlo asi si lo regaño, '' ¡David, no toques las armas de tu madre!''.-

 **Nos reímos todos por lo que había dicho Tristana ya que era cierto, se escuchaba gracioso:**

-Entonces David será.- **Dije mientras lo miraba alimentarse.**

-Me encantaría que Eva estuviera aquí para presenciar esto.- **Dijo Heather cabizbaja mientras se hundía mas con el colchón de la cama.**

 **Yo mire al piso, también quería que Eva fuera participe en esto ya que es alguien a quien yo estimo mucho, aun si es rara algunas veces o inexpresiva:**

-Yo también hija.- **Dijo Tristana cabizbaja**. –Le debo una disculpa por como la trate, no se merecía tal trato. Además, habría sido una buena Nana, ¿No crees cariño?-

-Seh…-

-Aw, ¡Qué lindo! ¡Un bebe!- **Dijo una extraña voz.** –Seria una pena que alguien lo asesinara en esta interminable guerra.-

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- **Dije furioso buscando de donde provenía esa voz.**

-Esa voz… No puede ser.- **Dijo Riven atenta al igual que yo.**

-¿Eh?- **Dije mientras mire a Riven confundido.**

 **Había aparecido una persona en medio del cuarto, una chica de pelo violeta, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y tenía puesta una ropa bastante provocadora, estaba blandiendo dos cuchillas y estaba mirando pícaramente:**

-No puede ser, no tú…- **Dijo Riven con preocupación.**

-Vaya-vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí, eh? Una traidora de pelo corto y blanco. Hace tiempo que no te veía Riven.- **Dijo mirando con mucha picardía a Riven.**

-¿La conoces?- **Dije con seriedad.**

-¡Por supuesto que me conoce! Katarina es mi nombre, y amo cortarle la cabeza a mis oponentes.- **Dijo mientras se corto levemente la lengua para así poder pasar derramar sangre en una de sus cuchillas.**

 **Fin del capitulo 9.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Ojala lo hayan disfrutado! De ahora en más, las cosas van a estar un poco intensas… Creo... Ya van a saber por qué. ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos!**


	11. El viaje

**Qué bueno es volver, aunque es difícil hacerlo con la Facultad oliéndote el culo todo el tiempo, y el hecho de que no tengo mi PC (ando escribiendo desde otra Computadora por cierto) En fin, ¡Que disfruten este capítulo!**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 10: El viaje.**

-¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú la que esta aquí?- **Dijo Riven mientras temblaba.**

 **Había notado ese miedo en los ojos de Riven, ella temblaba como una hoja y sus ojos estaban cristalinos por alguna razón. Tristana estaba cubriendo a nuestro bebe con su cuerpo, Heather y Poppy estaban mirando con desafío a Katarina, como si estuvieran dispuestas a hacer algo, Lulu estaba con su báculo apuntando, de una sola mano, a Katarina quien se quedaba viéndonos con gracia, como si fuéramos objetivos fáciles para ella.**

-Las coincidencias a veces son mortales, ¿Verdad Riven?- **Ella empezó a reír.** -Y pensar que te uniste a nuestro enemigo es algo bastante decepcionante y bastante estúpido, ya que de un movimiento puedo acabar con este mono peludo.-

-¡¿Eso crees?!- **Cargue contra Katarina quien ni se muto.**

 **Había atravesado a Katarina y con ello me cai al piso, fue como si se tratara de un fantasma en carne y hueso solo que estaba allí y podía sentir su respiración:** -¿Como carajos...?-

-¡HYA!- **Heather se lanzo de una patada voladora a Katarina y tuvo el mismo resultado.** -¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡HYA!-

 **Se lanzo de nuevo hacia ella de una patada, al igual que Poppy quien cargo con muchas fuerzas y, al atravesar a Katarina se dio contra la pared del cuarto provocando en la misma una pequeña grieta, Riven siguió temblando como una hoja que hasta llego a arrodillarse sobre sus propias piernas y quedarse en ese lugar viendo con mucho miedo a chica peli roja, Lulu estaba analizando la situación con mucho cuidado mientras tratábamos de asestarle un golpe a Katarina quien, a nuestros numerosos intentos por tratar de darle una golpiza, se quedo limando sus uñas con sus cuchillas mientras silbaba tranquilamente.**

 **Estábamos parados respirando forzosamente por los muchos intentos que hicimos por asestarle un golpe a Katarina, del barullo que armamos, los chicos entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron por la presencia de la chica peli roja; Mas que nada Jake, quien parecía conocer a esta chica al igual que Riven.**

-Vaya vaya, ¿Cuantas más sorpresas voy a encontrar en este lugar?- **Ella se acerco a Jake y se le quedo viendo fijo con una sonrisa picara, el se limito a observarla con atención.** -Pero mira que grande te pusiste Jake querido, estas tan fuerte que ni te reconozco. Me imagino que algo ahí abajo también se puso grande.-

 **Lulu esta roja de la furia:** -¡Déjalo sucia!-

-Lulu, cálmate, estoy bien. Ya sabes que va a pasar si te dejas llevar por la furia.- **Dijo Jake mientras no paraba de mirar a Katarina quien a su vez, seguía mirándolo pícaramente.**

 **En efecto, Lulu estaba emanando esa luz negra de la otra vez, ambos de sus ojos habían tomado la forma de una víbora y su ropa estaba cambiando de a poco, estaba respirando pesadamente aunque se volteo a verse a sí misma y después se tranquilizo volviendo a la normalidad.**

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo acá Katarina? ¿Cómo rayos nos encontraste?- **Dijo Jake mirándola seria.**

-Oh, es simple, saque información de Demacia y supe donde se encontraba el pueblo de Fornost. ¿Un ida y vuelta de recursos, verdad? ¡SEH! Así es como los encontré.-

-Pero no me respondiste por que estas aquí, y no, no creo que sea para buscarme a mi o a Riven, ¿Que quieres con Andrew?-

-¿Que, que quiero?- **Dijo mientras me miro pícaramente.** -Me encantaría acostarme con el que derroto a Sion o bien, con el ''Guerrero Legendario'', quien... ''Derroto a Darius'' Jajaja. Pero no es a lo que vine, vine a hablar de unas cosas importantes.-

-Guou, guou, espera... ¿A qué te refieres con ''Derroto a Darius''? Yo le di muerte en el puente donde caí, no me digas que el también sobrevivió.- **Dije sorprendido.**

-No, aquel individuo no sobrevivió, tu tampoco se supone que hayas sobrevivido a esa caída, pero mírate, estas vivito y coleando.-

-¿Aquel individuo...? Katarina, no me digas que...- **Jake la miro con una notable palidez en su rostro, ella asintió satisfecha**. -¡Oh mierda! ¡Sabia que algo andaba mal con esta puta guerra! ¡Carajo!-

-¡Jake! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿A qué se refiere ella?!- **Dije preocupado.**

-Esta guerra jamás termino chicos... Aquel quien creíamos que era Darius en persona, no era más que una persona disfrazada de él, un clon por así decir.-

-¡DING-DING-DING! ¡Le acertaste, que listo eres Jake, igual que siempre!- **Dijo Katarina mientras empezó a reírse muy fuerte y con muchas ganas.**

 **La sala se había echo un silencio fúnebre a excepción de la risa de Katarina que se escuchaba de fondo, al igual que yo, de seguro todos estaban pensando la misma cosa:**

-¿Quieres decir que mi muerte habría sido en vano si no hubiese sobrevivido?-

-En efecto, pero por lo que veo, eres bastante duro de roer.-

-Dios... Mio...- **Me quede con la mirada baja.** -¿Y ahora que estoy aquí, frente a tus ojos, que quieres?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Andrew querido. Veras, esta guerra se está volviendo demasiado aburrida, ya sabes, matar gente inocente, tipos que creen ser héroes pero son muy débiles, como ese tipo de la lanza...- **Dijo mientras me miro como si supiera a quien se refería.**

-Xin Zhao...- **Dijo Poppy mientras miro al suelo y empezó a temblar.**

-Ese mismo, pff, que oponente mas débil y estúpido, creyó que el Príncipe Jarvan IV se encontraba vivo y aun si lo fue a rescatar en una misión, vaya zopenco.-

 **Lulu se había llevado las manos a la boca y miro a Poppy (Al igual que todos), quien seguía con la cabeza baja y al escuchar que Katarina lo insulto apretó los manos hasta hacerlas sonar; Yo no podía dejar de mirar al suelo y a Poppy al mismo tiempo**.

-Eres... Una maldita...- **Dijo con respiración forzosa mientras le caían lagrimas y la miraba con furia.** -No te lo perdonare, jamás creas que lo hare insulsa estúpida.-

-Ooooh, la pequeña Herrera Yordle se puso mal ¡Hay que pena! Me vas a hacer llorar.- **Dijo burlonamente.**

 **Poppy no dejo de verla hasta que en un momento cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, Heather que estaba al lado se puso a su misma altura y la abrazo, en cuanto lo hizo Poppy le devolvió el abrazo y le lloro en el hombro; Heather le fue acariciando la cabeza en forma de consuelo.**

 **Katarina no hacía más que mirarla con una sonrisa de mucha maldad mientras se reía muy despacio, yo no hice más que apretar mis manos con fuerza, y mirarla con una fulminante mirada de odio; ella lo había notado y tan solo se limito a encoger los hombros, como si la vida de una persona no le importara nada, como si el dolor de otros no fueran nada para ella.**

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres decirme?-

-Como decía, matar inocentes y héroes estúpidos se está volviendo tedioso y aburrido, por lo cual te vine a contar del plan que Darius tiene en mente, así te vas preparando para lo que viene y, si tengo suerte, esto se vuelve más divertido.-

-¿Para qué quieres contarnos tu plan? ¿No es traición eso?-

-Sí, pero ya te dije, esta guerra se está volviendo muy aburrida, y tu amigo mío...- **Dijo mientras hizo la mirada del director.** -Eres mejor candidato a ser el mejor oponente para enfrentar, porque no solo mataste a Sion, uno de los colosos mas difíciles de matar por el hombre, sino porque sobreviviste a una muerte segura. Tener a un oponente como tú, es algo que haría de mi la mejor diversión de todas.-

-¿Todo esto solo para enfrentarme a mí? Estas enferma, ¿Por qué no simplemente te dejas atacar y nos peleamos ahora?- **Dijo con una mirada desafiante a Katarina.**

 **Ella de un movimiento rápido, que no supe percibir a tiempo, me clavo el cuchillo en el rostro abriéndose paso hasta el otro lado, si bien no sentía nada de dolor, estaba sorprendido que no haya muerto en ese momento:** -¿Ahora ves por qué no podemos pelear? Ustedes no pueden atacarme como tampoco yo puedo atacarlos. Soy un holograma andante.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas, pero eso quiere decir que estas en Noxus ahora mismo, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo Jake mientras aun costado pensando.**

-No en realidad, no del todo, Darius no me permite volver a menos que no tenga información valiosa en la palma de mi mano; por lo que me encuentro en las afueras de Noxus, justo un rato antes de llegar a la capital para confirmarle sus dudas.-

-¿Cuales dudas?-

-Si es cierto o no, que sobreviviste a la caída del puente, en cuanto sepa el que estás vivo empezara una movida bastante grande para buscar tu cabeza. Si quieren hacer de esto más divertido para a mí, yo diría que vayan yendo a Noxus que esta al Noroeste de su posición, agarren unos cuantos soldados bien entrenados y marchen hasta haya...-

-¿Y como sabemos nosotros que no se trata de una trampa?- **Dijo Heather mientras seguía pegada a Poppy quien seguía llorando.**

-Inteligente y astuta pregunta niña, lamentablemente no es una trampa, mis órdenes son dar información valiosa, Darius me arrancaría la cabeza si le doy información insignificante.-

-Mas que insignificante, es muy valiosa la información que llevas contigo, sabes con precisión donde se encuentra Fornost. Cualquiera pensaría, incluso Darius, que ese dato es muy valioso si quiere hacer una gran movida para arrancarle la cabeza a Andrew.-

-Esa es la cosa tontito, esta información es insignificante para a mí, ya que esto es parte de mi plan, y una información que no sea, como es mi enemigo o que tan fuerte es, no me interesa.-

-Aja...- **Dijo Jake mirándola de re ojo.**

-Tómalo o déjalo cuatro ojos, yo ya les dije cual va a ser el plan de Darius. Por lo cual, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho.- **Dijo Katarina mientras su cuchillo en su mano con una sonrisa.**

-¿Por qué nos ayudas, eh? ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?- **Dije sin sacarle la mirada ni un segundo a la asesina.**

-¿Que eres tonto o es que te pegan en casa? Ya te dije, esta guerra se hace cada vez más aburrida, darles información valiosa para que se hagan más fuertes lo hará mas divertido. Y con esto, ya me voy.- **Dijo desapareciendo en el aire.**

 **La sala estuvo en silencio de nuevo, Poppy ya había dejado de llorar y estaba con la mirada baja, Heather se encontraba a su lado, Riven dejo de temblar en cuanto desapareció Katarina y Lulu estaba atenta a cualquiera cosa que vayamos a decir; Tristana, por alguna razón, estaba con la mirada baja, David se encontraba durmiendo, parece que ni se entero de lo que acaba de pasar.**

 **El silencio se rompió con Poppy que dijo:** -Yo digo que vayamos y acabemos con todos los Noxianos posibles, quiero matarlos a todos.-

-Poppy, entiendo que estés enojada por la muerte del señor Xin Zhao, pero no podemos apresurarnos de inmediato, primero hay que pensar en un plan.- **Dijo Jake mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.**

-No me importa, plan o sin plan, yo iré a Noxus a acabar con todos ellos, con o sin ustedes.- **Dijo mientras se levanto y miro con furia.**

-Nunca dijimos que no iríamos, creo que es una buena oportunidad para acabar con Noxus, aun si la información de Katarina es mentira, lo único que podemos hacer es armarnos e ir. Si podemos parar la producción de la poción Berserker a tiempo, tal vez tengamos más posibilidades de llegar a Darius.-

-La poción Berserker es lo que los hace fuertes, ¿Verdad padrino?- **Dijo Heather mientras se levantaba.**

-En efecto, aun si vamos con gente de Mogotroll, las posibilidades son desconocidas contra esa bola de descerebrados aliento de pescado.-

-Tú lo haz dicho.- Dijo Heather asintiendo.

-Bueno, ya es un hecho, iremos a acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. ¿Quien se apunta?- **Dije mientras levante la mano.**

-¡Yo!- **Dijeron todos a excepción de Tristana.**

 **Fin del capítulo 10.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Un gusto haber vuelto Damas y Germenes! Aunque ya saben como va a ser la subida de ahora en mas, que no tengo la compu. Por favor sean pacientes, y comprensivos. Bueno, me despido con esto en mano, ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos!**

 **''Llena de alegría el corazón de las personas, y llena tu corazón de mucha alegría.'' -Bandlewarrior (Isaías)**


	12. El ultimo entrenamiento

**''Decir adiós es difícil, pero es de fuertes tener el valor de decirlo''.** **BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 11: El último entrenamiento**

-¿Por qué no puedo ir Papá?- **Dijo Heather mientras caminaba junto a mi lado.**

 **Estábamos caminando por el bosque, yo tenía las manos puestas en el bolsillo y Heather tenía las manos en la espalda: -Por que te necesito aquí para que cuides a tu hermano mientras tu Madre y yo no estamos.- Dije mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, como suelo hacer siempre.**

-Oh…- **Agacho la cabeza.** –Entiendo.-

 **Yo la mire con detalle mientras sonreía, me detuve a ponerme a su altura y a agarrarle los hombros, ella me esquivaba la mirada pero no por estar enojada conmigo, sino por tristeza a no poder participar de esta batalla. Esto lo note con bastante facilidad por lo que la agarre del rostro con ambas manos y con mi pulgar le aleje el pelo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, al momento de hacer esto ella me miro a los ojos:**

-Hijita mía, no puedo dejar que vengas, esta misión es muy peligrosa como para que estés en ella. El único apoyo que nos puedes dar, es el de cuidar a tu hermano por nosotros. No sé cuanto vayamos a tardar así que te pido que juegues con él y le enseñes cosas lindas; nunca lo abandones bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque a su tierna edad necesita que lo estén constantemente prestando atención. Nunca le pares de contar de nosotros y tampoco pares de decirle te quiero, porque aunque sea un bebe, el puede escuchar y absorber las cosas muy rápidamente; tú y el van a desarrollar una relación muy cercana cuando el crezca lo suficiente. Dale todas las caricias, besos y abrazos que necesita para crecer y cuídalo como si se tratara de tu propia vida. ¿Puedes hacer eso por Papi y Mami?-

 **Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa:** -Esa es mi niña.- **Dije mientras junte mi frente con la suya.**

 **Me incorpore sobre mí mismo y nuestro camino continuo hasta llegar a la colina que estaba cerca de casa; era cerca del medio día, así que había sol iluminando los arboles que había en esa colina.**

 **Las hojas caían al compas del viento que soplaba con suavidad y jugaba con mi pelo. Esa frescura en mi cara era muy relajante, te invitaba a tomar una siesta en ese mismo lugar, Heather también lo podía sentir, lo note porque ella estaba al frente mío mirando el horizonte con las manos puestas en su pecho mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire lentamente. Ella se acerco a mí a decirme:**

-Papi, ¿Qué vinimos hacer a este lugar?- **Dijo un poco confundida.**

-Bueno… Siendo este el ultimo día que estamos nosotros aquí…- **Dije sacando de detrás de un árbol una canasta llena de comida.** –Pensé que sería buena idea que pasáramos todo un día juntos como Padre e Hija.-

-¡Guau! ¡¿Los hiciste tu?!- **Dijo agarrando la canasta y revisando el contenido.**

-Tuve un poco de ayuda de tu tía, pero si, los hice yo. ¿Comemos?- **Dije ofreciéndole un Cupcake.**

-¡Claro!- **Dijo sentándose en el suelo con el Cupcake.**

 **Prepare la vianda y nos sentamos a comer los Panquecitos mientras mirábamos el horizonte, que era una montaña atrás de otra y en el centro una grieta grande con una cascada en ella; si prestabas mucha atención, podías ver las siluetas de los animales yendo a tomar agua de la cascada.**

 **Heather estaba sentada en sus rodillas mientras tomaba sorbos del último litro de agua que le deje, dio un suspiro de relajación y dejo la botella vacía en la canasta; por supuesto, sin darse cuenta, dejo salir un pequeño eructo que, combinado por la vergüenza, se disculpo por dicha grosería mientras se reía al igual que yo.**

-Eso no es nada comparado a esto.- **Dije mientras tome mucho aire y lo lleve al pecho para dejar salir un fuerte eructo.**

-¿Me estas desafiando acaso?- **Dijo Heather mientras me miraba con desafío.**

-El primero en quedar ahogado pierde.-

-¡Esta bien!- **Dijo dando una bocanada de aire para dejar salir un eructo.**

 **El lugar se había tornado en una orquesta de eructos que iban, desde el más grande al más chico, cada momento que pasaba las nauseas se apoderaban de mi, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el perdedor aquí.**

 **/Ojos de Lulú/**

 ***Me pregunto que serán esos ruidos en la colina en donde están Andrew y Heather.* Pensé mientras subía la colina con la bandeja llena de galletitas.**

-Chicos, traje mas galletas por si quieren… ¿Eh?-

 **Andrew y Heather estaban eructándose uno a otro:**

-…- **Veía que seguían eructando, un eructo más fuerte que el otro.**

-Mejor me voy.-

 **Salí lentamente del lugar, tratando de analizar lo que acabo de ver con mis propios ojos.**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

 **Estaba respirando pesadamente mientras trataba de armar un eructo, pero las ganas de vomitar eran más fuertes con cada bocanada que daba, Heather estaba en la misma que yo, dio el ultimo eructo (Que fue muy débil) y cayo de cara al piso levantando el brazo lentamente para proclamar su victoria, con un eructo acompañado de:**

-Gane.- **Dijo dejando caer su brazo a la manta del picnic.**

-Rayos…- **Dije recuperando el aire.**

-Yo… Te lo dije, no trates de desafiarme.- **Dijo mirándome con orgullo mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba.** –Por que perderás instantáneamente.-

-Ganaste en esta, pero vamos a ver la próxima vez quien será el que termine con nauseas primero.- **Dije sonriendo.**

-Jeje, es un trato entonces.- **Dijo mientras dejo caer su cabeza al suelo y después se apoyo contra sus manos.** -¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Descansar un poco tal vez.- **Dije mientras me acosté boca arriba y puse mi mano en la boca del estomago.**

-¿Puedo descansar en tu pecho?- **Dijo tranquilamente.**

-Dale, no tengo problema.- **Dije mirándola por encima de mi cabeza, ella estaba atenta a mi respuesta.**

-Genial.- **Dijo levantándose.**

 **Ella se acerco, se sentó en mi pecho y después se acomodo para acostarse boca arriba; su cabeza estaba cerca de mi pera y después todo su cuerpo cabía casi por completo en mi torso.**

-Sabes, lo bueno de tener a un Papá humano, es que puedo acostarme cómodamente en su pecho y descansar como una reina.- **Dijo llevándose ambas manos por detrás de su nuca mientras miraba por encima suyo.**

-Sí, aunque con el tiempo vas a ir creciendo, y cuando me llegues por encima de ombligo, ya no podrás acostarte en el por qué…-

-Sería muy incomodo para a ti, lo sé. Además mis pies te aplastarían las…-

-¡Suficiente!– **Sentencie.**

-Oh, claro, disculpa.-

 **Le acaricie la cabeza suavemente:** -No hay problema.-

 **Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato mientras disfrutábamos de las nubes que pasaban, el sol no nos daba tanto ya que estábamos del lado de la sombra del árbol. Las nubes seguían pasando y pasando, una tras otra, de diferentes formas y tamaños, el viento soplaba suavemente como antes pero se sentía con más intensidad, tal era la intensidad que era fácil de disfrutar. Heather empezó a cantar, aunque su única letra era un ''A'', su voz lo hacía mágico, las frecuencias de las tonadas cambiaban con el paso de los segundos de un alto a un bajo suavemente. Era bella la tonada que hacía con una simple letra, que no podía dejar de escucharla, combinar el canto y el viento que soplaba con el ruido de las hojas hacían de este momento algo mágico, en el medio, empecé a recordar el día que llegue a este mundo, la primera cita que tuve con Tristana y más que nada, bellas cosas de mi pasado; lo feliz que era con mis padres antes que decidieran abandonarme sin razón alguna. Siguió así durante unos minutos hasta que termino, había vuelto a la realidad para el momento que termino, estaba tan feliz que no dude en preguntarle:**

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?-

-Mi mama me solía cantar cuando era chica, me ayudaba a dormir por las noches. Una noche mi madre se enfermo, desde ese momento dejo de cantar porque su toz era incontrolable que no le permitía siquiera decir una palabra. Cuando mi Mama… Digo, mi antigua madre, murió, decidí empezar a practicar canto para poder sanar la herida que tenía mi papa por la pérdida de mi antigua madre. Y antes de que mi Padre le pasara lo mismo, me dijo que le cantara su canción favorita antes de pasar a mejor vida… El cerro sus ojos para siempre después de que termine la ultima parte del canto.-

-Oh... Perdón por preguntar.-

 **Ella me pego suavemente en el cachete como consuelo:** -No te preocupes, eso paso hace mucho. Ahora tengo una hermosa familia a quien amo mucho.- **Dijo mientras se acomodo en mi pecho de nuevo.**

-¿No te duele pensar en ellos?- **Dije mirando al cielo.**

-Nop, tal vez hace un tiempo, pero no ahora.-

-Entiendo... Pero si alguna vez te sientes triste o los extrañas mucho, decímelo o deciselo a tu madre. Ten por seguro que haremos lo posible para que seas feliz, aun si eso nos llegue a costar.- **Dije acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.**

 **Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento pero después replico con un, ''Gracias Papá'', y se quedo callada nuevamente. Lo que resto de tiempo fue solo para ver nubes y tomar una pequeña siesta, momentos después escuchamos de lo lejos una voz que llamaba por mi nombre, era Rumble quien llamaba, en cuanto me encontró saludo a Heather y me dirigió la palabra:**

-Necesito que vengas hermano, es algo importante.- **Dijo tranquilamente.**

-¿Tristana necesita mi ayuda con el bebe?-

-No.-

-¿El bebe necesita ayuda con Tristana?-

-Eh... No.-

-¿Alguien necesita ayuda con el bebe?-

-¡No es nada con tema a tu bebe con un demonio!- **Dijo respirando hondo.**

-Entonces pídeselo a otro, estoy ocupado.- **Dije mientras me recosté sobre mis manos de nuevo.**

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Holgazanear? ¡Vamos, mueve el trasero, es algo con tema al prototipo en el que anduve trabajando!-

-Está bien, está bien, relaja las tetas. Ahí voy, solo dame un segundo.- **Dije volviendo a acostar en mis brazos, Heather estaba a punto de reírse.**

-... ¡Vámonos ya!- **Dijo tiroñandome de los pelos.**

-¡Au-Au-Au está bien! ¡Tranquilo! OSH- **Dije haciéndole una señal a Heather para que se moviera, ella se corrió y se sentó en sus rodillas.** -No me tardare, ¿Si Heather?-

-Adelante, yo te espero.- **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me hacia una seña con las manos como para que vaya.**

-¡Nos vemos sobrina! ¡Camina holgazán!- **Dijo Rumble agarrándome de la mano, podía escuchar la risa de Heather de fondo mientras nos íbamos.**

-Si sabes que este es mi último día con Heather, ¿Verdad?- **Dije molesto mientras trataba de no caerme al suelo.**

-También con tu hijo, ¿No crees?- **Dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.**

-Buen punto. Por otra parte, ¿Es TAN importante que pruebe este disque prototipo tuyo?- **Dije mientras me estire las articulaciones en cuanto llegamos al laboratorio de Rumble.** -¿Por qué no le pides a Jake que lo haga?-

-¿Que no te acuerdas? El se fue a hacer las compras con Poppy y Riven para los suministros del viaje.- **Dijo mientras puso ambas manos en la cintura.**

-...- **Estaba por replicar a lo que dijo, pero me acorde al instante lo que había pasado.** -Oh, cierto. Tss, no me digas, ¿Anda de burro de carga?-

-Si.- **Dijo mientras rebuznó como un burro.**

 **Nos reímos al mismo tiempo que entrabamos al Laboratorio de Rumble, el lugar por dentro era muy típico de consultorio de médico, blanco con bloques de cemento (pintados de blanco también) con la única diferencia es que se encontraban un montón de químicos y herramientas en el lugar, todos ordenados cuidadosamente uno al lado del otro. En el centro había una cama larga con dos brazos metálicos apoyados en ella, me sorprendí al verlas, tanto que le pregunte:**

-¿Ese es el prototipo?- **Dijo señalando con el dedo índice.**

-¿Sorprendido verdad? Yo las llamo Brazos Metálicos Hextech, son mi más orgulloso invento.- **Dijo orgulloso.**

-Acá dice, ''Propiedad de Heimerdinger''.-

-¡¿EH?! Pe-pe-pero yo las modifique y-y-y las hice mejores.- **Dijo nervioso mientras se ponía al frente mío para taparlas.**

-Aja... En fin, ¿Quién es ese tal Heimerdinger?-

-Mi mentor, siempre andaba con él cuando estaba en la Academia.- **Dijo mientras agarro un trapo y empezó a pulir los brazos.**

-¿Y qué paso con él?- **Dije mientras me agarre una silla que encontré por ahí y me senté.**

-No sé, presumo yo que está muerto, al igual que la chica que las probo.-

-¡¿Entonces no soy el único que las probo?!- **Dije teniendo los ojos como platos.**

-Nope, esta chica fue la primera, anduvo bien con ellos; hasta se las encargo para una misión que tenía que hacer en Piltover, por lo cual le fue bastante bien. La última vez que la vimos fue antes que iniciara la Guerra, nos la entrego en una buena condición y se fue sin dejar rastro.- **Dijo mientras seguía puliendo y giraba de vez en cuando para hablar conmigo.** -Ahora te toca a ti probarlos, ten. Póntelos y ven afuera.-

 **Rumble se había ido del lugar y quede solo con los Brazos Metálicos. Después de varios intentos de ponerme dicho artefacto, fui a afuera como pude, ya que eran demasiado pesados, me costaba mucho levantar un brazo por el peso, pero podía alcanzar a saludar a alguien.**

 **Rumble estaba afuera con un anotador, esperando a que llegara; en cuanto se dio cuenta de que me costaba andar con ellas, empezó a reírse.**

-¿Esta difícil?- **Dijo tapándose la boca con el anotador.**

-Púdrete Rumble.- **Dije con una fulminante cara de odio.**

-Jajaja, en fin, empieza tratando de dar aunque sea un golpe.-

-¿Cuántas de estas tareas tengo que hacer?-

-30.- **Dijo tranquilamente.**

-Me las vas a pagar.-

 **Y así inicio mi tarea de hacer las tareas una por una para ver si funcionaban estos brazos metálicos, después de un tiempo logre acostumbrarme al peso de los mismos tanto, que podía hacer un Uppercut sin tener que estar forzando mis brazos y espalda. El último movimiento de la lista era ''Rompe Montañas'', que consistía en activar la función de los brazos y, combinado con mi energía Física tenía que golpear el suelo de tal forma que lo dejara con una grieta grande en el medio. Y después de un fuerte y determinado ''¡HYA!'', deje un agujero del tamaño de una zona de aterrizaje de Helicópteros y Rumble me dijo que ya habíamos acabado las pruebas, aunque los brazos quedaron un poco destruidos por el ultimo movimiento, mi cansancio Físico era tal que los brazos me quedaron como fideos colgantes, Rumble estaba agradeciéndome por la ayuda que le brinde y también empezó a hablar de los ajustes que le faltaban cuando siento que algo estaba cerca de nosotros, para ser exactos, detrás del laboratorio; lo que sea que fuere, no era alguien peligroso, sino mas bien curioso, ya que se encontraba observándonos. De ahí en más supe quien era la curiosa, Heather, aunque no estaba seguro. Esta habilidad me la había enseñado Mama Nidalee cuando me encontraba en el Bosque Detrás de la Colina, también me había enseñado otras cosas, pero que no era más que la habilidad de poner trampas y esas cosas de supervivencia.**

 **Rumble estaba llamando por mi nombre, pero por estar pensando en quien era el curioso o la curiosa no lo escuche, hasta que chasqueo varias veces los dedos:** -¡Andrew! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-

-¿Eh? Oh, claro, yo también te quiero amigo.- **Dije mientras le regale una sonrisa.**

-...- **Hizo una mueca de confusión y después revoleo los ojos para un lado.** -¿Que es tan importante como para no prestarme tanta atención?-

-Nada, solo...- **Aquel individuo ya se había ido.** -Olvídalo.-

-Eres incorregible, ¿Sabes?- **Dijo llevándose la mano a la cara.** -Pero ten, toma esto y lárgate.-

-¿Qué es?- **Dije agarrando una especie de pastilla.**

-Es una pastilla que combate el cansancio físico. Yo me tengo que ir a revisar los brazos, así que déjamelos en la puerta, que después las entro.- **Dijo yéndose adentro con el anotador.**

-Bien, nos vemos.-

 **Me saque los brazos metálicos y los puse en la puerta, me fui a la colina a donde estaba Heather y la encontré entrenando; estaba haciendo movimientos de combate, desde patadas circulares hasta puños y patadas con salto. En cuanto me divisa, se detiene y se viene a mi posición, ella me estaba preguntando cual fue el prototipo del que hablaba Rumble, por supuesto, ella sabia la respuesta pero me lo estaba ocultando:**

-Tú ya lo sabes hijita mía, te sentí cuando estabas observándonos desde un lado del Laboratorio.-

 **En realidad no sabía si era ella quien fue quien nos observaba, pero hay quienes dicen, ''La mejor forma de sacarle la verdad a los otros, es culpándolos de algo que posiblemente hicieron. ''Y como predije, ella fue la curiosa que andaba mirando, lo note porque ella se enrojeció y me esquivo la mirada:**

-Se me olvido que puedes hacer eso, jeje.- **Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.**

-¿Que te dije acerca de espiar conversaciones ajenas?- **Dije agarrándole despacio la oreja.**

-Lo siento, es que me entro mucha curiosidad por ese prototipo, que no pude evitarlo.- **Dijo mientras aguantaba el dolor que pensaba que le iba a hacer en la oreja.**

-...- **La** **mire con molestia, tome una bocanada de aire y después le revolví el cabello.** -Está bien mi vida, no te preocupes. Pero más te vale no hacerlo de vuelta, sino ya sabes que va a pasar si tu madre se entera. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

 **Ella miro al frente recordando el día que Tristana la descubrió observando una conversación importante de otra gente en la academia, arrugo el rostro de disgusto y dijo:**

-Ni me lo hagas acordar, me dolió por unos días la cachetada que me dio Mama.- **Dijo pasándose la mano por la mejilla.**

-Jeje...- **Dije respirando hondo y miraba el atardecer que se aproximaba con una sonrisa.** -Ya no queda mucho tiempo al parecer.-

 **Ella miro el horizonte y noto el atardecer, al hacerlo bajo la mirada:** -Que rápido pasó este día...-

-...- **La mire con atención.**

-Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen acerca de que los días pasan rápido cuando los disfrutas... Ojala no pasara tan rápido en este momento.- **Se sentó en la orilla de la codina y junto sus rodillas a ver el horizonte.**

-...- **Me lleve la mano a la pera.**

-Heather...- **Ella en cuanto me escucho, sus ojeras se levantaron y me dirigió la mirada.** -¿Te parece si...? ¿Hacemos una última sesión de entrenamiento?-

 **Me puse en posición de guardia y al notar eso ella, se levanto y de una voltereta se acerco a unos pasos de mi, poniéndose en posición de combate:**

-El primero que caiga al suelo pierde.- **Dijo Heather poniéndose una colita en el pelo.**

-¡Veamos cuanto haz mejorado! ¡JIA!- **Salte en el aire preparando mi puño.**

 **Ella lo esquivo girando para un lado para preparar un contra-ataque de una patada horizontal de 360º, al ver sus intenciones, gire repentinamente por detrás de mi espalda para darle una patada de frente; al parecer se había dado cuenta ella, a unos par de segundos de darle con éxito la patada que salto dando una voltereta giratorio para después darme una patada doble de frente, haciéndome empujar hacia atrás. Ella cayó al suelo y se levanto enseguida para ponerse en posición de guardia, tenía la nariz doblada, de la adrenalina que tenia puesta encima no sentí el dolor, ella ni se inmuto, seguía en la misma posición:**

-Veo que no te vas con rodeos.-

-Ese es tu problema Pa', siempre quieres probar a tu enemigo. Y yo al saber ese pequeño dato, te ataco con todo lo que tengo o, voy en serio.- **Dijo desafiándome con la mirada.**

-Sí, me di cuenta. Pero si en verdad quieres que vaya enserio, entonces iré en serio.- **Dije acomodándome la nariz y tronándome los dedos.**

-Es lo que estoy esperando, ven.- **Dijo mientras movía su mano contra ella provocándome.**

-Tú lo pediste.- **Empecé a correr hasta ella al igual que Heather mientras hacíamos un grito de guerra.**

 **/Unos 30 minutos más tarde/**

 **Estábamos respirando profundamente del cansancio que teníamos, estábamos cara a cara mirándonos fijamente, no hubieron muchos moretones en el transcurso de la batalla, más que moretones, eran lastimaduras las que teníamos en ese momento, ambos éramos igual de buenos esquivando y contra-atacando; era como pelear contra mí mismo.**

-Vamos... Cae al suelo...- **Dijo Heather a punto de ceder al cansancio mientras agarraba su hombro.**

-No... Creas... Que lo hare.- **Dije mientras tenía mis colgando como fideos del cansancio.**

-Que bien... Yo tampoco...- **Estaba apagándose de a poco.** -Lo hare...-

 **Cayo de rodillas al suelo, dándome a mí la victoria. Yo caí de cola al suelo mientras respiraba con más profundidad y más ganas, el sudor caía por mi frente, tenía el brazo tapándome los ojos y estaba recuperando un poco las fuerzas, de ahí recordé la pastilla que me dio Rumble; estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. En cuanto me la comí, mi cansancio físico se fue en lo menos que canta un gallo, me levante y me dirigí a donde estaba Heather, la pobre estaba noqueada del cansancio; podía escuchar su pequeño y débil ronquido.**

 **Sonreí enternecidamente y la cargué a mi espalda, ella automáticamente se agarro de mi cuello para no caerse mientras dormía cómodamente en mi espalda. La lleve a casa mientras el sol se iba poniendo atrás nuestro para dar paso a una fresca noche.**

 **Me saltee la hora de cena y lleve a Heather a mi cama, la recosté suavemente en ella y fui por David, el estaba durmiendo en su cuna, lentamente lo agarre y lo puse encima mío mientras me acostaba en la cama; él ni se despertó. Con el cansancio que tuve no me hizo falta mucho tiempo para caerme dormido.**

 **/Al día siguiente/**

 _-Andrew, despierta, es hora de... irnos.-_ **Dijo Tristana levantándome mientras hablaba en voz baja.**

 **Me desperté enseguida, vi a Heather que aun estaba dormida, David se encontraba con Tristana, quien lo estaba meciendo sobre ella misma mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna muy lentamente. Me puse la armadura que me dejo Poppy en la puerta principal; estaba un poco pesada pero no me molestaba tanto. Comí algo que había en la mesa y antes de que me fuera algo una hoja de papel se cayó de la armadura… Era una carta, al parecer la letra estaba un poco movida y había puntos húmedos en ella, en ella decía:**

'' _Por favor no te mueras papá, te amo. ''_

 _-Heather y David_

 **Algunas gotas cayeron sobre la carta, estaba temblando y la carta parecía arrugarse cada vez más, empecé a llorar mientras miraba por detrás mío la habitación en donde se encontraba Heather y David. Abrí la puerta principal, puse la carta en la armadura y me fui cerrando por detrás mío la puerta con los niños adentro.**

 **Fin del capítulo 11.** __

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado señores, ¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo!**


	13. Mi vida antes de la gran guerra

**''A veces, para conocer la razón del por qué el comportamiento de dicha persona es diferente a lo que oímos, hay que indagar en el pasado de la misma para descubrirlo. '' BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Prologo: Mi vida antes de la gran guerra.**

 **Todos tuvimos algo que ocultar alguna vez, sea una grieta en nuestro corazón, una dolorosa perdida, o una insuperable tristeza. Muchas veces nos preguntamos, ¿Cómo podemos ser capaces de cargar con demasiadas cosas malas y aun así seguir siendo los mismos? Es un misterio sin resolver para a mí, pero bueno… Quisiera contarte una historia, una historia de mi vida, algo que tal vez no te importe, pero me encantaría que escuches. Aquí voy:**

 **Tenía 5 años cuando conocí a mi mejor amiga Poppy en el jardín al donde solíamos estar, ella no era de las que se empeñaba a juntarse con los demás, no era tímida, pero le costaba hablar con los demás por que su único tópico para hablar, era la Herrería de su padre, los yunques, las armas, entre otras cosas. Con el simple hecho de que le encantaba las armas tanto como a mí, hicimos conexión inmediatamente y nos volvimos muy cercanas, cercanas como uña y carne o hermanas.**

 **Crecimos, jugamos, y hasta nos bañábamos juntas; teníamos nuestras peleas y discusiones, pero el cariño que nos teníamos nos mantenía juntas, por lo cual pasaba desapercibido todo rastro de negatividad.**

 **Antes solía pensar que el mundo era bastante grande para dos Yordles como nosotras, con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta, que el mundo… Mi mundo, no pasaba mas allá de los cuarteles o el pueblo de Bandle, por lo cual me encantaba la idea de salir del lugar y tener una aventura, por allá en lo lejos, combatir con criaturas legendarias, conocer otros territorios, explorar el mundo.**

 **Solía ser alguien bastante amistosa, siempre quería tener más amigos, siempre quería jugar afuera, siempre quería sonreír; mis padres siempre decían que cuando había nacido, no había llorado, sino que estaba riéndome, estaba sonriendo como nunca antes, a pesar de no tener dicho conocimiento de lo que era ser alegre o no tener dientes en mi boca, sonreía de todas formas. Reía a carcajadas y jugueteaba bastante, más que nada con Poppy, que a pesar de todos los amigos que tenia, con la única que me juntaba era con ella. En cambio Poppy, siempre fue madura desde el principio, mientras yo jugueteaba ella se quedaba seria o tranquila, los problemas que provocábamos, ella siempre sacaba la solución y hablaba de forma muy adulta a pesar de tener tan solo 7 años. En efecto, ella entro en el Kínder teniendo 7 años de edad, ya que siempre anduvo trabajando en la Herrería de su padre y cuando se iban a inscribir las vacantes estaban llenas. Su padre por un lado, es un hombre tranquilo y silencioso, pero alguien bastante agradable para tomar un rico te si me lo permito decir; Poppy no conoció a su madre, ya que ella al nacer, su madre se enfermo bastante grave y no consiguió sobrevivir, ella no habla del tema, pero no es porque le de tristeza, sino que no le interesa, ''Mi padre es más que suficiente. '', Siempre dice.**

 **Con el paso de los años, fuimos creciendo y jugando, nuestras ambiciones en la Mothership seguían siendo las mismas, ser Artilleras, ya que eso nos permitiría salir a descubrir el mundo sin tener que estar cometiendo un error o bien, sin saber qué hacer. En la escuela nos iba bien, aunque de vez en cuando teníamos bajas notas por la falta de atención o bien, porque no estudiábamos para las evaluaciones. Pero a pesar de las dificultades, logramos graduarnos de la primaria con buenas calificaciones y tuvimos reconocimientos en la parte del físico, por lo cual nos permitiría entrar a la Mothership, que en ese entonces era el ejército; Pero para ello, necesitábamos tener la edad necesaria para entrar, 18 años. Poppy ya había cumplido los 18 años cuando cumplí 16, ella podría haber entrado sin problema alguno a la Mothership, pero decidió esperarme a que cumpliera 18 años, su acto fue tan admirable en ese entonces que hasta mis padres la querían como a alguien más de la familia (Aunque ya la querían, después de todo, siempre que podía, la invitaba siempre a casa para que jugáramos) Poppy me decía siempre que mis padres eran un par de locos, pero se sentía bienvenida en mi casa, a tal punto, que una vez llamo por accidente Mamá a mi madre, fue gracioso, pero ahí fue cuando mis padres y yo nos dimos cuenta lo que en verdad necesitaba; y era algo que su padre no podía darle… Una hermana y una madre, desde aquel día, se llevo bien con mis padres.**

 **Cuando cumplí los 18 años, después de que nos inscribiéramos al ejercito, fuimos al frente de la entrada y allí… Es donde todo comenzó, mi vida en toda su totalidad, ante nuestros ojos estaba la Mothership, la Academia más grande y más importante de toda Bandle, nuestros corazones latían con intensidad de los nervios ese día, mis padres estaban en el momento, el Papá de Poppy no había podido ir a despedirnos porque tuvo que entregar un encargo, pero para Poppy, mis padres eran suficientes:**

-Ahí está Poppy… La Mothership.- Dije **sin dejar de ver con asombro lo gigantesca que era.** –La Academia de Guerra más grande de toda Bandle y la más importante de todo este territorio.-

-La única e inigualable…-

-Lo logramos…- **Mire a Poppy contenta, ella me dirigió la mirada.** -¡Estamos por ser Artilleras!-

 **Ella volvió a ver a la Academia y después me miro a mi mientras asentía desesperadamente de la emoción:** -Podremos cumplir nuestros sueños, podremos conocer el mundo, ¡Y podremos combatir contra criaturas Legendarias!-

-¡Siiii!- **Dije alzando ambos brazos al cielo mientras saltaba de la emoción, las personas que pasaban por allí, la mayoría estudiantes, me miraban como saltaba de la emoción.** -¡No puedo esperar a entrar!-

-No sin antes de despedirte de nosotros.- **Dijo mi Mama mientras dejaba el bolso en el suelo, el bolso estaba lleno de ropa y recuerdos de la primaria.**

-Señora, señor, ¿Qué tal?- **Dijo amablemente Poppy mientras dejo en el suelo el bolso.**

-Hay niña, ya sabes que nos puedes llamar por nuestro nombre, ¿Recuerdas?- **Dijo mi Padre mientras le revolvía el cabello a Poppy.**

-Lo sé, es que…- **Se llevo la mano a la nuca.** –Siempre se me olvida, jeje.-

-Oh bueno, de eso no hay problema, nuestros nombres son complicados de recordar, ¿Verdad hijita?- **Dijo mi Mama mientras se reía junto con mi Padre, yo revolee los ojos para los lados mientras sonreía.**

-Espero que ambas se cuiden bien entre ustedes, y como regalo por su entrada a la Mothership…- **Dijo mi Padre mientras revisaba sus bolsillos.** –Les traje esto.-

-¡Bandle-Mielusas!- **Dijimos Poppy y yo agarrando el caramelo.** -¡Gracias!-

-No se preocupen por ello…- **Había sonado el alerta para que los estudiantes entraran a la Academia, es provoco que mi padre lo interrumpiera.** –Pero creo que ya es hora de partir mis dos pequeñas dulces de lechuga.-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Adiós Papa, Adiós Mama! ¡Los extrañare muchísimo!- **Dije abrazando a mis padres al mismo y agarrando la mano de Poppy.**

-¡Adiós hijita mía! ¡Adiós Poppy!- **Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

-¡Cuídense!- **Dijo Poppy mientras saludaba y trataba de no caerse por estar teniéndola agarrada de la mano.**

 **Allí mismo, cruzando la entrada de la Academia, fue donde me di cuenta de una cosa… Nada iba a ser lo mismo de ahora en adelante.**

 **¿Quién habría pensado que mi vida cambiaria drásticamente en ese momento? ¿Qué todo lo que una vez ame, se haya esfumado como cenizas de volcán? Bueno… Yo solo se una cosa acerca de todo esto, alguien tiene que guiar a estas personas que lo perdieron todo… A un lugar mejor.**

 **Fin del Prologo de la historia.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Voy a ir aclarando unas dudas antes de que pregunten, no, esta historia no la voy a continuar ahora sino hasta que termine la caída de Noxus (Probablemente, ya que tengo otros planes, pero denle por hecho que lo hare) si, es una precuela a lo que paso antes de que Tristana conociera a Andrew, si, este capitulo fue un relleno (Yo he dicho muchas veces que odio hacer rellenos, pero tenia que contar esto ya que influye mucho en la vida de los personajes y del como se sienten con respecto del otro y consigo mismos) si, la Poppy de esta precuela es la del Rework, osea, La Guardiana del Martillo, si, puedo llegar a poner personajes que hagan ustedes, pero no los puedo poner en la historia principal sino como relleno (Osea, que interactúen con los personajes y esas cosas pero no como para estar en la historia principal, los personajes serán preferentemente Yordles) Eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si tienen una duda por favor escríbanla en los comentarios. ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos!**


	14. La decision de Tristana

**''Cualquiera puede ser padre, pero aquel que no quiere abandonar a los hijos por nada en el mundo y iría hasta el fin del universo para protegerlos, se lo debería considerar héroe.** **'' BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capitulo 13: La decisión de Tristana.**

-…- **Estaba caminando con la mirada baja. Jake apoyo su mano en mi hombro.**

-Lo lamento hermano…-

-…- **Seguía mirando al suelo mientras caminábamos directo a Mogotroll.** –Chicos… ¿Creen que sea un buen padre?-

 **Hubo silencio por unos momentos, Poppy dio la palabra:**

-Arriesgas tu vida por el bienestar de tus seres queridos y por los de tus hijos…- **La mire atentamente.** –Te vas a un lugar que no sabes si lo vas contar de vuelta y aun si marchas con la frente en alto con el miedo a no poder ver crecer a tus hijos… Si eso no es ser buen padre, entonces no sé lo que es.-

-…- **Mire al frente pensando, le sonreí de vuelta.** –Gracias…-

-Lo que hizo Tristana… Bueno, tiene sus razones Andrew; te pido que no la culpes.- **Dijo Poppy con la mirada baja**. –Aunque no es propio de ella.-

 **Todos asintieron dándole la razón a Poppy. Es cierto, abandonar a sus camaradas por familia no es propio de ella, la familia es importante si, pero ¿Qué hay de las familias de Mogotroll? ¿Las familias de Demacia? Por dios, ¿Qué hay de los familiares de Xin Zhao? El murió en combate tratando de salvar al Príncipe de Demacia, y aun si, el sabia que tenia familiares en casa esperando su llegada de vuelta… Me pregunto como la deben estar pasando los padres de Xin Zhao, sabiendo que su hijo no llego de vuelta a casa, ni siquiera algún rastro de su cuerpo; o bien, de armadura.**

 **El camino a Mogotroll estuvo en silencio, nadie hablaba y nadie decía nada, solo eran los sonidos de la naturaleza y nuestras pisadas las únicas cosas que se escuchaban; el sonido de las armaduras chocar con las piernas, brazos o cabeza, el sonido de las armas chocando con la armadura se hacía presenciar en ese momento.**

 ***Solo espero que este haciendo lo correcto, yo he tomado mi decisión y no hay vuelta atrás. Siempre será la familia primero, pero los amigos, también.* Pensaba mientras miraba al frente.**

 **Sentí que alguien me había agarrado el pantalón y lo estaba jalando suavemente, era Lulu que me miraba angustiada, a ella no le gusta que nadie este triste, menos amigos cercanos.**

-Todo va a salir bien señor Andrew, al menos piensa que Heather y David están en buenas manos.- **Dijo Lulu mientras palmeaba mi armadura para consolarme.**

-…-

 **Supongo que tiene razón… al menos eso espero. Aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme herido por lo que dijo antes…**

 **/Hace un momento atrás/**

-¿Todos están listos? ¿Andrew, Tristana?- **Dijo Jake, mientras nos estaba esperando afuera junto con Rumble, Lulu y Riven.**

-Si... Solo…- **Me seque una lágrima que había caído.** –Sí, estamos listos.-

-…- **Tristana estaba en silencio, estaba mirando hacia un costado con su cañón en mano.**

 **Jake me miro extrañado y con sus ojos apunto a Tristana como preguntando cual era su problema, a lo cual respondí con encogimiento de hombros. Miro a Riven, quien hizo lo mismo, y prosiguió:**

-Muy bien, lo que estamos por hacer no debe de ser fácil para ninguno chicos, pero si queremos acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas, lo mejor sería codearnos con nuestros aliados y dar el golpe final.- **Dio un respiro.** –Tenemos a Mogotroll y Demacia de nuestro lado, si bien Demacia no puede enviar hombres, nos enviaron armaduras, armas y escudos, que eso, fue gracias a Poppy, quien tiene contacto con el Herrero más famoso de Demacia.

 **Todos miraron alegres a Poppy, ella se llevo la mano a la nuca de la vergüenza.**

-Dicha carga la estaríamos recibiendo en Mogotroll, donde esperamos la ayuda que nos prometieron.- **Dijo revisando una agenda que había conseguido, al parecer, anoto toda información valiosa para nuestro beneficio.**

-Créeme, tendremos toda la ayuda posible por parte de Mogotroll, el Rey y la Princesa son buenos amigos, no solo eso, tienen que saldar una cuenta con Noxus al igual que nosotros.- **Dije asintiendo lentamente.**

-Si, además pensa Andrew, que estuvimos peleando codo a codo contra Noxus, así que también creo eso.-

-¡No puedo esperar a ver a la Princesa Elizabeth de nuevo! ¡Es tan buena persona!- **Dijo Lulu entusiasmada.**

-Lo mismo digo.- **Dije feliz.**

-Igual, quisiera ver cuánto creció estos meses que no nos vimos.- **Dijo Poppy mientras apoyo su martillo en el suelo y se reía de imaginar su cambio físico.** -¿Qué hay de ti Tristana?-

-…- **Ella seguía esquivando la mirada.**

 **Nadie sabía por qué actuaba de esa manera, ni yo. Pero eso no nos iba a detener de ir a Mogotroll.**

-¿Estamos todos listos? ¡Marchemos entonces!- **Dijo Jake mientras agarro su espada y escudo, y marcho al frente.**

 **Notamos que Jake estaba yendo hacia el pueblo, por lo cual Lulu dijo:**

-Señor Jake, no sabes a donde queda Mogotroll, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo Lulu tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa.**

 **El volvió marchando cuan soldado y se detuvo al frente nuestro:** -No.-

 **Todos nos reímos del papelón que había armado, el también lo hacía. Tristana fue la única que no lo hizo, lo cual me extraño mucho. Sacudi la cabeza lentamente yendo hacia su posición y le pegue levemente en la cabeza:**

-Deja que te guie pelotudaso, es por ahí.- **Dije riéndome, los chicos acompañaron la risa.**

-Gracias Andrew.- **Dijo agarrando mi hombro y se reía.**

 **Fuimos caminando como paso de borracho abrazados uno del otro, lo que causaba que los chicos se rieran con nosotros mientras disfrutábamos la tontería que estábamos haciendo; llegamos hasta la entrada donde unos soldados estaban viendo como nos acercábamos como un par de ebrios felices, se aguantaron la risa pero siguieron firmes.**

-¡Señor!- **Dijeron aguantando la risa mientras se ponían firmes.**

-Soldados, les encargo la vida de su compañera Heather y de mi hijo recién nacido. Cuídenlos por favor, con sus vidas.-

-¡Si señor!- **Dijeron llevándose la mano al frente.**

 **Yo hice una rápida reverencia y me fui con Jake atrás mío que trataba de darme un patada jugando, nos seguían los chicos.**

-Ahora, ''Capitán'', por favor prosiga.- **Dije mientras le cedía el paso como si fuera una dama.**

-Muchas gracias caballero.- **Dijo con voz afeminada y caminaba cuan dama de gala.**

 **Nos reímos uno del otro, Poppy sacudía levemente la cabeza diciendo:**

-Estos dos…- **Dijo llevándose la mano a la cara.** –Parecen dos niños.-

-Niños bastantes tontos, yo diría.- **Dijo Riven aguantándose la risa.**

-¿Tontos? Más bien bobitos.- **Dijo Poppy.**

-Sean tontos o bobitos…- **Dijo Lulu sonriendo.** –En esta situación que es difícil para nosotros, se la toman con mucha tranquilidad y se divierten, eso es lo que me gusta de esos dos.-

 **Riven y Poppy se miraron mutuamente y después nos miraron, ellas asintieron dando la razón a Lulu. Tristana estaba atrás de todo mirando al suelo con la cara seria, aun seguía sin saber por qué estaba así. Pero eso no quitaba lo bien que la estábamos pasando en ese momento.**

 **Después de que todo se tranquilizo, Jake se acerco a mí y me pego levemente en el hombro diciendo:**

-Sí que sos un estúpido Andrew, ¿Te lo han dicho?-

-Uff…- **Dije tirando la mano en el cielo.** –Muchísimas veces.-

-Se, me imagino.- **Dijo mirando al frente.** –Pero sabes, te prefiero así hermano.-

 **Nos miramos mutuamente, ambos sabíamos que eso había sonado bastante gay, por lo cual nos reímos. Alguien había tironeado de mi pantalón, cuando me di vuelta me fije que era Poppy quien estaba mirándome seriamente y algo preocupada al mismo tiempo:**

-¿Sucede algo Pop'?- **Jake había volteado a ver.**

-Tristana… Andrew, deberías ir a hablar con ella, ha estado actuando rara desde que salimos, ¿Sabes la razón?- **Dijo mientras no dejaba de ver a su amiga quien estuvo mirando al suelo desde que salimos, Lulu, Riven y Rumble estaban preocupados también.**

-La verdad no sé, también me lo estuve preguntando.- **La mire detenidamente y con mucha atención.**

-Pues con más razón deberías ir a hablar con ella, iría yo créeme, pero siento que no me corresponde, Lulu tampoco le corresponde y me dijo que solo tú podrías.- **Ella miro a Lulu, ella asintió.**

-Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer.- **Dije deteniéndome para esperar a Tristana.**

-Hazlo por favor, te lo encargo.- **Dijo Poppy mientras me pego levemente en la cintura.**

 **Los chicos siguieron caminando, en cuanto Tristana llego a mi posición, le seguí el paso y me encontraba al lado suyo. Había pasado unos minutos hasta que empecé a hablar:**

-Cariño, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Haz estado rara últimamente, ¿Me quieres contar?- **Dije suavemente y sonriendo.**

- _Tú lo prometiste… Y aun así no lo estas cumpliendo.-_ **Dijo en voz baja.**

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú lo prometiste, y no lo cumpliste.-

-¿Prometer que cosa?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.** –Mira cariño, sé que esto es difícil, pero hay que ser fuertes, por los niños.-

 **Le estaba por acariciar la cabeza pero ella me quito la mano:** -¡Suéltame!-

 **Los chicos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta, yo estaba** __ **shock, era la primera vez que Tristana se comportaba así conmigo:**

-¡No quiero que me toques maldito doble cara, hipócrita, mal agradecido, estúpido!- **Dijo mientras me miraba furiosa.**

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- **Dije ofendido.**

-¿Mi problema? ¡Tú ya deberías saberlo Andrew! ¡Tu más que nada debería!- **Dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.**

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-

-¡Me prometiste que si teníamos un hijo dejaríamos las guerras y el entrenamiento!-

 **Claro, es cierto, le había prometido eso hace mucho cuando estábamos en Demacia tratando de obtener recursos. Pero, ¿Por qué sale con eso ahora? Esta guerra aun no termino:**

-Cariño, se que te lo prometí pero…- **Fui interrumpido por ella.**

-¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes el derecho a llamarme así!- **Dijo empujándome contra el piso.** -¡Maldito mentiroso!-

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?!- **Dije quitándomela de encima, ya que ella me estaba pegando en el pecho.**

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por que tienes un hijo allá en casa que nos necesita y tu solo te preocupas por una estúpida guerra y por los otros!-

-Tristana tranquilízate…- **Poppy trato de calmar a Tristana pero ella la interrumpió.**

-¡Tú no te metas!- **Dijo mirando con mucha furia a la Herrera, la misma retrocedió.**

-Yo estoy consciente que tengo un hijo, pero esto lo hago precisamente por él y por aquellas familias que temen lo mismo por sus hijos, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué crezca con miedo a que un día sus padres los maten? ¿Quieres darle la espalda a nuestros amigos que nos ayudaron cuando los necesitamos? ¿Quieres cargar con la muerte de las miles de familias que van a morir si no hacemos algo? ¡¿Eso quieres?!-

-Tomaría cualquier riesgo.- **Dijo con mucha seguridad.**

 **No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Enserio sacrificaría a un montón de personas, personas que seguro tienen familias, solo por estar con su hijo? Esto parece una pesadilla, una de esas que no puedes levantarte aunque quisieras:**

-¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso! ¡¿Qué sos una estúpida?! ¡Estás hablando de tus amigos y de miles de familias con un demonio! ¡¿No te preocupa en lo mas mínimo que ellos también estén en constante miedo a perder a sus familiares?!-

-¡¿A mí qué demonios me importan ellos?! ¡Mi hijo es lo que más me preocupa y si a ti no te importa, para que lo quisiste entonces! Además, tú no puedes decir nada, tu mataste incontables vidas para tu satisfacción y, ¿A mí me quieres hablar de que te preocupan los otros?-

 **Estaba apretando los dientes y las manos, mientras me levantaba a confrontar cara a cara a Tristana:** -¡Eso fue el pasado! ¡Yo ya no soy un asesino! ¡Pero lo sería si alguien atentara contra personas a quienes me importan mucho!-

-Claro, lo mismo dijiste con los 150 soldados de Demacia que no llegaron a sus casas solo porque te importo matar a Sion, pensaste solo en ti y terminaron muriendo por tu culpa.- **Dijo con una mirada desafiante.**

-¡Oye!- **Dijo Poppy ofendida por lo que dijo Tristana.**

-¡Cierra la boca!- **Dije furiosamente, Tristana saco su cañón.**

-¿Qué vas a ser, eh? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Vas a matar a la madre de tus hijos? Oh, es cierto, no lo son, si fueran tus hijos, estarías volviendo a casa y me darías la razón.- **Dijo poniendo la mano en el gatillo lentamente.** – ¿Pues sabes qué? Ya que no te importan, te sacare de sus vidas y una buena forma de hacer eso…-

 **Empezó a apuntarme con el cañón:** -Es matándote…-

 **No estaba bromeando, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella estaba dispuesta a matarme, todo lo que dijo lo decía enserio. No podía darle ese gusto. Nunca pensé que en mi vida enfrentaría a alguien a quien añoro demasiado, como lo es Tristana, pero si ella tiene arduos deseos de matarme, no me puedo echar para atrás:**

 ***Ojala me perdones Tristana, pero no me das muchas opciónes.***

 **Los chicos estaban mirando atentos a lo que estábamos por hacer, Tristana disparo su cañón y me dio en el pecho, haciéndome tirar al suelo, los chicos fueron a mi rescate, pero ella los alejo con una carga explosiva y puso minas para que no pudieran pasar, uso el salto cohete y en el aire preparo el cañón para golpearme junto con la explosión que dejaba el movimiento de combate, rodé a un lado lo suficientemente lejos de la explosión para que no me lastimara, en cuanto ella cayo preparo unas cargas explosivas y me las lanzo. El dolor en mi pecho era indescriptible, pero lo bueno es que la armadura me protegía lo suficiente como para no matarme, Tristana había perdido total control de sí misma, sus ganas de matarme eran reales, pero no me iba a dejar vencer; sus cargas explosivas estaban a mi alrededor, ella las hizo detonar y antes de que pudiera explotar con ellas Lulu me puso un campo de fuerza lo bastante resistente como para aguantar la explosión, ella estaba en lagrimas.**

-¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear!- **Dijo con el báculo puesto al frente.**

 **Yo arremetí contra Tristana, desarmándola y lanzando el arma muy fuera de su alcance, estaba en el suelo agarrándola con una mano el brazo y el otro preparando el puño para golpearla, simplemente no podía, no podía pegarle, me costaba hacerlo; mi mano temblaba y mis ojos estaban cristalinos. Ella me miraba con odio, y aprovechando de que me costaba siquiera darle un golpe, uso su mano libre para darme un zarpazo con sus garras y hacia juego con sus pies para darme patadas certeras en la mandíbula, logro sacarme de encima suyo, y empezó a lloverme de golpes en la cara, uno tras otro, combinado con patadas.**

 ***Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás… Perdoname.* Pensé mientras recibía un golpe tras otro.**

 **Esquive uno de sus golpes y contra-ataque dándole un certero golpe en la cara dejándola en el suelo escupiendo grande, ella seguía arremetiendo y siempre que podía esquivaba mis golpes, al igual que yo, en un momento me lancé de nuevo contra ella, y esta vez no me detuve, empecé a darle golpe tras golpe mientras gritaba de dolor y tristeza, ya que cada golpe que daba me hacía sentir más una basura, al igual que ella, me daba zarpazos y golpes, pero no sentía tristeza o dolor, mas bien no mostraba dicha emoción alguna sino determinación.**

-¡Basta ya por favor!- **Dijo Lulu a lo lejos mientras esperaba que Rumble desactivara todas las minas.**

-¡¿Por qué Tristana, porque me hiciste llegar a esto?!- **Dije mientras mis lagrimas caían con intensidad y daba golpes.**

-…- **Ella se quedaba en silencio, mientras recibía y me daba golpes y zarpazos.**

 **Rumble había desactivado todas las bombas y todos se dispusieron a correr a nuestra posición para separarnos.**

-¡Todos los humanos son iguales, nunca se preocupan por nada y por nadie!- **Dijo Tristana mientras tiraba golpes certeros.**

-¡YA BASTA!- **Dijo Lulu mientras me alejaba junto con Jake de Tristana.** -¡Basta señor Andrew, basta por favor, se lo suplico!-

 **Ella estaba llorando en mi pecho y me abrazaba con fuerza para que no siguiera, Jake tenía su mano puesta en mi pecho para que tratara de no moverme. Riven tenía agarrada de los dos brazos a Tristana mientras Poppy trataba de calmarla:**

-¡TRISTANA SE ACABO, DEJA DE PELEAR! ¡VULVE EN SI CON UN DEMONIO!- **Dijo Poppy mientras tenia ambas manos puestas al frente de ella para tranquilizarla.**

-¡Esto no ha acabado nada!- **Dijo haciendo uso de sus abdominales y cadera para asestarle una patada doble a Riven y alejando a Poppy de un puñetazo para arremeter contra a mí.**

 **Ella empezó a gritar mientras corría con el puño en lo alto, pero fue interceptado por Rumble que uso el aire de su lanzallamas para mandarla a volar hasta un árbol para darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo que la dejara fuera de combate. La pelea había terminado, ella estaba allí inconsciente en el suelo y Lulu seguía llorando en mi pecho por qué le dolía toda la situación, yo la lleve contra a mí y le di palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así? ¿Por qué Tristana tenía tantos arduos deseos de matarme? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? La única respuesta que se me ocurría, es que perdió el control de sí misma.**

 **Después de que la situación se calmo, Lulu curo las heridas de Riven, Poppy y yo. Todos estábamos en shock por lo que había pasado, una compañera y amiga nuestra había atacado a su amante y padre de sus sobrinos; y lo peor de todo es que atacaba con intenciones de acabar con él:**

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué reacciono así?- **Dijo Poppy mientras tenía las manos puestas en su cabeza.**

-…-

-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es dejarla en donde está y darle a ella la decisión de continuar, o abandonarnos…- **Dijo Jake mientras miraba a Tristana.** –Aunque, por como están las cosas, creo que ya sabemos cuál va a ser su decisión.-

 **Los chicos se me quedaron viendo, esperaban algún tipo de respuesta por parte mía, pero ni yo se que responder ante esta situación. Lo único que dije fue darle la orden a Lulu que curara las heridas de Tristana y después seguiríamos caminando, ella había dudado, pero le insistí. En cuanto termino de hacerlo, volvió a nuestra posición y estaba lista para irse:**

-¿Andrew? ¿Nos vamos hermano?- **Dijo Jake mientras me miro atentamente.**

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo mas tarde.- **Dije mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Tristana.**

-…- **Intercambiaron miradas entre todos y siguieron caminando.**

 **Yo me la quede viendo a Tristana atentamente, si bien Lulu me curo la herida del pecho, de vez en cuando sentía un fuerte pinchazo, aun sigo sin creerme que mi pareja me haya querido matar y haya dicho las cosas que dijo. Como dije antes, no es algo normal de ella, el atacar a sus camaradas o bien, a su pareja, no es algo que la verdadera Tristana haría… Me gustaría creer que es otra persona quien está controlando a Tristana, pero la realidad supera la ficción, ella no estaba siendo controlada por ningún ente malvado, era ella siendo lo que creía que era correcto. Los moretones se le habían ido gracias a la curación de Lulu, pero mis acciones como la de ella no se habían marchado.**

 ***Si me quieres fuera de tu vida, no era necesario que hicieras esto…* Pensaba mientras apretaba las manos. *Solo bastaba con decírmelo… Ojala sepas lo que estés haciendo Tristana y ojala no digas que yo soy un mal padre, porque todo lo que hago es por el bien de los niños y por el futuro de Fornost , y sus territorios aliados.***

 **Le acaricie la cabeza lentamente mientras la acomodaba en el árbol donde había impactado y le di un beso en la frente:** -Cuida de los chicos, ¿Si?-

 **Me fui caminando fuera del lugar, en el camino encontré a Boomer, el cañón de Tristana. Lo mire fijamente hasta que decidí llevárselo y dejarlo al lado suyo, así tiene con que defenderse; salí del lugar donde se dio pelea.**

 **Empecé a recordar aquella vez que nos sentamos en el árbol a descansar, ese había sido el día en que jure protegerla con mi vida y hoy, no hice más que hacerle daño (Como si me hubiera dado muchas opciones)**

 **/Actualmente/**

-¡Andrew!- **Jake me había sacado de mi burbuja y lo mire confundido**. –Ya llegamos hermano, es Mogotroll.-

 **Mire atentamente a la puerta gigantesca de madera que estaba al frente nuestro, aun seguía recordándola como la ultima vez, toque la puerta y en cuanto nos vieron, automáticamente nos dejaron pasar y nos dieron una cordial bienvenida; quienes nos habían recibido eran dos soldados, un Troll y un Megling. Nos indicaron el castillo donde se encontraba el Rey (Como si no fuera obvio donde esta, es la única estructura grande que hay en todo el bosque o ciudad) en cuanto llegamos, ni bien abrieron la puerta la Princesa Elizabeth se tiro encima mío dándome un fuerte abrazo:**

-¡Llegaste, llegaste, llegaste! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí de nuevo Andrew, te extrañe mucho!- **Dijo mientras movía su cabeza en mi pecho.**

-…- **Yo me quede en silencio, pero le sonreía y la acariciaba como para hacerle saber lo mucho que me alegra verla.**

-Hija, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso a Andrew o a tus invitados?- **El Rey de Mogotroll hizo presencia junto con Harold.** –Que gusto verte de nuevo, joven Andrew.-

-Sí, no sabes lo feliz que pones al viejo cuando estas.- **Dijo Harold mientras se reía.**

 **El Rey de Mogotroll lucía una túnica de color azul, sus rasgos faciales no habían cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo ese bigote largo que se le caía hasta el cuello, la única diferencia que note de él, es el pelo grisáceo que se le hizo por la edad (Lo que uno puede cambiar en cuestión de meses, diría yo) Harold no cambio mucho, seguía teniendo el mismo color de piel gris como el Legendario Trundle y su pelo seguía siendo pelirrojo y bien arreglado, traía una espada grane de hierro cargando de su hombro.**

-Esperen, ¿Ya sabían que Andrew estaba vivo?- **Dijo Jake con una ceja arqueada.**

-Su primera parada antes de ir a Fornost fue aquí, lo primero que pensábamos cuando se presento ante nosotros, es que era un Noxiano perdido o bien, un vagabundo.- **Dijo riéndose poco.** –Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sino más bien… Un momento, veo a Poppy, a Lulu, a esa chica peli blanca y a Rumble, pero ¿Dónde está la señorita Tristana?-

 **Yo baje la cabeza:**

-¿Andrew?- **Dijo la Princesa preocupada.**

 **Todos habían bajado la mirada, ante esa pregunta, Jake respondió:**

-Tuvimos unos problemas con ella, así que no creo que nos acompañe en esta batalla.-

-Entiendo…- **Dijo rascándose el mentón.** –Que desgracia, ella es buena en lo que hace, no tenerla aquí es bastante raro si me lo preguntan.-

-…-

-Pero lo bueno, es que todos están aquí, aun con 1 o dos menos, no nos afecta en lo mas mínimo. Ahora si me lo permiten… Me gustaría que pasaran a la sala principal a tomar un té.- **Dijo invitándonos con su mano.**

 **Todos accedimos y fuimos en silencio, yo no quería hablar de Tristana por el momento, tan solo quería concentrarme en lo que era importante. Ojala este bien.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

 ***Si Andrew no es capaz de hacerse cargo de sus hijos, entonces no va a ser capaz de hacerse cargo de esta Guerra.***

 **Había mirado por detrás mío, por allá en el horizonte se perdía la jungla que llevaba a Mogotroll, seguí caminando de camino a Fornost:**

-Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que no voy a dejarme morir en esta Guerra. Quiero ver crecer a mi hijo, quiero que me diga Mama, y quiero que me diga cuanto me quiere. Para a mi es más importante quedarse y disfrutar lo que queda que una muerte segura en la capital de Noxus.- **Dije mientras miraba seriamente al frente.**

 ***Ahí voy hijito mío, Mama no tardara mucho en llegar para cuidarte. Te prepara la comida y jugara tanto contigo que te olvidaras de tu padre, tu padre no es más que un sin vergüenza que prefiere pelear antes que disfrutar la vida con sus hijos. Estarás feliz sin él, te lo prometo.* Me creció una malévola sonrisa.**

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Pelear por aquellos a quienes amas y arriesgar tu vida o olvidarte de ellos y pelear por lo que vos consideres importante, ¿Tu cual prefieres?**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	15. Lo que para uno es imposible

**''Para curar la maldad de una persona, a veces se necesita de amor y compresión. Pero lo más importante es la aceptación hacia los defectos de la misma.** **'' BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capitulo 14: Lo que para uno es imposible.**

 **Me encontraba sentado en la cama que me asignaron la última vez que vine a este castillo, estaba mirando el frente con los brazos apoyados en mis rodillas mientras pensaba detenidamente en Tristana…**

 ***''Y una buena forma de hacer eso… Es matándote. ''* Pensé mientras arrugaba el rostro.**

-¿Enserio quisiste matarme?... ¿Por qué Tristana, por qué?- **Apreté las manos con fuerza.**

 ***Toc Toc* Alguien había tocado la puerta.**

-¿Andrew? ¿Puedo pasar?- **No reconocía la voz, pero creo que era el Rey.**

-Adelante.- **Dije atento y de mala gana.**

-Con permiso.- **Se abrió la puerta, definitivamente era el Rey de Mogotroll.** –Espero no molestarte joven Andrew. Pense que necesitarías un poco de compañía.-

-…- **Mire al frente nuevamente.** –Toda compañía es buena, y por favor, somos amigos, puedes llamarme Andrew nada más.-

-Simple educación muchacho, además me agradas tanto que hasta te podría considerar mi hijo.- **Dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.**

 **Arquee una ceja ante esa acotación:**

-Es broma, muchacho.- **Dijo palmeándome el hombro y acomodándose en la cama.** –Entonces… Tristana aun no viene, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Por qué vendría? Ella ya tomo su decisión.- **Mire al suelo.** –Y lo peor de todo, es que me dejo marca.-

 **Le mostré con detalle los rasguños que me dejo, habían sido tan profundas las heridas que dejaron cicatrices, el Rey se quedo viéndolas con cara de poker, después de eso miro al frente:**

-¿Por qué la señorita Tristana atacaría a un camarada?... Tal vez no la conozca del todo, pero estoy seguro que no sería propio de ella hacer ese tipo de cosas.-

-…-

-Escucha Andrew, entiendo que no hayas querido decírnoslo, pero dejaste no a este viejo preocupado, sino también a mi hija. Tu mismo sabes lo mucho que ella te quiere… No dejes pasar por alto este tipo de información a amigos que te quieren mucho.- **Dijo mirando atentamente.**

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?- **Dije mirándolo detenidamente.**

-Te fuiste de la cena antes que te pidiera un rato a solas para charlar…- **Volvió a mirar al frente.** –Por lo cual Poppy nos conto todo.-

-Entiendo…-

-Y siendo que te fuiste con el estomago vacio, te traje algo para que comas.- **Aplaudió y en cuanto dejo de aplaudir, la Princesa Elizabeth entro con un plato de comida.**

 **Ella no estaba usando su armadura, tenía puesto una remera roja con un enterito de color azul gastado, su pelo estaba suelto y le llegaba casi a la cintura, y tenía puestas unas pantuflas de conejo. Ella se vino a sentar al lado mío (Entre medio de su padre y yo) con la bandeja puesta en su falda:**

-¡Sorpresa!- **Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca mientras reía.**

-Gracias…- **Dije mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa y agarrando la bandeja con cuidado.**

-Ojala te guste, por lo menos llena algo de comida a tu enorme estomago de humano que tienes.- **Dijo poniendo sus manos en su falda cuan Princesa y se ponía derecha.**

 ***Cuanto ha crecido esta chica, aunque sigue siendo la misma persona amable que conocimos hace mucho*. Pensé mientras empecé a comer.**

 **Mi comida era un pedazo de carne, una lechuga y un puré, estaba tibia, pero me gustaba de todas formas ya que el hambre ataco en cuanto sentí el olor de la misma, el Rey de Mogotroll me deseo un buen provecho y se fue del cuarto sin antes preguntarle a su hija, ella se quiso quedar. Había esperado a que terminara de comer y se llevo mi plato poniéndolo en el escritorio que había allí, se sentó de nuevo al lado mío:**

-…- **Estaba en silencio mirando cómo se sentaba.**

 **Ella noto que la estaba viendo y me sonrió:**

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Andrew, la ultima vez estuviste todo sucio y mugriento, y parecías un vagabundo.- **Dijo riéndose.**

-Aun lo parezco, créeme.- **Le sonreí y después mire hacia el frente triste.**

 **Ella se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo:**

-No me gusta verte triste Andrew. Si tu estas triste, yo lo estoy.-

-Despues de lo que me paso, es imposible no estarlo…- **Ella presto atención a lo que decía.** –Mi pareja trato de matarme, me dijo cosas horribles y lo peor de todo es que no me dejo muchas opciones, por lo que me termine defendiendo haciéndole un daño severo más que el que ella me hizo. ¿Cómo no estar triste? ¿Cómo no sentirse traicionado?-

-…- **Ella se quedo en silencio.**

-Solo espero que ella esté bien y también espero que este haciendo lo correcto.-

-El amor es extraño, ¿Sabes?...-

 **Arquee una ceja ante eso:** -¿A qué viene eso?-

-No se… Simplemente no entiendo cómo es que una pareja puede seguir perdonando, a pesar de todas las peleas y discusiones que tienen.-

-¿Estas insinuando que Tristana tal vez llegue a disculparse conmigo?-

-Oye, con el paso de los años he aprendido una cosa importante, ¿Sabes qué es?- **Dijo incorporándose sobre sí misma.**

-¿Qué?- **Dije sin dejar de mirarla con atención.**

-Que si no se nada del asunto, mejor quedarme callada y no opinar. Es decir, no sé si Tristana va a disculparse contigo por lo que hizo, a mi me gustaría pensar que es así, pero no sé. Pasaron un montón de cosas juntos, uno al lado del otro, son como Uña y Carne, sería estúpido no hablarse más por una simple pelea.- **Dijo sonriendo.** –Al menos… Es lo que yo creo.-

 **Mire al frente por unos segundos pensando en lo que dijo, volvi a verla y dije:**

-Ojala tengas razón…- **Dije mirando al suelo.**

 **Ella se acerco a darme un abrazo:** -Todo va a salir bien Andrew, solo tienes que ser positivo. Recuerda lo que me dijiste, ''Al mal tiempo, buena cara''.-

 **Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos y le devolví el abrazo con mucha fuerza:** -¡Gracias Elizabeth!-

-No hay porque grandote, no me gusta verte mal, ¿Entiendes?- **Dijo alejándome lentamente para limpiar mis ojos que estaban cristalinos.**

 ***Que bueno es tener una amiga como ella… Ojala Tristana esté bien, me pregunto que debe de estar haciendo ahora…* Pensé mientras la Princesa me devolvió el abrazo.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

 **Podía ver la entrada de Fornost al frente mío, los soldados que estaban cuidando la entrada se sorprendieron al verme, hicieron preguntas pero no respondí nada, mi único objetivo aquí era ver a mi hijo, y nadie iba a evitar que llegue hasta el.**

 **Había llegado a casa, me la quede viendo desde la puerta principal muy atentamente, las luces de la puerta estaban encendidas como es debido, ya que había caído la noche, sonreí de oreja a oreja lentamente y fui hasta la entrada principal:**

-Aquí voy hijito mío. Mami ya llego para cuidarte.- **Me estaba acercando con la mano apuntando a la perilla de la puerta.** –Hare que te olvides de tu tonto padre, tu hermana y yo te cuidaremos con mucho amor.-

 **Llegue a la perilla de la puerta y la abrí lentamente:** -¿David? ¿Dónde estás hijo mío?- **Dije mirando por todos lados con una sonrisa puesta en mi cara.** –Es hora de que te de la cena hijo mío.-

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

-¿Dices que es lindo el camino?- **Dije con una ceja arqueada.**

-Te lo apuesto, cada vez que camino por allí me siento más aliviado.- **Dijo Harold palmeándome el hombro.**

-Si tu lo dices.- **Dije encogiendo los hombros y saliendo afuera.**

-Disfruta de la caminata.-

 **Alce la mano en el cielo mientras caminaba hasta este lugar. Había estado hablando con Harold y el Rey acerca del plan del mañana, todo había sido preparado con mucho cuidado por el Rey y Jake, quien tuvo la estrategia planeada desde que se inicio el viaje. Constaba de lo siguiente, íbamos a ir con dos grupos de soldados, uno dirigido por mí en el que estarían mis amigos más la Princesa Elizabeth, unos soldados Meglings y Trolls, y en el otro Harold y su hermano con todos los soldados Trolls habidos y por haber. Nosotros seriamos el ataque principal, osease, el que atacaría por el frente de la Nación y el otro grupo, sería un refuerzo por si faltan soldados. El hecho de que estaría cargando con demasiados soldados a mi espalda era motivo de preocupación total y estrés, por lo cual le había pedido un poco de aire para tranquilizarme, de allí es la razón por la que Harold me recomendó este lugar para caminar, y la verdad, no estaba equivocado en absoluto.**

 **En cuanto había llegado, el lugar estaba compuesto por un camino largo que se perdía hasta un estanque en el medio del camino y unos árboles con hojas rosas a su alrededor, eso, mas el viento que soplaba en esa fresca noche de verano, hacían de esta caminata algo demasiado lindo para recorrer y para reflexionar acerca de muchas cosas en general; yo me tome el tiempo para relajar las ideas y pensar lo que sucedió hoy.**

 ***Hmm… Silencio total y el viento esta a mi favor… Algo anda mal.* Dije poniéndome en estado de alerta.**

 **Sentía una presencia no muy lejos de mi posición, lo que sea que fuese se estaba escondiendo en uno de los arboles, según mi olfato y el sonido del viento, aquella persona estaba a unos árboles delante de mí. Cuando llegue hasta esa posición, me detuve en seco y mire al tronco de mi izquierda, y dije:**

-¿Quieres salir de una vez? Te puedo oler, ¿Sabes?- **Dije con las manos puestas en el bolsillo.**

-¿Qué eres perro cariño? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- **Dijo la voz mientras salía de su escondite, era Katarina, tenía las cuchillas guardadas en su cinturón.**

-Ya te dije, te puedo oler, y el viento no estaba a tu favor, sino al mío.- **Dije mirándola desinteresado.**

-Me sorprendes cariño, ¿Tienes algo más que no sepa?- **Dijo mirándome con su mirada de picardía.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres otra ilusión o eres real?- **Me puse de frente a ella.**

-¿Quieres que lo compruebe ahora mismo?- **Dijo sacando sus cuchillas.**

 **Yo le respondí con un simple encogimiento de brazos. Ella se acerco rápidamente clavándome el cuchillo en el estomago, por supuesto no sentí nada porque ya sabía que era una ilusión:**

-Eres inteligente al parecer, lindura.- **Dijo guardando sus cuchillas en su cinturón.** –Ni siquiera parpadeaste cuando te ataque, me supongo que ya sabias que era una Ilusión, ¿Pero se puede saber cómo?-

-Simple, estoy en medio de la nada, sin armas y sin armadura, podrías haberme matado en cualquier momento. Es más, creo que ni bien haya pisado este lugar me podrías haberme matado, pero siendo que se trata de una Ilusión, ni tu ni yo podemos hacernos daño.- **Dije con las manos en el bolsillo tranquilamente.**

 **Ella aplaudió sarcásticamente:** -Y yo que pensé que Jake era el del cerebro, pero tú también tienes tu inteligencia. Estoy sorprendida, deberás.-

-El sigue siendo el cerebro en mi grupo, lo mío fue puro razonamiento lógico.- **Dije encogiéndome de hombros.**

-Un razonamiento bastante inteligente para un bárbaro bruto como tu.- **Dijo mientras me apunto con una de sus cuchillas.** –Dime Andrew, ¿Eres un asesino o un bárbaro?-

-Hmm…- **Dije mirando a otro lado.** –Ambos, tal vez.-

-Jah, impresionante, esta ante mi un asesino retirado que vino de otro mundo sin razón aparente.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy de este mundo?- **Dije desinteresado.**

-Las leyendas se cuentan por doquier cariño, llegan hasta los oídos mas sordos de este planeta. ''El Guerrero de otro mundo que *Tocio* derroto al verdugo más poderoso de toda Runaterra. ''- **Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente como si de un Drama se tratase.** –Tss, tuviste suerte nada mas, ese clon no era tan poderoso como lo es el verdadero Darius.-

-Bien, voy anotarlo en la lista de cosas me importan un bledo. Veré que tan poderoso dice ser Darius y después comprobare si es cierto lo que dices.- **Dije mirándola seria.** –Ahora te volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entregando información valiosa a tu soberano?-

-¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que te dije?- **Dijo cruzándose de brazos.** –Dije, ''Seria aburrido esta guerra si se lo cuento''.-

-¿Por qué nos ayudas entonces? Más que diversión, pensaría que tú tienes algo en mente.-

-¿Cómo qué?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja y de brazos cruzados.**

-Me vas a llamar loco, pero creo… Que quieres dártelas de buena persona y quieres cambiar.-

-…- **Ella me miro sorprendida y después hecho una carcajada.** -¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Tú crees que yo…?! ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡¿Tú crees que yo, Katarina, la asesina más temible en toda Noxus y toda Runaterra, me uniría a los buenos?! ¡Qué ridiculez!-

 **Estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras llevaba ambas manos a su estomago:**

-¿Y por qué no? Yo fui un asesino una vez, y si bien me costó adaptarme a las miradas juzgantes de las personas, pude cambiar mi manera de ser gracias a gente que me demostró que si uno quiere, se puede.- **Dije mientras me cruce de brazos.** -¿Por qué tendrías que ser tú, una excepción de ello?-

 **Ella me miro sorprendida por lo que dije, tanto que se ruborizo:**

-¡Hmph! ¡Tarado!- **Dijo mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual conmigo.** -¿Por qué crees eso de mi? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo, me uniría a ustedes?-

-Bueno, no me llamaste loco cuando te lo dije.- **Eche una pequeña risa.** –Más bien, te pusiste como un tomate y me esquivaste la mirada.-

 **Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y después me miro con una mirada asesina:** -Tu… ¡TU ERES UN!... ¿Por qué querría ser buena teniendo gente que es mas malvada que yo?-

-Las personas son como las espadas algunas veces, algunos tienen doble filo y te duelen más, y hay otros que no tanto. La gente en general puede llegar a decir cosas que te hieren, pero algunas veces lo hacen para protegerte, y otras lo hacen para dañarte Psicológicamente.-

-…-

-En el mundo hay tanto personas buenas, como malas, las que te tocaron en tu vida fueron todas malas, tanto que hasta te dieron el poder de sentir miedo hacia las personas que son buenas contigo.- **Dije sonriendo cálidamente.** –Yo mismo pude sentir ese miedo hacia ese tipo de gente.-

 **Ella se quedo mirándome sin poder decir una palabra, creo que había dado en el blanco en ese momento:**

-Tss, aunque me haya encantado esta charla asquerosa, tu y yo seguimos siendo enemigos, si alguna vez te veo sin usar la Ilusión, te matare.- **Dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose a la sombra, aunque se detuvo y miro por detrás de su espalda.** –Aunque… Gracias.-

 **Desapareció de entre las sombras y quede mirando fijamente el lugar por donde se fue por un momento, hasta que escuche el llamado de alguien, era de Leo, hacia mucho que no lo veía desde la última vez, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo malhumorado de siempre y su mazo seguía con él:**

-Me mandaron a buscarte, tienes que dormirte temprano para mañana, y más vale que lo hagas rápido antes de que…- **Había sido interrumpido por algunas gotas de lluvia que estaban empezando a caer.** –Llueva…-

 **Empecé a caminar agarrando el hombro de Leo mientras reía, el tan solo arrugo el rostro y camino al compas de mis pasos hasta que llegamos al castillo.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

-¿Me quieres decir por qué estas acá? Digo, no es que no esté alegre de verte Mama, ¿Pero no deberías estar con Papa?- **Dijo Heather mientras sostenía en sus brazos a David, me molestaba que no lo estuviera agarrando como se debe.**

-¿Puedes darme a David?- **Dije mientras extendí ambos brazos e iba caminando hacia Heather lentamente.**

-Eh… ¡Claro!- **Dijo Heather mientras me miraba extrañada.** -Entonces, ¿Me puedes decir por qué estas…?-

-¡HIJITO MIO! ¡POR FIN TE TENGO EN MIS BRAZOS!- Dije **alzándolo en el cielo mientras me reía.**

-Ma'… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Voy a jugar contigo, voy a bañarte, y te alimentare hasta que estés bien gordito! ¡Y cuando estés bien gordito, te estirare los cachetes hasta más no poder!- **Me seguía riendo, Heather puso una cara de preocupación.**

-Creo que eso no sería buena idea Mamá, creo que lo mataras de esa forma.- **Dijo con la mano puesta en la nuca por la incomodidad.** -¿Quieres decirme ya que pasó con Andrew?-

-…- **Yo seguía riendo y girando lentamente mientras tenia a David en mis brazos.**

-¿Holaaa? ¿Mama?- **Dijo chasqueando los dedos.** – ¡Oh por el amor de…!-

 **Me lo quito de mis brazos y lo sostuvo en los suyos:** -¡¿Puedes decirme que paso con Papa de una vez?!-

-¡Devuelvemo!- **Dije estirando mis brazos.**

-¡No hasta que me digas!- **Lo alejo de mi.**

 **El habérmelo alejado de mi alcance fue suficiente como para que empezara a mostrar los dientes de la furia:** -¡Devuelvemo en este instante o te bajo los dientes!-

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Mama! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?!- **Dijo alejándose de mí.**

-Devuelvemo…- **Dije entre dientes.**

-No… No lo hare, algo te está pasando y quiero saber que es, ¡Aléjate!- **Dijo alejándose aun mas.**

-Voy a contar hasta tres, sino me lo das… Te mato.- **Dije entre dientes.**

-¿Pero qué…? ¿No estarás hablando enserio?-

-1… 2…- **Saque mi arma y la apunte hacia ella.** –Es tu última oportunidad maldita idiota, dámelo.-

-…- **Ella negaba con la cabeza nerviosamente mientras retrocedía con David, ella logro poder decir como si fuera un suspiro.** –No…-

-¡3!- **Dispare el arma, ella rodo a un costado y David, por el impacto de mi bala contra los platos, empezó a llorar.** -¡Vuelve aquí!-

 **Ella había entrado en mi cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, lo supe por que escuche el ''Clic'', del otro lado de la habitación:** -¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Estás loca!-

-¡DEVUELVEMO!- **Empecé a darle golpes con el mango del arma para tirar la puerta abajo.**

-¡NO! ¡Estás loca!-

 **Grite y seguí con la lluvia de golpes con el mango del arma para tratar de tirar la puerta abajo.**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

-Entonces te decía grandulón que…- **Dijo Poppy mientras trataba de recordar lo que habíamos hablado de camino a nuestras habitaciones.**

 **Me detuve en seco y mire fijamente el piso mientras agarraba lentamente mi pecho:**

-¿Andrew?- **Poppy miro por todos lado hasta que se dio la vuelta a verme.** -¿Sucede algo?-

-Algo no anda bien…- **Dije mientras seguía mirando el suelo.**

-Hmm, debe ser porque aun no haz dormido, yo diría que te vayas a dormir de inmediato grandote.- **Dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura.**

-…- **Seguí mirando el piso, hasta que me incorpore y di una gran bocanada de aire.** –Tal vez tengas razón, supongo que necesito dormir un poco, creo que con todo lo que paso tal vez mi sueño me hace sentir cosas tontas.-

-Eso mismo digo, en fin, en cuanto me acuerde de que estábamos hablando te lo contare de camino a Noxus, ¿Okey?- **Dijo agarrando el picaporte de la puerta que, casualmente, era la de su habitación asignada.** –Por cierto, deberías checar en Lulu, ella le tiene miedo a los truenos y esta noche va a llover a cantaros, ¿Por qué no vas y le haces compañía hasta que se duerma?-

 **-** Meh.- **Dije encogiendo los hombros.**

 **Ella revoleo los ojos con una sonrisa y prosiguió a entrar a su cuarto. A mi lado estaba la entrada a la habitación asignada de Lulu, me quede viendo el pomo de la puerta por un rato:**

 ***Ojala estés bien Heather, espero que tú y tu madre puedan cuidar como se debe a David. Te quiero* Con eso dicho mentalmente, me dispuse a tocar la puerta y entrar.**

 **/Ojos de Heather/**

-Devuélveme a-mi-¡Hijo!- **Hizo una grieta en la puerta con el mango del arma.**

 **David estaba llorando, yo lo tenía agarrado contra mi hombro mientras observaba la grieta que dejo mi Madre en la puerta, por el hoyo no se vio nada, hasta que divise una sombra, que se paro justo en el centro:**

-Heather…- **Dijo elegantemente, como si no diera tanto miedo ya su actitud.**

 **Estaba temblando y David seguía llorando. Arranco de un puñetazo otro pedazo de puerta y por el agujero se asomo ella:**

-¡Aquí esta Tristana!- **Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

-…- **Simplemente no sabía que decir, el miedo me invadió completamente.**

 **Ella, entre forcejeos, trataba de entrar por el agujero rompiendo con sus manos y dientes parte de ella sin quitarme la mirada:**

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Papa?!- **Dije con una voz quebrada por el miedo.**

-Tu padre…- **Arranco otro pedazo de madera sin quitarme la mirada de encima.** –No quiere ser parte de esta familia, el esta tan concentrado en esta guerra que en el bienestar de sus hijos, ¡Así que lo quite de sus vidas!-

 **Me quede sin palabras, ¿Acaso ella lo mato? No… Eso es imposible, ella no podría hacer semejante cosa. No creo que ella sea capaz de matar a alguien que es de la familia solo por sus hijos, ¿O sí?**

-No… No te lo creo, ¡No te lo creo maldita mentirosa!- **Dije mientras mis ojos se ponían cristalinos.**

-Ojojo, créelo, lo hice por el bien suyo, ¡EL NO SABE LO QUE ES TENER FAMILIA! ¡NUNCA LO SUPO!- **Dijo arrancando la ultima parte de la puerta y entrando.**

-¡¿QUE BIEN PODRIA TENER NO TENER UN PADRE TARADA?!- **Dije furiosa.**

-¡Tu no me hables de esa forma mocosa! ¡Ahora devuélveme a mi hijo!- **Dijo dándome una paliza que hizo que me caiga al piso, yo tenia sujetado a David fuertemente contra mi pecho.**

-¡No, jamás!- **Dije apretándomelo contra a mi pecho aun mas.**

-¡Devuélvemelo!- **Dijo apoyando su pie en mi cabeza y tiraba de mi cabello.**

 **Empecé a pegar alaridos de dolor por la tironeada de pelo, no quería dejar ir a mi hermano, pero me estaba quedando sin opciones al mismo tiempo. Seguía agarrando con fuerza a David mientras Tristana me seguía tirando aun mas fuerte el pelo y me pisoteaba la cara:**

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de pegarme! ¡Papa! ¡PAPA! ¡TIO RUMBLE! ¡TIA LULU!- **Dije gritando con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba.**

-Nadie está aquí para salvarte, ahora devuélveme a mi hijo o te mato.- **Dijo poniendo más fuerza al pisotón.**

 **Grite fuertemente al son de los vientos mientras pensaba en mi vida y en mi hermano, aunque de la nada, escuche un sartenazo que vino de donde se encontraba Tristana, ella soltó mi pelo y cayó al suelo:**

-¡NO TE METAS CON MIS HIJOS, MAL NACIDO!- **Dijo una voz femenina que estaba allí parada.**

 **Abrí los ojos como plato, y lentamente mire por detrás de mi espalda mientras temblaba. Mis ojos no lo podían creer y tampoco le encuentro explicación a lo que está pasando en este momento, quien estaba al frente mío era mi Mama, o al menos, eso creía. Ella estaba completamente desnuda y estaba alzando aun la sartén pesada en lo alta:**

-Bien hecho señorita Tristana, no creo se vaya a levantar.- **Dijo otra voz femenina, pero esta tenia algo en particular, sonaba apagada y un poco grave.**

-Sí, también lo creo.- **Dejo caer la sartén al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente y hacia crujir su cuello.** –Aunque, déjame darle un último golpe de gracia, solo para desquitarme.-

 **Ella prosiguió a darle una patada en el estomago a su otra ella:** -Eso, por meterte con mis hijos **.- Le escupió en la cara.**

 **David dejo de llorar, lo revise si había recibido algún golpe pero estaba ileso, y lo abrace con mucha fuerza, el estaba riendo mientras tenia los brazos abiertos. El llego a pronunciar, con palabrería sin sentido y con una conjugación bastante pésima de palabras ''Mama'', aunque no se le entendió muy bien ya que fue como si se tratara de un pequeño gemido, el lo repetía y lo repetía:**

-¿Dijo Mama? ¡Oh por dios, hijito mío! ¡Tu primer gimoteo!- **Dijo ella mientras se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

-¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero que te acerques!- **Dije mientras me arrastre hacia atrás, llevándome a David contra a mí.**

-Heather, ella es tu verdadera madre, deja que agarre a tu hermano.- **Dijo aquella voz grave de nuevo.**

 **En cuanto pude divisar quien dijo eso, me di cuenta que se trataba de Eva, quien estaba sonriendo levemente:**

-¡¿Eva?!-

-¡No tonta! Soy tu Nana ahora, y más vale que me llames ''Señora Eva'', de ahora en mas.- **Dijo arrugando el rostro.**

-¿Q-q-que…?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.** –No entiendo, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-Heather, soy yo, tu madre, ¿No me crees?- **Dijo poniéndose en mi misma posición y alejaba el flequillo que cubría mi ojo lentamente con una mano y con la otra me secaba las lagrimas.** –Hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando de tu hermano, estoy orgullosa de ti.-

-¿Mama?- **Dije con temblor en mi cuerpo.** –No, ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No te creo! ¡A menos que…! ¡Me lo demuestres! ¡Dime algo que la solo la verdadera Tristana sabe de mi!-

-Hmm…- **Dijo pensativa, movió un poco los ojos de un lado a otro suavemente y después se le ocurrió algo.** –Ya lo sé, tu color favorito es el celeste.-

-¡Eso cualquiera lo sabe!-

-Pero, ¿Quieres que te diga porque te gusta?- **Dijo mientras me guiñaba.**

-…- **Prestaba atención a lo que quería decir.**

-El celeste es tu color favorito, porque era el mismo color de ojos de tu madre Biológica…- **Dijo sentándose sobre sus rodillas.** –También es tu favorito por que te hace acordar el cielo, el lugar donde te gustaría estar volando, mientras ves pasar las nubes y sientes la briza jugando con tu cabello. Es tu favorito, porque te hace sentir más tranquila y sientes que todo aquello por lo que pasaste es simple cosa del pasado… ¿Ahora me crees?-

 **Ella estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas:**

-Mama…- **Dije mientras me cayeron lagrimas.** -¡Mama!-

 **Empecé a llorar mientras trataba de sacar las lágrimas con la única mano disponible que tenia:**

-Mi niña…- **Dijo Tristana mientras nos envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.**

-Tuve miedo Mama, pensé que enserio querías matarme.- **Dije mientras lloraba en su hombro.**

-Shh, tranquila, ya paso, ya paso. Fuiste demasiado fuerte hija mía…- **Dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.** –Además, yo no sería capaz de matarte Pichoncita. Ustedes son para a mí, lo que mi vida es para a mí, son igual de importantes y los amo mucho.-

 **Llore por los minutos que restaron en el hombro de mi verdadera Madre.**

 **Había pasado una hora desde que se arreglo todo, mi madre pidió un carruaje con dos caballos y se encontraba lista para volver con Papa, con su ropa y su arma puesta en su espalda:**

-¿Enserio te tienes que ir?- **Dije un poco desanimada, mientras tenia a David en mis manos y Eva estaba al lado mío.**

-Claro, tu padre me necesita, y esta guerra aun no ha acabado **.- Dijo mientras se subía al carruaje con el Señor Jenkins y se acomodaba.** –Además, no vas a estar sola, tienes a una bella Nana que va a estar apoyándote en los momentos más difíciles.-

 **Mire a Eva, ella me sonrió levemente y volví a mirar a Tristana:**

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, recuerda darle de comer a tu hermano y jamás dejes de decirle que lo amas, ¿Entendido?- **Dijo mientras se estaba alejando de a poco con el carruaje.**

-No lo olvidare, créeme.- **Dije saludándola.**

-Yo sé que no lo harás.- **Dijo sonriéndome y devolviéndome el saludo.** -¡Adiós!-

-¡Adiós Mama te amo!-

-¡Yo también!- **Dijo dándose la vuelta a lo lejos para saludarme.**

 **Deje de saludar y baje mi mano mientras di un suspiro de alivio, hasta que me acorde de algo importante:** -¡Ma'!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Cómo vas a hacer con Papa?!-

-¡No lo sé!- Dijo **desapareciendo de entre la maleza.**

- _Suerte…-_ **Dije en voz baja.**

 **Me quede mirando el lugar por donde se fue mi Madre, Eva apoyo su mano en mi hombro, lo cual hizo que la mirara:**

-No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien, bestia.- **Dijo mirándome seria.**

 **Mire de nuevo hacia el lugar:** -Ojala tengas razón.-

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **-Entonces… ¿Me vas a explicar que fue lo que paso Eva?- Dijo la luchadora mientras tomaba sorbos del Te.**

 **La criatura celestial la miro con atención, dejo la taza de Té en la mesa, se acomodo y dijo:**

 **-Una criatura se convirtió en tu madre, he hizo el mal.- Dijo la criatura mientras miraba atentamente a la Yordle.**

 **-¿Una criatura? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo la Yordle con mucha curiosidad.**

 **-Simple, se llama Tristana.- Dijo agarrando de nuevo la taza de Té y dio unos sorbos.**

 **La luchadora se quedo perpleja y confundida por lo que estaba diciendo su amiga, miro al suelo y se quedo pensando: -¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué se llama como mi Madre?-**

 **La Nana estaba tomando del Te mientras escuchaba con atención, la Yordle, esperando la respuesta, se quedo viéndola fijamente. El ser Celestial apoyo la tasa sobre la mesa y dijo:**

 **-A veces, tu peor enemigo puede ser tu misma persona, tu madre peleo con algo que fue más fuerte que ella, y que lo peor de todo es que era en carne y hueso, se movía y sentía.-**

 **La luchadora, con una mirada de confusión, lo pensó varias veces, trataba de encontrarle un sentido a lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, pero no sabía encontrar dicha respuesta: -No entiendo.- Dijo ella sin problema.**

 **-Es normal no entender cuál fue la situación, solo te pido que cuando madures lo entiendas. Tu madre y tu padre lucharon contra algo que era más poderoso que ellos y lo peor de todo fue, vuelvo y repito, que este era de carne y hueso, se movía y sentía.-**

 **La yordle no supo seguir respondiendo, por lo cual opto por el silencio, no era su favorito, pero no tenía otra opción; no entendía nada de lo que su Nana le decía. La criatura celestial la miro de re ojo de nuevo, suspiro y dijo:**

 **-Bestia, hay algunas cosas en este mundo, que son difíciles de comprender…- La Nana se levanto a recoger las tasas de Te con la bandeja y de un rápido movimiento de manos los hizo desaparecer. –A veces lo que crees que es imposible, se vuelve posible.-**

 **-…- La Yordle peli negra estaba atenta a lo que decía.**

 **-Como te dije antes, te pido que en cuanto madures, lo entiendas.- Acto siguiente, la criatura celestial se va de la sala para ir a afuera.**

 **-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo la luchadora mirando a su Nana irse por la puerta principal.**

 **-¿Yo? A tratar de evitar que lo que le paso a tu madre, vuelva a suceder con otra persona.- Dijo alejándose cada vez mas.**

 **-¿Y que va a pasar con mi otra madre? ¿Va a volver? ¿Cómo voy a saber cual es la verdadera?- Dijo la Yordle del flequillo largo mientras sostenía a su hermano en brazos.**

 **La criatura celestial se detuvo y miro por su espalda a su amiga: -¿Qué acaso Andrew no te enseño a que a veces los lazos no son siempre los de sangre? Tu sabras cual es la verdadera si en verdad lo sientes, si en verdad tienes lazos.- Con esto dicho el ser miro al frente y desapareció lentamente. –Volvere pronto bestia, no me extrañes.-**

 **La Yordle del flequillo negro miro desanimada y después vio a su pequeño hermano que estaba sonriéndole con los brazos abiertos, ella sonríe y entra de nuevo a la casa, cerrándola por detrás suyo.**


	16. El viaje de arrepentimiento comienza

**''Arrepentirse debería ser algo que se contagie. Asi todo el mundo aceptaría los errores de otros. '' BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capitulo 15: El viaje de arrepentimiento comienza.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

-…- **Estaba mirando el suelo de la carreta en silencio.**

*-Nunca pensé que encontraría a la persona más optimista en este estado…-

-¿E-Eva?-

-…- Ella **me miraba en silencio, su mirada fría y sin expresión era penetrante.**

-Eva… Con lo que te dije aquella vez… Lo siento.-

-Se que lo sientes, pero no te voy a perdonar.-

-…- **Volví a mirar al frente mientras abrazaba mis piernas.** –No esperaba que me disculpes tampoco.-

-Hiciste bien, aunque… Quisiera saber que haces aquí, ¿Por qué te encuentro en este lugar desolado de tu subconsciente y no afuera en la realidad con tus seres queridos?-

-No lo sé…- **No supe que mas contestar, abrace mas fuerte mis piernas.** –Simplemente me canse de sufrir, eso es todo.-*

-¿Señorita Tristana?- **Dijo el señor Jenkins haciéndome volver a la realidad.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente al mismo tiempo que parpadee varias veces, lo mire y sonreí:**

-¿Si señor Jenkins? ¿Pasa algo?-

 **El encogió la boca pensativo mientras me miraba, como si tratara de adivinar cuál era mi problema:** -Nada, solo que… La he notado un poco distraída desde que iniciamos el viaje al reino que me indico. ¿Puede este viejo serle de ayuda?-

 **Le sonreí cálidamente mientras le palmee la espalda:** -No, estoy bien, solo… Ando pensando en unas cosas.-

-¿Es algo personal?-

-Más o menos, quiero decir… ¿Usted alguna vez no se ha sentido mal por haberle hecho daño a cierta persona?-

 **El miro al frente haciendo muecas mientras pensaba en una respuesta, volvió a verme:** -Una vez tal vez…-

-¿Enserio?- **Arquee una ceja.**

-Sí, digamos que ofendí a mi mujer una vez diciéndole que estaba panzona, Yinquis… Me he sentido mal por varios días hasta que le pedí perdón. De ahí, nos volvimos a querer como antes.-

 **Me quede viéndolo atentamente, mire al frente pensando y después mi expresión cambio a una muy apagada y triste:**

-Yo… Bueno, no me pregunte porque, pero a Andrew…- **Unas lagrimas empezaron a caer y se iban juntando con las gotas de la lluvia que ya estuvo hace horas.** –Le dije cosas horribles y lo peor de todo es que lo ataque; también ataque a mis amigos y a mi hija.-

 **Jenkins se quedo en silencio, tenía la mano puesta en la frente mientras sollozaba:**

-Bueno, habrá tenido sus razones señorita Tristana, pero por lo menos te sientes arrepentida de ello y eso es lo importante.-

-Pero lo que hice, no tiene perdón. Ataque a mis seres queridos, ¡MI FAMILIA! Solo porque… Sentía odio…-

-¿Odio hacia qué?-

-…- No **supe que responder, ya que no tenia dicha respuesta en mano.** –No lo sé, simplemente, sentí odio y eso condujo a reaccionar de la forma que reaccione.-

 **El señor Jenkins se quedo callado, tanto el como yo no teníamos una forma de explicar el por que mi comportamiento, yo sola se, que no fui yo quien hizo lo que hizo, pero de igual forma sentía rabia y tristeza por ello; impotencia también.**

-Señorita Tristana, llorar no arreglara su arrepentimiento, sino disculparse con aquellos a quien usted hizo daño.- **Dijo el señor Jenkins poniendo una mano en mi hombro.** –Esa, yo creo, que es la solución a sus problemas.-

 **Yo lo mire con atención mientras me trataba de secar las lagrimas:** -¿Pero que hay si mis amigos no me perdonan?-

-Bueno…- **Se miro a sí mismo.** –Por lo menos el tiempo hara que la perdonen.-

 **Asenti lentamente mientras empezaba a sonreir cálidamente:** -Gracias.-

 **Palmeo mi espalda y con una mirada determinada dijo:** -¡Vamos entonces!-

 **Asenti determinada:** -¡Vamos!-

 **El señor Jenkins aumento la velocidad de sus caballos y la carreta empezó a moverse con mas intensidad a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, nos perdimos de entre el horizonte.**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

-¡Aaaaah!- **Lulu se tapo con la sabana.**

-Lulu, solo fue el rechinido de la cama.- **Dije de mala gana mientras me encontraba sentado al borde de la cama.**

-Oh… ¡Jiji! ¡Que torpe!- **Dijo mientras se reia avergonzadamente.**

 **Revolee los ojos para los lados y me dispuse a sacar mis zapatillas, entre quejidos e insultos logre sacarme la estúpida zapatilla de mi pie izquierdo, y de la furia, lo tire contra la pared del cuarto:**

-¡Aaaaah!- **La pequeña hechizera se volvió a tapar con la sabana mientras temblaba.**

-Lulu, es solo mi zapato.- **Dije llevándome la mano a la frente.**

-Oh… ¡Jiji! ¡Que torpe!- **Se volvió a reir avergonzada de si misma.**

-*Suspire* no importa, solo trata de dormirte, ¿Quieres?- **Dije desajustando la otra zapatilla.**

-Lo intentare…- **Dijo poniéndose de costado con la sabana tapándole todo el torso.**

 **Entre forcejeos, la aguja de la zapatilla se ajusto mas que antes ocasionando que fuera difícil de sacar, trate de mantener la calma, pero por el cansancio que tenía mi malhumor volvió, en cuanto trate de usar mis dientes para desajustarlo la misma se volvió a ajustar mas, mi paciencia llego a su limite, me saque forzosamente la zapatilla:**

-La…- **Tire la zapatilla contra el suelo haciendo que rebotara varias veces.** -¡CONCHA DE TU MADRE ZAPATILLA DE MIERDA!-

 **Lulu se habia asustado ante mi reacción que hizo que se incorpora sobre si misma mientras sostenia la sabana que le cubria el todo del torso; algo innecesario, considerando de que ella no esta desnuda, sino en su pijama purpura.**

 **Estaba respirando forzosamente de la furia, aunque logre calmarme rápidamente. Mire a Lulu y sonriéndole le dije:** -Perdon, simplemente perdi la paciencia.-

-Entiendo… El señor Andrew no pudo desajustar su zapatilla, pero… ¿Por que no me pediste ayuda?-

-¿De que hablas?- **La mire con una ceja arqueada.**

 **Ella apunto con su dedo a la zapatilla que estaba arrugada por haberla ajustado y, como si se tratara de telekinesis, la trajo en el aire hasta ella, en donde, con un rápido movimiento de manos desajusto la zapatilla fácilmente:**

-¿Tu puedes hacer eso? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- **Dije parándome con los brazos abiertos.**

-Tu no me preguntaste, tontito.- **Dijo riéndose.**

-…- **Estaba por responder a lo que habia dicho, pero simplemente me quede callado y lleve mi mano a la frente.** –Tienes razón, pero… *Suspiro* Olvidalo, ¿Quieres?-

 **Ella asintio y después se puse firme como un soldado:** -Si señor, capitán.- Dijo con voz grave.

 **Eche una pequeña carcajada, ella se rio también:**

-Aun no puedo creer que el señor Andrew haya sido elegido como Capitan de esta batalla. ¿No esta contento?- **Dijo dejándose caer en la almohada mientras miraba al techo.**

-Nah, cargar con mucha gente es algo que no me gusta hacer.- **Encogi los hombros.** –Soy mas del que le gustan seguir ordenes y aportar lo que se.-

-Si, pero eres muy bueno en lo que haces…- **Dijo reincorporándose sobre si misma.** –Cuando usted pone la voluntad y su ser en ello, hace un BOOOM de colores.-

 **Ella se habia dejado caer a la almohada de nuevo y se reincorporo nuevamente:** -Por eso lo eligieron, sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien.-

 **Mire al frente pensativo, ella estaba esperando que respondiera, y la volvi a mirar con una sonrisa:**

-Si, bueno, tal vez tengas razón.-

-¿Vez? Solo tienes que tener confianza señor Andrew, todo saldrá bien…- Se **levanto y vino a abrazarme.** –Yo confio plenamente en usted.-

-…- **Le sonreí, pero después recordé en Tristana y mire al frente con la cabeza agachada.**

-¿Qué pasa?- **Ella se alejo un poco.** -¿Lulu dijo algo malo?-

-¡No-no! Tan solo…- **Puse los primeros dos dedos de mis manos en mi frente haciendo círculos alrededor del mismo.**

-¿Es sobre la señorita Tristana, verdad señor Andrew?-

-*Suspiro* Sip, es sobre la señorita Tristana, Lulu.- **Dije asintiendo lentamente.**

-Debe ser difícil para usted, lidiar con este asunto cuando se trata de la persona que ama. Pero algo es seguro…- **Dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi muslo.** –Alguien mas puede reemplazarla.-

 **No pude evitar mirar seriamente ante el comentario de la Hechizera, la mire de la misma forma y ella estaba mirándome con una sonrisa:** -¿De quien hablas Lulu?-

-Oh, es fácil, alguien demasiado cercano a usted, tan cercano como un familiar.- **Dijo tocando mi nariz mientras pronunciaba la palabra ''Boop''.**

*-No se estará refiriendo a ella, ¿Verdad?-* **Dije pensando incómodamente.**

-¡Tus amigos!- **Dijo abriendo sus brazos por los lados mientras sonreía.**

 ***-Fiuf, pensé que hablaba de ella… Cristo.-* Pense aliviadamente.**

-Los amigos somos un gran reemplazo para un conflicto de amor. ¡Siempre estamos ahí para ayudar!- **Dijo sonriente.**

-Jeje, si, tienes razón Lulu… Tienes toda la razón.- **Dije palmeándole la cabeza, ella le encantaba que le hicieran eso, por lo cual se quedaba sonriendo mientras lo hacia.** –Enfin, Lulu… Es hora de que los magos se vayan a dormir.-

 **La agarre por debajo de sus axilas y la puse al lado, ella se dejo alzar tranquilamente mientras me reincorporaba e iba hasta la puerta:** -Que descanses pequeña, ¡Luces fuera!-

-¡Alto!-

-¿Qué sucede?- **Me di la vuelta.**

-A-aun sigue lloviendo… ¡Y hay relámpagos! Lulu le tiene miedo a los relámpagos.- **Dijo apuntado a la ventana.**

-Nena, ya estas grande, además, una guerra o una batalla, es peor que una simple lluvia **.- Dije abriendo la puerta mientras hablaba.** –Así que, ¡A dormir!-

-¡Espere señor Andrew! ¡Le quiero pedir un favor!- Dijo **mientras salto de la cama y fue a mi dirección.**

-¿Qué quieres Lulu?- **Dije parado en la puerta con cansancio.**

 **Ella miro para un costado avergonzada y después me agarro la mano:** -¿Se podría…? ¿Quedar a dormir conmigo…?-

 **Yo arquee una ceja ante eso, aunque mucho no duro, ya que, siendo que ella es una de mis amigas más preciadas, dormir con ella no era mala idea y tampoco me incomodaba. Suspire y después encogí los hombros:** -Bien.-

-¡Bien!- **Dijo alegre mientras tironeaba de mi mano.**

-Pero solo porque eres mi amiga, ¿Está bien?-

-Aja.- **Dijo asintiendo rápidamente.**

 **Me saque la armadura y la camisa dejando mi torso al desnudo, saque la armadura de mi pantalón y con ello puesto, me acosté en la cama; Lulu no paraba de mirarme curiosamente mientras sonreía:**

-¡Buenas noches!- **Dije acomodándome por encima de la sabana y apoyando mi cabeza contra mis manos.**

-¡Buenas noches señor Andrew!- **Dijo cubriéndose con la manta y acomodándose en la almohada.**

 **Cerré los ojos y di un gran suspiro de relajación, la cama era tan cómoda pero a la vez muy chica comparada a la mía, pero tenía algo de espacio como para entrar. No habrá pasado mucho cuando siento que algo me toca la punta de la tetilla y lo presionaba como si fuera un botón; se trataba de Lulu que estaba jugando con mi tetilla derecha mientras se reía de a poco.**

-Lulu… ¿Qué haces?- **Dije de mala gana.**

-Tu pecho es duro como una roca, y también esta cosa que tienes aquí.- **Dijo mientras seguía tocando con su dedo índice.**

-Si, bueno, eso fue mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero ahora es tiempo de dormir Lulu, así que para.- **Dije agarrando su mano y apoyándola en la cama.**

-Okey…- **Dijo un poco desanimada.**

-…- **Cerré mis ojos nuevamente.**

-Señor Andrew…-

-¿Hmm?- **Dije aun con los ojos cerrados.**

-¿Quieres tocar los míos?- **Dijo sin problema, como si ello fuera algo normal.**

 **Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me puse rojo como tomate:** -¡Vete a dormir!-

-¡Okey-okey! ¡Perdon-perdon!- **Dijo poniéndose del lado contrario.**

 **/Ojos de Poppy/**

 **Había estado escuchando la conversación de Andrew con Lulu, lo último no fue más que un motivo para reírme con la cara sobre la almohada; después de ello, nada. Se me dificultaba dormirme, los nervios me comían, como si fueran parásitos, la cabeza muy lentamente. Ya he sabido lo que es la guerra, se como es y lo sabré hasta llegar a la tumba; el miedo de ir al campo de batalla y no salir con vida, era lo más común que uno podía sentir acerca de ello.**

 **Simplemente, teniendo conmigo las dificultades para caer dormida, me levante y me puse mi ropa casual que uso siempre que no estoy con mi armadura; una remera celeste con las signas ''Golpe y destruye estilo Bandle'', en ella con un pantalón negro y unas sandalias. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al salón principal, en ella estaba la Princesa Elizabeth leyendo un libro, es increíble el parecido que tenemos ella y yo, con tema a aspecto claro; lo único que los diferencian son nuestras razas. Me asome por la pared que tenía como cobertura, ella estaba en su mundo leyendo como para poder notar mi presencia, salí del lugar yéndome hasta la puerta principal, los soldados que se suponían que debían estar ahí no estaban, a lo mejor se abran tomado el descanso que suelen tener, por lo cual decidí apoyarme contra la pared y ponerme de brazos cruzados mientras descansaba la vista.**

 **Empecé a recordar varias cosas, no tan importantes, pero que andaban rondando por allí, la vez que conocí a Tristana hace mucho tiempo, la vez que tuve mi primer novio, esas tonteras de niña pequeña; aunque el recuerdo de Tristana seguía retumbando en mi cabeza:**

''-Cuanto haz cambiado amiga mía…-''

''-Nunca pensé que te volverías igual a mí, en lo que actitud se refiere. Aunque yo jamás, le pegaría a mis amigos.-''

''-No sé si odiarte, o seguir queriéndote, mira que di la cara por ti para defenderte de tu pareja… De mi mejor amigo.-''

''-Siempre he tenido que ser yo quien resuelva tus problemas, aun de grande te sigues metiendo en líos como cuando eras niña… Tss, eres incorregible.-'' **Me reí ante el pensamiento.**

 **Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente:**

*-¿Por qué siempre te metes en líos?- **Dije mientras vendaba a Tristana cuidadosamente.**

-Te había empujado al piso, simplemente no podía dejarme estar ahí mientras te trataban de esa forma.- **Dijo mientras se quejaba levemente de los dolores.**

-No tienes por qué salir a defenderme, hay peleas que tengo que hacerlas yo misma.- **Dije mientras cortaba la venda sobrante con mis dientes.** –Además, si no los separaba tu ibas a quedar gravemente herida, o peor aún, podrías haber ido al Hospital. ¿Cómo crees tú, que le habría explicado a tus padres?-

-No sé, siempre te las apañas para sacarme de un lio.- **Dijo mirándome, tenía casi toda la cabeza vendada, se le podían ver los moretones morados que tenia.**

-Y es por eso que me pregunto por qué sigo siendo tu amiga.- **Cruce los brazos con disgusto.**

-No lo sé, hasta yo me lo pregunto. Siempre que te necesito estas, al igual que cuando tú me necesitas yo estoy. Somos como hermanas tal vez.- **Dijo sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no se le notaba tanto por los moretones.**

-*Suspiro* ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que nunca voy a estar por ti? Un día vas a meterte en un lio que ni yo podre arreglar, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso pase, eh?-

-…- **Se llevo la mano a la pera.** –Lo enfrentare sola.-

-Ja, claro… Eso mismo dijiste cuando la maestra te encontró husmeando en donde no debías y después tuve que salir a dar la cara por ti.- **Dije mientras levantaba ambas cejas y entrecerraba los ojos, y ponía las manos a la cintura.**

-Pues no te llamare y tampoco trates de socorrerme, deja que reciba los golpes si es necesario.- **Dijo decidida.**

 **Revolee los ojos y la mire sin mucha seriedad:** -Muy bien, aunque esta vez…-*

''- Esta pelea la tendrás que pelear tu sola…-'' **Dije mirando al suelo.**

 **El ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que me saliera de la burbuja de pensamiento en la que estaba concentrada, por supuesto me quede en silencio para ver de quien se trataba, aquel o aquella que haya abierto la puerta estaba caminando lentamente. En cuanto la puerta principal se cerro, quien era aquella persona que la había abierto, era nada más y nada menos que Tristana, mis ojos se pusieron como platos y mis orejas se pusieron bien en lo alto; ella andaba mirando por los alrededores, como si no quisieran que la descubrieran. Lento pero seguro, camino en silencio por la sala mientras miraba ls muros, para su sorpresa, era la única testigo de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo cual no me detuve en decirle:**

-Mira quien llego.- **Dije mirándola fríamente.**

 **Ella se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la voz que la había descubierto:** -¡¿Poppy?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Eso tendría que preguntarte yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Dije acercándome lentamente con las manos cruzadas.**

-Pues… Yo…- **Dijo mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.**

-Lárgate, ¿Quieres?- **Dije apuntado con mi pulgar a la entrada sin mirarla a los ojos.** –Ya mucho daño le hiciste a Andrew, ¿Quieres lastimarlo más?-

-No, yo…- **Dijo mirando al suelo decepcionada por sí misma.**

-¿Qué?-

-Solo quiero disculparme con ustedes, lo que hice es imperdonable. No pretendo que me perdonen, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón les pido perdón.- **Dijo mientras agarraba su pecho.**

-Nosotros no somos el problema bruta… Sino Andrew, tu pareja, a quien por cierto, no le diste opción y te lastimo tanto como tú lo lastimaste.-

-Lo sé, pero siento que también les hice daño, los puse en una situación muy difícil y me siento mal por ello.- **Dijo mirándome tristemente, no había rastros de lágrimas, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.**

-¿Así? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué se va a arreglar todo con solo decir perdón? ¿Qué clase de tonta eres, eh?-

-Una muy tonta creo, tan tonta como para creer que el tiempo hará que sane sus heridas y las suyas.-

 **No podía dejar que Andrew sufra mas, parecía estar decidida a hablar con él pero no haría más que empeorar su estado, tenía que pensar en algo:**

-Ahórrate la disculpa…- **Dije mordiéndome el labio y mirando a un costado.** –El ya no te ama, el ama a otra persona.-

 **Sus orejas se levantaron y me miro fijamente:** -¿A quién?-

-A…- **No hay vuelta atrás.** –A Lulu… Es más, ellos dos están durmiendo ahora mismo en la misma cama.-

 **Ella** **frunció el seño, miro al suelo y volvió a mirarme, su cara no detonaba nada de emociones:** -Bien entonces, si Lulu puede hacerlo feliz, por mi no hay problema, pero tengo que disculparme con el… ¿Están en el cuarto de Andrew o el de Lulu?-

 **Evite mirarla a los ojos:** -En el de Lulu.-

-Perfecto, ni bien termino de disculparme, me iré a dormir a mi cuarto.- **Dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose.**

-Solo empeoraras las cosas para el Tristana, y yo no voy a dar la cara por ti, ¿Me escuchaste?- **Dije mientras la seguía hasta la escalera con los brazos cruzados.**

-No tienes por qué hacerlo…- **Se detuvo a mirarme y después siguió subiendo.** –Deja que reciba los golpes que necesito, esta es mi batalla.-

 **Abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa, ella ya se encontraba en el piso superior cuando me acorde de aquella vez, me di la vuelta y fui a la sala principal:**

''-Espero que sepas lo que haces…-''

 **Me fije que la Princesa Elizabeth seguía leyendo su libro, ni se había dado cuenta de que Tristana entro por la puerta principal:**

-Oye, Princesa.-

-¿Si?- **Dijo sin pegar la vista del libro.**

-¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta que Tristana entro por la puerta principal?-

-Aja…- **Dijo sin dejar de leer.**

 **Arruge el rostro:** -Enserio es peligroso que leas tus libros, ¿Sabes?-

-Sí, muy interesante.-

 **Me lleve la mano a la cara y me senté en una de las sillas.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

-Si sabes, que te está mintiendo, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo Eva que estaba en mi hombro sentada, se había encogido a un tamaño bastante pequeño como para caber allí.**

-Lo sé, conozco a mi amiga tanto como conozco a Andrew.- **Dije tranquilamente.**

-¿No te molesta?- **Dijo acomodándose y cruzando las piernas entre sí.**

-Nope, en lo absoluto, me molestaría si no supiera la razón de su mentira.- **Dije mientras la miraba y le guiñaba el ojo.**

-Hmm…- **Dijo pensativa mientras me miraba detenidamente.** –Ahora lo entiendo.-

-Jeje… Sostente, estamos en el cuarto, recuerda…- **Fui interrumpida por ella.**

-Si-si ya sé, me quedo callada.- **Dijo metiéndose en mi pelo.**

-Bueno… Aquí vamos…- **Dije agarrando el pomo de la puerta.**

 **La abrí lentamente y encontré a Andrew y a Lulu acostados en la misma cama, Andrew tenia la mano puesta en la frente y roncaba muy despacio, Lulu estaba agarrando la mano de Andrew con una mano y con la otra se estaba metiendo el dedo pulgar en la boca, como si se tratase de un Bebe, me dio ternura esa escena, podría haber ido hasta ellos y despertarlos pero algo me decía que los dejara. Eva se dio cuenta avanzaba por lo cual tironeaba de mi pelo:**

-Oye, ¿No vas a disculparte?- **Dijo asomándose por el rabillo del pelo.**

-Dejémoslo para mañana, será EL día, pero espero que por lo menos acepten que me equivoque o bien, que estoy arrepentida.- **Dije mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.**

-Yo solo te digo una cosa Tristana… Cuida tus palabras… Escógelas bien y ellos te perdonaran, tal vez no mañana, pero pronto.- **Dijo mientras aparecía mágicamente en mi hombro con su típica pose de princesa.**

-Entiendo, gracias Eva.-

-No hay problema, pero hey… Aun me debes una disculpa.- **Dijo apuntándome con su dedo.**

-Lo hare, créeme.- **Dije acariciando con mi dedo índice su cabeza.** –Vuelve a casa con Heather, creo que te va a estar necesitando.-

-Em… si, lo hare, adiós.- **Dijo mirando a un costado avergonzada y desaparecía.**

 **Me reí en cuanto se fue, cerré la puerta y me fui a la cama a descansar. Pensé en algunas cosas y después caí dormida.**

 **/Al otro día/ 10:00/**

-¡Hora de marchar!- **Dijo Andrew dando la orden mientras ponía sus cuchillas en el cielo.**

 **Note que Poppy andaba mirando a los alrededores buscándome, lo que ella no sabía, es que me estaba escondiendo detrás de un árbol. En cuanto empezaron a marchar fuera de la ciudad de Mogotroll, empecé a seguirlos muy de lejos; Andrew pudo sentir que lo estaba siguiendo, ya que se acerco a Jake le susurro algo que hizo que se pusieran en guardia los soldados. Todos se habían detenido, y empezaron a mirar a los lados, di el primer paso:**

-¡Oigan!- **Salí de mi escondite.**

 **Todos se quedaron impactados al verme, Lulu empezó a temblar, Rumble me miraba atentamente y los otros tenían los ojos como platos; Andrew estaba mirando con cara de póker:**

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres?- **Dijo Andrew mientras me miraba fijamente.**

 **Un nudo grande en el pecho se hizo presente en ese momento, mi voz parecía estar fallando y pensé que quebraría en llantos, pero lo único que logre hacer es tirarme de rodillas al suelo y decir:**

 **-** Disculparme. **-**

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Que tengan un hermoso día Damas y Caballeros! Ahora sí, que el último viaje de aventuras para nuestros heroes comience.**


	17. El entrenamiento de Eva

**''Hay cosas que son imposibles hasta que uno las comprueba. '' BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

La caida de Noxus.

 **Capitulo 16: El entrenamiento de Eva.**

-Soldados, hoy va a ser el día en el que nuestras hazañas van a ser recordadas por la próxima generación de jóvenes que no sabrán lo que es la Guerra. Hoy se escribirá en la historia, el momento mas desafortunado que Runaterra tuvo jamás. Hoy es el día en el que dejaremos de lado nuestras diferencias con las otras razas y nos codearemos para luchar en una batalla con una muerte segura. Muchos de nosotros tenemos familias, muchos las estamos poniendo a salvo tras esta empaliza construida por sus amados reyes, y estamos yendo a una muerte segura con la valentía de mil hombres de espada y escudo, de lanza y armadura, de martillo y hacha. ¡TODOS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A DAR NUESTRAS VIDAS, PARA PELEAR HASTA LA VICTORIA O MORIR EN EL INTENTO! Nosotros, Mujeres y Hombres, estamos dispuestos, con la mano puesta en el pecho, a pelear por nuestros seres queridos y darle el futuro que nuestros hijos necesitan. ¡¿Estamos dispuestos pelear?!-

-¡SI!- **Levantaron sus armas y escudos.**

-¡¿ESTAMOS DISPUESTOS A DERRAMAR SANGRE?!-

-¡SI!- **Dijeron los soldados nuevamente y mis amigos.**

-¡ENTONCES PELEEMOS! ¡ACOMPAÑENME EN ESTA LUCHA! ¡Y DEMOS POR ACABADA, ESTA INMUNDA GUERRA! ¡HERMANOS MIOS...! ¡HAGAMOS HISTORIA!- **Dije levantando las cuchillas en el cielo.**

-¡Sí!- **Gritaron haciendo que todas las paredes y casas temblaran de miedo.**

-¡Hora de marchar!- **Dije levantando nuevamente mis cuchillas y marchando fuera de las puertas de Mogotroll.**

 **Pasando por fuera de la puerta, escuchaba a los pueblerinos chiflar y aplaudir, mis amigos andaban al lado mío, Jake me miro con orgullo y levanto su pulgar en aprobación por lo que dije, al igual que los otros, Lulu estaba emocionada tanto que tenía algunas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro:**

-¿Qué te pasa?- **Dije sonriendo.**

-Nada...- **Respiro profundamente y se seco las lágrimas.** –Me encanto lo que dijiste.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, y no es la única.- **Dijo Jake abrazando mi hombro y movia su cabeza hacia una dirección.**

-¿Eh?- **Dije viendo hacia la misma dirección que Jake.**

 **La Princesa Elizabeth estaba igual de emocionada que Lulu, saco un pañuelo blanco y se seco las lagrimas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa:**

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- **Dijo mirándome alegre.**

 **Le regale una sonrisa, Jake palmeo mi hombro y seguimos caminando. Un rato mas tarde empece a sentir una presencia, alguien nos estaba siguiendo pero no sabia quien era, mi olfato me decía que se trataba de una criatura chica, el ruido de las vibraciones que hacia sus pasos lentos me hacia entender que nos observaba a lo lejos mientras seguía nuestros pasos. Alerte a Jake y de una seña con los dedos, puso a los soldados en guardia mientras miraban a los alrededores, los chicos me miraban y yo solo seguía mirando por detrás de mi espalda. Queria creer que no se trataba de quien yo pensaba, pero la realidad fue otra; era Tristana. Por alguna razón estaba feliz de verla, por otra me ponía triste y confuso, ¿La razón? Simple, tal vez estaba feliz por que ella se dio cuenta de sus errores y vino hasta nosotros, y triste y confundido, por que aun recuerdo la herida que me dejo en el rostro y en mi corazón, y por el hecho del por que hizo tanto escándalo si ahora esta en frente mio, de nosotros, mirándonos con una cara de poker al igual que yo.**

 **Me costaba dejar salir las palabras, pero en un intento barbaro logre decir:** -¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres?-

 **Ella se tiro de rodillas al piso y como si fuera una suplica, dijo:** -Disculparme.-

 **Los soldados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, los chicos estaban confundidos y me miraban mientras seguían en ello, todos excepto Poppy, por alguna razón ella estaba tranquila y seria al mismo tiempo (Parecia tener una idea de lo que pasaba):**

-¡Silencio!- **Los soldados callaron inmediatamente.**

 **Respire hondo y proseguí:** -¿Por qué te quieres disculpar?-

-Por todo, todo lo que he hecho es imperdonable, he puesto a mis seres queridos en peligro solo por una estupidez y lo lamento.- **Dijo mientras seguía arrodillada con la cara en el piso.**

 **Frunci el seño ante ese comentario:** -¿Qué te hace pensar que te vamos...?-

-No espero nada, no espero que lo hagan. Solo espero que lo entiendan.-

 **Estaba por decir algo pero Jake dio la palabra:** -¿Entender que? ¿Qué nos traicionaste? ¿Qué dejaste a tus compañeros abajo solo por una mala decisión? O peor aun, ¿Qué nos atacaste, no solo a nosotros, sino también a tu pareja?-

 **Los soldados se sorprendieron por aquel comentario, volvieron a murmurar entre ellos:**

 **-...- Ella no supo que responder.**

 **El ambiente se habia puesto tenso y pesado, habia empezado una disputa entre quienes querían que perdonase a Tristana y otros que no, ambos bandos tenían buenas razones, pero no entiendo por que dependían de mi para decidir eso. Tristana no hizo mas que levantarse lentamente y mirarme cara a cara:**

-No te pido que me perdones, por que lo que he hecho es imperdonable, yo solo quiero que sepas lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte dañado como lo hice ese dia.-

 **Conocia a Tristana demasiado bien, y sabia cuando estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando estaba mintiendo, no sentí ambos, sentí que algo estaba ocultándome. Los soldados la criticaban y la tachaban de traidora, mis amigos estaban viendo el espectáculo mientras me veian para ver si hacia algo ante ello, yo solo me dedicaba a analizar la situacion. Lulu se habia puesto muy nerviosa, Poppy estaba mordiéndose el labio y Jake estaba mirándome atentamente; Tristana solo se quedaba recibiendo los insultos y las criticas con cara de poker mientras me observaba atentamente esperando que hiciera algo al igual que los otros o bien, que diera mi respuesta.**

-Andrew, hermano, si no vas a hacer algo, tomare medidas.- **Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.**

-...-

-¡Andrew!- **Jake seguia observándome atentamente.** –No me das opciones Andrew, ¡Rayos! ¡Soldados, hagan que la traidora se vaya!-

-¡Si señor!- **Los soldados empezaron a avanzar contra Tristana lentamente.**

-Jake, ¡¿Qué haces?!- **Dijo Poppy mientras lo miraba furiosa.**

-Mira, ella provoco esto, lo único que tendría que haber hecho es quedarse en casa si no quería venir.- **Dijo Jake mirando a Poppy, en su cara se le notaba que no le gustaba la decisión que tomo.**

-¡Tu no tienes autoridad! ¡Deja que Andrew lo resuelva! ¡Andrew!- **Dijo Poppy mirándome.**

 **Yo solo la seguía mirando mientras los soldados empezaban a bombardear a Tristana con piedras mientras trataba de cubrirse o bien, ponerse a cubierto; Poppy, Lulu, la Princesa y Riven trataban de hacerme entrar en razón llamando por mi nombre.**

-¡Dios Andrew, no me dejas opción!- **Dijo Poppy mientras alzaba el martillo en el aire.** -¡Disculpame por esto Andrew!-

 **Detuve el martillo agarrándolo del agarre, la mire a Poppy y, al igual que todos, se me quedo viendo sorprendida:**

-Un segundo Poppy, tengo algo en mente.-

 **Ellos lo notaron, mis ojos estaban llenos de determinación, respire hondo y le dije a Lulu:**

-Lulu, arriba, ¡Ahora!- **Dije mirandola seriamente.**

 **La habia tomado por sorpresa pero obedeció y se subió a mis hombros:**

-¡Agarrate!-

-¡S-si!-

-¡ALTO!- **Mi voz habia sido tan estrenduosa, que podía jurar que los pajaros que anduvieron en algunos de los arboles salieron volando para buscar un lugar seguro, los soldados se detuvieron y me miraron.**

 **Hubieron algunos soldados que no les hizo falta hacer eso, ya que no decidieron seguir una orden, mas bien hacían lo mejor posible para no cumplirla ya que sabían que ella no tenia la culpa, por el otro lado los soldados que empezaron a arrojar piedras o bien, amenazaban con sus armas a Tristana se detuvieron ni bien alze la voz y empezaron a temblar. Mi cara detonaba amargura y enojo, Lulu pudo sentirlo por lo cual la ponía nerviosa, mis amigos me miraban fijamente mientras tenia los ojos puestos en Tristana, mientras ella se encontraba cubriéndose en el piso; tenia algunas lastimaduras. Camine a paso pesado hasta donde estaba ella, los soldados me dieron paso algo nerviosos mientras me seguían con la mirada:**

-Señor Andrew... ¿Qué va a hacer?-

-¡Silencio Lulu!- **Dije entre dientes.**

-S-si señor...- **Dijo con miedo.**

 **Tristana se levanto en cuanto me encontraba a unos metros de ella, me detuve en frente y la mire con furia, tenia algunas lastimaduras graves debido a la lluvia de piedras que tuvo, muchas de ellas eran sangrantes, mas que nada una que le habia caído en la cabeza. Ella se me quedo viendo con cara de poker, mi mirada lo detonaba todo, mi determinación y mi furia estaban presentes en ese momento y ella lo noto. Alze la mano en el aire lentamente, todos aspiraron profundamente y se produjo un ahogo en sus gargantas, Tristana solo cerro los ojos y se quedo quieta. Baje la mano con velocidad listo para hacer lo que iba a hacer.**

 **/Unos minutos mas tarde/**

-Sabes Andrew, si que me tomaste por sorpresa, no pensé que ibas a hacer eso.- **Dijo Jake mientras preparaba la comida de esta noche, era un guiso de lentejas.**

-Si bueno...- La **mire a Tristana, ella estaba durmiendo en un árbol cerca de nosotros.** –Ella es mi pareja y...-

 **Saque de mi armadura el anillo de compromiso y se los enseñe a los chicos que estaban en el fuego con nosotros, esperando la cena:** -Mi futura esposa.-

-¡Guau!- **Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Poppy quien ya sabia.**

-¡Es muy bello!- **Dijo Riven boquia abierta.**

-...- **Lulu estaba chillando como una niña cuando ve un helado por el anillo, tanto, que apretaba sus mejillas de lo lindo que le parecía el anillo.**

-Genial hermano, ¡Es hermoso!- **Dijo sacando sus lentes mientras dejaba la cuchara en la cacerola grande.**

-Te esmeraste Pie Grande, ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿Lo hiciste tu?- **Dijo Rumble mientras agarro el anillo para verlo mas de cerca.**

-No del todo... Tuve un poco de ayuda.- **Dije mientras mire a Poppy, ella miro para un costado y hizo un remolino en su pelo con su dedo.**

-Ya me parecía, eres tan inútil para poner un simple marco y seria ironico pensar que tu lo hiciste.- **Dijo riéndose mientras pasaba el anillo a Jake.**

-Ja-ja...- **Dije mientras le levantaba el dedo del medio.**

 **Todos se rieron ante eso aunque duro poco ya que algunos soldados estaban dormidos como troncos al igual que Tristana, asi que nos callamos en el acto. En cuanto terminaron de ver el anillo, me lo devolvieron y lo puse en la armadura junto con la carta que me habia dado Heather. Hubo un rato de silencio antes de que Jake diera el aviso de que la comida estaba lista, sirvió en un bol a todos y ni bien recibieron el plato empezaron a comer; el hambre es fuerte cuando se trata de las Guerras y los nervios.**

 **De todos los que estaban disfrutando la rica cena, yo era el único quien andaba jugando lentamente con la comida, de vez en cuando comia un poco del guiso, pero andaba un poco desanimado como para comer. Jake se dio cuenta de ello, en cuanto me pregunto, todos pusieron sus ojos en mi:**

-*Suspiro* Nada, solo...- **Dije arrugando el rostro.** –Extraño a Heather y a David.-

-Si, bueno... Es normal sentir eso hermano, pero ellos están bien, Heather sabe cuidarse sola y sabe bien como cuidar de su hermano. No te tienes por que preocupar de ello.- **Dijo Jake mientras miraba la comida y volvia a mirarme.**

-Eso no me preocupa, yo se que Heather es capaz de valerse por si misma, pero igual la extraño al igual que David.-

-Disculpa un segundo Andrew, pero... ¿Quiénes son Heather y David? No he escuchado esos nombres antes.- **Dijo la Princesa Elizabeth mientras se limpiaba con la mano la boca.**

-Oh claro, no se lo he dicho a tu viejo ni a ti... Mi culpa.- **Dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi nuca.** –Estem... Haber... Heather y David son, mis hijos.-

 **Ella estaba tomando sorvos del agua y al escuchar lo que dije escupió la misma seguido de una toz que no duro mucho, Lulu habia dejado su tazon a un lado y palmeo la espalda de la Princesa:** -Tus... ¡¿Hijos?!-

-Shh... Si, mis hijos.- **Dije hablando en voz baja, fijándome de que ningún soldado se haya levantado.**

-Oh... Bien, es inesperado eso pero... Felicidades.- **Dijo aun sorprendida por la noticia, trataba de tragar lo que habia escuchado.** -¿Quién es el mas grande, David?-

-No...- **Rei un poco por el comentario.** –Todo lo contrario, Heather es la mayor, tiene 18 años y David es recién nacido. Ella es adoptada, cuando la conoci no era tan fuerte o determinada como lo es ahora, ella era de las que son timidas, aunque entraba rápidamente si te le ponías hablar.

-¿Y en que circunstancias la conociste?- **Dijo agarrando el vaso con agua.**

-Bueno...-

 **De ahí en mas le conte a Elizabeth de cómo conoci a Heather, desde el momento en donde la encontré hasta las miles de cosas que vivimos juntos y que pasamos juntos como padre e hija. Ella estaba indignada por el fallecimiento de sus padres biológicos (Que por supuesto se lo conte) pero supo entender. Le gusto la manera en como, desde el principio, la habia tratado como a mi hija, siendo que para ella, yo era un completo desconocido (O bien, solo me conocía por lo que decían las personas de mi) En cuanto termine de contar, ella me volvió a felicitar por haber creado una familia y, al igual que todos, se fueron a dormir.**

 **Jake y Lulu se quedaron a hacerme compañía, pero Lulu, después de lo que paso hoy, el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedo dormida en la pierna de Jake, quien estaba acariciándole el pelo con suavidad para no despertarla; el se rio en voz baja:**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **Dije sonriéndole, mientras jugaba con las cenizas del fuego usando un palo.**

-Nada, es que parece una niña pequeña y...- **Dijo Jake mientras la miraba con ternura.** –Bueno... Me gusta eso de ella.-

-¿Qué te gusta de ella?- **Dije arqueando una ceja.**

-Que a pesar de todas las dificultades y la edad, ella sigue comportándose como una niña...- **Paro de acariciarla por que Lulu se puso en posición fetal por el viento frio que empezó a soplar.** –Oh, cielos.-

 **Haciendo arduos intentos de no despertarla, Jake trato de alcanzar su mochila de viaje, al parecer habia un abrigo dentro, lo ayude buscando la primera ropa que considerara apropiada como para tapar a Lulu y en ella, encontré una manta. El me hizo una señal para que se la diera, ni bien la agarro, tapo a Lulu en ella, la hechizera sonrio de satisfacción por la calidez de la manta y la abrazo con fuerza. Jake estaba feliz de verla durmiendo comodamente, yo note como la miraba, conocía esa mirada; es la que hace uno cuando esta enamorado de alguien.**

-Je-je...- **Dije mirando pícaramente a Jake.**

- _¿Eh? ¿De que te ries?_ \- **Dijo en voz baja.**

 **Esquive la mirada con una sonrisa:** -De nada.-

 **Fruncio el seño ante esa pregunta, el ya me conocía bien y sabia que algo estaba ocultando:** -Buen intento, ¿Es acerca de mi, verdad?-

-...- **Empece a silbar mientras hacia de la vista gorda.**

-Eres un idiota...- **Dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.**

-Si, como digas... _Enamorado-_ **Toci al final mientras me iba e la fogata.**

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?- **Me miraba con una mirada asesina.**

-Nada nada, no te dije nada pero...- **Me di la vuelta y lo señale.** –No hay tiempo para confesiones Jake, estamos en medio de una gran Guerra.-

-¿Estas insinuando que me gusta Lulu?- **Dijo mientras me miraba de mal gusto.**

-¿Me equivoco?- **Dije mientras encogi los hombros levemente.**

El **miro a Lulu por unos segundos y se puso como un tomate en cuanto me volvió a ver:**

-Cierto, pero...- **Dijo mirando al suelo.**

-¿Pero?-

-Tienes razón con que no hay tiempo para ello, no nos podemos distraer con tonterías como lo es el amor... Aunque...- **Dijo mientras volvió a mirar a Lulu, apoyo su mano en la mejilla de ella y la empezó a acariciar con la yema de su pulgar lentamente.** –No puedo evitar pensar en la vida que tendríamos juntos si tan solo tuviera el valor de decírselo.-

-...- **Yo me lo quede viendo.** –Ya va a llegar el momento amigo, pero no es el momento para ello, ¿O que? ¿Tu me ves pidiéndole Matrimonio a Tristana? Ya voy a tener la oportunidad para hacer eso, solo tengo que esperar el tiempo adecuado.-

-¿Pero que hay si mueres? ¿Si morimos en combate? Sera tarde para cuando quiera decírselo.- **Dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y sin quitarle la mirada a Lulu.**

-Eso no va a pasar, mientras este yo de pie.-

 **El fijo su mirada en mi:** -¿Lo prometes?-

 **Apunte el puño hacia el mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados:** -Lo prometo.-

 **El se quedo viéndome y después de un rato levanto su puño y lo apunto hacia el mio sonriendo. Hicimos un choque de puños a lo lejos y me fui a acostar al lado de Tristana mientras le daba las buenas noches a Jake, me deseo lo mismo y se fue con Lulu en brazos, hacia un árbol cercano. En cuanto hubo silencio total, me puse derecho mientras estaba sentado y, como Munda me habia enseñado en la Tribu, cruze mis piernas entre si y junte mis manos unas con otras al mismo tiempo que juntaba mis primeros tres con el pulgar, y empeze a respirar. Con el tiempo llegue a entrar, poco a poco, a mi subconsciente, sentía mi respiración, era lenta y suave, justo como me enseño Munda en aquellos días de meditación; todo se habia vuelto negro y deje de sentir el frio viento de la noche.**

 ** **Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadee varias veces en el proceso hasta que los abrí completamente. Habia entrado a mi subconsciente, era un páramo hermoso lleno de colinas en el horizonte que se perdían y se perdían con una gigantesca luna llena en el medio, era de día en ese momento, soplaba un viento fresco y puro, tan natural como la naturaleza misma, tan lento y suave como a mi me gustaba. Asi era mi subconsciente, lleno de paz y armonía, un lindo escape a la realidad que me rodeaba en el exterior; era yo y mi ser en ese momento.****

-Llegas tarde...- ****Habia escuchado una voz inexpresiva****. –Como siempre en todo...-

 ** **A mi derecha estaba Eva que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas entre si mientras estaba apoyada en su mano mirándome con disgusto:****

-Tristana me dijo que te veria por aquí. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Que me escuches con atención por que no, pero de enserio, no voy a repetirlo dos veces.- ****Dijo mientras se ponía derecha y cruzaba sus manos como siempre lo hacia.**** –Voy a ser tu entrenadora por el momento, lo que te voy a enseñar será vital para cuando enfrentes a Darius, asi que pon atención.-

-Te escucho.- ****Dije acercándome.****

-Muy bien, siéntate y ponte en la misma postura que yo.-

 ** **Obedeci e hice lo que me pidió:**** -¿Y ahora?-

-Callate, ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no?-

-Si... Perdon.-

-Muy bien... Prosigamos...- ****Respiro hondo y prosiguió.**** –La primera lección de hoy es la fuerza inhumana, aprenderas a tenerla muy fácilmente, pero será trabajo tuyo practicar afuera en la realidad, hasta que puedas controlarla por si sola.-

-¿Y como voy a hacer eso?-

-Simple, respira hondo... y concentrate en tu fuerza. Si te concentras podras a llegar a desbloquearlo fácilmente, y cuando eso pase, podras romper montañas de un puñetazo... Observa.- ****Dijo Eva mientras se paro y junto sus manos haciendo un circulo con ellos.****

 ** **Se quedo quieta en su lugar mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, en un momento abre los ojos y noto que estos tenían un color rojo solido cubriéndole todo el radio del mismo:****

-¡Crea una montaña!- ****Dijo preparando el puño derecho.****

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?- ****Dije arqueando una ceja.****

-Es tu subconsciente tonto, imaginalo y se cumplirá.- ****Dijo mirándome con esos ojos rojos.****

-Lo intentare.-

 ** **Cerre mis ojos e imagine una montaña muy grande cayendo del cielo, en cuanto abri los ojos, me encontré con que lo que habia imaginado se encontraba ahora cayendo en dirección a Eva, la Montaña ocupa casi 10 kilometros de hectáreas y era gigantesco. Eva se preparo y en cuanto el gigantesco pedaso piedra estaba a unos metros de ella, hizo un uppercut hacia arriba y la misma montaña se habia partido en mil pedasos. Yo tenia mi mentón por los pisos en el momento en que ella se puso de nuevo en su típica pose de Princesa:****

-¿Yo tengo que hacer eso?- ****Dije apuntando temblorosamente con mi dedo índice.****

-No tonto, tienes que quedarte observando mientras hago la fuerza bruta ¡Por supuesto que si!- ****Dijo llevándose los primeros dos dedos de su mano a la frente.**** –Ahora es tu turno, concentrate.-

-¡¿Pero como lo voy a hacer?! ¡No puedo llegar a hacer eso! ¡Soy un humano!- ****Dije histérico mientras tenia las manos puesta en mi cabeza.****

-Si, lo eres, pero si lograste llegar a tu subconsciente siendo uno, entonces puedes hacer esto. Confia en ti.- ****Dijo mirándome con mucha seriedad.**** –Confia en tu propia fuerza y vas a ver que podras llegar a hacerlo. Pero eso depende de ti.-

-...- ****Mire mis manos y las cerre con fuerza.**** –Lo... Intentare.-

 ** **Ella sonrio levemente:**** -Asi me gusta, ese es el Andrew que yo conozco y quiero, haces lo imposible aunque no lo creas.-

-¿Tu me quieres?- ****Dije sonriendo.**** –Aaah, eso es muy lindo, siempre me dices que soy un idiota.-

 ** **En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, su rostro paso de estar negro a estar rosado como una frutilla:****

-No-no es cierto, eres... Un bruto mono lampiño.- ****Se cruzo de brazos y me esquivo la mirada.****

 ** **No pude evitar reirme de la situación, ella enrojeció mas:****

-Ahora vete, tienes que practicar.- ****Dijo haciendo movimientos de manos y se daba la vuelta en su pos de Princesa.**** – Y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas resuelto, de todas formas... Te estare observando, y si, te lastimas... Bueno, te curare.-

-Jeje, no te preocupes por mi amiga mia, yo dare lo mejor de mi. Lo que si, Eva, tengo algo que decirte...-

-...- ****Ella estaba en silencio pero sabia que me estaba escuchando.****

 ** **Me costaba decirlo, pero agarre suficiente valor y se lo dije:****

-Eva, mi hijo... David, nació sin problemas, pensábamos que iba a morir en el dia del parto pero... Logro sobrevivir, yo quería que estuvieras allí para verlo, pero fue por mi culpa que no pudiste estar ahí. Asi que te pido perdón, y en compensación de ello... Quiero que seas la Nana o lo que tu quieras, aunque...- ****Me rei un poco.**** –Ya habia planeado que tu fueras parte de la familia, desde el momento en que me ayudaste a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa supe que asi seria, eres tan importante para a mi como lo es mi hijo y Heather, quien te estima mucho. Solo eso te quería decir, espero sepas disculparme. Adiós.-

-Andrew...- ****Dijo Eva mirando por detrás de su espalda.**** –Solo quiero que me prometas algo, ¿Si?-

-Claro, lo que sea, dime.- ****Dije mirandola con atención.****

 ** **Ella se dio la vuelta y note que le caian algunas lagrimas, ella estaba sonriendo. Pero no era esa sonrisa leve de todos los días, esta era mas grande, algo que nunca vi en ella desde que la conoci. Ella empezó a caminar hacia a mi, y en cuanto parpadee ella ya estaba en frente mio, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho:****

-Que no importa lo que pase, nunca dejes de ser mi amigo...- ****Dijo mientras empezó a rodearme en brazos.****

 ** **Yo no esperaba que fuera a darme un abrazo, siempre era yo el que le daba los abrazos, pero era la primera vez que ella me daba uno, ¿Cómo podía decir no a esa promesa? Mas que nada a alguien como ella, que su único amigo en el mundo, el único que siempre le mostro apoyo, consideración y amor, era el único en el que podía confiar. Yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije:****

-Claro... Lo prometo.-

 ** **Nos quedamos asi un buen rato hasta que lentamente iba perdiendo consciencia de mi mismo y en un parpadeo ya me encontraba de vuelta en la realidad, aun seguía siendo de noche. Mis energias estaban al tope, me sentía como nuevo por alguna razón, a lo lejos vi una montaña que si me disponía a caminar hasta ella, me tomaria unos 30 minutos. Mas que nada, por donde andábamos acampampando estaba lleno de montañas y arboles, algunas de aquellas pilas rocosas estaban muy lejos, pero la mas cercana, como dije antes, estaba a 30 minutos de mi ubicación. En cuanto me levante, alguien me habia llamado en voz baja:****

-¿Ya hablaste con Eva, verdad?- ****Dijo Tristana mientras estaba viéndome fijamente.****

-Si... Sabes, tienes mucho que explicarme.- ****Dije mientras la miraba de re ojo.****

-Te explicare de camino a donde sea que vayas.- ****Dijo levantándose y agarrando su cañon.****

-Como quieras.- ****Agarre mis cuchillas y juntos, empezamos el recorrido con destino a la montaña.****

 ** **Yendo de camino a nuestro destino, Tristana me toca la pierna varias veces:****

-¿Si?- ****Dije sin mirar el camino.****

-Hoy, cuando estábamos fuera de las puertas de Mogotroll. ¿Por qué no me golpeaste?-

-¿Estabas esperando eso?- ****Dije mirandola con una ceja arqueada.****

-Si, digo... No, pero crei que lo harias.-

-*Suspiro* No podía, ya mucho sufri cuando te hice daño en la pelea. Mas no quería sufrir.-

-Oh, entiendo... Perdón cariño...- ****La interrumpi.****

-Aun no estas apta para llamarme asi, no hasta que me expliques bien que ocurre y como es que Eva dio contigo, o bien, como sabes que puedo entrar a mi subconsciente cuando yo no habia mencionado eso nunca.-

-Lo hare, creeme.- ****Dijo asintiendo.****

-Bien... Sigamos.- ****Dije volviendo a mirar el camino.****

 ** **/Horas antes/****

 ** **Baje la mano con rapidez hasta que me detuve cerca de ella, junte mis primeros dos dedos y le pegue levemente en la frente:****

-Te tardaste mucho.- ****Dije poniéndome a su altura y la abrace.**** –Tienes mucho que explicarme también.-

 ** **Todos habían estado viéndome estupefactos, al igual que Lulu:****

-Lulu, curala.-

-Eh, ¡Si señor!- ****Dijo saltando de mis hombros y yendo a auxiliar a Tristana.****

-Cariño, yo...- ****La interrumpi.****

-No hables, no estas apta para llamarme de esa forma, no hasta que me expliques todo.- ****Dije mirandola con cara de poker.****

 ** **Ella asintio un poco deprimida:**** -Si, entiendo.-

 ** **Lulu, mientras estaba curando a Tristana, se quedo viéndome fijamente preocupada y en silencio prosiguió con ello. Los soldados que habían tirado las piedras estaban mirándome en silencio, mientras traspiraban de los nervios, yo los mire con una mirada inexpresiva y en silencio me los quede viendo, ellos ya sabían que estaban en problemas:****

-Se-señor... No era nuestra intención, no pensábamos que iba a disculparse.-

-Cierra la boca o te reviento a trompadas.- ****Dije aun con la mirada inexpresiva.**** –Ya en bastantes problemas se encuentran por herir a un compañero. Limitense a quedarse callados y seguir mis ordenes la próxima, Jake no puede dar ordenes a menos que no este presente.-

 ** **Ellos se limitaron a bajar la cabeza, los otros soldados simplemente me siguieron con la mirada y me siguieron:****

-Continuemos Damas y Caballeros, Noxus nos espera.- ****Dije mirando al frente.****

 ** **Todo estuvo en silencio de camino a Noxus, después de un rato, llegando ya la noche, decidimos acampar en un lugar despejado.****

 ** **Fin del capítulo 16.****

- ** **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-****

 ** **Espero lo hayan disfrutado Damas y Caballeros, ¡Que tengan lindo dia!****

 ** **PD: Quisiera saber en los comentarios que pongan, que les esta pareciendo por ahora el Fanfic. He estado poniendo muchos sentimientos en ellos por el simple motivo de que quiero que se encariñen con los personajes. Pero si les parece tedioso, tratare de no dar detalle al asunto. ¡Comenten!****


	18. Cuando los opuestos se atraen

**''A veces las parejas que discuten entre ellas terminan peleados, pero no importa cuántas peleas tengan; en el fondo siempre se seguirán amando. '' BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Capitulo 17: Cuando los opuestos se atraen.**

-Andrew, enserio, ya deja de golpear la montaña. Estuviste toda la noche tratando de romperla.- **Dijo Tristana mientras tenia la mano puesta en su rostro.**

-Maldita sea...- **Agarre mi mano con fuerza por que, literalmente, estaba destruida.**

-Aun no me explicaste porque lo estás haciendo, ¿Eva tiene algo que ver?- **Dijo con las manos puestas en la cintura.**

-Si...- **Acomode uno de los nudillos que estaban fuera de lugar.** –Pero ni tú me explicaste, con detalle, como es que sabes lo que yo puedo hacer.-

-Ya te dije, Eva me lo conto todo, desde lo que puedes hacer hasta lo mucho que eres capaz.- **Dijo aun con las manos puestas en su cintura.**

-Oh claro, pero conociéndola a ella, siendo que la trataste bastante mal estando con David en el vientre, no creo que te haya querido matar porque sabe que eres importante para a mí, ¿Cómo explicas entonces que te hablo sin tener esas ganas?- **Dijo sacudiendo mi mano ni bien se curó automáticamente.**

 **Ella miro para un costado, sabía lo que había echo y por ello se sentía mal. Con dificultad logro decir:**

-Lo sé, y no me siento orgullosa de ello. Pero, me ayudo a salir de una situación difícil a pesar de ello, por eso y por mucho mas, la considero mi amiga y, la Nana de los niños.- **Dijo mientras miraba al piso.**

 **Estaba apoyando la mano sobre la roca de la Montaña, la mire por el rabillo del ojo. Ella parecía estar arrepentida, el dolor en sus ojos eran bastantes obvios; no hice más que concentrarme de nuevo en lo que me había explicado Eva y seguí.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

 **El seguía con su entrenamiento, lo veía de re ojo, su determinación y las ganas que le ponía a el entrenamiento, me hace acordar aquella vez en la que intento hacer por segunda vez el Salto Cohete. Creo que allí fue cuando me sentí atraída por el o por sus ganas de aprender.**

 ***** -¡Vamos por favor Tristana, déjamelo hacer de vuelta!- **Dijo Andrew suplicándome de rodillas.**

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡¿No te acuerdas lo que paso?!- **Dije con los brazos cruzados.**

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero creo que esta vez lo tengo! ¡Créeme! ¡Por favor!- **Seguía suplicándome.**

 **Respire hondo y gire los ojos para otro lado:** -Bien, pero no digas que no te advertí.-

-¡Gracias!-

 **Me saque a Boomer de mi espalda y se lo entregue, el agarro el cañón como lo hago yo y se posiciono para hacer, por segunda vez, el Salto Cohete. Hizo los procedimientos como le enseñe y salió volando, esta vez se estaba posicionando correctamente en el aire, el error que cometió esta vez fue la forma en cómo puso el cañón, esta vez no solo se lastimo sino que se quemo la pierna derecha ni bien toco el suelo por la explosión que provoco el salto. Estaba vendándole la pierna afectada, el estaba quejándose por el dolor:**

-¡¿Quieres callarte gallina?! ¡Se hombre!-

-¡Pero duele!- **Dijo mientras agarraba con fuerza la silla.**

-¡Pues cállate y ponete los pantalones! ¡Cielos **!- Dije mientras golpee la mesa por que se había caído la venda.** -¡Ahora tengo volvértela a poner! ¡Rayos!-

-Perdón...- **Dijo desanimado.**

- ***Suspiro*** No importa, solo aguanta el dolor, ¿Okey?-

-...- **Asintió arrepentido, como si su hombría llegara a salvarlo de la venda con desinfectante.**

 **Yo ya sabía que él iba a volver a gritar como histérico, así que me prepare en silencio para recibir el escándalo, puse la venda con desinfectante en su pierna lentamente y en cuanto apoye... No paso nada, había temblado un milisegundo pero no hubo grito alguno, el tenia los ojos cerrados y su cara estaba muy arrugada por el dolor, parecía un niño pequeño aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Me había reído en silencio mientras iba rodeando la pierna afectada lentamente, en cuanto termine mire a Andrew; el estaba aun con los ojos cerrados y tenía su rostro arrugado por el dolor, aunque más que dolor, se lo estaba aguantando, me dio ternura ver eso:**

-Ya termine.-

-...- **El seguía en lo mismo.**

-YA TERMINE...-

-...- **El seguía en lo mismo.**

-¡ANDREW!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Ya termino?!- **Dijo mirándome con miedo.**

-Eh... Si.- **Arquee una ceja ante eso.**

-Que bueno.- **Dijo respirando hondo.** –Gracias Tristana.-

-Ahora, para la próxima, no hagas el Salto Cohete, ¿Me entendiste?- **Dije mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, seriamente.**

-Si Tristana.- **Dijo mirando a un costado mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca.**

-Muy bien, ¿Qué fue lo que aprendimos **?- Dije cruzando las piernas al igual que mis brazos y me apoyaba en el respaldar de la silla.**

- _A hacerte caso.-_ **Dijo en voz baja.**

-¿Qué?-

-A hacerte caso.-

-¡Exacto!- **Dije saltando de la silla.** –Ahora ven grandulón, tomemos algo frio.-

 **Había encogido los brazos y me siguió; del dolor que se produjo en la pierna, el caminaba como si se tratara de una pierna rota o bien, como si estuviera enyesada. Mientras preparaba un vaso con agua, sin darme cuenta, se me cayó el vaso y haciendo un intento bárbaro para agarrarlo, el impacto del vidrio en el suelo hizo que me cortara la palma de la mano; Andrew enseguida fue por el kit de primeros auxilios.**

 **Mientras preparaba las vendas con el desinfectante, el me decía que me tranquilizará para que no me doliera mas. Al momento en que el ponía la venda yo me quedaba observándolo, el estaba siendo demasiado delicado con el tema de las vendas y su sonrisa que ponía a la hora de hacerlo me hacía sentir segura, como si... Fuéramos pareja. El noto que lo estaba viendo atentamente, sonrió mucho más fuerte que antes y me dijo:**

-Solo un poco más, y ya estará listo.- **Volvió a mirar la venda.**

-¡S-si!- **Dijo con un claro rubor.**

-Ya esta, ¿Ves? No paso nada, ¿Verdad?- **Dijo** **sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Me sentía mal conmigo misma, yo lo trate como perro pero el me trato sin quisquillar, y peor de todo, como si le importara demasiado.**

 **Desde aquel día, decidí tratarlo con más respeto a Andrew, y deje de ser tan mandona como lo era antes. Algo en mi se prendió aquella vez, algo que no había sentido hace mucho pero me costaba acordarme de que era... ¿Amistad? No, no lo creo, era algo más fuerte, ¿Respeto? Tampoco, ya de por sí, lo respetaba a Andrew aunque de lo holgazán que es algunas veces me da un Tic nervioso, ¿Amor...? Eso es imposible, ¿Amor por un humano? ¡Es una estupidez...! Aunque podría ser eso...:**

-¡NO-NO-NO!- **Dije en voz alta, Andrew se asusto ante mi aclamación.**

-¡¿Qué-Que?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-Oh... Em, nada, tan solo...- **Estaba temblando como una hoja.** –Solo... ¡Me acorde que tengo algo en el horno! ¡Ya vuelvo!-

 **El se quedo confundido por lo que dije mientras me veía correr hasta el cuartel.***

*-Ojala pudiera decirte cuan arrepentida estoy de haberte tratado de esa forma.-* **Pensaba mientras estaba sentada en mi cañon y miraba a Andrew.**

-¡Me cago en la mierda!- **Andrew había pateado la montaña de la furia, me fije y tenía una pequeña grieta en ella, al parecer el entrenamiento no estaba dando frutos.** -¡¿Por qué no sale maldita sea?!-

-Andrew, tranquilízate.- **Dije mientras me levante, el estaba de rodillas pegándole al piso de la impotencia.**

-¡Cerra la boca! ¡Tú no lo entiendes, nunca entiendes nada!- **Dijo mientras seguía golpeando el suelo.**

-¿Cómo quieres que entienda si no me explicas?-

-¡¿Para qué?!- **Se levanto y, de a pisotones fuertes y rápidos, vino hasta mi posición.** -¡¿Para que vayas y me golpees, me digas que no soy un padre digno o peor aun una escoria?! ¡Pues púdrete tu y todo lo que representas!-

 **El estaba respirando agitadamente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos en ese momento, parecía tener ganas de llorar. Conociéndolo, el jamás me habría dicho eso, más bien, si lo habría dicho se estaría sintiendo mal consigo mismo y me pediría perdón; el está sufriendo por dentro, todo por mi culpa:**

-Andrew...- **Dije mirándolo atentamente.** -Solo me estas gritando por que sientes que te abandone, o porque no importa todo lo que pase, tú haces lo mejor para los niños y para mi ¿Verdad? Porque, tu no sueles gritarme.-

 **El levanto ambas cejas de la sorpresa, bajo la cabeza y de ahí en más, empezó a temblar mientras respiraba forzosamente:** -Si... Lo siento.-

-¿De qué te disculpas? Yo debería ser la que debería disculparse contigo.-

-...- **El me miro atentamente, sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, como si fueran cataratas.**

-Yo fui la que te trato como un perro, cuando lo único que querías hacer... Era proteger a los niños, aun si no estabas presente, ellos sentían que estabas con ellos... Y de eso nunca me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.- **Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.**

 **El** **seguía observándome atentamente mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo:**

-Pero está bien...- **Dije mientras me di la vuelta y miraba al suelo.** –No te voy a odiar porque estés enojado conmigo, porque no importa lo que pase, yo te seguiré amando; tanto como tú me amaste y cuidaste cuando te necesitaba.-

-...-

-Si me disculpas Andrew, tengo que ponerme en forma con los Saltos.- **Me empecé a alejar y mientras hacía eso preparaba el cañón para hacer el Salto Cohete.**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

*-Ya la perdí una vez, no la perdería de vuelta.-* **Pensé mientras miraba a Tristana alejarse de mí.**

-¡Tristana! ¡Espera!- **Empecé a correr tras de ella.**

-¿Ah?- **Dijo ella mientras miraba detrás de ella, al momento que estaba por hacer el movimiento especial de la Artillera.**

 **Ni bien llegue a su posición ella ya había apretado el gatillo mientras ponía en posición el cañón por debajo suyo haciendo que la explosión me hiciera volar hacia atrás, más que nada y, por azares del destino, contra la Montaña. En el aire miraba sorprendido, Tristana gritaba por detrás mío mientras ella estaba en el aire. Estaba seguro, que si me daba contra la Montaña no volvería a casa con los niños, más que nada, David... No me podía dar la tarea de morir aquí y ahora, menos cuando por fin logro algo con mi vida además de haber llegado a conocer a una inmensidad variada de amigos, cosa que no tenia en el otro mundo más que Paul.**

 **Estando en el aire me concentre con las manos puestas al frente, mientras canalizaba mentalmente la fuerza que necesitaba para romper semejante Montaña. En cierto momento, sentía algo recorrer por mis venas, no, no era la Adrenalina, sino algo mas... Algo más poderoso, era la fuerza que necesitaba para romper la estructura Rocosa al frente mío; prepare mi puño y estando a unos cuantos centímetros de la misma, grite con todas mis fuerzas.**

 **¿Alguna vez no sintieron una alegría incomprensible? ¿Algo que sin duda sería difícil de sacar aunque tengas un mal día? Bueno, así me sentía, estaba tan feliz de haber logrado lo imposible, la fuerza inhumana. El estruendoso ruido de la Montaña rompiéndose hizo sacudir la tierra hectárea por hectárea. Yo me encontraba en el suelo mirando como la Montaña se iba desplomando a pedazos mientras tenia la boca abierta de la emoción.**

 **Lo que una vez fue la Montaña que cubría hectáreas y hectáreas de sitio se redujo a un montón de escombros de piedra, el cansancio que me agarro en ese momento fue incomprensible, pero aun me podía mantener despierto. De cara al piso me empecé a reír como un niño cuando le regalan su juguete favorito en navidad. Los soldados junto con mis amigos habían llegado al sitio con sus armas viendo asombrados la escena que tenían en frente, vinieron a mi posición y uno de los soldados Trolls me ayudo a levantar, seguía riéndome como desquiciado.**

-¡¿Andrew estas bien?!- **Dijo Jake mientras me revisaba por si tenía alguna herida.**

-¡Mejor que nunca!- **Había levantado la mano con la que le había dado el golpe, en cielo.**

-...- **El se quedo mudo al igual que todos, se hizo una aspiración profunda mientras ponían mucha atención a mi brazo con el cual le pegue a la Montaña.**

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- **Me mire el brazo, estaba dislocado con tal saña que parecía la parodia de una gelatina toda doblada.** –Oh claro... Auch...-

/Unos minutos más tarde/

-Sí que estás loco, ¿Sabes?- **Dijo Tristana poniéndome unas vendas en las tablas que tenía en el brazo para que el hueso no se moviera.**

-Sí, bueno, tal vez si lo estoy... ¡Gracias!- **Dije recibiendo el agua de uno de los soldados.** –Pero lo bueno es que logre lo imposible, ¡Destruí una Montaña!-

-Si, pero te destruiste el brazo tarado, ¿Qué sabemos nosotros si podrás volverlo a usar?- **Dijo Tristana mientras cortaba la venda con sus dientes.** –Siempre eres determinado en lo que sea que te propones y terminas mal. Jeje, eres incorregible.-

-Bueno, todo tiene sus consecuencias. A veces solo está en no rendirse.- **Dije sonriendo, uno de los soldados Trolls saco una libreta y anoto lo que dije, los chicos estaban escuchando mientras planeaban el viaje.**

 **Ella sonrió mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, pude notar que en el costado del brazo izquierdo tenía un rasguño no tan grave, pero era sangrante:**

-¿Qué te paso?- **Dije moviendo la cabeza para indicar el lugar afectado.**

-¿Hmm?- **Ella me miro y después se miro el brazo izquierdo.** –Oh, me lo habré hecho cuando caí al suelo, no es nada enserio.-

 **Ella sonreía mientras me miraba:**

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Es algo para a mí, deja que te lo vendo.- **Dije mientras me movía con cuidado para que no me diera dolor.**

-Enserio Andrew, no me duele.- **Dijo Tristana mientras ponía sus manos en frente mío indicando que no me moviera.**

-Claro que si te duele, no te hagas la ruda ahora.- **Dije caminando de rodillas hasta detrás suyo mientras estaba sentado de rodillas.** –Ahora sentate, yo me encargo.-

-Bueno.- **Dijo sentándose en sus rodillas.** –Pero ya te digo que no me duele.-

-Shh, silencio.- **Dije agarrando las vendas y dejándolas en el suelo para ponerle el alcohol.**

-Está bien.- **Dijo obediente mientras se quedaba quieta.**

 **Mientras con una mano la vendaba, empezaba a recordar la vez que se cortó la mano con el vaso, tal recuerdo me hacia reír, ella se dio cuenta de ello por lo cual pregunto:**

-¿De qué te ríes?- **Dijo mientras miraba por detrás de su hombro.**

-Nada, solo...- **Dije siguiendo el proceso del vendaje.** –Me acuerdo la vez que te lastimaste la mano por que se te cayó el vaso al suelo. Jeje, aun no puedo creer que hayas tratado de agarrarlo en el aire.-

-¿Tu también te acuerdas?- **Se rio de ello.** –Sí, aun sigo pensando que fue una estupidez lo que hice.-

-Bueno, de todo se aprende, ¿No?- **Dije mirándola mientras encogía los hombros y seguía con el proceso.**

-Tienes razón.- **Dijo mirándome y después miraba al frente.**

 **Nuestras miradas se habían cruzado en ese momento, por supuesto, tales miradas volvieron a lo suyo por la vergüenza. Los chicos ya hacía rato que nos veían, junto con los soldados, aun que decidí ignóralos.**

 **Seguí con el vendaje hasta que en cierto momento no llegaba a cortar el vendaje y estirarlo hasta a mi traería más problemas, ya que sobraría vendaje que bien puede usarse para otros. Tristana se dio cuenta de ello:**

-Andrew, ¿Y si me acerco mas a ti?- **Lo ultimo le costó decirlo.** –Digo, para que puedas cortar el vendaje con más facilidad.-

-Claro...- **Dije haciendo un poco de espacio en el medio para que se acercara.**

 **Ella se acerco a mí, estaba por debajo de mi pera aunque no llegaba a ella. Tenerla así de cerca, hizo que mi corazón explotara en mil pedazos, como la vez que tuvimos la cita en esa linda noche antes que nos fuéramos a Demacia. Me volví a enamorar de ella una vez más cuando recordé la primera cita, tal vez estaba enojado con ella por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo por ella aun si estábamos peleados.**

 **Corte el lazo con mis dientes y pegue lo que sobraba en el brazo:** -Ya termine, ¿Ves? No fue nada, ¿Verdad?-

 **Ella rio por un momento:** -Si, me siento mejor. Gracias cariño.- **En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se mordió el labio.** –Perdón, quiero decir... Andrew.-

 **Sonreí con los ojos cerrados:** -No hay problema.-

 **Nos quedamos viendo fijamente uno del otro, mientras ella miraba por arriba suyo, yo la miraba por debajo de mí Tristana rio de la vergüenza y se acomodo el pelo:**

-Tristana...- **Dije con dificultad.**

-¿Si Andrew?- **Dijo tranquilamente.**

-¿Te quieres...? ¿Apoyar en mí? Así descansas el brazo, quiero decir, es mejor para tu brazo...- **Ella puso su dedo en mi labio.**

-Está bien, si a ti no te molesta, por mi está bien.- **Bajo el dedo mientras sonreía.**

-Claro, no me molesta.- **Mire para otro lado.**

-Bien.- **Dijo acomodándose en mi pecho y respiraba de alivio.** –Cielos, enserio necesito mejorar mis Saltos, tengo que probar nuevas cosas o en esta Guerra no la cuento.-

-¿Pero para qué? Quiero decir, el Salto Cohete es más que suficiente como para salir de una situación complicada.-

-Tú no entiendes Andrew, a mi me gusta estar al frente, disparar a los que tengo en frente y no estar disparando a distancia.- **Miro por arriba suyo fijando sus ojos con los míos.** –Además, ¿Qué pasa si entro en un combate uno contra uno y tu no estás? Tengo que por lo menos cambiar mis tácticas para este tipo de situaciones.-

-Tú eres la que no entiende Tristana...- **Dije** **mirando al frente, ella estaba atenta a lo que iba a decir.** –Tu estas en una posición en la que beneficias a los que están en el frente...-

-¿Te refieres a ti?-

-Claro, poneme como ejemplo, mientras tú atacas a distancia a quienes quieren atacarme en un punto ciego, yo me encargo de que tu o los chicos no sufran algún tipo de daño.-

-¿Cómo un escudo?-

-Exacto, como un escudo.-

-¿Y qué pasa si ese escudo se rompe o se destruye? En ese momento me tocara a mí actuar, no como escudo, pero si como un combatiente. A veces el escudo no estará para cuando lo necesite, no siempre lo necesitare, por ello tengo mis tácticas de combate para seguir con vida.-

-Yo hare lo posible como para que ese escudo no se destruya, aun si eso pasa, aun si eso pasa... Entonces habré roto la promesa que me hice a mi mismo.- **Dije mirando arriba mío.**

-¿Cuál?-

-Protegerte con mi vida.- **La volví a mirar.**

 **Ella quedo sin palabras, pero en un momento se empezó a reír, arquee una ceja ante ello y le pregunte que era tan gracioso:**

-Nada, solo... Tu siempre juraste protegerme como también juraste proteger a tus amigos y en tres días solo te dado razones para odiarme.- **Ella se siguió riendo.** – ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no ser tan estúpida?-

 **Eso ultimo sonó poco gracioso para ella, mas bien, admitía con toda seguridad que era una idiota, yo la mire seria:** -¿Quién dijo que te odio?-

 ** **Su risa se paro en un momento, tenia puesta la mano en sus ojos, la fue bajando de a poco para mirarme atentamente:****

-El único error que podrías haber cometido en estos tres días fue el haber creído que te saldrías con la tuya aun sabiendo, muy en el fondo, que no lo tenias todo bajo control...- ****La mire tristemente.**** –Para mí no eres una estúpida, para a mi eres alguien que a pesar de cargar con demasiado dolor en su corazón sigue sonriendo con muchas fuerzas...-

 ** **Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer en la frente de ella, ella tenía ambas manos puestas en su boca, sus ojos estaban cristalinos:****

-Tú me salvaste de mi mismo cuando no tenias por que hacerlo, me diste el amor que nunca tuve de una persona, me diste un hermoso hijo sano que sonríe al igual que su madre... Me diste la oportunidad de sentir lo que es ser un padre, no digas que eres una estúpida, porque no lo eres. Eres más humana que cualquiera, en este mundo...- ****Trataba de secarme las lagrimas pero seguían cayendo, ella también tenía lagrimas cayéndole por su rostro.****

 ** **Tenía el brazo puesto en mis ojos para parar el derrame de lagrimas que estaba teniendo allí, en ese momento, en frente de una multitud de soldados y amigos. Ella se reincorporo y estando a mi altura me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos en esa posición por mucho tiempo. Algunos de los soldados que habían allí, estaban emocionados por la escena que tenían en frente al igual que mis amigos; Lulu estaba llorando en el brazo de Jake, el tuvo que sacarse los anteojos para no estropearlos con las lagrimas, la Princesa estaba con su pañuelo secándose los mismos y Riven estaba, al igual que Rumble, mirando del lado opuesto por lo orgullosos que eran.****

 ** **/En otro lugar, no tan cerca del actual/****

-Hmm, cuando los opuestos se atraen.- ****Dijo la criatura celestial mientras miraba con una sonrisa la escena que estaban viviendo las personas allí.**** –Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Andrew, sigue así.-

 ** **Una niña que estaba al lado de la criatura celestial con un vestido simple blanco, estaba presenciando aquel momento con mucha curiosidad, ella apunta con su dedo en dirección al humano de pelo largo mientras mira a la criatura celestial quien se da cuenta de lo que hace por lo cual le pone atención:****

-Sí, el es Andrew, el humano del que te hable. ¿Es impresionante verdad?- ****Dijo la criatura con cierto orgullo.****

-...- ****La**** ****niña de vestido blanco asiente mientras sigue mirando la escena con mucha curiosidad.****

-Si vives lo suficiente, te lo presentare como se debe, pero por ahora no debes aparecerte en su camino. ¿Entiendes?- ****Dijo el ser celestial encarando de frente a la niña.****

 ** **La pequeña, decepcionada, mira con tristeza al suelo. El ser místico le sonríe con empatía y se acerca a acariciarle la cabeza, la niña mira con puchero en su rostro a su querida amiga quien le sigue acariciando la cabeza:****

-Tranquila, ya llegara el día. Por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en cosas más importantes.-

-...- ****La niña miro detenidamente a su amiga.****

-Si, Heather es nuestra prioridad ahora. Ven...- ****La criatura celestial le agarro con delicadeza la mano a la niña quien la seguía con la mirada.**** –Tenemos que irnos.-

 ** **La misma le sonrió y miro al frente junto con ella, en un parpadeo de luces, desaparecieron ambas entidades del lugar a donde se encontraban.****

 ** **Fin del capítulo 17.****

 ** **-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-****

 ** **Un nuevo personaje se une a la aventura, pero será revelado en otra historia que pensare hacer más adelante, ya les dejare una preview mas adelante de que va el proyecto ;) ¡Saludos!****


	19. El regreso del Familiar

''Aquella persona que pensamos siempre que no esta, siempre nos toma por sorpresa cuando se decide aparecer. '' BandleWarrior (Isaías)

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Capitulo 18: El regreso del familiar.

-¡Ahora!- Le di la señal a Lulu.

-¡Aquí va! ¡ _ENORMIZAR_!- Dijo lanzándome una piedra gigantesca contra mi.

Prepare mi puño derecho y de un Uppercut hacia arriba la piedra quedo hecha añicos:

-¡Muy bien señor Andrew!- Dijo Lulu aplaudiendo mientras saltaba.

-Uff, ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho Lulu!- Dije poniendo mi mano en el aire.

Ella corrió hacia a mí y de una tele transportación instantánea llego a chocar mi mano para después, de una maniobra bastante ágil, caer en mi hombro mientras reía:

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Lulu, tu ayuda en el entrenamiento está dando frutos.- Dije mirándola contento.

-Ya lo creo, también me estas ayudando a mí a perfeccionar mis hechizos.- Dijo saltando levemente de la emoción en mi hombro.

-Sí, se nota, apareces en cualquier lugar que te lo propongas, lo cual esta genial.-

-¿Podes creerlo? Checa esto.- Empezó a desaparecer y aparecer en distintos lugares en los que me permitía ver, hasta que llego a mi hombro con una respiración agitada. -¿Ve?...-

-¡Guarda esas energías niña! Aun falta pulir esta técnica, asi puedo hablar con Eva para que me diga el próximo movimiento. ¡Uy estoy impaciente por saber cual es!- Dije emocionado.

-¡Claro! Aunque, señor Andrew...- Dijo con dificultad. -¿Usted cree que yo...? No sé, ¿Pueda pedirle a Eva que me entrene?-

-Hmm... Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que llegue a haber un problema, total... Tu y ella son magos, así que, nope, no creo que haya problema.- Dije con la mano puesta en la pera.

-¿Usted cree?- Le brillaron los ojos de la felicidad.

/Minutos después/

-No.- Dijo Eva sin preocupación alguna mientras me observaba.

-¿Pero por qué?- Dije sorprendido, Lulu estaba en un rincón alejado en posición fetal mientras lloraba.

-Primero que nada, no trabajo con novatas. Segundo, a ella le falta llegarme a los talones. Y Tercero, no hay tiempo para ello, tú tienes un entrenamiento que completar.- Dijo fríamente en su pose de Princesa.

-¿Lulu? ¿No llegarte a los talones? ¡Por favor! Usaste uno de tus clones y fácilmente te dejo fuera de combate, si hubieras sido tu estarías muerta.-

-Ella únicamente lo hizo transformándose en esa criatura, sin ella, no es fuerte.- Dijo fríamente nuevamente. –Además, eso no es lo importante, mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo hiciste para que ella entrara a tu subconsciente?-

-Bueno, me las ingenie para ello.- Dije poniendo mi mano sobre la pera.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Dijo Eva arqueando una ceja mientras continuaba con su mirada inexpresiva.

-Bueno, junte su mano con la mía.-

-...- Ella abrió sus ojos en par en par. -¿Estás seguro de ello? ¿Tristana no te va a matar por ello?-

-¡Ay vamos! Tristana no es tan celosa.- Dije de brazos cruzados.

-Si tu lo dices... En fin, volvamos al entrenamiento, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo sentándose con las rodillas cruzadas en el suelo.

-Sí pero... ¿Qué hay de Lulu? ¿La vas a dejar llorando?-

-No está llorando.- Dijo con disgusto.

-¿Ah no? Explica las lagrimas que le caen.- Dije con una ceja arqueada mientras apuntaba con mi pulgar por detrás mío.

-Observa.- Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia Lulu con su pose de Princesa. –Oye enana, escucha, cambie de opinión. Te voy a entrenar.-

Yo estaba a punto de hacerle una burla a Eva cuando, de la nada, Lulu cambia su actitud instantáneamente y se pone feliz igual que siempre:

-¡¿Enserio?!- Dijo saltando de la emoción, mis ojos estaban como platos.

-No.- Dijo inexpresivamente.

-...- Lulu dejo de saltar y volvió a la posición de antes para llorar nuevamente.

Yo la mire con estupefacción, ella encogió los brazos y se volvió a mi posición lentamente:

-Prosigamos, ¿Quieres?- Dijo sentándose en el suelo y cruzando sus piernas.

-Bien...- Dije desanimado y me sentaba igual que ella.

-Muy bien, lo siguiente y ultimo en tu fase de entrenamiento es aprender a controlar bien tus reflejos.- Dijo seriamente mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué? ¡AUCH!- Había recibido un golpe en la cabeza por detrás mío, no había dolido tanto pero el dolor seguía ahí. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-¿No lo viste venir verdad? De eso se trata, tienes que aprender a esquivar objetos en puntos ciegos a tus reflejos.- Dijo el clon de Eva atrás mío mientras me miraba atentamente.

-¿Y cómo voy hacer eso?- Dije acariciándome la zona del golpe.

-Simple.- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. –Véndate los ojos y pídeles que te lancen cosas.-

-Qué lindo es estar ciego mientras se aprovechan de ti tirándote cosas. Debe de haber otra forma.-

-No.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo nuevamente. –Es la única forma, no seas, como dices tú y el debilucho, marica.-

-Está bien, está bien, cielos...- Dije llevándome la mano al rostro de la frustración.

-¡Perfecto!- Dijo el clon de Eva mientras hacía círculos con su puño en mi cabeza amistosamente. –No vuelvas hasta que lo tengas perfeccionado.-

-Espera tonta, no creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo la Eva que estaba enfrente mío a su clon con disgusto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-A duras penas tienen piedras alrededor de donde están, tirarle hachas o bien armas punzantes sería peligroso.-

Yo estaba preguntándome porque Eva estaba hablando con su clon, como si fuera algo normal o bien, otra persona; giraba la cabeza cada vez que hablaba una de las dos:

-Ahora que lo pienso...- Dijo la clon llevándose la mano al mentón.- Tienes razón con tema a ello, lo podrían matar fácil a este mono con peluca.-

Tal comentario hizo que me echara para atrás mientras la miraba ofendido:

-Lo mejor sería que entrene con nosotras fuera de su subconsciente.- Dijo la Eva que estaba en frente mío.

-¿Y por qué no aquí?-

-Es imposible, tendría resultados bastante más rápidos con solo pensarlo, así que no.-

-Em... ¿Puedo acotar algo?- Dije alzando la mano hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando con tu clon?-

-...- Ella se quedo mirándome inexpresivamente.

Miro para un costado: -No se.-

Arquee una ceja ante ello, ella no hizo más que hacer desaparecer a su clon y levantarse:

-Acompáñame, te enseñare a salir de tu subconsciente.- Dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-Pero la ultima vez salí dándote un abrazo, ¿No lo tengo que volver a hacer?- Agarre su mano.

-¡Por supuesto que no tonto! ¡Hay otras formas!- Dijo con una mirada asesina y empezó a caminar para donde estaba Lulu.

-Bueno.- Dije encogiendo mis hombros.

En cuanto estuvimos con Lulu, ella solo estaba mirando tristemente el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas, Eva ni le prestó atención y siguió de largo. Yo me detuve al lado de ella, ella me miro atentamente tristemente:

-Tal vez otro día Lulu, ¿Si?- Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella miro al frente desconforme y después de un respiro hondo se levanto:

-Vamos Lulu.- Dije empezando a caminar hasta donde estaba Eva, ella estaba esperando que viniera junto con Lulu.

Sentí un jalón del pantalón, mire por detrás de mí y Lulu estaba de brazos abiertos mientras me miraba seria:

-¿Qué?- Dije arqueando una ceja.

-Lulu se siente triste.-

-¿Y?-

-Lulu quiere que la carguen.- Dijo mientras ondeaba los brazos de un lado al otro.

-No eres una niña pequeña, ¿Sabes? Puedes caminar sola.- Hice una mueca de desinterés.

Ella bajo los brazos, bajo las orejas y puso sus ojos cristalinos, en adición, hizo puchero... Era la mirada, esa maldita mirada que me hacia Paul cuando quería que le hiciera algo por él, la ''Carita de perro''. Nunca pude resistirme ante tal cara del demonio, pero no pude hacer mucho ante tal situación. Gire los ojos para los lados y respire hondo mientras cargué a mis brazos a la Hechicera Yordle como si fuera un Bebe.

En lo lejos podía sentir la penetrante mirada de desaprobación de Eva diciendo, ''Sos un pelotudaso. '' Tiene razón por una parte, pero para mí es difícil decirle no a una carita de cachorrito; mas cuando se trata de Lulu.

Según lo que me dijo Eva, tenía que imaginar una puerta de salida de mi subconsciente, eso era... No, es demasiado estúpido de hecho. Pero supongo que, viniendo de parte de Eva, este método debe funcionar a como dé lugar.

Eva había echo bajar a Lulu para hablar a solas con ella antes de salir, la puerta de salida de mi subconsciente ya estaba en su lugar por lo cual me tocaba a mi esperar. No sé que le habrá dicho Eva a Lulu, pero sea lo que sea, la puso muy contenta; tanto que se puso a saltar en el lugar de emoción. En cuanto las dos volvieron conmigo, Eva me dijo a donde tenía que encontrarme con ella estando en el mundo real y, ni corto ni perezoso, abrimos la puerta con Lulu y entramos en ella.

Habíamos vuelto a la realidad, Lulu y yo andábamos un poco aturdidos por haber salido del subconsciente:

-Te ves contenta, ¿Qué te dijo Eva?- Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclarar un poco mi sentido de orientación.

-Jiji, ella me dijo que... ¡AAAAAAAAH!- Dijo mientras se espanto al verme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Dije mirandola con sorpresa.

-Bi-bi-bicho feo...- Dijo apuntándome a la cabeza temblorosamente.

-¿Qué...?- Me puse pálido, mire por arriba de mi cabeza lentamente.

Había una lagartija asomándose por mi cabeza, intercambiábamos miradas ella y yo en un silencio muy profundo...

/Ojos de Tristana/

Estaba lustrando mi cañón tranquilamente mientras charlaba con Jake cuando escuchamos un grito viniendo de lo lejos, el grito era de una mujer, más que nada provenía por donde se habían ido Andrew y Lulu. Agarre mi cañón y junto con Jake, nos dirigimos al lugar de los hecho lo más rápido que nos daban las piernas. Al llegar nos encontramos con algo... Bastante peculiar, Andrew estaba gritando como nena mientras le decía a Lulu que le sacara lo que tenia encima; era una lagartija. Lulu no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, mientras Andrew estaba como un histérico rogándole que le saquen el animal de encima, ella estaba tratando de buscarlo:

-¡Ay sácamelo Lulu!- Dijo Andrew en un tono muy afeminado.

-¡No lo encuentro!-

-¡Pues busca bien!-

Jake trataba de no reírse, pero la escena que estaba armando Andrew por un estúpido bicho de cuatro patas lo hacía muy difícil para el; lo peor de todo, es que el animal ya se había ido, lo note por que salió de encima de él a toda velocidad, a pesar de eso, el pánico de Andrew lo hacía pensar que lo tenía aun encima. Cerca de ellos note unos arbustos que se estaban moviendo agitadamente, pensé que eran animales salvajes pero en cuanto escuche risas saque esa idea de la cabeza, me fui a fijar para ver quiénes eran; Jake se encontraba en lagrimas por la risa, tanto, que se postro en el suelo a reírse.

Los responsables de que los arbustos estuvieran moviéndose alocadamente a los costados y también posibles responsables por lo que le está pasando a Andrew eran Poppy y Rumble que se estaban riendo como unos locos; todo eso acabo en cuanto se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, su palidez era igual a la de Andrew por los bichos, mi mirada era más penetrante y asesina que nunca.

/Unos minutos más tarde/

-Es tu culpa.- Dijo Rumble con varios moretones en su cabeza.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú te reíste más fuerte, estúpido!- Dijo Poppy que también tenía varios moretones en su cabeza.

-¡Tú lo serás, pechos caídos!-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Dijo Poppy con un tic.

-¡Ya cállense!- Dije mientras levante la mano en el aire.

-¡Ay vamos Tristana, diviértete un rato! Solo fue una broma.- Dijo Rumble apoyándose en su mano.

-Oh claro, una broma, miren como lo dejaron.- Dije apuntando con mi pulgar a Andrew.

Ellos dos miraron detenidamente a Andrew, el estaba temblando como una hoja mientras pronunciaba el nombre del animal varias veces seguidas, la Princesa Elizabeth le estaba palmeando el hombro como para tranquilizarse, mientras Lulu y Jake se encontraban mirándolo detenidamente; Jake hacia esfuerzos por parar de reír, pero el recuerdo de su amigo actuando como una niña por un reptil le hacía difícil la tarea, aunque estaba más calmado a comparación de antes.

-Lo dejamos muy chistoso, ¿Verdad Poppy?- Dijo Rumble mientras miraba a Poppy con picardía, ella le esquivaba la mirada, sabía lo que era mejor para ella.

-¿Chistoso eh? ¿Qué te parece si además de darte otro golpe, te tiro agua?- Dije tronando mis nudillos.

-No exageres Trist, de seguro te pareció chistoso como gritaba como una niña mientras se tambaleaba a los lados y rodaba.- Dijo Rumble mientras se llevaba el puño a la boca riéndose.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez en su momento dio gracia. Pero tienen que saber que Andrew le tiene un terrible odio a los bichos, más que nada a los que son de cuatro patas y tienen cola...- Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. –Miren, no es que no me gusta que hagan bromas o que nos bromeemos entre todos, eso hacen los amigos, pero la cosa aquí Rumble es que si bromeamos con algo que a la víctima le produce mucha incomodidad, ya no es una broma sino una maldad.-

El me dio la razón asintiendo mientras miraba con los ojos para los costados:

-Ahora, cuando se deje de sentir perseguido...- Dije mientras mire a Andrew, Lulu trato de hablarle pero él se exalto de repente, algunos soldados se lo quedaban viendo con curiosidad. –Vayan y pídanle disculpas, ¿Entendido?-

-Si...- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miraron a los costados.

-Más les vale.- Dije apuntándolos con mi dedo.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que arregle las cosas con Andrew, la ultima ubicación que tuvimos del territorio enemigo fue hacia el Noroeste de nuestra posición a unos 74 km a pie. En el lugar donde nos quedamos para descansar era un lindo lugar despejado de montañas, con la destrucción que hizo Andrew por haber aprendido a usar la fuerza sobrehumana nos ahorramos 3 meses más de viaje de los que teníamos planeados para ir a Noxus. Al igual que Andrew, todos nuestros amigos empezaron a entrenar nuevos movimientos o bien, mantenernos en forma, o mejor aún, tener nuevas estrategias para los movimientos aprendidos.

El trayecto del viaje estuvo tranquilo en los meses que pasaron, no hubo siquiera un ataque del enemigo (Cosa que temíamos) tampoco hubieron movimientos durante los descansos, por lo cual todos estaban tranquilos y de buen humor, algunos hicieron grupos de amigos y otros solo se dedicaban a tener un solo amigo para todo el viaje.

En los últimos días, Andrew y Lulu estuvieron practicando juntos, me estaría dando celos si no fuera por que tratamos una vez de entrenar juntos el y yo, pero no hubo caso. Heather había enviado una postal diciendo que se dirigía a Piltover a hacer unos negocios que se le encomendaron, pudo conseguir a alguien que pudiera cuidar la ciudad mientras ella y David se iban a este territorio; dicha información pudo ser posible gracias a Eva que nos había avisado de los movimientos recientes en cuanto se ponía a hablar con Andrew en su Subconsciente.

A veces suelo caminar cuando lo necesito, no es que me sienta mal por algo, pero me hace bien. Es... Como mi momento a solas, no sé, hay gente que tienen ese, ''momento a solas'', cuando están sentados en el patio de su casa mirando arboles, cuando están sentados a la orilla del mar (como es el caso de Andrew), cuando hacen lo que más les gusta en general. Y en mi caso, es la caminata. Sentir el aire fresco y el aroma a Paz me hace sentir bien y relajada.

Desde que supimos la muerte de Andrew aquella vez, la caminata a sido mi terapia en ese momento; deje de caminar cuando supimos que estaba con vida. Trundle, nuestra mascota que teníamos antes, siempre que podía me acompañaba en las caminatas, tanto como él y los otros habíamos sufrido la pérdida de Andrew.

Pero él lo sufrió mas, tanto, que decidió (Por una teoría mía) irse a buscar a Andrew, y en el trayecto no lo consiguió. A veces me pregunto por qué se habrá ido o bien, porque no habrá vuelto, mi corazón dice que está en algún lugar buscando a Andrew pero mi cabeza sabe que murió en el transcurso.

-¿Qué haces por aquí sola?- Ni bien escuche esa voz, saque el arma y apunte en dirección al sonido. –Mientras tu estas aquí, en el campamento se está viviendo un infierno.-

-¡¿Quién eres y de que hablas?!- Seguí apuntando con el cañón.

-¿Yo? Nadie en especial.- Aquella voz profunda y grave me hacia poner los pelos de punta. –Solo alguien que esta advirtiéndote que vuelvas por donde te viniste.-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

Se había escuchado una explosión que provenía del campamento donde estábamos hospedados, mire hacia esa dirección y vi un tornado eléctrico de color purpura... Yo sabía que significaba eso, Lulu había perdido el control de nuevo... ¿Pero por qué?

/Minutos antes/Ojos de Lulu/

\- La-la-la - Estaba tarareando una canción animada mientras saltaba alegremente.

\- Me pregunto que estará haciendo mí amado Jake - Dije mientras seguía saltando alegremente.

*Ojala que el señor Andrew se recupere de lo que le paso, es horrible cuando lo que te da miedo está sentado en tu cabeza observándote atentamente*.

-Hmm...- Me detuve un segundo.

*-Escucha bestia, en cuanto tengas tiempo ven con Andrew para enseñarte a cómo controlar ese poder tuyo.-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Sí, pero con una condición... No seas infantil conmigo, porque yo se dé que eres capaz si fueras un poco más madura. Además, podrías haberle dicho a los chicos que Andrew estaba vivo si no fuera porque desconfiaste de tus poderes, debido a tu inmadurez.-

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?-

-Cállate, no hay tiempo. Debes irte, pero recuerda, madura.-*

-Yo sé lo que es madurar, lo he intentado pero falle gravemente.- Dije mirando al piso mientras pateaba una piedra que había allí.

Pix noto mi estado y se acerco a mí para consolarme:

-Estoy bien Pix, solo es que... Madurar no es algo que a mí se me da bien, pero si quiero que Eva me enseñe, tengo que hacerlo.-

-...- El me estaba hablando por telepatía.

-Sí, ya sé que es parte de mi ser como soy... Pero también quiero ser capaz de hacer otras cosas, quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Tu mismo sabes por qué decidí ir al frente de la batalla.-

-...-

-Lo sé, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo Jake. Tal vez es por ello que decidí hacer esto.- Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras seguía hablando con Pix.

Llegue al lugar donde estaban entrenando Riven y Jake, después de que dieron un choque de armas, ella dijo algo que puso de guardia a Jake y en ello, Riven activa el poder de la espada haciendo que se construya toda la parte faltante de la misma mientras un aura leve verde la rodea por completo. Se acerca a Jake corriendo y de un giro completo expulsa una ráfaga en cono que hace volar a Jake muy para atrás al momento del impacto.

El estaba tendido en el suelo mientras respiraba forzosamente, como si se estuviera ahogando, no dude mas y fui hasta el. El empezó a perder el aliento mientras sus ojos se iban hacia arriba lentamente, quedo en silencio, no escuchaba su corazón y su energía no podía percibirla; el estaba muerto.

El mundo al mí alrededor se empezó a obscurecer mientras veía fijamente a Jake, estaba temblando como un hoja, las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mi rostro. Me puse a su altura y lo empezó a mover para ver si se despertaba muy lentamente mientras llamaba por su nombre...:

-No...- Movía la cabeza a los lados. –No puede estar pasando...-

-¿Lulu?- Dijo Riven confundida mientras me veía.

Empecé a electrocutarlo con mi magia, el no respondía, aumente la intensidad de los rayos para ver si se levantaba pero no había caso, el seguía ahí inmóvil:

-Jake despierta.- Dije suspirando mientras lo electrocutaba. -¡Jake!-

Empezó a agitarlo con fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre, me subí arriba suyo y junte mis manos para hacerle presión en el pecho, su cuerpo se movía sin cesar por mis presiones; él seguía sin responder. Use, con lo poco que tenia de energía, la electrocución rogando para que despertara después de ello... No lo hizo...

Grite al cielo con todas mis fuerzas mientras agarraba mi cabeza con mis lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro, todas las cosas que he vivido con él se esfumaron, mis recuerdos, mi sonrisa, mis ganas de vivir. Mis energías estaban fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo tan intensamente que poco a poco fui perdiendo consciencia de lo que hacía, yo sabía que significaba, pero no me importaba en absoluto en ese momento... Total, ya lo perdí todo... Ya lo perdí a él...

/Actualmente/ Ojos de Tristana/

El sonido de los truenos y el viento que soplaba pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera que sea humano, los arboles se agitaban con fuerza, los arbustos se sacudían de un lado al otro y yo trataba de caminar hacia la dirección del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Me di cuenta de una cosa, el tornado que se había formado no daba con el campamento sino con un lugar ajeno a él, era el lugar a donde se habían ido Riven y Jake para hacer sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Dándome cuenta de ello, corte camino por el bosque y llegue hasta el sitio, Lulu era la causante del alboroto que se armo, ella estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo mientras su voz, lentamente, se iba agravando y su vestimenta iba cambiando a una más negra.

Estaba ocurriendo... Estaba ocurriendo lo de la última vez, se estaba transformando lentamente en esa cosa que había atacado a Eva. Riven, que estaba a unos metros de ella, se encontraba cubriéndose del fuerte viento que estaba ocasionando Lulu; hice esfuerzos fabulosos para acercarme a ella.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Dije cubriéndome con mi brazo mientras veía a Lulu.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Lulu simplemente estallo!- Dijo Riven mientras me miraba.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-

-¡¿Yo que se?! ¡Simplemente use una técnica en Jake y ella se enfureció!-

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Jake entonces?! ¡¿Cuál es su estado?!-

-¡Esta en un coma de 10 minutos!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dije mirándola sorprendida.

-¡Si, mi técnica ocasiona un coma en ciertas personas de solo 10 minutos!-

-¡¿Y después de que lo hiciste, Lulu entro en escena?!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Eso lo explica, ella cree que esta muerto! ¡Lulu!- Me empecé acercar a ella como pude, en un momento el viento se detuvo junto con el tornado. -¿Pero qué...?-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en ese momento, lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones nerviosas, Lulu estaba a lo lejos mirando al frente. Llame por su nombre y ni bien lo escucho, sus orejas se levantaron; y como si fuera poco ella, mientras hacía crujir los huesos de su cuello, iba girando su cabeza.

-E-esto es imposible...- Dijo Riven, como si de un suspiro se tratara.

¿Y cómo no? Giro su cabeza a 180° mientras nos estaba mirando y hacia crujir su cuello, con esa horrible mirada suya. Una mirada tan fría y vacía, sus ojos de gato y sus dientes afilados que nos miraban con unas ansias grandes de matarnos. En cuanto nos termino de ver, le creció una sonrisa imposible de oreja a oreja y empezó rugir tan fuerte que tuvimos que taparnos los oídos por que el sonido era estremecedor; ese rugido no era humano, más bien, no era de este mundo.

Se detuvo en seco y se nos quedo viendo fijamente sonriendo:

-¿Lu-Lulu?- Dije con muchos nervios.

 _-Riven... Riven... Riven...-_ Decía en voz baja mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente.

-¿Uh?- Dijo Riven retrocediendo.

-¡RIVEN-RIVEN-RIVEN!- Empezó a mover su cabeza a los lados tan rápido que era imposible ver su rostro, mientras se acercaba flotando rápidamente con ese grito inhumano.

Desapareció de repente y volvió a aparecer arriba de la luchadora, cayo arriba de ella y si no fuera por mi temprana reacción, Riven habría sido aniquilada por ella; había cargado una munición grande y dispare contra la hechicera:

-¡Lulu, ya basta, Jake no está muerto, esta inconsciente!- Riven grito aterrada mientras, se arrastraba hacia mi posición.

-...- Ella estaba tendida en el suelo boca abajo, se levanto sobre sus pies sin ayuda de sus manos y nos miro fijamente mientras tenía una mirada seria. –Lulu me cedió todo su cuerpo, ella dejo de existir.-

Empezó a reír como desquiciada, me negaba a creer que Lulu pudiera hacer eso, y también me niego a creer que es otra persona la que está hablando por ella. Dejo de reírse rápidamente y nos miro con esa sonrisa imposible de nuevo y volvió a contra-atacar. Pelear con Lulu nos costaba, no solo era por el hecho que estaba convertido en esa cosa, sino que nos cuesta darle siquiera un golpe por ser simplemente una amiga nuestra y una camarada.

Pudimos darle bastante pelea, pero siendo que ella puede telestransportarse de un lado a otro fácilmente nos complicaba las cosas. Asestarle golpes, le pudimos asestar, pero requerían de demasiada deducción y predicción, cosa que no es nuestro fuerte; sino Eva.

Estábamos Riven y yo respirando con fuerza, ella tenía su espada en el frente y yo tenía a Boomer apuntando a Lulu quien estaba inmutada, no parecía tener algún rastro de cansancio ya que no estaba respirando forzosamente como nosotras. En cierto punto ella cargo contra nosotras mientras gritaba, nosotras nos pusimos en guardia y estábamos listas para esquivarla; pero hubo un problema. Mientras Lulu venia corriendo contra nosotras ella tenía juntada las manos, ocasionando que salieran lazos del suelo y nos agarrara con mucha fuerza, al mismo tiempo hizo aparecer una hoz de sombra y la preparo mientras seguía corriendo hacia nosotras.

Ella reía, nosotras tratábamos de zafarnos del agarre pero era imposible. Afortunadamente, fuimos salvadas por algo que había colisionado contra ella, lo raro es que no la haya visto venir, el lazo se rompió y fuimos liberadas, estábamos observando como aquella criatura o persona estaba rodando junto con Lulu por todo el piso hasta detenerse, aquella criatura que estaba encapuchada tenia agarrada a Lulu, quien forcejeaba para salir.

Aquella cosa saco una jeringa y sin dudar, se la inyecto en el cuello, ella empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco hasta que quedo tendida arriba de la persona. Lulu había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba noqueada, aquel individuo la reposo con mucha delicadeza en el suelo y se levanto. Nos miro por unos minutos y se acerco hacia nosotras:

-Si sabias que le iba a pasar eso a ese tipo, ¿Para qué lo hiciste, tonta?- Dijo apuntando con su dedo a Riven. –Ambas podrían haber muerto, ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme eso?- Dijo Riven encarándolo frente a frente.

-Oigan, esperen, no armen otro lio. Tu, yo conozco esa voz tuya, fuiste el que me advirtió lo que sucedía, ¿Me puedes decir quién eres? ¿Y por qué, nos salvaste?- Dije alejando a Riven como podía y encaraba a la criatura.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí? Yo pensé que me ibas a reconocer fácilmente.- Dijo el individuo mientras me miraba atentamente con esa voz grave y profunda que tiene.

-Si no te sacas la capucha, jamás te voy a reconocer.-

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción... Por otra parte, me alegra verte de nuevo Tristana.- Dijo la criatura sonriendo. Aun con la capucha se le podía notar parte del rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Dije sorprendida.

-Bueno, tu siempre me decías que algún día encontraríamos a Andrew, pero al parecer el te encontró a ti.- Dijo sacando la capucha lentamente.

-No... no puede ser cierto...- Dije estupefacta, Riven estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando pero seguía atenta.

Termino de sacarse la capucha y me miro sonriendo: -¡¿Trundle?!-

-Que bueno verla de nuevo, ama.-

Fin del capítulo 18.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Un saludo cordial a todas y todos, Damas y Cabayordles, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, recuerden dejar su comentario acerca de que les pareció el capitulo y ya no nos falta mucho para terminar esta bella historia así que, disfrutémosla lo mas que podamos. ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos!

+O|Y


	20. El consejo de Andrew

**''Los buenos consejos suelen venir en diferentes formas y tamaños, uno es más razonable que el otro. Pero el más importante, es el consejo de un padre.'' -BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Capítulo 19: El consejo de Andrew.**

 **-** ¿Pero cómo?... - **Dije con una sorpresa tremenda.** -Tu habías desaparecido... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

-Era mejor si no estaba, he descubierto demasiadas cosas con mi desaparición. - **Dijo Trundle poniéndose a mi altura mientras apoyaba su brazo en la rodilla.**

-¿Mejor si no estabas...? ¡¿Mejor si no estabas?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Hemos sufrido tu ausencia cuando desapareciste! ¡¿Sabes cuánto dolor pasamos?!- **Dije furiosa, me sentía herida por lo que dijo.**

-Me lo puedo imaginar, y en verdad lo lamento. No era mi intención herirlos, pero si no me iba de allí, no habría descubierto la cantidad de cosas del enemigo y cosas malas, como mi evolución, habrían pasado. - **Dijo mirándose penosamente, al parecer en verdad se sentía mal por ello.**

-¿Qué hay de malo con tu evolución?- **Dijo Riven arqueando una ceja.**

-¿Y puedes evolucionar?- **Dije aún más confundida.**

-¡Claro que puedo! Es muy común la evolución entre los de mi especie, el problema, es que trae consecuencias. Una de ellas, es la hambruna mortal, para evolucionar a otra especie necesito comer una cierta cantidad de alimentos tanto como, carne y verduras de todo tipo, siendo que recibía la cantidad necesaria para mascotas en su momento, si hubiera evolucionado, mi hambre habría sido mortal; y eso los habría puesto en peligro. - **Dijo sentándose en el piso para estar más cómodo.**

 **Me sentía una estúpida, el desapareció apropósito solo para protegernos y yo lo único que hice fue gritarle. Tenía la mirada baja, él lo noto y lo único que hizo fue responder con una sonrisa:**

-No te sientas mal Tristana, yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma si desaparecen de la nada. -

-Lo se, pero no termino de cometer errores... Uno tras otro, uno tras otro. - **Dije suspirando profundamente.**

-Hmm... He visto los errores que cometiste, pero me hace sentir bien que lo hayas reconocido. Eso, es propio de ti.- **Dijo mientras sonreía.**

-Y dime... ¿Trundle?-

-¿Que sucede?- **Dijo viendo a Riven con desinterés.**

-¿Qué clase de animal eres o en que evolucionaste?- **Dijo Riven mientras tenía una mano puesta en la mandíbula y la otra lo señalaba levemente.**

-Siendo que es una buena pregunta, me tomare la libertad de contestártelo. - **Aclaro su voz.** -Mi especie, que ya esta extinta, se la llama ''Mordius-Lobius'', que quiere decir: Lobo Mordedor. Soy un claro ejemplo de lo que se le puede llamar, comúnmente, antropomorfo...-

-¡¿Antropomorfo?! Andrew a mencionado algo sobre ello cuando estuvo fuera, dice que los Antropomorfos pueden ser capaces de reproducirse con humanos, normalmente. Ya que son mitad Humano y mitad...-

-Animal, exacto. En mi evolución, yo soy mitad Humano y mitad Mordius-Lobius, Lobo Mordedor...-

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo Trundle, tu pasaste de ser un Lobo grandote raro a un Antropomorfo, ¿Cómo es eso posible? -

-Como ya dije antes, todo fue gracias a la Evolución, además, antes que me convirtiera en esto... Tuve que pasar otra transformación, que es la del Colossus Mordius, ya se darán una idea del tamaño que tenía en ese momento que, afortunadamente, no duro mucho por que logre llegar a la cantidad exacta de recursos alimenticios. -

-¿Qué habría sido de Fornost si no te ibas en ese momento? Aunque sea nos podrias haber dicho, como dije antes, la pasamos muy mal en tu ausencia. -

-Por eso me quiero disculpar con ustedes, en su momento no encontraba valor o agallas para presentarme ante ustedes estando en mi forma, y viendo por todo lo que estaban pasando... Bueno, decidí no hacerlo. - **Dijo abrazando sus piernas.** -Aunque en esta ocasión, que bueno que me presente ante ustedes. Habrían muerto por una estupidez. -

 **Miro de re ojo a Riven, quien miro para un costado mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. Me reí apenas ante ello, Trundle empezó a reír también. Me alegra de sobremanera que él se encuentre con vida, por fin nuestra familia estaba completa, desde la llegada de Andrew de vuelta a nuestras vidas hasta Trundle que desapareció para protegernos y volvió salvándonos de Lulu.**

 **Trundle luce diferente a como lo vimos por última vez, digamos que la cola la seguía teniendo, pero ni se dejaba ver, su altura la calcule a la de Andrew, creo que lo veo igual en estatura que él. Su físico era término medio, desde mi perspectiva, quiero decir, no tiene tantos músculos pero tampoco está demasiado flaco como para no tenerlos, tiene la misma espalda de cuando caminaba en 4 patas y su amabilidad con las personas no se fue, aunque está más serio que antes.**

 **Lulu había despertado hace unos minutos, por supuesto, no recordó nada y estaba mirando a Trundle con mucho asombro, aunque tenía una duda que la inquietaba:**

-Yo te vi en alguna parte, estoy segura. - **Dijo llevándose la mano al mentón.**

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí?- **Nos miró con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Lulu de nuevo.** -Tú eras la que más cariño me daba.-

-¿Eh?- **Se hizo para atrás.** -Un momento... No, esto es imposible...-

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?-

-Hmm...- **Se inclino un poco a Trundle mientras hacía puchero seriamente.** -¡Tengo una idea!-

-Haber...- **Dijo Trundle cruzándose de brazos.**

-¡Ven amiguito, ven-ven-ven!- **Empezó a llamarlo dándose palmadas en los muslos y silbaba.** -¡¿Quién quiere una caricia en la barriga?!-

 **La cola de Trundle se empezó a mover y podíamos escuchar la respiración animada que tenía mientras dejaba caer la lengua como un perro, sus orejas, que eran un poco chicas a comparación de antes, estaban en lo alto:**

-¡Yo-yo-yo!- **Se fue en cuatro patas hasta la posición de Lulu y se lanzó a los pies de ella boca arriba mientras recogía sus piernas y ponía sus brazos estaban recostados sobre su pecho.** -¡Trundle quiere!-

-¡Eso es! ¡Buen chico-buen chico! - **Dijo mientras rascaba la panza de la criatura Antropomorfa, Riven y yo nos estábamos riendo apenas por la situación.**

 **En cuanto Lulu paro de hacerle caricia, Trundle siguió moviéndose pensando que ella estaba acariciándole aun, eso hizo que se diera cuenta cual era el punto de Lulu; ella estaba con los brazos puestos en la cintura mirando con orgullo al animal evolucionado.**

-Oh, ¿Este era tu punto verdad? - **Dijo rascándose, con vergüenza, la cabeza.**

 **Ella asintió con un aire de orgullo en su rostro:**

-Ya veo...- **Trundle se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y miro con vergüenza a Lulu, quien había llevado sus brazos a cruzarse entre ellos.** -No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Esta bien? -

-¡Trundle!- **Lulu se abalanzo contra el, haciendolo caer al piso, mientras estaba abrazando su pecho, como podía.** -¡Volviste!-

 **Él estaba mirando con ternura a Lulu, al igual que nosotras. Nos acercamos a ellos y nos quedamos viendo la tierna escena:**

-¡Guau! ¡Tus pechos están duros como el del señor Andrew! - **Empezó golpear suavemente mientras se encontraba sentada en su estómago. A Riven y a mí nos hizo gracia el cómo Lulú llamaba los pectorales de Trundle, pechos.** -Aunque no están grandes, ¡pero eso no importa! ¡Estoy feliz de verte!-

-Yo también, yo también...- **Dijo tocándole suavemente la nariz, ella empezó a reír por ello.**

-Oye Trundle... ¿Quieres tocar mis pechos? ¡Estan igual de duros que los tuyos!- **Dijo Lulu, como si para ella fuera lo más normal mientras los toqueteaba.**

-...- **Las orejas de Trundle se bajaron automáticamente y se puso como un tomate al igual que nosotras.** -¡Lulu, no me puedes estar preguntando esas cosas!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!- **Dijo desanimada.** -¡Yo te toque los tuyos y también los de Andrew! Y los dos me dicen lo mismo. -

-¡¿Qué?!- **Dije con el mentón por el piso.**

-Ouu...- **Riven se mordió el labio y me miro preocupada.**

-Oh vaya...- **Dijo Trundle mientras trataba de tragar lo que ella dijo.** -¿Quién le explica? ¿Yo o ustedes? -

-¿Explicarme qué?- **Dijo Lulu confundida con una ceja arqueada.**

-Nosotras lo haremos, no te preocupes. **\- Dije apretando con mis dedos la frente y movía la cabeza a los lados.** -Por otro lado, vayamos de nuevo al campamento. Los chicos estarán felices de verte.-

 **Hice levantar a Lulu del brazo y Riven ayudo a Trundle a levantarse, el agradeció ello y nos fuimos al campamento; Trundle se dio la tarea de cargar a Jake, que aún seguía dormido, hasta el campamento, Lulu había preguntado por que estaba así, a lo cual respondió el animal antropomorfo que se lo explicaría estando allá. En el camino le explicamos, Riven y yo, a Lulu algunas cosas que tiene que tener muy en cuenta cuando se lidia con personas; ella seguía insistiendo en que no tenía problema con ello, pero de igual forma estaba mal para un chico, como lo es Andrew, Jake, Trundle y Rumble... Bueno Rumble no se... Que le toque los pechos a una dama por simple educación al igual que ella a un hombre. Ella entendió, pero seguía desanimada, ya que ella piensa que no podrá volver a tocar pectorales en su vida; a lo cual respondimos negativamente, pero, únicamente con tu pareja.**

 **Trundle parecía nervioso, desde que nos fuimos del campo de entrenamiento de Riven y Jake el parecía tener alguna preocupación por lo que llegaría a pasar si lo ven, no creo que se lo tomen tan mal; aunque nos encargaremos de responder todas las cuestionantes que tengan algunos por Trundle.**

 **Llegamos al campamento, todos nos recibieron de buena forma y parecían estar tranquilos por alguna razón...:**

*-¿Qué acaso no escucharon lo que había pasado? ¿Las explosiones y el gran tornado?- * **Me decía a mí misma mientras miraba extrañada a los otros.**

 **Todos hicieron silencio en cuanto vieron a Trundle, por supuesto, explicamos que era un aliado y volvieron a lo suyo. Los chicos nos recibieron contentos y preguntaron por qué habían tardado:**

-¡¿Enserio no escucharon nada?!- **Dije con las manos puestas en el frente, mientras trataba de comprender el por qué no escucharon el lio que se armó.**

-¿Escuchar que?- **Dijo Poppy mientras se tronó el cuello.**

 **Di un gran suspiro:** -Olvídenlo, por cierto... ¿Dónde está Andrew? Hay alguien que quiero que vea. -

-¿Quieres que vea a ese tipo? ¿Por qué? - **Dijo Rumble mientras tenía una ceja arqueada.**

-Primero, es un familiar nuestro, segundo, él tiene que hablar con Andrew de algo importante. -

-¡¿Un familiar nuestro?!- **Dijeron Poppy y Rumble mientras miraban de re ojo a Trundle, él tenía las manos en el bolsillo.**

-Sip, adivinen quien es...- **Dije sonriendo pícaramente.**

 **Se acercaron a él y lo empezaron a analizar, la Princesa había llamado mi atención para preguntarme acerca de Trundle y del por qué Jake estaba en ese estado. A lo cual respondí:**

-Solo espera que lo reconozcan, en cuanto a Jake...- **Lo mire por detrás de mi espalda.** -Ya les explicaremos, por otra parte, quiero saber dónde está Andrew, ¿Te dijo algo?-

-Claro, algo sobre ir a encontrarse con una tal Eva, ¿la conoces? - **Dijo Elizabeth mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

-Si, es la Nana de mis hijos y una buena amiga mía, y de Andrew por supuesto. -

-Oh, ya veo...-

-¿Sabes por donde se fue?-

-...- **Apunto con su pulgar por atrás suyo.**

-Bien, ¡Gracias! - **Dije mientras saludé por detrás mío mientras me dirigía a la ubicación señalada.**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

-Hiciste avances con tema al entrenamiento, aunque siempre terminas echándolo a perder. - **Dijo Eva mientras me miraba inexpresivamente.**

-Lo sé, pero me cuesta concentrarme en mis sentidos cuando tengo a demasiadas tus tirándome cosas.- **Dije mientras estaba mirando el suelo, estaba bastante moreteado.**

-Deja de pensar en quien y concéntrate en ti, eso es todo.- **Dijo con la misma cara.** -Mira, si sigues practicando, para dentro de dos días, ya lo tendrás dominado.-

-Supongo. - **Dije mientras me acariciaba con mucha delicadeza mis heridas.**

Ella dio una gran suspiro y se acercó a mi posición: -Ya sabes cómo es esto, apóyate.-

-Bien...- **Dije pensando en el dolor mientras me apoyaba en el regazo de Eva.**

 **Ella empezó acariciarme la cabeza delicadamente como es típico de ella mientras con la otra mano me iba revisando el rostro:** -Aféitate la barba, estas bien feo.-

-Metete conmigo y no con mi barba. A mí me gusta.- **Dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba en círculos mi barba.**

 **Ella me pego en la mano para que la sacara:** -Haz lo que quieras, para mi te queda horrible.-

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando te confesaste aquella vez, ¿Recuerdas **?- Dije mirándola con un ojo abierto.**

 **Ella miro a un costado avergonzada:** -Esos fueron otros días... Además, no tiene nada que ver con el tema en cuestión.-

-''Tu barba te hace ver muy varonil al igual que tus bíceps''.- **Dije aguantándome la risa mientras la miraba como se ponía más roja.**

-Cállate...- **Dijo como un suspiro mientras trataba de no cambiar su inexpresividad.**

-''Quiero que seas el Dios que me guie''.- **Dije mientras afine mi voz para que sonara como la de ella.**

-Andrew, ¡Te lo advierto!- **Dijo con un tic mientras arruga su rostro.**

-Y esta es mi favorita, ''Soy toda tuya si así lo prefieres''.- **Dije aguantándome con más fuerza las ganas de reír.**

-¿Te parecen graciosos mis sentimientos?- **Respire fuertemente por el enojo.**

-No, tú me pareces graciosa cuando te enojas.- **Dije riéndome.**

 **Ella pellizco mi mejilla con mucha fuerza por lo que dije, mientras seguía curándome con caricias:** -Tonto...-

-Jeje... Auch...- **Dije tocando la zona donde me pellizco.** -¿Sabes que Eva?-

-¿Hmm?- **Dijo mirándome con atención enojada.**

-Te quiero... n͜ n -

 **Ella cambio su expresión de enojo a una sonrisa:** -Y yo a ti, tonto.-

 **Ella había puesto su brazo por debajo de mi pera, simulando un abrazo mientras seguía curándome. Después de un rato, me dijo que me levantara para decirme algo importante:**

-¿Qué es lo importante?- **Dije estirándome las articulaciones.**

-Es tu hija Heather...- **Dijo mientras volvió a su inexpresividad**

-¿Le paso algo?- **Dije con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa.**

-No en realidad, pero me pidió que hablaras con ella.-

-Oh, que alivio... ¿De qué quiere hablar? - **Dije llevándome la mano a la nuca.**

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que te diga eso.- **Dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos suave y lentamente cerca de ella.**

-Bien, ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer?-

-Con esto...- **Hizo aparecer una especie de celular en sus manos, pero a diferencia de los otros, este era un poco más grande.** -Se le llama HextechMovil, lo crearon en Piltover y tu hija tiene uno para desenvolverse en ese lugar. -

-Guau, y yo que pensé que no habían inventado el celular aquí...- **Dije agarrando el teléfono.**

-¿Sabes cómo usarlo?- **Dijo arqueando una ceja.**

-Pues... Si, es el mismo que tenía estando en el otro mundo, ¡Esta genial!- **Dije mientras jugaba con los botones para ver que salía.**

-Bien, supongo... Heather me explico que tienes que buscar su nombre en la lista de contactos, y ni bien la encontrabas que la llames. -

-Genial, pero... ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - **Dije mirándola con una ceja arqueada.**

 **Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente con su inexpresividad:** -Pues...-

 **/En otro lado/**

-¡¿En dónde demonios deje mi HextechMovil?! ¡Maldita sea!- **Decía la persona mientras golpeaba el piso y buscaba sin cesar.**

 **/Lugar actual/**

-Lo encontré por ahí...- **Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.**

-Si vos decir...- **Empecé a marcar el número de Heather y me lo puse a la oreja.**

 **El típico sonido del *Beep* estaba sonando mientras seguía llamando, hubo contestación del otro lado:**

-¿Jayce? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- **Una voz temblorosa había contestado el teléfono, al parecer en el fondo se escuchaba el rechinido de algo.**

-¿Heather?- **Dije un poco preocupado.**

-¿Pa'? ¿Eres tu?- **Dijo mientras hizo sonar la nariz con lo que creo que fue un papel.**

-Si pastelito, ¿Qué pasa? Eva me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, y por cierto, ¿Quién es ese tal Jayce?-

-No importa, sí, es cierto que quería hablar contigo Papa...-

-Sobre...- **Al parecer le costaba hablar ya que tenía voz temblorosa y hacía sonar su nariz muy de vez en cuando.** -Sobre algo importante...-

-Soy todo oídos mi hijita, sabes que podes contarme cualquier cosa, no voy a juzgarte.- **Dije agarrando el teléfono y llevándomelo al otro oído.** -¿Qué sucede?-

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar como pudo, al parecer estaba al borde del llanto:

-¿Crees que...? ¿Crees que yo soy...? ¿Una mala persona?- **Había escuchado un golpe en el teléfono, al parecer estaba apoyándose sobre algo.**

-No Corazón, no. ¿Por qué te haces esas ideas?-

-Un amigo mío, bueno, le dije algo que lo ofendió demasiado y no ha regresado en días...- **Hizo sonar su nariz mientras golpeo algo.**

-¿Y por qué lo ofendiste? ¿Qué te llevo a hacer eso? - **Dije con una controlada tranquilidad, aunque sorprendido por lo que dijo.**

-Se estaba portando como un imbécil y siendo que estoy al cuidado de él y de David, bueno, le dije algo que fue demasiado para el...-

-¿Qué fue?-

-Que era un estúpido hablador inútil y que se fuera de mi vida. - **Lo último le costó decirlo, después de ello, silencio total exceptuando su respiración forzosa.**

-Cariño escucha, a veces... Decimos cosas que hieren, pero no las decimos porque queremos, sino por que salen estando uno, en un estado muy sentimental o bien, en un estado de furia e impotencia. Lo que puedes hacer, es ir a buscarlo y pedirle perdón. - **Dije con tranquilidad.**

-No Pa'... no entiendes...- **Escuche que estaba por romper a llorar.** -Él está muriendo en el hospital por mi culpa...-

 **No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero supe mantener la calma como para no hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya está:**

-¿De qué está muriendo?- **La forma en como lo dije la atravesó como una espada ya que no escuche su respiración en un momento.**

-De una hemorragia interna...- **De ahí en más, empezó a llorar haciendo que se escuche en el fondo, el llanto de un bebe, el llanto de David.** -Se tiro de un edificio alto partiéndose la mitad de los huesos... Yo lo mate Pa', yo lo mate...-

 **No sabía que decir en ese momento, tenía un nudo grande en la garganta... Heather ante mi silencio, siguió llorando:**

-¿Qué puedo hacer...?- **Seguía llorando.** -¿Pa'?-

-¿Qué puedes hacer...? Ve a su lado, siéntate con él y sin que te vea alguien... Agárrale la mano con delicadeza y frótala muy suavemente. - **Dije lento y entendible.** -Y dile que lo sientes en ese momento, porque cuando llegue el entierro, quedaras como una Hipócrita y eso no lo voy aceptar. Quiero que hables con el mientras frotas su mano suavemente, como si él te estuviera escuchando y dile lo mucho que lo quieres y lo muy arrepentida que estas por haberlo dejado así.-

 **A ella le tomo un tiempo contestarme ya que trataba de tragar lo que dije, el llanto de David seguía sonando de fondo:**

-¿Y que pasa si no me perdona?-

-...- **Lo pensé muy detalladamente esa pregunta.** -Toma distancia y deja que se recupere... Con el suficiente tiempo, entenderá que no era tu intención dejarlo así, y si es un verdadero amigo, el sabrá perdonarte. Y si no quiere saber nada contigo... Aléjate de él.-

-¿Y si no sobrevive?-

-Cargaras con el peso de su muerte por el resto de tu vida, a menos... Que te disculpes mientras tengas tiempo. Adiós hijita.-

-¡Espera, no te vayas!-

 **Corte la llamada, ya no podía seguir escuchando a Heather por el momento, estaba confundido en ese momento. Mi propia hija hizo que una persona cometiera un suicidio... Simplemente me costaba tragarlo. Me senté en el piso con las manos puestas en el rostro, Eva se acercó a mí, se puso a mi altura y puso su mano en mi hombro:**

-¿Quieres que haga algo?- **Dijo Eva mientras guardaba un poco de distancia para que no me sienta atosigado.**

-¿Estuviste escuchando la conversación?-

-Andrew, puedo leer las mentes, casi es lo mismo que escuchar a alguien hablar en voz alta.-

-No hagas nada entonces.- **Dije mientras seguía mirando el piso.**

-¿Estás seguro? Esto puede dar un impacto totalmente negativo a tu hija... ¿Es lo que quieres?-

-Yo he tenido bastantes impactos negativos en mi vida... Y ello me ayudo a ser mejor persona. Si el amigo de Heather muere por su culpa, yo más ayuda no puedo brindarle; ella lo tiene que resolver sola.-

-...- **Ella se quedó en silencio.**

-Solo espero...- **Ella dirigió su mirada a mi atentamente.** -Que su amigo se recupere, y no lo ayudes a hacer eso. Por qué no te lo perdonare Eva, ¿Entiendes? Por qué estarías apoyando algo terrible, que jamás lo habría esperado de mi propia hija.-

-Yo solo te digo Andrew, que, aunque haya cometido un error irreparable tu hija, tú no puedes decir mucho... Infinidad de errores cometiste y no tuviste a nadie quien te pueda echar una mano, tu hija cometió un error y necesitan que la apoyen. ¿Le vas a dar la espalda así como así?-

-...- **La mire atentamente.** -Hay cosas que no puedes reparar Eva, si el amigo de Heather llega siquiera a sobrevivir, él va a estar condenado por el resto de su vida a una silla de ruedas o peor, a un coma vegetativo... ¿Qué vas a hacer en ese momento, ¿eh? Si mi propia hija dijo algo tan horroroso para que su amigo se suicidara, entonces tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.-

-Di lo que quieras Andrew, pero si a ti te costó años hacerte, ''Una mejor persona'', ¿Cuántos años le costara a ella hacerlo si no recibe apoyo? Mira, si me quieres odiar hazlo, pero yo no voy a dejar que la condenes así a tu hija.-

-Ve entonces, ya verás cual será el resultado...- **Mire al frente mientras abrazaba mis piernas.** -Vuelve cuando sientas la necesidad. Yo seguiré entrenando.-

-Que irónico... y yo que pensé que era la fría aquí...- **Se levanto y desapareció rápidamente.**

 **/Ojos de Eva/**

 **Me encontraba en una habitación blanca llena de medicinas y cosas que suelen haber en los hospitales, Heather estaba durmiendo con David en brazos mientras estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, a su lado estaba su amigo. Tenía vendas por todas partes y yesos en casi todo el cuerpo, parecía una momia. Me acerque al mismo y apunte ambas manos hacia el mientras concentraba poder curativo, pronuncie las palabras del hechizo y antes de que pudiera empezar escucho una voz al lado:**

-¿Qué haces?- **Era Heather quien me miraba con atención.**

-Salvándolo. -

-¿De qué?-

-De que muera, ¿Qué eres tonta? -

-El está vivo, sigue vivo, pero por la mañana lo van a matar.-

-¿Por qué?- **Dije sorprendida.**

-Fue su decisión...- **Agarro un papel que estaba en el mueble al lado suyo y me lo dio, me lo puse a leer rápidamente.**

-¿Por qué lo decidió?- **Dije con ambas cejas levantadas.**

-El... Él está condenado a vivir en silla de ruedas, a él no le gusta esa idea y prefiere morir.- **Dijo con un dolor en sus ojos.**

-¿Y tú como te sientes al respecto?- **La mire preocupada mientras le devolví el papel.**

-¿Cómo me voy a sentir? Yo lo condene. Con solo decir una palabra, lo condene.- **Frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.**

-Pero puedo remediarlo...- **fui interrumpida por ella.**

-No lo hagas.- **Me miro con una mirada fría.**

-¡¿Por qué no?!- **Dije seria.**

-Por qué no quiero, lo hecho, hecho esta.-

-¿Y así como nada lo vas a dejar morir?-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa el?-

-El no me importa, tu sí. Estoy preocupada por tu futuro, pienso que esto va a hacer un impacto muy negativo en tu vida. No quiero que termines como Andrew. - **Dije mientras agarré su rostro con ambas manos.**

-¿Por qué terminaría como él? Él no es malo... Además, si tanto te importo, no lo cures.- **Se zafo de mi agarre y me miro con mucha seriedad.**

-Andrew cometió errores en su vida, tuvo transformaciones negativas y termino...- **Fui interrumpida de nuevo.**

-Y termino pagando por ello, y paso a ser una buena persona. Tan humana, como ningún otro ser humano en la faz de la Tierra.-

-¿Vas a poder cargar con todo ese dolor tu sola? ¡¿Solo por un error?!-

-Un error que condeno a un amigo, uno muy cercano. Si, cargare con lo que sea pero también los tengo a ustedes, si alguna vez me caigo en la desesperación, sé que podre contar con ustedes para que me ayuden a superarlo.-

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?- **Dije apuntando a su amigo.**

-...- **Ella asintió lenta pero decidida.**

-Bien, no me entrometeré entonces. - **Dije yéndome hasta la puerta.** -Que consté, yo solo quise ayudar.-

-Ya lo hiciste, gracias Eva.- **Dijo con una sonrisa.**

-No hay por qué, bestia.- **Abrí la puerta lista para preparar el hechizo de teles transportación pero me detuve a mirar a Heather.** -Una última pregunta, ¿Te disculpaste?-

-Es una de las razones por la cual no te estoy permitiendo que lo cures, el me perdono y lo más tonto que pudo hacer, es pedirme disculpas a mi.- **Dijo mirando el suelo con tristeza.**

-Vaya viaje que hiciste, ¿Eh? Supongo que ya llego todo a su fin.-

-Maso menos, firmo la declaración de Línea de comercio y ya termino.-

-Qué bueno, el viaje de Andrew aún no termina.-

-No hasta que derrote a Darius.-

-Cierto...- **Sali de por la puerta y volví a donde estaba antes.**

 **Fin del capítulo 19.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Que tengan buen dia!**

.p0,


	21. El regreso de los Parlanchines

**''Todo el mundo odia aquella persona, cosa u objeto cuando vuelve a nuestra presencia.'' -BandleWarrior (Isaías)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **Antes de empezar a leer te quiero agradecer a ti, si, a ti, el que está leyendo esto, por haberme acompañado hasta el capítulo número 20. Quiero agradecerte de todo corazón que hayas seguido mi historia hasta aquí, es un honor como escritor tener a alguien como tú por aquí, me hace el día feliz cada vez que noto cuando lees. Hoy es el capítulo N° 20 el que se está estrenando, más adelante, será el final. Y cuando lleguemos juntos allí, te pido un favor, no te angusties... Quiero que te alegres, por que, gracias a ti, hiciste que mis ganas de escribir se fueran a los cielos, hiciste que llegara tan lejos, me hiciste feliz; gracias a tu presencia en mi historia, me diste ganas de seguir escribiendo. Me encantaría poder darte un abrazo, por todo lo que haz hecho por mi sin siquiera mover tu dedo, pero supongo que será más adelante si se puede... Ahora... Que la etapa final comience. ¡Gracias!**

 **Capítulo 20: El regreso de los Parlanchines.**

 **/Ojos de Andrew/**

 **El sonido celestial marco la llegada de Eva. Yo estaba pegándole a un árbol que había por allí, cada golpe que le daba era una razón mas para tambalearse o hacer que todas las lianas se cayeran por todos lados. Ella estaba con las manos entre cruzadas como princesa, estaba seria como siempre:**

-¿Y?- **Dije mientras seguía golpeando el árbol.**

-Tu y tu hija...- **Hizo una pausa corta.** -No puede ser que piensen igual.-

-¿Eh?- **Deje de golpear el árbol y, con una ceja arqueada por la confusión, me di la vuelta.**

-Tu hija me dijo lo mismo que me dijiste. El yordle ya estaba condenado, y el quería morirse antes de estar en silla de ruedas. Impresionante...-

 **Menee la cabeza a los lados y le seguí dando puñetazos al árbol:** -Te lo dije.-

-Hmph...- **Miro a un costado.** -Como sea, seguiremos practicando la técnica mañana. Si tenemos suerte y puedes concentrarte al cien por ciento, mañana lo tendrás o en unos días.-

-Bien. ¿Tu qué vas hacer?-

-Ire a caminar, necesito entender algunas cosas...-

-Bien, cuídate.-

-Lo que digas... Oye Andrew...- **Dijo Eva deteniéndose.** -No entrenaremos en este lugar, si no que intentaremos hacerlo dentro de tu subconsciente.-

 **Detuve la oleada de puños y la mire con confusión:** -¿Qué no me habias dicho que no es buena idea?-

-Lo se, quiero probar algo distinto. Quiero ver como te las arreglas en tu subconsciente, además... Alli hay respuestas que puedo encontrar para el entrenamiento. Asi que ya sabes, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.- **Dijo volviendo a la caminata y desapareciendo.**

-Nos vemos...- **Mire el árbol por unos segundos y lo golpee haciendo que se caiga con fuerza al suelo.** -Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Heather habrá echo eso? Mas que nada a un amigo, compañero, ¡No importa!-

-¿Sucede algo Andrew?- **Dijo una voz.**

-¿Tristana? Eh... No, nada. No te preocupes, además, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

 **Ella se me quedo viendo fijamente como analizándome la posible mentira que dije:** -¿Qué no puedo saber como esta el ser mas importante para a mi?-

-No me digas...- **Hice una mueca de desinterés.** -En fin, ¿Paso algo en el campamento?-

-¿Enserio no escucharon nada?- **Me miro fijamente con atención.**

-¿Escuchar que?-

 **Ella respiro hondo y dijo:** -Lulu exploto de nuevo, Riven y yo tuvimos que enfrentarla.-

 **Mis ojos se pusieron como platos:** -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella esta bien?!-

-Si-si tranquilo.- **Meneaba sus manos hacia el frente para tranquilizarme.** -Logramos neutralizarla a su estado.-

-¿Y cómo ocurrió esto?-

-Simple, Riven activo un poder que tiene la espada y lo uso contra Jake. Los efectos que causa en algunas personas, es un coma de 10 minutos o algo asi. Lulu pensó que estaba muerto entonces se enfurecio, ocasionando que se transformara.- **Agarro su cañon y lo uso como asiento.**

-Debio de haber sido difícil enfrentarla, ¿Verdad?- Dije sentándome en el suelo. -Considerando que es nuestra compañera.-

-No nos dio opción, aunque... Parecia que no sufria ningún tipo de daño, ya que seguía moviéndose o no estaba jadeando del dolor y cansancio...- **Se cruzo las manos entre si y las puso en su regazo.**

-Me imagino... Tal vez lo tenga que hablar con Eva, ella si necesita que Eva la entrene, ese poder, si bien despierta cuando se enoja, debería de poder controlarlo.- **Apoye mis codos en mis piernas y mire hacia el suelo.**

-Si...- **Asintio.** -Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa realmente?-

-Ya te dije, nada.- **Parpadee varias veces y mire para el costado.**

-Cariño, te conozco desde que llegaste aquí, sé cuando me mientes.- **Cruzo los brazos entre si.** -¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?-

-Muy bien esta bien, me tienes... Pero lo que te voy a decir no te va gustar...- **Respire hondo mientras miraba el suelo, nuevamente.** -Es acerca de Heather...-

 **Ella levanto las orejas, apoyo sus manos en el cañon y se inclino hacia a mi con una terrible preocupación en su rostro:** -¡¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿Acaso ella esta...?!-

-¡No, no lo esta!- **Puse mis manos al frente.** -Pero, hizo algo terrible... Ella...-

-¿Qué hizo...?- **Su mirada era tan tajante que me costaba decirlo.**

 **Respire hondo lentamente mientras pasaba ambas manos por el rostro para desestresarme un poco:**

-Ella... Hizo que un amigo suyo... Se suicidará. - **Mire al suelo.**

 **El silencio... Fue su única respuesta en ese momento, era la mejor por cierto... Yo tampoco supe que decir en el momento que me lo conto Heather; ella meneaba la cabeza a los lados lentamente mientras su mirada iba cayendo lentamente. Yo solo me quede allí, sentado, mirando al pasto que se movia lentamente por el viento:**

-¿Eva te lo conto?- **Ella me volvió a mirar, ahora su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión facial.**

-No, Heather me lo conto todo.- **Hice una pausa corta** -Lo único que me conto Eva, fue lo que paso después.-

-Quiero que me digas como te comunicaste.-

-Eso va a ser imposible, el aparato que Eva me dio se lo llevo.-

-...- **Ella se puso las manos en la frente y apoyo los brazos en las rodillas.**

 **La mire por unos segundos y después mire para otro lado:** -Ella logro disculparse a tiempo con el al parecer, Eva me conto que había sobrevivido a la caída pero estaba condenado a estar en silla de ruedas. El prefirió la salida fácil y decidio morir.-

 **Ella no dijo mas nada, se levanto y me dijo que la acompañe. En el camino podía notar ese sufrimiento en sus ojos, ella lo sabia ocultar bien de los otros pero no de mi; yo sabia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo esta noticia, pensar que su propia hija hizo que un compañero se suicidara era algo difícil para digerir al igual que a mi. Una cosa se, Heather va a lamentar esto por el resto de su vida, de seguro va a tener recaidas y va a sentirse pésima.**

 **El arrepentimiento funciona de esa forma, la madurez y la honestidad participan en estas categorías, y el sentido común. Si Heather fuera una entidad fría y sin corazón, aquello no hubiera sido mas que un paseo por el parque; uno de los que repitirias constantemente si fueras un sádico.**

 **Tristana también a padecido ello, al igual que yo. Yo he matado sin fin de vidas por mero gusto propio, Tristana dejo tirado a sus compañeros y casi mata a su pareja, y Heather hizo que un amigo suyo se suicidara. Ojala David no haga algo que lo haga arrepentirse, algo importante.**

 **Llegamos al campamento, todos estaban charlando entre si, nuestros amigos estaban en la misma. Noto con mucha atención a un ser de capa negra, un lobo grandote que estaba hablando con los chicos; ellos estaban felices. Aquel individuo tenia cola, por lo cual saque la conclusión de que se trataba de un Antropomorfo, de no haber notado que era amigable, habría puesto las armas en lo alto y lo habría atacado.**

 **Giro para hablar con Tristana mientras nos estamos acercando de a poco, preguntándole quien era:**

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?- **Le crecio una leve sonrisa, al parecer seguía destrozada por la noticia.**

 **Yo no quería atosigarla diciéndole cosas como, ''Todo va a estar bien; No te tienes que preocupar.'' Y esas cosas, ya que empeoraría su estado; aunque lo hablaría con ella mas tarde. La mirada entre la criatura Antropomorfa y yo se cruzaron al igual que los chicos; Lulu tenia la boca llena por estar comiendo algo de comida sobrada de anoche, algunos trozos caian por su boca como si nada mientras me miraba atentamente.**

 **Aquel individuo se levanto, camino hasta a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro:**

-¿Cómo estas Andrew? Un gusto volverte a ver.-

-¿Pero que...? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- **Dije arqueando la ceja.**

-Eso es fácil, tu mismo me lo diste junto con Poppy y las demás.- **Dijo sonriendo.**

-...- **Hice una mueca de confusión.** -No lo se...-

-Hay vamos Andrew, empieza con T.- **Ondeo sus manos para tratar de hacerme decir el nombre.** -Trun...-

-¿Teodoro? ¡No-no espera, Telonio!-

 **Todos se llevaron la mano al rostro ante mis respuestas, aquel individuo Antropomorfo estaba mirándome con mucha decepcion, como si no pudiera creer lo que estoy diciendo:**

-¿No te acuerdas en lo mas minimo? Tu fuiste quien me mostro amabilidad el primer dia que los conoci, no solo eso, en mi desesperación para tratar de acabar el dolor que sentía en mi pata...- **Dio énfasis en su voz en lo ultimo que dijo.** -Te pusiste al frente mio para que no me atacaran y después de ello, me diste un nombre que lo pensaron las chicas y tu.-

 **Estaba impactado, no quería reconocer quien era aquel individuo pero me había dado cuenta de quien es... Trundle. Pero, tenia que cersiorarme... ¿Pero como?**

 ***¡Ya lo tengo!* Pense mientras chesqueaba los dedos.**

-¿Ya lo tienes?- **Dijo Trundle levantando sus orejas al aire contento.**

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ven amiguito! ¡¿Quién quiere que le rasquen la panzita?!- **Dije dándole palmadas a mis piernas.**

 **La cola de Trundle se empezó a mover de a poco hasta alcanzar una velocidad segura que indicaría la emoción que el siente:**

-Oh no, otra vez... Andrew, solo di mi nombre eso te pido.- **Dijo resistiéndose a la tentación con una mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras sudaba como falso sacerdote.**

-Te dare una galletita.- **Dije guiñándole el ojo.**

-¡SI-SI-SI! ¡YO QUIERO!- **Se lanzo cerca de mis pies y se puso panza arriba para que lo acariciara.**

 **El se detuvo en un momento cuando se dio cuenta lo que hizo, arrugo su rostro con ganas y me miro:**

-Te odio...-

-...- **Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa grande y una pequeña carcajada.**

 **/Durante la noche/**

 **Todo esta callado, la noche ya se hizo presente con un cielo estrellado y las fogatas seguían dando calor. Todos estaban descansando después de tener un dia ocupado, mas que nada para a mi y para las chicas; Tristana y Riven no se quedaban atrás, ya que ellas tuvieron una ardua batalla contra Lulu, asi que el cansancio las ataco peor que los otros. Yo estaba acostado en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo mientras estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hasta ahora, la pelea de Tristana, el reencuentro con Katarina y Trundle y el error de Heather, eran las cosas que pasaban mas a menudo; eran un buen motivo para seguir despierto en ese momento.**

 **En el medio de la semi-oscuridad una voz tranquila y dulce me llama:**

-Señor Andrew, ¿Esta despierto?- **Su voz era tan baja que parecía un susurro.**

-¿Hmm? ¿Lulu? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Lo desperté o algo?- **Ella estaba con su baston mágico en mano mientras estaba parada mirándome preocupada.**

-Para nada, ¿No puedes dormir?-

-No es eso...- **Miro hacia los lados.** -Tiene que venir conmigo.-

 **Mire a Tristana, ella seguía dormida como tronco:** -¿Es importante?-

 **Ella asintió con ganas.**

-Bien, te sigo.- **Me levante lentamente y me fui con ella, dejando el campamento.**

 **No vi a Trundle por ninguna parte en cuanto salimos, por lo cual me urgio preguntarle a Lulu que era lo que ocurria:**

-Trundle me dijo que te despertara y que lo veamos fuera del campamento, tenia que hablar algo seriamente con nosotros.- **Dijo sin mirar el camino.**

-¿El? ¿Por qué querria hablar con nosotros dos?- **Dije cruzándome de brazos pensativo.**

-Tambien me lo pregunte, pensé que seria algo que hablaría contigo... Pero ya que estamos.- **Dijo encogiendo los brazos.**

-Hmm... ¿No te da una mala sensación esto?-

-...- **Asintio lentamente mientras me veía seria.** -Me pregunto que será...-

-Supongo...-

-¡Llegamos!- **Se detuvo en seco.**

 **Empeze a oler atentamente, Lulu tenia razón, habíamos llegado ya que sentía el aroma de alguien al frente nuestro pero... No era el de Trundle, era el de... ¿Eva? Ella había aparecido dentre las sombras, podía reconocer parte de sus rasgos gracias a la luz que radiaba la media luna:**

-¿Eva? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No hay tiempo, escuchenme con atención ustedes dos.- **Dijo con un tajante sentencio.**

-¿Qué sucede?- **Dijo Lulu preocupada.**

-La situación con Noxus se agravo mas de lo que pensábamos...- **Dijo Eva caminando de un lado al otro lentamente mientras miraba el suelo.**

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?-

-Peor de lo que se pueden imaginar.- **Trundle había salido dentre las sombras.**

-Esperen un segundo, ¡¿Ustedes se conocen?!- **Dije apuntando a ambos.**

 **Ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo:**

-¿Cuándo nos pensaban decir?-

-¿Y eso que importa Andrew? ¡Concentrate en lo que te vamos a decir!- **Trundle estaba alterado, al parecer la situación es muy grave por como lo están describiendo.**

-El entrenamiento tiene que continuar ahora, no habrá mas tiempo mas adelante, ya que el enemigo se hizo aun mas fuerte y tiene un gran ejercito de fortachones imbéciles con una fuerza increíble y su resistencia es tan basta que nisiquiera necesitan de armadura...-

-La poción Berserker se llevo a cabo al parecer, lo que nos enfrentaremos no son, prácticamente hablando, humanos. Son maquinas de matar incontrolables que requieren de mucha coordinación y fuerza de equipo. Ustedes que están haciendo un entrenamiento... Bueno, Lulu aun no ha empezado, pero Andrew...- **Dijo Trundle mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de la espalda.**

 **Puse atención a lo que iba a decir:**

-Tu tienes que terminar ahora tu entrenamiento y Lulu tiene que empezar ya.-

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer?- **Dijo Lulu atenta.**

-Muy simple, Trundle te ayudara.- **Dijo Eva seriamente.**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pense que me entrenarías tu!- **Dijo Lulu confundida.**

-No hay tiempo enana bocona, esto es serio, además... Andrew es clave para todo esto.- **Dijo Eva de una forma muy tajante.**

-¿Por qué soy la clave?-

-Tu eres el único capaz de derrotar a Darius, aun si tus amigos te ayudan en la batalla, tu debes ser el único que este al pie del enemigo mayor... Por que sabemos los dos... Que tu, Andrew el Guerrero Legendario, puedes hacerlo.- **Dijo Trundle agarrándome de los hombros.**

 **No supe contestar en ese momento, el silencio fue mi respuesta ante esa situación:**

-Ahora ambos... Ni bien los teletransportamos de vuelta al campamento, quiero que mediten y entren a su subconsciente POR SEPARADO. Cada uno tiene que estar en lo suyo, háganlo y terminaremos para el amanecer si es posible. Nos vemos.- **Dijo Eva conjurando el poder.**

 **Estaba por decir algo pero una luz fue disparada contra nosotros que nos hizo volver al campamento, estábamos ubicados casi al centro del mismo a tan solo unos metros separados del otro, por alguna razón ya teníamos juntadas las piernas y estábamos en nuestra postura para empezar el viaje. Nos vimos fijamente al mismo tiempo y asentimos con determinación.**

 **El viaje al subconsciente había empezado, cuando abri los ojos nuevamente ya me encontraba en el lugar con Eva al frente que estaba sentada igual que yo mirándome fijamente:**

-¿Estas listo Andrew?-

-Si.- **Asenti con determinación mientras veía a un monton de clones de Eva aparecer y ella iba desapareciendo.**

-¿Estas lista Lulu?- **Decia Trundle en el subconsciente de Lulu.**

-Siempre lo estuve.- **Dijo seriamente Lulu mientras sonreía desafiante.**

-Muy bien, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir. ¿Ves esto?- **Trundle había sacado un artefacto extraño de metal que brillaba bastante.**

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un reloj del tiempo, aunque no lo creas, se puede manipular el tiempo y espacio estando dentro de tu subconsciente. Esto, si te lo preguntas, nos va servir para detener el curso del tiempo de afuera para que una hora alla sea un año aquí.-

-Eso significa que voy a crecer, ¿Verdad?- **Arqueo una ceja ante ello.**

-Los estas captando muy bien, la única diferencia, es que no vas a crecer físicamente sino mentalmente, por eso te hice llamar a tu interior...-

-Entonces, me ayudara con tema a este poder que se activa al usar emociones fuertes, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto, en una hora o bien, una semana en el mundo real, aquí va a ser un año.-

-Entiendo, ¿Pero que va a pasar con Andrew?-

-El esta bien, el va tener el mismo entrenamiento que tu, no te preocupes.- **Dijo Trundle levantando ambos pulgares en el cielo.** -Ahora concentrémonos.-

-¡Si!- **Dijo Lulu Determinada.**

 **El entrenamiento comenzó...**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

-Capitana Tristana, disculpe...- **Dijo un soldado.**

-¡¿Eh?! Oh...- **Me levante de la sorpresa y después me tranquilice mientras pasaba mis manos por mis ojos para despertarme.** -¿Qué sucede soldado?-

-El capitán Andrew y la señorita Lulu están, bueno... Meditando... Desde hace altas horas de la noche.- **Dijo apuntando con su pulgar a ellos dos.**

-...- **Bosteze mientras me tape la boca.** -¿Qué hay de malo con eso soldado?-

-Pues nada, solo que... Tampoco esta ese Lobo grande entre nosotros.-

-Hmm, ¿Trundle? No importa soldado, siga en lo suyo y gracias por reportármelo.- **Dije mientras me levante lentamente.**

-¡Si señora!- **Dijo firme y yéndose.**

 **Al levantarme por completo agarre a Boomer y lo puse en mi espalda, me fije en donde estaban ellos dos y los encontré meditando uno mas lejos que el otro, algunos soldados los miraban con curiosidad, les parecía bastante increíble la concentración que estaban teniendo en ese momento; me parecía extraño ver que ya se encontraban entrenando a estas horas de la mañana.**

 **Algunos soldados trataron de tocarlos en su meditación pero di la orden que no lo hicieran, a lo cual respondieron afirmativamente y siguieron en lo suyo:**

-¿Crees que esten bien?- **Dijo Poppy mientras puso su mano en mi hombro.**

-Supongo que si.-

-¿No sientes como que algo anda mal?-

-Crei que era la única, y no lo digo por que están meditando... Sino que están separados del uno del otro y están asi desde altas horas de la noche, según me reporto un soldado.-

-Si, y se le ven muy concentrados, mas que nada Lulu, es raro que ella tenga una cara tan seria.-

-Mas que nada cuando medito con Andrew aquella vez, ella estaba sonriendo... Hmm...- **Me lleve la mano completa a la pera.**

-Bueno, dejémoslos asi hasta despierten, después seguiremos con el viaje, ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto...- **Dije sin dejar de mirarlos.**

 **Había pasado una semana entera desde que vimos a Andrew Y Lulu meditar, ellos no han vuelto a despertar desde ese dia por lo cual nos tienen preocupados a todos. Muchos de nosotros, incluyendo los soldados, empezamos a sacar teorias del por que de la situación, algunos decían, ''De seguro están descansando'', ''Tal vez están peleando mentalmente entre ellos'', ''Puede ser que esten peleando contra un ente malvado que esta en sus cabezas'', y las teorias siguen y siguen... Jake piensa, al igual que nosotros, que algo importante esta pasando o va a pasar.**

-Bueno, será mejor seguir esperando...- **Un grito femenino se hizo presente a lo lejos de nuestro campamento, venia del lugar donde había mandado un soldado a explorar.** -¡Chicos, síganme! ¡Los demás mantengan la guardia arriba y quédense en el campamento cuidando al Capitan y a Lulu!-

-¡Si señora!-

 **Dimos con el paradero del grito ni bien salimos del campamento, había una soldado gritando mientras era atacada por una bestia... Aquella cosa, la conocía muy bien... Era un Parlanchin.**

 **Agarre a Boomer y dispare el arma hacia la criatura que ya tenia la yugular de la soldado entre sus dientes, el grito del mismo se iba apagando de a poco, ni bien le aseste el disparo la cabeza de la criatura exploto en un charco grande de sangre que se derramo en el piso. Fuimos a auxiliar al soldado caído pero ya era tarde, lo único que hizo fue un grito ahogado mientras fallecia en mi mano con una mirada apagada en su rostro; respire hondo y mire para un costado cerrándole los ojos con mis dos dedos, los chicos miraban el suelo.**

-Tenemos que volver al campamento.-

-Em... Tristana...- **Dijo la Princesa Elizabeth mientras no paraba de mirar hacia el frente y retrocedía lentamente.**

-¿Qué pasa?- **La mire atenta.**

-¡Creo que seria buena idea!- **Retrocedio con mas ganas mientras apuntaba hacia el frente.**

 **Miramos todos hacia la dirección indicada y lo que nuestros ojos veian, era algo incierto. No era una oleada de Parlanchines, de esas a las que dices, ''Puedo hacerlo con tres de mis amigos''. No, para nada, esto era algo mayor, era todo un horizonte lleno de Parlanchines cargando contra nosotros mientras rugían con un claro hambre voraz por nuestra carne. Yo solo llegue a decir:**

-¡CORRAN!- **Puse a Boomer en mi espalda y echamos carrera hacia el campamento.**

 ** **Desde atrás nuestro se podían escuchar las pisadas de los Parlanchines y su estruendoso y claro rugido de alerta por nuestra presencia. Ni bien llegamos al campamento di la orden de prepararse para la batalla, Rumble, que se había quedado, subio a su maquina y la encendio ni bien llego a poner un pie en el; todos estábamos cerca de Andrew y Lulu quienes estaban indefensos ante el ataque.****

-¡RECUERDEN SOLDADOS! ¡HAGAN QUE NOS TEMAN!-

 ** **La oleada de Parlanchines se hizo presente y ni bien los divise empece a vaciar mi carga a ellos, todos estaban atacando con muchas ganas al enemigo, lo hacían con tanta saña que parecía que lo disfrutaban mucho. Es lógico, en los meses que pasaron, algunos de ellos estuvieron esperando que se nos presentara algún enemigo para demostrar su valia en combate o bien, probar que tan buenos son en batalla, están teniendo la oportunidad ante sus ojos y la están aprovechando muy bien.****

 ** **Martillazos, Espadas, Disparos y Explosiones era lo que se escuchaba en este momento, el filo de las hojas de las espadas atravesando el cuero de los Parlanchines que gritaban de tal forma al morir que te agarrabas alguna especie de adicción. Todos estaban protegiendo a Andrew y a Lulu en ese momento, siempre que un Parlanchin trataba de acercarse era atravesado/ aplastado por una espada o un Martillo; el lanzallamas de Rumble era lo que mas efectividad traía a la batalla, ya que caian como moscas a una telaraña los bichos habladores. La Princesa estaba dándoles pelea a los pequeños monstruos tanto como Poppy y Jake, Riven, de ella no podemos hablar; tiene una habilidad con la espada que dejaría al espadachín mas experimentado como un total novato, lo que le suma puntos es que ella tiene la espada rota pero afilada, la cual le ayudaba a cortar las cabezas con mas facilidad.****

 ** **Las minas explosivas que tuve que gastar para reducir la cantidad de enemigos fue demasiada que ya estaba quedándome con muy pocas, mi cañon seguía disparando y arrancando las cabezas de los Parlanchines con mucha facilidad, aunque las municiones del cañon se me estaban acabando también, muchas veces tuve que usar el Salto Cohete para alejar algunos Parlanchines de Andrew y Lulu quienes seguían sin despertar:****

-¡Por Dios esto no termina nunca!- ****Dijo Jake mientras seguía peleando y esquivando.****

-¡Sigue aguantando! ¡No nos podemos rendir ya!- ****Le había disparado a un Parlanchin que estaba apunto de agarrar a Jake.****

-Wow, ¡Gracias!- ****Dijo eso y esquivo a un Parlanchin que había saltado hacia el.****

 ** **En un momento me detuve a ver a mi alrededor, veía a un monton de soldados caer, otros pelear, otros ser comidos vivos en el acto mientras gritaban, veía también como un Parlanchin le arrancaba la cabeza a un soldado troll y en el acto de la pelea le comia el rostro dejándolo deformado. Una imagen que no se me va a olvidar jamas fue como agarraban entre varios Parlanchines a un soldado Megling, lo abrían de piernas e iban tirando de un lado y del otro al mismo tiempo haciendo que se abriera en dos como si ello no costara nada, el sonido de los cartílagos romperse al igual que los huesos era asqueroso y vomitivo; hubo uno que tenia el estomago abierto y algunos Parlanchines comiendo de el. Era una escena horrible, nauseabunda y asquerosa, aquel sentimiento de estar de vuelta en Guerra volvió a mi mientras miraba con una clara inexpresividad hacia todos lados. Algunos soldados no podían seguir peleando ya que nos superaban en numero y les daba miedo, algunos de ellos se subían a los arboles para ponerse a salvo, afortunadamente, debido a la naturaleza estúpida de las criaturas boconas, ellas no sabían escalar arboles. En ese momento se me ocurrio una idea para reducir el numero de nuestras bajas y fue llamar a los chicos a que rodearan a Andrew y a Lulu en un circulo, y ordenar a los soldados irse a los arboles.****

 ** **Por supuesto, los chicos dudaron ante esa orden, ya que la cantidad de enemigos era inmensa, pero en cuanto me vieron defender yo sola a Andrew y Lulu hicieron caso a la orden y los rodearon en un semi circulo para defenderlos como podían. En un momento, los Parlanchines dejaron de abalanzarse y se nos quedaron viendo fijamente, por supuesto no bajamos la guardia en ningún momento; su mirada se centraba en algo arriba nuestro. Me fije a donde apuntaban y vi que Rumble tenia el brazo del robot en lo alto con una luz brillante que estaba creando en su mano:****

-¿Qué es eso?- ****Dije con una clara confusión.****

-¡Lo sabia!- ****Dijo Rumble riéndose.**** -¡A estos bastardos les encanta las luces brillantes!-

-¡Sea lo que sea que estes haciendo, no te detengas!-

-¡Por supuesto!-

 ** **Aprovechamos el momento para descansar y recargar energias, en mi caso, buscar municiones en mi bolsillo, tenia dos cargas restantes de SuperExplosion para alejar a las criaturas de los chicos y causar una explosión grande, tenia 9 minas explosivas restantes en mi bolsón de cintura para acabar con algunas otras oleadas grandes de Parlanchines y tenia suficiente municion para seguir disparando. Los chicos se vendaron algunas heridas que tenían por las criaturas boconas.****

 ** **En un momento, escuchamos una sobrecarga por parte del robot, al parecer se estaba recalentando por el exceso uso de esta luz brillante que paso a hacer una bola gigante de energía, el brazo del robot estaba temblando como hoja y el ''Beep'' de la maquina no paraba de sonar como loco. Rumble no tuvo mas opción que decir:****

-¡Preparense a cubrirme! ¡Necesito tirar esta cosa a alguna parte y voy a estar en un estado de refrigerio!-

-¡Solo lanzala!- ****Dije alterada mientras veía crecer aun mas esa bola.****

-¡Ahí va!- ****Apunto hacia el frente y disparo.****

 ** **Aquella cosa empezó a arrasar con todo a su paso, desde arboles hasta una cantidad inimaginable de Parlanchines, algunos de las criaturas que nos estaban rodeando empezaron a correrlo detrás de ella para tirarse de cabeza a la gigantesca bola de energía. Rumble, con un estrundoso grito dijo:****

-¡Al suelo!-

 ** **Nos echamos al suelo y nos cubrimos la cabeza con nuestros brazos, se produjo una explosión bastante grande que empezó a mover todos los arboles por el viento huracanado que se había producido.****

 ** **/En otro lugar/****

-¿Hmm?- ****Aquella persona estaba sentada en su trono mientras sentía un temblor en su sala.****

-Un temblor, ¿eh? Je, no les falta mucho para llegar.- ****Empezo a reir fuerte y desquiciadamente mientras se perdia en el eco del castillo.****

 ** **/Lugar actual/****

 ** **La explosión cubrió un radio bastante grande de la zona acabando con casi la mitad oleadas de Parlanchines que la que teníamos encima, aunque seguía habiendo miles y miles de ellos rodeándonos nuevamente para cargar contra nosotros:****

-¡Chicos, será mejor subir a los arboles cuanto podamos!- ****Dijo Jake mirando con muchos nervios.****

-¡¿Qué hay de Andrew y Lulu?! ¡No los podemos dejar aquí!-

-¡Ayudenme a subirlos entonces!- ****Dijo Jake yendo rápidamente por detrás de Andrew para recogerlo.****

 ** **En cuanto trato de agarrarlo fue expulsado hacia atrás tan rápido que se golpeo contra el un árbol que había allí, dejándolo inconsciente:****

-¡Oh rayos!- ****Dije mirando al frente con el cañon en mano por si venia un Parlanchin.****

-¡Jake!- ****Dijeron los otros.****

-¡¿Cómo demonios paso eso?!- ****Dijo Riven inspeccionándolo por si tenia alguna herida.****

-Debe ser que no podemos molestarlos si se encuentran en trance o bien, alguien le puso un escudo de magia.- ****Dijo Poppy tratando de levantarlo con golpes leves y zarandeos.****

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo coherente Poppy... ¡Oh cielos!- ****Dispare a un Parlanchin que se estaba acercando.**** -¡Vamos, hagan algo yo los cubro!

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ayudeme Princesa y púdrete Tristana!- ****Dijo Poppy alzando con ambos brazos en el cielo a Jake que se estaba por caer.****

-¡Claro!- ****Lo agarro con firmesa desde la pelvis con ambas manos en lo alto.****

-¡Riven, sube asi...!- ****Dijo Poppy mientras se fijo que Riven estaba arriba de la rama del árbol.****

-¡Damelo!- ****Dijo Rumble que con su mano robotica que apenas se movia, lo puso en la rama mas cercana a su altura y lo dejo apoyado.**** -¡Ahora suban ustedes!-

 ** **El ruido de los Parlanchines se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de nuestra posición, los disparos ya habían empezado desde hace rato y seguían dando contra los pequeños monstruos. Rumble se puso al lado mio:****

-¡Tristana tienes que subir ya!- ****Dijo seriamente mientras me apuntaba el arbol desde la escotilla abierta.****

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡No voy a dejar a Lulu y a Andrew!-

-¡Pero vas a morir si te quedas!-

-¡Que asi sea entonces! ¡Yo me quedare al lado de ellos sin importar que!-

-¡Usa la cabeza maldita sea! ¡Si pudiera subirlos yo lo haría, pero mis brazos robóticos superaron su limite y estoy en refrigeración!-

-¡Ya los abandone una vez y no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Punto final!- ****Seguia disparando.****

 ** **Rumble se quedo viéndome fijamente, mi determinación era algo fácil de ver, cualquiera podría notarlo con facilidad:****

-Rumble, ve, estare bien... No te preocupes...- ****Dije sonriéndole, pude notar su preocupación por mi.****

-Si vas a morir defendiendo lo que amas, ¡Lo hare yo también!- ****Dijo poniéndose por detrás mio con su robot y se rodeaba con todo el cuerpo como podía para proteger a Andrew y a Lulu.****

-Rumble, ¿Acaso tu...?- ****Seguia mirando el frente mientras disparaba.**** -¿De Lulu...?-

-¿Qué hay problema con eso? Tambien te amo a ti por que eres mi mejor amiga.- ****Dijo saliendo del robot con lo que supongo yo, era un rifle de laser.**** -Usa a mi robot como escudo, y de paso quédate atrás por que tengo la puntería en el trasero.-

-...- ****Me rei apenas por lo que dijo y me puse al lado de el de un salto al robot.**** -Solo recuerda, respiración profunda y brazos relajados.-

-¡Ya se!- ****Dijo nervioso.****

 ** **Ni bien empezó a disparar le segui en el bombardeo de balas, fallaba algunas pero las que acertaba eran impresionantes, hacían desaparecer a los monstruos convirtiéndolos en polvo carbonizado. Mientras disparábamos le dije:****

-¡¿Desde cuando?!- ****Dije mientras seguía disparando.****

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Desde cuando?!-

-¡Desde que la vi por primera vez!- ****Dijo con un poco de rubor en su rostro.****

-¡Paso lo mismo cuando me conociste! ¡Nunca cambias!-

-¡Lo se!-

 ** **A este punto el horizonte de Parlanchines se volvió a hacer presente ante nosotros, seguir disparando no haría mas que malgastar balas... Estabamos allí, esperando el momento de la verdad mientras respirábamos pesadamente, los chicos gritaban que nos viniéramos hasta ellos; pero ellos no nos entienden, nosotros no dejamos a nadie en batalla, menos a nuestros seres queridos.****

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera Rumble? Me alegra cuanto haz cambiado durante el paso de los años y cuan maduro te haz vuelto. Salir a defender a alguien, y saber que moriras, no solo me pone orgullosa, me pone feliz de no ser la única tonta que hace ese tipo de cosas por amor.- ****Puse mi mano en su hombro.****

-Habria hecho lo mismo por ti si me hubieras dado la oportunidad.-

-¡Por favor! Tu sabes que fuiste tu el que no quiso estar conmigo, lo dijiste la noche de nuestra cita del baile.-

-Ya se, solo estoy siendo Hipocrita conmigo mismo.-

-¿Sueles volverte Hipocrita cuando estas a punto de morir?-

-No, pero hay que probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.- ****Dijo encogiendo los brazos.****

-Jeje, eres un tonto... Y bueno, no podre ver crecer a mi hijo al parecer.-

-¿No te preocupa?- ****Dijo arqueando una ceja mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.****

-Supongo que cuando ya lograste dar todo tu ser y aun asi vas a fracasar, terminas aceptándolo a como de lugar.- ****Los Parlanchines se iban acercando cada vez mas y nos iban rodeando de a poco.****

-Hmm... En ese caso... No podre ver feliz a Lulu...-

 ** **Le agarre el hombro con fuerza y ambos chocamos puños cuando me devolvió el agarre:****

-Adios come-libros.- ****Dije sonriendo.****

-Adios Bocona.- ****Dijo sonriéndome de vuelta.****

 ** **Estuvimos asi esperando tranquilamente la hora de la verdad, por alguna razón, sentía paz... Una armoniosa paz que era indiscriptible pero que se sentía bello, supongo que asi se habrá sentido Andrew las veces que casi muere en combate... Ojala no lo hubiera golpeado aquella vez...****

 ** ***Lo siento Andrew... Perdoname por lo que te hice.* Las lagrimas empezaron a caer, Rumble solo podía palmear mi hombro ante ello, supongo que era su único consuelo, ya que el también estaba llorando.****

 ** **En cuanto divise a los Parlanchines acercándose por todos lados y uno saltando a mi dirección simplemente cerre los ojos...****

 ** **El sonido de los cartílagos destrozándose uno con otros al frente mio hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente, lo que note fue una garra grande echa de lo que puedo considerar que es magia, atravesando varias oleadas de Parlanchines. Esa garra venia de atrás nuestro, ni bien nos dimos la vuelta nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa... Era Lulu con su transformación que miraba con puchero a los monstruos mientras tenia la mano tendida al frente, llego a detener los Parlanchines unos segundos y después nos miro con una sonrisa:****

-¿Qué tal?- ****Su voz no era grave como las otras transformaciones, era la típica voz de Lulu.****

-¿Lulu?-

-Perdon por tardarnos, se nos complicaron las cosas estando allá.- ****Bajo la mano, volvió a su estado normal exceptuando por unas líneas que le marcaban el rostro como una X y concentro poder.****

-Pero...- ****Ni bien dije una palabra nos telestransporto a mi y a Rumble al árbol donde estaban los chicos y los soldados.**** -¡¿Pero que?!-

-¡Oigan, miren, es Andrew!- ****Dijo Poppy señalando.****

-¿Pero que hace con esa venda en los ojos?- ****Dijo Riven mientras se rascaba la cabeza.****

-Mas bien ¿Cuándo se la puso?- ****Dijo Poppy con una ceja arqueada.****

 ** **/Ojos de Andrew/****

-Bien hecho Lulu, aunque te falto el robot de Rumble.-

-En realidad, pensé que lo íbamos a necesitar.- ****Senti su mirada en mi y por su tono de voz discerní que estaba concentrada.**** -Asi que terminaste tu entrenamiento, ¿Verdad?-

-Como yo supongo que terminaste el tuyo.-

-Me tomo un año.- ****Hizo una pequeña risa.****

-A mi también, para variar.- ****Me rei.****

-¿Para tanto?- Arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Habian cosas que ajustar aquí y halla asi que estamos en la misma.-

-Hmm... Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Tan solo mira esta situacion Lulu... Un monton de Parlanchines...-

 ** **Aunque no podía ver, podía sentirlos con mi olfato:**** -Son mas de mil, estoy seguro.-

-20.000 para ser exactos.- ****Cargo poder en su mano.****

-Hmm... Va a estar divertido, ¿Lista?-

-Siempre lo estuve, ¿Pero tu vas a pelear asi?- ****Escuche una leve explosión de poder, al parecer se había transformado.****

-Es parte de mi examen final, y para hacerlo mas interesante, solo usare mis puños y patadas para variar.- ****Troné mis Puños.****

-Se te subio el ego a la cabeza al parecer.-

-Supongo que si.- ****Me puse en posición de guardia.****

 ** **El rugido de unos de los Parlanchines nos hizo alertar a Lulu y a mi, después de eso sentimos pisadas rapidas y un poco pesadas viniendo a nuestra posición. El primer ataque fue desde mi retaguardia, el momento de demostrar cuanto he perfeccionado esta técnica llego en cuanto lance el contra-ataque con un contundente puñetazo en lo que yo pienso que fue su rostro, de haber sido el rostro tendría mucho sentido, ya que tenia sangre y sentía trozos de algo en mi rostro cayendo hacia el piso.****

 ** **Podia imaginarme la cara de sorprendidos que tenían todos atrás mio al ver lo que hice, no los culpo, yo estaría igual si Tristana o Poppy lo hicieran. Volvi de nuevo a la posición de combate y sentí otro ataque viniendo a mis 3's, volvi a dar otro golpe pero este era mas rápido y letal que el anterior; la batalla contra estos monstruos había comenzado e iba acabar aquí y ahora.****

 ** **/Ojos de Tristana/****

-¡Wow, miren al Capitan!- ****Dijo un soldado Megling.****

-¡¿Qué dices tonto?! ¡Mira a la señorita Lulu!- ****Dijo un soldado Troll.****

 ** **Ondeaba la cabeza a los lados, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Andrew Y Lulu estaban peleando grandioso, mientras Lulu usaba de sus poderes para crear brazos de Oso esquivaba al mismo nivel que Andrew. Andrew, por otra parte, tenia una agilidad y unos reflejos sorprendentes que disfrutabas con solo verlo esquivar a los miles de Parlanchines que se le abalanzaban en grupos de 3, casi todo el tiempo. Senti ruido al lado mio, un ruido cansado, era Jake que se estaba levantando muy de a poco:****

-¡Haber dormilon de porquería despierta! ¡Mira lo que esta pasando!- ****Dijo Poppy mientras lo zarandeaba hacia los lados para despertarlo mas rápido.****

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué?!- ****Parpadeo varias y después saco sus lentes para poder mirar a lo lejos.****

-¡¿No es genial?! ¡Ellos son barbaros en lo que hacen!- ****Dijo Poppy mientras los señalaba y miraba de vez en cuando a Jake.****

-Lulu...- ****Dijo Jake sorprendido, lo que dijo fue casi como un suspiro, aunque lo llegue a escuchar.****

-¡¿La viste?! ¡Cuánto mejoro!- ****Dijo Riven sacudiéndolo mientras reia de la emoción.****

-Si...- ****El asentia lentamente mas rápido mientras sonreía.****

 ** **Hizo una pausa ya que tenia que limpiarse las lagrimas que le cayeron, al parecer estaba emocionado por lo mucho que mejoro Lulu:****

-¿Jake? ¿Qué te pasa?- ****Dijo Poppy confundida.**** -¿Por qué lloras?-

-Nada...- ****Respiro hondo.**** -Tan solo... Olvidalo...-

 ** **Entendi como se sentía Jake ante ello, desde donde yo se, el la quiere demasiado a Lulu, tanto como una hermana. Han pasado un monton de cosas juntos desde que se conocieron allí en Demacia, mas que nada, aquel dia en que le encargamos a Lulu que lo cuidara para que no estorbara en la batalla que tuvimos en el campamento. Estoy casi segura que Lulu le habrá contado miles de cosas a Jake acerca de ella y acerca de sus problemas de madurez por la simple confianza que ella siente con el, confianza que no tiene con nadie mas, mas que conmigo, Heather y Andrew para variar.****

 ** **Ese orgullo que el siente hacia ella es tan grande que lo dejo lagrimeando, y para hacerlo parar le palmee el hombro:****

-Yo también estoy orgullosa de ella y de Andrew.- ****Le sonreí.****

-Tristana...- ****Dijo mirándome sorprendido.****

-Yo le doy 10 de 10 amiguito.- ****Levante el pulgar en lo alto y le guiñe el ojo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.****

 ** **Empezamos a reir el y yo, los chicos mucho no entendían de que, pero Jake y yo nos hicimos entender. Los soldados ovacionaban y alentaban a los dos guerreros a que sigan peleando desde lo alto de los arboles, los chicos y yo nos unimos a ellos en cuanto paramos de reírnos con Jake.****

 ** **/Ojos de Andrew/****

-¡Andrew!- ****Dijo Lulu mientras escuchaba que tiraba un poder.****

-¡Te escucho!- ****Dije esquivando y atacando con mas rapidez a medida que continuaba matando a los Parlanchines.****

-¡¿Puedes pelear solo por un rato?!-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- ****Dije dirigiendo la mirada donde escuchaba su voz.****

-¡Jake esta despierto, necesito decirle algo!- ****Lanzo otro poder.****

-¡¿Estaba dormido?!- ****Agarre ágilmente a un Parlanchin y lo lanze hacia otro.****

-¡Ya vengo!- ****Cargo poder y escuche un rayo donde estaba ella, y escuche como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera moviéndose rápidamente.****

 ** **/Ojos de Tristana/****

-¿Pero que...?- ****Estaba estupefacta.****

 ** **Un rayo estaba pasando a toda velocidad entre el monton de Parlanchines y se estaba acercando a nuestra posición, en cuanto vimos que aquel rayo estaba escalando rápidamente el árbol quedamos sorprendidos, algunos se agarraron de la rama o de la gigantesca planta ya que pensaban que se iba a caer, pero no fue asi. Aquel rayo había tomado forma rápidamente de Lulu quien estaba en el aire en frente de Jake quien la miraba con atención y con estupefacción al mismo tiempo.****

 ** **Todo estaba en cámara lenta, al menos yo lo sentía asi, ella lo miro con ternura y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar, acto siguiente ella junta sus labios con los de Jake, no pudo durar mucho ya que Lulu estaba cayendo muy lentamente, después de ello se convirtió en un rayo y volvió a la posición de Andrew.****

 ** **Jake se ruborizo y asintió después de unos segundos mientras sonreía alegremente:****

-Claro...- ****Aquello se escucho como un suspiro, acto siguiente apoyo su cabeza en su mano.****

-Wow... No se que decir...- ****Dijo Poppy mientras tenia ambas manos al frente y las ondeaba lentamente para tratar de entender la situacion.****

-Deja que disfrute el momento, no se lo arruines.- ****Dijo Riven mientras miraba con orgullo a Jake.****

 ** **Mire con ternura, después me acorde de lo que me dijo Rumble y enseguida puse mi mirada en el, el estaba con las orejas hacia abajo y estaba desanimado, el noto que lo mire y simplemente encogio los hombros mientras sonreía levemente:****

-Mejor que las cosan sean asi, quiero que este feliz.-

 ** **Le di un leve golpe en el hombro y juge con su cabello:****

-Ya va a salir otra, creeme.-

-Primero tengo que ver si sobrevivo a esta Guerra, después me concentrare en buscar pareja.-

-Te ayudare con Andrew, tienes mi palabra.- ****Levante el pulgar hacia arriba.****

-Gracias...-

 ** **La batalla había acabado, todo alrededor nuestro era un campo lleno de Parlanchines asesinados, supongo que la era de estos pequeños monstruos habladores había acabado hoy a manos de Lulu y Andrew quienes seguían en su posición de combate. Todos los soldados empezaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar a los guerreros, desde silbidos hasta choques de armas fueron lo que hicieron. Lulu del cansancio que sufrio se telestransporto al hombro de Andrew y uso su cabeza como apoyo para la espalda, ambos estaban respirando pesadamente por el cansancio, aunque no parecían agotados del todo ya que podían mantenerse en pie:****

-Lo lograron...- ****Empece a sonreir de a poco.****

 ** **Baje habilidosamente del árbol y fui hasta su posición con el cañon detrás de mi espalda, los chicos y los soldados restantes me siguieron el paso. Llegar a ellos nos costo a todos, ya que había una cantidad inmensa de cuerpos del enemigo por todos lados. En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca di un salto con los brazos abiertos y abrace como pude a Andrew; el llego a sentir mi presencia, entonces en cuanto salte el abrió el brazo derecho y me agarro con firmesa (Pense que iba a caerse, pero al parecer el impacto que di no fue tan grande)****

-¿Todo en orden?- ****Dijo tranquilamente aun se le podía sentir su respiración pesada que trataba de ocultar.****

-¡Sos un tonto!- ****Le di un golpe en el estomago.**** -¡¿Sabes por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar?!-

 ** **No estaba enojada del todo, pero si estaba molesta:****

-Perdon si fue asi, no sabíamos que nos íbamos a tardar mucho.- ****Trataba de sonreir pero el golpe que le di le dolio mucho.**** -Pero por lo menos llegamos a tiempo, y Lulu...-

-¿Hmm?- ****Dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía relajadamente.****

-Estuviste bien en salvarla a tiempo.-

-¿Qué mas puedo decir? Rumble y ella son familia, ¿Verdad?- ****Encogio los hombros.****

-¿Tambien salvaste a Rumble?-

-El estaba con Tristana en el momento que la salve.-

-¿Enserio es asi amiguito?- ****Miraba a Rumble mientras arqueaba una ceja sonriendo.**** -¿Por qué estabas ahí?-

-¿Cómo que ''¿Por qué?''? Eres mi hermano, me quede a cuidarte.- ****Dijo algo nervioso Rumble, al parecer no quería que descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones.****

-Eres grande amigo, muy grande.- ****Levanto el pulgar a la nada en vez de a el.****

-Estoy aca abajo...-

-Lo se, no se donde estas.- ****Seguia con el pulgar levantado.****

-Quitate esa venda...- ****Dije mientras le pege levemente al costado de su estomago.****

-¡Esta bien!- ****Se la quito haciendo un quejido.****

-Oye Lulu...- ****Dijo Jake nervioso, jamas lo había visto asi.****

-¿Hmm? ¿Si Jake?- ****Ella lo miro con ternura.****

-Entonces... Lo que dijiste... ¿Lo dices enserio?- ****Dijo poniéndose la mano en la nuca.****

-Claro tontito, ¿No quieres?- ****Lo miro a Jake como si se tratara de un cachorrito a punto de atropellar.****

-¡NO-NO! ¡SI! ¡Si quiero!- ****Ondeaba las manos estando al frente para tranquilizar a Lulu.****

-¡Genial!- ****Dijo alegrándose la pequeña hechizera.****

-Lulu... No me digas que tu...-

-...- ****Ella encogio los brazos con una risita.****

-¿En medio de una Guerra? ¿Enserio?- ****La miro con ternura.**** -Tss... Que la pasen bien y tu... No la cages.-

 ** **Señalo a Jake con una cara seria:****

-Tranquilo, jejeje...- ****Lo ultimo fue un intento de risa normal. Riven le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y le guiño el ojo con los brazos cruzados.****

-Eh... ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando? - ****Poppy estaba mas perdida que una Vendida en una confitería.****

-¡Shosh!- ****Calle a Poppy con el dedo índice en mi boca.**** -¡No hay por que meterse!-

-¿Pero sabes lo que pasa verdad?- ****Me señalo con una cara de sospecho.****

-Si, pero no me tengo por que meter, asi que... ¡Shosh!- ****Volvi a hacer lo mismo.****

-¡Alguien que me explique por el amor de Fornost!- ****Dijo Poppy llevándose las manos a la cabeza.****

-Creo que sos la única que no digirió lo que esta pasando. Supongo que los Parlanchines te dieron una buena tunda en la cabeza.- ****Dijo Rumble con una risa picara, los soldados alrededor le pusieron mas leña al fuego diciendo, ''Uuuuuuh''.****

-¿Qué estas insinuando Rumble?- ****Puso su atención en el con una mirada asesina en su rostro.****

-Nada...- ****Encogio los hombros y esquivo la mirada.****

 ** **Todos nos empezamos a reir de este momento, Poppy seguía sin saber de que se trataba todo:****

-¡¿De qué se ríen?!- ****Nos miró con confusión.**** -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTA PASANDOOO...-

 ** **Fin del capítulo 20.****

- ** **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-****

 ** **Vaya capitulo largo fue este, estoy contando 7.900 palabras que traducido en tiempo seria ''1 HORA''. ¡Ojalá tengan un buen día señores! Y disculpen si a uno le dio asco el como describí ciertas cosas, pero bueno, en las Guerras pasan este tipo de cosas jajaja ¡Nos vemos!****

 ** **Vendida se refiere a una ramera, comúnmente llamado Prostituta.****


	22. La cita de Jake

'' **Lo que uno puede hacer por amor, esta mas allá de nuestra imaginación.''- BandleWarrior (Isaias Barolo)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 21: La cita de Jake.**

 **-** ¡No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más!- **Ella se fue corriendo de donde estábamos.**

 **Escuchaba sus gemidos de tristeza mientras se alejaba de la escena, no pude evitar mirar el suelo y sacarme los lentes para limpiarlos con el chaleco que tenia puesto encima; me los lleve de vuelta a su lugar y mire el paisaje con las manos puestas en el bolsillo. Había visto pasar una estrella fugaz, me quede viéndola por donde desapareció mientras me sentaba en el piso y llevaba mis piernas hacia mí. Note una piedra al lado mío mientras miraba el tranquilo lago que se podía notar a la clara luz de la luna llena, respire hondo y dije:**

-Es lo mejor para a ti, si no sufres…- **Me detuve en seco, me costaba pronunciar su nombre.**

 **Decidí no decirlo, parecía una perdida de tiempo si lo hacía, aunque tampoco era una opción que tomaría, menos habiéndome sentido así desde la vez que me enamore de ella.**

 **/Horas antes/**

-Escuchame con atención Jake, esta…- **Aclaro su voz.** -Es una cita…-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡No…!- **El tono de sarcasmo era mas que obvio en ese momento.**

-Muy chistoso, pero escucha… Esta es una cita importante, no solo estas saliendo de la ''Virgo-cueva'', sino que estas saliendo con alguien bastante sensible, una criatura tan sensible que, si le rompes el corazón, tendrás a miles de personas cazando tu inteligente trasero…- **Lo agarro de los hombros**. -Así que escucha Jake, no-tienes-que-arruinarlo ¡Jamás! Por que lo vas a lamentar toda tu vida. -

-Em… Ciego aliento de estiércol, el no es Jake, es una soldado Megling.- **Rumble tenía la mano rodeando toda la boca y negaba con la cabeza.**

-¿Eh?- **Giro a donde se escuchaba la voz y después se sacó la venda, había parpadeado varias veces por que la luz del fuego lo enceguecía.**

-Pero puedo pretender, ¿Verdad Capitán?- **La Megling de pelo Castaño mordía sus labios y jugaba con sus dedos de los nervios mientras se ruborizaba.** -Es que me encanta cuando habla, tiene una voz que me pone…-

-Como decía Jake…- **Giro a verme hacia a mí.**

-¡Oye cuatro ojos, tu cita espera!- **Dijo Poppy mientras se acercaba a nuestra posición con los brazos cruzados.** -Ya la preparamos para esta ocasión, así que debes ir hasta allá y romper el hielo Tigresote.-

-Oaff…- **Andrew suspiro amargamente.** -En fin, que la pases bien Jake, diviértanse.-

-¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡WUJU! - **Salte en el aire de alegría, Poppy levanto las cejas ante esa reacción que tuve.**

-Andrew tiene razón, diviértete Jake, y se tu mismo.- **Dijo Trundle que estaba apoyado en un árbol.**

-¡Siiiii…!- **Me fui corriendo alegremente hacia donde estaba Ella.**

-Que energías tiene, ¿Eh? En cuanto ustedes… ¿Tanto les costaba decirme que iban a tener una cita?- **Dijo Poppy haciendo puchero con amargura.**

-¡Oh por favor! ¡No era tan difícil de sacar esa conclusión!-

-¡Bueno! Paren ustedes dos…-

-Si, dile Andrew, dile a Rumble que se calle.-

-No hay por qué culpar a Poppy de tener un nivel tan bajo de sentido común.-

-¡Ja en tu cara! …- **Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y miro a Andrew.** -Espera, ¡¿Qué?!-

 **Rumble se empezó a reír al igual que Trundle, solo que él lo hizo de una forma mas silenciosa para no poner mas leña al fuego, Poppy estaba roja como tomate de la furia:**

-¡Maldito seas!- **Le dio un puñetazo en las baterías a Andrew.**

 **/Ojos de Tristana/**

-Tristana, enserio creo que ya estoy bien.- **Dijo Ella tranquilamente mientras ponía su mano al frente para dar espacio.**

-¡Lo sé-lo sé! Tan solo… Es un gran paso el que estas dando, que simplemente no puedo controlarme, quiero que estés bellísima.- Dije tratando de acomodar su pelo.

-A Jake no le va importar como me vea, si le importa es que no me ama, y se que no es asi.-

-…- **Suspire pesadamente.** -Ya se.-

-Te agradezco esto, pero yo creo que estoy bien. Solo un movimiento de manos y ya estaré bien vestida.-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?-

 **Asintió varias veces. Chasqueo los dedos con ambas manos y tenía un vestido de gala verde con listones celestes, una vincha del mismo color del vestido y aretes estrellas de color amarillo. Parecía una princesa del Bosque, solo faltaba tener un siervo en el que podía montarse y ya quedaba completa; eso, mas el maquillaje que logramos conseguir de diferentes soldados Megling, hacían quedar a Ella como si fuera una Diosa más que una Princesa del Bosque.**

-¿Cómo estoy?- **Dijo haciendo reverencia como una Princesa, Elizabeth, Riven y yo, estábamos atónitas y sin palabras.**

-Estas bella…- **Tenia ganas de llorar de emoción por la simple belleza que estaba viendo a mis ojos.** -Lo vas a dejar pasmado a Jake.-

-Espero que eso no ocurra, sino tendría que cargarlo todo el camino de vuelta.- **Se rio despacio con la mano puesta en su boca.**

 **Empezamos a reírnos apenas un poco, por que en cuanto vi la posición de la Luna, me di cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Lo cual hizo, como si fuera el ultimo día de mi vida, que la agarrara a Ella de la mano y la llevara al camino que la llevaría con Jake. Le desearon suerte y Ella se despidió.**

-Que tengas suerte…- **Meneaba mis manos a los costados saludándola.**

 **/Ojos de Jake/**

-¡Me cago en la mierda! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarles hacia donde era?! ¡Dios Jake, es tu primera cita y vas a llegar tarde!- **Refunfuñaba y pateaba piedritas que me encontraba en el camino.**

 **Me encontraba en una zona desconocida del Bosque, no había mas que Arboles y Arbustos alrededor mío, uno casi del mismo tamaño que el otro. El color celeste que detonaban aquellas plantas por la luz de la noche era tranquilizador, pero siendo que estoy perdido teniendo a mi futura novia esperando por mi en aquel lugar me pone de los nervios.**

*Hmm… Debe ser por aquí… ¡NO! ¡Por aquí…! Tampoco… Cielos, ¿Qué voy a hacer? * **Pensaba desalentado mientras mi caminata era pesada.**

-Oye debilucho…- **Una voz apagada me hablo de repente.**

-¡Yiip!- **Salte del a sorpresa y rápidamente propine un puño a lo que sea que me haya hablado.**

 **Aquella voz era la de Eva, ella tenia su cabeza a un costado ya que mi puño estuvo a punto de darle, tenia esa mirada deprimente de inexpresividad que yo mas detesto mientras tenia cruzadas las manos como Princesa:**

-¡¿Eva?! ¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Te podría haber dado, sonsa!- **Puse mi mano al pecho y respiraba agitadamente por el susto, mi corazón estaba bombeando como loco.**

-¿Ya terminaste?- **Dijo con su inexpresividad aun.**

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Tengo un asunto importante, así que hazlo rápido!- **Dije poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.**

-Sabes, puedo sentir tu odio hacia a mi desde lo lejos, no trates de negarlo.-

 **Respire hondo y arrugue la frente con mis dedos:** -Yo no te odio, es que… Siempre me dices cosas hirientes, desde que nos conocimos no haz echo mas que llamarme Debilucho e Inútil. No esperes que te regale flores por ello.-

-Pero lo eres, aunque Físicamente…-

-…- La mire con curiosidad.

-Pero mentalmente, créeme cuando te digo, no lo eres.- **Subió el dedo índice a lo alto mientras explicaba.**

-Guau, es la primera cosa agradable que me haz dicho.- **Cruze los brazos y asentí con satisfacción.**

-¿Ya terminaste?- **Esta vez lo dijo molesta.**

-Si, ya terminé. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Escucha atentamente Jake, tal vez te cueste aceptarlo, y eso lo voy a entender… Pero… Por el bien de Ella y el tuyo… Rompe con ella en esta cita o simplemente no vayas.- **Le costaba decirlo por alguna razón, pero lo termino diciendo como si algo fuera a depender de ello.**

-¿Qué?- **Arquee una ceja ante ello.** -¿De que estas hablando?-

-Hablo, de que no vayas a donde esta Ella, por tu bien y por el de ella.-

-Ahora me diste una razón para odiarte…-

-…- **Suspiro lentamente.** -Escucha, se que esto es repentino, pero hablo enserio, no vayas.-

-¡¿Por qué no iría?! ¡Es mi primera cita! ¡Y ella es mi mejor amiga!-

-Bueno, no lo hagas por mí, al menos… ¡Hazlo por ella!- **Cada vez que lo dice, me pongo cada vez más irritado.**

-Mejor ándate Eva, lo último que quiero es que me hagas sentir peor de lo que me hiciste sentir desde que nos conocimos. Asi que vete, no lo volveré…-

-Tu no entiendes…-

-¿Entender que? ¿Qué tu no eres mas que una criatura estúpida que no tiene sentimientos? Pues ya me di cuenta, desde que te conocí…- **Eva levanto las cejas por la sorpresa, aquello no hizo mas que lastimarla, algo que no me importa.**

-Me lo vas agradecer cuando te des cuenta… Y de seguro tan idiota como para no discernir el daño que te causaras tu mismo…- **Me apunto con el dedo índice y después se dio la vuelta.**

-¡¿Qué esta en juego?! ¡¿Y que tiene que ver mi cita con todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué quieres que no vaya?!- **Me di cuenta al instante.** -Oh no puede ser… ¿Tu? ¿Preocupándote por mí? Inaudito…-

-Tu no me preocupas, Andrew si, por mi te puedes morir, pero Andrew… Él es el que peor le va a impactar, o al menos eso estimo.-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-…- **Se dio la vuelta a encararme.** -Hay una posibilidad de que Ella…-

 **Había escuchado lo que dijo… No podía creerlo, no a Ella, ¿Por qué ella y no otro? Ahora entendía por qué Eva quería que no fuera, pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver Andrew con todo esto?**

-Sabia que no lo podrías digerir…- **Dijo desanimada.** -Lo siento…-

-No. Esta bien, hiciste bien en decirme…-

 **Eva me vio curiosa:**

-Me diste una razón para odiarte mas.-

 **Arrugo levemente el rostro:** -Entiende que esto es lo mejor para ambos.-

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Andrew en todo esto?-

-¡Piensa! El es la clave de esta guerra, él es el único capaz de vencer a Darius. Una muerte de uno de sus seres queridos, y va a desertar para querer salvarlos.-

-¡¿Y entonces por que quieres que no vaya a la cita si el problema es Andrew?!-

 **Ella miro hacia un costado:** -Para Andrew eres muy importante, verte mal…-

-¿Te importo?-

 **Ella se ruborizo e hizo puchero:** -Solo escúchame, haz lo que quieras, pero Andrew tiene que seguir al margen de…-

-¿Por qué son así con el?- **Lo que dijo me indigno.** -¿Qué les a hecho el a ustedes? Tú y Trundle, siempre le dicen que el es clave en esto y lo otro… ¿Pero alguna vez se preguntaron cómo se sentía?-

-…-

-Entiendo que él es buen luchador y todo, pero él tiene una familia con la que quiere estar, un hijo y una hija con los que quiere compartir otro tipo de aventuras. Él no tiene por qué ser el héroe siempre, no tiene por que cargar con todo lo que está cargando sin chistar.-

-…-

-Además, el casi muere en la batalla contra el clon de Darius, fue un milagro que sobreviviera aquella caída, pero la gente no tiene por qué seguir cargándose en el como si él fuera la salvación.-

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón… Pero si hay algo que aprendí siendo una semi diosa del tiempo y espacio, es a no dejar cabos sueltos. Cualquier error puede traer consecuencias graves, y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero.-

-Pues deja que pasen, el nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo, si alguien muere en esta Guerra… Estaré ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse…-

 **Recuerdo la vez que el me dijo que vaya con él, que me una a Fornost y a quienes la componían… Fue el mejor día para a mí, no devolverle el favor, es como escupirle en la cara:**

-¿Estas dispuesto a hacer eso por el?- **Su inexpresividad cambio.**

-Es lo que haría un amigo de verdad, ¿No?- **Encogí los hombros.**

 **Ella sonrió, era la primera vez que la veía ponerse feliz por algo, me tomo por sorpresa; ella lo noto.**

-¿Qué? Las criaturas estúpidas y sin sentimientos también podemos sentir felicidad, ¿Sabes?- **Me dio un golpe suave en el hombro.** -Jake, escucha, si eres amigo o familiar de Andrew… También lo eres para a mí, y estaría dispuesta a ayudarte si lo necesitas, pero… Dejare que decidas lo que tu quieres hacer, si quieres ir a esa cita, te invito a que lo hagas, pero creo que seria mejor si no lo hicieras para que no sufras.-

 **Ella se encontraba agarrando mi hombro en ese momento, le agarré la mano y la puse a la altura de nuestros rostros:**

-Gracias Eva, en verdad aprecio lo que estas haciendo por mi.- Le sonreí.

-No hay problema…- **Se soltó de mi agarre y se puso en su postura de Princesa.** -Me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que acabo de decir, toma la decisión que creas correcta, yo no te detendré.-

 **Asentí ante ese comentario, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, antes que se fuera le dije:**

-¡Oye…!- **Me cruce de brazos.**

-…- **Ella miro por detrás de su hombro.**

-Deberías sonreír de vez en cuando y poner limites a tus palabras, ¿Sabes?- **Eche una pequeña carcajada.**

 **Ella se rio apenas de ese comentario y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer… Ahora estoy solo yo en este momento… No sé qué hacer.**

*Supongo que lo pensare de camino a este lugar, por lo pronto, tengo que encontrar el camino. * **Pensé en ese momento mientras tenia las manos puestas en el bolsillo.**

 **Empecé a caminar sin rumbo hasta encontrar un camino, ese camino al parecer fue el que me dijeron los chicos por el que tenia que ir, el mismo me llevaba hasta un lago que lo podía ver a lo lejos, mas que nada era como una especie de puerta en el horizonte en la que emanaba luz de la noche y se podía apreciar la fluidez del lago andando, y haciendo lo suyo; por supuesto, es de pensar, que este mágico momento fue logrado gracias a la naturaleza misma y el camino rodeado de muchos arboles que cerraban la luz de la luna.**

 **Cruze al otro lado, aunque tuve que agacharme para ello, el lago yacía al frente mío, creaba pequeñas olas que golpeaban con suavidad la pequeña pared del piso en el que estaba. Mire a los lados para ver si la podía encontrar y así fue, ella estaba sentada en una roca contemplando el paisaje que le brindaba el lago, no podía creer lo bella que estaba, aquel vestido verde de gala la hacia parecer una Guardiana del Bosque. Tenia cruzada una pierna por encima de la otra, en ese momento me di cuenta lo mucho que creció, aun si no lo ha hecho Físicamente (Como si ello fuera importante, por supuesto), se nota lo madura que se ha vuelto en cuestión de semanas.**

*Aunque me tengo que acordar que el entrenamiento que hicieron mentalmente tomaba un año allí y semanas en el presente* **Pensé en ese momento mientras la miraba de re ojo.**

*(…) creo que sería mejor si no lo hicieras para que no sufras.* **Recordé lo que me dijo Eva.**

 **Seguía mirándola como miraba para todos lados para ver si me aparecía, tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro esperando ansiosa por mi llegada, todo ello mas lo que me dijo Eva me hacían dudar de mí mismo.**

 **A uno le habrá pasado en más de una ocasión que se quedo viendo con mucha indecisión a alguien y no saben que hacer, eso mismo me pasa en este momento. Aceptarla como alguien para el resto del viaje y para el resto de mi vida es un deseo mío, pero en ello esta actuando mi corazón, no querer darle lo que ella quiere, que es tenerme siempre en brazos y al lado suyo por el resto de sus días, solo para salvarla de ella y de mi es una idea lógica de mi cabeza; es la mas acertada hasta el momento.**

 **¿Pero qué quiero yo? ¿Una vida con la persona de la cual me enamore para siempre, aun sabiendo que va a morir? ¿O decirle que no para protegerla y no tener que sufrir la perdida…?**

*No lo se…* **Me dije a mi mismo.**

 **No podía seguir con la presión en el pecho que tenia en ese momento, decidí irme lentamente del lugar, aunque basto con solo un ruido como para hacer que mi plan fallase; el rompimiento de una rama en mi pie. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero a la vez, por la sombra que daba el árbol en donde estaba apoyado, no podía verme con claridad:**

-¿Jake?- **Dijo en un tono alegre.** -¿Eres tú?-

*Supongo que no hay de otra…*

-¡Hola, al fin llegue!- **Sali del árbol con la cara mas pelotuda y disimulada que haber pueda.**

-¿Qué paso por que te tardaste tanto?- **Dijo alegremente.**

-Me perdí en el camino.- **Trague saliva, aunque, de buenas a primeras, eso había pasado.**

-Oh… Ya entiendo…- **Me miro con mucha atención.** -¿Por qué tan nervioso?-

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Pff, no sé de que hablas.- **Revolee los ojos.**

-Tranquilo, no eres el único que se siente así…- **Hizo remolinos en su pelo.** – Puesto que yo también estoy nerviosa, es mi primera cita después de todo.-

-Si, bueno…-

 **No sabia para donde apuntar en ese momento, se me ocurrió algo:**

-Li-lindo vestido.-

 **Ella se miró a sí misma y después hizo una pequeña reverencia dando las gracias amablemente:**

-¿Entonces…? Em… ¿Y ahora qué?- **Dije sin pensarlo con la mano en la nuca.**

-Pues, no sé, ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?- **Dijo atentamente.**

-Hmm… No sé, ¿Y tú?-

-¿Y si nos sentamos a ver el lago?- **Dijo invitándome a sentar mientras ella se acomodaba.**

 **Mis nervios y el bombeo intenso de mi corazón hacia que cada vez fuera propenso a decir tonterías o hacerlas:**

-Claro, apoyemono'… Sentémonos a ver el lago.- **En cuanto dije lo primero me golpee la frente rápidamente y me fui sentando.**

-Okey…- **Dijo aguantándose la risa.**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- **Le dije con una sonrisa.**

-Nada… Tan solo…- **Se aguanto la risa y después respiro profundamente para pensar lo que iba a decir.** -Pensé que iba a ser yo la nerviosa aquí, pero tu… Estas mal de los nervios.-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy, ''Nerviosando'' de los nervios…- **En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que dije, quedé con la mano colgando al frente como un estúpido tratando de darle cuerda a una cerradura, Ella estaba por ceder ante la risa.**

 **Coincidimos miradas ella y yo y nos empezamos a reír de la situación:**

-¡¿Qué trataste de decir?!- **Dijo riéndose con la mano cubriéndole los ojos.**

-¡No sé!- **Mas lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta lo tonto que quede con lo que dije.**

 **La risa cedió después de un rato, nos quedamos viendo el lago al frente nuestro en silencio. Dicho silencio fue intervenido por Ella:**

-¿Y entonces me vas a contar por que estas realmente nervioso?- **Dijo mirándome pícaramente.**

-Eeeh… ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Hay vamos Jake! Se cuando me mientes, lo que me sorprende es que lo estés haciendo ahora. ¿Qué sucedió antes de que vinieras?- **Se acerco a mí y se apoyó.** -Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tanto como yo confió en ti.-

-…- **No supe que responder.**

*¿Cómo mierda le explico mi situación? ¡Oye! ¡¿Sabes cuál es mi problema?! ¡Que se que vas a morir! ¡Guau! No le puedo decir eso, tengo que pensar en algo. * **Pensé mientras miraba al frente, ella estaba esperando una respuesta.**

-¿E-enserio quieres saber?- **Dije tratando de ocultar mi angustia.**

-Claro, de todas formas… Cuando lleguemos a estar juntos después de la Guerra, ¡Si quieres por supuesto!, me encantaría que no tengamos secretos entre nosotros, aun si es muy tonto o absurdo. No te juzgaría.- **Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, con lo ultimo que dijo se acurruco más hacia a mí.**

-…-

*Dios, ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo difícil para a mí? * **Pensé con culpa.**

- _No quise venir…-_ **Lo dije en voz baja.**

-¿Hmm?- **Ella seguía sonriéndome.**

-No… quise venir.-

*Ya tomé mi decisión Eva, espero que puedas oírme. * **Pensé con un dolor intenso en mi interior, pero que pude ocultar con todas mis fuerzas.**

-¿No quisiste venir? Bueno, podemos ir a otra parte si quieres.- **Dijo optimista, al parecer no capto lo que le dije.**

-No quiero ir a ninguna parte… Menos si es con vos.- **Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos con lo ultimo que dije.**

 **Ella me miro estando apoyada en mí, estaba sorprendida por lo que dije, me incorpore sobre mi mismo bruscamente, Ella había caído de cara al suelo y me miro a los ojos confundida…**

*Por favor no me hagas esa cara, no lo hagas peor, solo vete. * **Pensé mientras trataba de no ponerme a llorar al frente de ella.**

-¿Por qué?- **Dijo con los ojos cristalinos.** -¿No quieres estar conmigo durante la Guerra? Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero si vamos a estar juntos después, ¿Verdad?-

-Escúchame una cosa, yo no te quiero… Yo no te quiero conmigo, ni en la Guerra, ni ¡Nunca! No puedo estar con una persona tan estúpida como tu.- **Tenia ganas de callarme, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.**

-¿Qué hice mal yo…? Explícame, no sé, puedo cambiar…- **Se levanto y se acomodó el vestido.**

-No te esfuerces, nunca lo lograras… Vas a seguir siendo la misma Yordle tarada que conocí desde el primer dia. Aun sigo sin entender por que Andrew te dejo estar con nosotros desde un principio.- **Cuantas ganas tenia de llorar, pero no había tiempo para eso.**

-No entiendo… Pero estábamos bien, la estábamos pasando bien, ¿Por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas tan hirientes?- **Dijo mirándome con una tristeza tan fuerte que tuve que mirar para otro lado.** -¡¿Por qué aceptaste la cita entonces si no querías estar conmigo?!-

-Me diste lastima… Eso es todo.- **Lo último no lo termine de decir ya que estaba a punto de ceder ante la tristeza y la culpa, por lo cual se me escucho entrecortado.** -Si es por mí, ojalá que te maten en esta Guerra…-

 **Ella se hizo para atrás con las lagrimas ya cayendo por sus ojos, pero con las ultimas fuerzas en su voz dijo:**

-¡¿Así?! ¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más!- **Se fue corriendo de donde estábamos llorando con todas sus fuerzas.**

 **/Tiempo actual/**

 **Con todo lo que había pasado, ya no sabia que pensar, no se tampoco que pensaran los chicos en cuanto vuelva; pero no me interesa y no espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Solo me gustaría saber en este momento, si lo que hice, valió la pena…**

-Perdóname…- Empecé a llorar. -Perdóname Lulu, no quería que esto pasara…-

 **Me puse en posición fetal y me quede allí mientras mis lagrimas caían hacia el lago, estaba destrozado, deje ir a la persona mas importante de mi vida y solo… Por qué no quería que sufriera, ni ella ni yo.**

 **Habrán pasado unos minutos hasta que me levante y me fui del lugar, no quería saber nada y tampoco quería seguir allí, espero que haya valido la pena esta decisión que tome.**

*Perdon Lulu.* **Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.**

 **Mi recorrido hasta el campamento empezó, tenia las manos puestas en el bolsillo y caminaba lo más despacio que podía para cruzarme a una Triste Lulu en el camino, de seguro, de ahora en más… Me empezara a odiar.**

-Cargare con eso entonces…- **Dije pensando en voz alta.**

 **Fin del capítulo 21.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Gracias por ver el capítulo! ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos!**

 **/Minutos más tarde/**

-¡Jake! ¡Ya llegue! Me perdí de camino aquí, espero que…- **La pequeña maga Yordle miro para todos lados para buscar a su amigo.** -… ¿Me disculpes? ¿Jake? ¡¿Jake?!-

 **La pequeña se llevo ambas manos a la boca negándose a creer lo que acabo de hacer:**

-Llegue tarde… ¡Oh por Dios!- **Lo último no se hizo escuchar, ya que la culpa la había atacado con mucha fuerza.** -Perdí la única oportunidad que tenía…-

 **La Hechicera empezó a derramar lágrimas por la culpa que sentía en ese momento, se fue del lugar de la cita de vuelta al campamento. De entre las sombras se hallaba la Semi-Diosa del Tiempo y espacio, transformada como Lulu, mirando atentamente toda la situación que armo con mucho éxito. Volvió a su forma original y al hacer eso, respiro hondo mientras trataba de calmar aquella culpa que sentía en ese momento:**

-Jamás debí habérselo dicho… Que imbécil…- **Con esto dicho, la Semi-Diosa se dio la vuelta y se fue de la escena preguntándose varias cosas.**


	23. El momento llego

**''Todo empieza cuando se abren las puertas de aquello que más tememos''- Bandlewarrior (Isaias)**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 22: El momento llego…**

Habíamos llegado… Nuestro largo viaje a la capital que dejo en ruinas y en dolor a todos los territorios habidos y por haber había llegado a su fin. Todos se estremecían y empezaban a temblar, nosotros, que éramos los principales comandantes en este viaje, estábamos mirando con una clara inexpresividad aquella gran capital… Pero había algo que me estaba haciendo ruido y no, no era el hecho que Jake aun no nos cuenta que paso con la cita al igual que Lulú, sino que no veíamos viviendas al frente nuestro, más que viviendas, veíamos una estructura de piedra rodeando una arena grande y al final del camino, el castillo donde suponemos esta Darius esperando nuestra llegada.

-Una empaliza y una arena grande al frente nuestro… Esto no lo recuerdo…- Dijo Jake prestando atención con mucho cuidado.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo esto, sin embargo, no me deja de sorprender…- Dijo Riven mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué nos deparara ahora? - Dijo Lulú mirándome con preocupación.

-Sea lo que haya de ese lado, lo enfrentaremos… Juntos. - Dije mirándola con una sonrisa, Tristana agarro mi mano con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Señor? - Dijo un soldado Megling firme.

Me di la vuelta y vi a los soldados Meglings y Trolls parados firmemente ante mis ojos, ellos estaban nerviosos, y tienen una buena razón para ello… Desde recuerdos de Guerras pasadas, hasta dolor en sus corazones. El estar ante un posible suicidio los desalentaba, pero si mis palabras le sirvieron para acompañarme hasta el final del camino, lo harán hasta el final si los inspiro nuevamente:

-Caballeros, hoy es el día…- Fui interrumpido por una voz gruesa atrás mío, mis pelos se pusieron de punta.

\- ¡En que todos morirán ante mis manos! -

Todos desenvainaron sus armas y las pusieron al frente suyo, me di la vuelta lentamente con una seria inexpresividad, aquella voz gruesa era la de la misma persona que di muerte aquella vez, o al menos creí haber hecho, Darius. Al frente nuestro había 4 personas, dos de ellas no las identifique bien, pero después reconocí a Darius y a… ¿Katarina? Ambos cruzamos miradas, ella miro para otro costado tratando de evitar contacto visual.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Darius, ¿eh? ¿El verdadero? - Arqueé una ceja ante ello, Darius seguía luciendo de la misma forma de cómo lo conocí aquella vez, armadura gris con su Hacha tamaño casi humano. - ¿Tu que dices Jake, Riven? ¿Es el verdadero? -

-No sabría decirte… ¿Riven? - La miro.

-Hmm… Lo dudo. -

-Por supuesto que soy yo, que bueno es tenerte al frente mío por fin…- Fue interrumpido por algo que le atravesó el cuello.

Nos sorprendimos al notar que Lulú había sido la causa del repentino ataque, lo que más sorprendía es la velocidad que nadie noto con la que lo hizo; ni siquiera ellos, que estaban pasmados por lo que sucedió.

\- ¡ _Rivele-Momentus! -_ Dijo Lulú mientras tenía casi todo el brazo derecho insertado en el cuello de Darius, quien, al mismo tiempo, trataba de zafarse.

Con esto dicho, un aura rodeo a Darius y después lo transformó en una persona:

-No es el verdadero…- Dijo mirando por detrás de su hombro, ella tenía su X marcada en el rostro y sus ojos de Serpiente estaban en ella. -Es una estúpida copia. -

-Creo que esh tuyaaa… Leblanc. - Dijo aquella persona con un cuerpo de Serpiente mientras sacaba sus dientes y lengua.

-Me divertiré con esta Enana. - Dijo la chica maquillada y con vestido provocante mientras, con su bastón, lo levantaba en el aire. -Katarina, encárgate del peso muerto. -

-S-si… Leblanc. - Dijo desanimada, mientras tenia la mirada puesta en nosotros.

\- ¿Peso muerto? - Me eche para atrás, los chicos se pusieron en frente mío excepto Tristana, Trundle y la Princesa Elizabeth quien se quedaron conmigo. - ¡¿Qué hacen?!-

\- ¡Eres el único que puede vencer a Darius! - Dijo Riven mirándome por detrás de su hombro. - ¡Te necesitamos con vida! -

\- ¡No den mi vida por mí! ¡Sálganse del medio! - Me abrí paso entre ellos. - ¡Katarina! ¡Que ni se te ocurra seguirle las ordenes! -

\- ¿Se conocen? - Dijo Leblanc mientras detuvo su conjuro y miro con curiosidad a la asesina mientras la apuntaba con su bastón. -Inaudito, primero Riven y ahora Katarina… Supongo que me encargare de ti Traidora numero dos. -

\- ¡¿Qué pretendes Andrew?! ¡Ella no esta de nuestro lado! - Dijo Jake agarrándome del hombro.

\- ¡Si lo está! ¡Creo en ella! - Le saque el agarre a Jake y mire a Katarina. -Vamos Kata, yo creo en ti, yo se que puedes cambiar… Solo confía en ti, y se mejor persona. -

-…- Ella se me quedo viendo fijamente, miro a Leblanc y la chica serpiente, y se miro a si misma. -Yo soy Katarina, la Dama más peligrosa de las cuchillas, he servido a Noxus desde hace años… Y eso no ha acabado…-

Leblanc miro con picardía y dejo de apuntar con su bastón a la Dama de las cuchillas, y lo llevo al aire nuevamente:

-Termina el trabajo, esto esta por comenzar. - Nos miró de una forma maliciosa, la chica serpiente hizo un movimiento rápido hacia adelante con sus colmillos, como si se tratara de una amenaza.

Lulú no paro de ver a Katarina desde que le dieron la orden, estaba preparada por cualquier movimiento brusco que haga. La asesina miro por un mili segundo a Lulú y le dijo algo que no pudo llegar a escuchar, pero que de alguna forma lo entendió; acto siguiente se teletransporta por detrás nuestro y una onda de cuchillas empieza a llover entre medio de todos los soldados que teníamos en ese momento… Todos quedamos estupefactos viendo cómo, de unos cuantos giros sobre su propio eje, Katarina lanzo una oleada de cuchillas a su alrededor acabando con todos los soldados a nuestra disposición, ellos iban cayendo uno por uno mientras la oleada seguía, hasta llegar al punto que todos estaban tirados en el piso con una cuchilla clavada en sus cuerpos.

De todos los soldados que nos dieron, no quedo nadie, estaban todos muertos… Yo me quede viendo a Katarina indignado por lo que había hecho, gire mi cabeza hacia los lados lentamente y susurraba, '' ¿Por qué?'', ella lo entendió al instante, por lo cual trato de esquivarme la mirada. Volvió a donde estaba Leblanc y se fueron del lugar proclamando por última vez:

\- ¡Que el juego comience! - Ellas desaparecieron y la puerta principal se abrió rápidamente.

Estaba viendo a todos los soldados que habían caído… eran demasiados, y de todos ellos no quedo nadie con vida. Hubo silencio de nuestra parte, todos y cada uno de nosotros parecía tener el mismo nudo en la garganta que cualquiera que haya visto la escena que se vivió en ese momento. Desde Madres, hasta Padres, Hijos y Abuelos incluso, fueron los que nos acompañaron con la promesa de que los traería a casa; vaya promesa he hecho. Jake me agarro del hombro fuertemente:

\- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando confiaste de ella? ¿Hmm? ¿Esperabas que ella iba a cambiar? -

-No lo sé, creí que si… Pero me equivoque. -

\- ¿Y desde cuando te hablas con ella? - Dijo Tristana cruzada de brazos. - ¿Cuándo nos pensabas decir? -

-Fue durante la estadía de Mogotroll, había conversado con ella… Al parecer, tenia un poco de corazón o al menos eso sentí, porque me sentí identificado con ella y pues… Le dije mi punto de vista y eso debió de afectarla, aunque en ese momento, claro. - Encogía los brazos, no tenia otra forma de expresarme más que esa. -Pensé que iba a cambiar. -

-Andrew, con todo el respeto que te tengo, eso fue una estupidez gravísima… Tu viste lo que acaba de hacer esa mujer, ¿Verdad? - Trundle tenía los brazos cruzados, su cola se movía a los lados lentamente. -Acaba de matar a todo un ejercito sin problema alguno y aun así ¿Le confiaste su vida? -

-Yo no le confié nada…- Fui interrumpido por él.

\- ¡Por supuesto que le confiaste! ¡Creíste por un segundo que ella iba a cambiar…! ¡Y mira! ¡Acabo con todos! - Me agarró del cuello.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Hey! - Jake lo alejo de mí, Riven y la Princesa se pusieron en frente con las manos alzadas hacia el frente para tratar de calmarlo. -Tranquilízate, esto no era mas que empeorar la situación. Además, ¿Qué tanto te importan ellos? Estaban a nuestro mando no al tuyo. -

\- ¿No lo entiendes verdad Jake? Somos nosotros contra un montón de super hombres drogados por una poción peligrosa, les dábamos pelea con ellos a nuestro mando, ahora no tenemos nada. - Dijo Trundle respirando pesadamente por el enojo.

-Nos tenemos los uno a nosotros, eso cuenta nada mas. -

\- ¡Jake se realista! ¡Tu mismo sabes que no tenemos oportunidad! -

\- ¡Oigan! - Dijo Lulú acercándose, sacudió la mano hacia los costados para sacarse un resto de la garganta del clon de Darius. - ¡¿Qué acaso no ven lo que está pasando?! Lo que quiere el enemigo es que nos separemos, sabe que nosotros podemos darles pelea, y por eso nos crea conflicto. -

\- ¿Y en que te estas basando? ¿Eh? - Dijo Trundle molesto.

-Muy simple…- Palmeo sus manos entre sí, eso causo que su X y ojos de serpiente se fueran. - ¿Por qué crees que no nos mataron a nosotros primero? ¡Podrían…! Haberlo hecho, no lo hicieron… Y ese, es uno de los principales errores que cometieron al subestimarnos, por que bien podrían habernos matado a nosotros primero y a los soldados después. Lo que quieren hacer, es crear conflicto entre nosotros así nos separamos y nos matan uno por uno. -

Trundle se quedó callado, los chicos y yo nos miramos entre sí:

-Ahora que lo pienso… Tiene sentido…- Dijo Tristana llevándose la mano a la pera. -Estando nosotros unidos, y sabiendo que ellos no son muchos a comparación de nosotros…-

-¿No son muchos? Tristana, tienen un ejército de gorilas drogados…- Dijo Trundle siendo interrumpido por Tristana.

-A lo que me refiero es… Que somos mas fuertes, si permanecemos juntos, si nos separan… No tendremos muchas opciones. -

\- ¿Cuándo entenderán que, aunque seamos buenos combatientes, no tenemos posibilidad contra numerosos ejércitos? Ante ellos, somos unas moscas. -

-O eso… Quieren hacernos pensar…- Dijo Jake cruzando los brazos. -Escuchen, no sabremos como estará la cosa allá si no entramos. -

-No habrá vuelta atrás Jake, es nuestra sentencia de muerte. - Dijo Trundle.

-Okay, ya tuve suficiente… No quieres participar Trundle, te puedes ir. Nuestra sentencia de muerte, como tu lo llamas, ya fue aclarada ni bien empezó este viaje, si morimos… Por lo menos intentamos hacer de este mundo algo mejor, pero nosotros somos las únicas personas con las suficientes agallas como para venir hasta aquí, y lo hacemos, abiertamente sabiendo, de que vamos a morir o no.- Dijo Tristana molesta. -Chicos, vámonos, hay una Guerra que acabar. -

Los chicos fueron detrás de ella excepto yo y la Princesa quien estaba viéndome con atención, parecía estar esperándome; yo estaba viendo a Trundle con inexpresividad. La Princesa Elizabeth me agarro de la mano y me jalo suavemente para que fuéramos. Siendo que ella era alguien de la misma altura que Tristana, estaba prácticamente agachado mientras ella seguía llevándome hasta la entrada; mire por detrás mío a Trundle por ultima vez y la puerta de la entrada se cerró ante nosotros.

Estábamos adentro… El lugar era un inmenso Coliseo, de un estilo Romano por así decir, solo que extremadamente mas grande y no había asientos para los espectadores, aunque la tinta y los colores de este eran distintos al típico amarillo y piso arenoso, en vez de eso, tenia un piso de piedra violeta en el centro que daba con una puerta grande al frente nuestro y en los alrededores había decoraciones de distintos tipos de brujería, véase calaveras, mascaras que tenían un aire Maya pero estaba completamente seguro que no lo era, dejando de lado eso, el lugar parecía elegante, algo inesperado de encontrar en Noxus.

El aire estaba tenso, el silencio era tan perturbador que te daba escalofríos. Respire profundamente como respuesta a la tensión y los nervios que tenía. La princesa Elizabeth tironeo de mi armadura:

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Si Princesa? -

\- ¿Nervioso? - Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nervioso? Para nada, solo estoy cagado del miedo. -

Ella arqueo una ceja ante ello, ya que no entendía a lo que me refería, Jake, por su lado, se empezó a reír al igual que Tristana:

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Eli seguía sin entender.

-Lo que Andrew quiere decir, Princesa, es que el está muy asustado. - Dijo Tristana teniendo su puño tapando su boca por la risa.

-Ooh, ya entendí, en ese caso… Yo también ''estoy cagada del miedo''. - Dijo haciendo una pequeña risa.

-Igual yo. - Dijo Rumble.

-Yo también. - Dijo Jake.

-No se olviden de mí. - Dijo Poppy.

-Yo no tanto. - Dijo Riven.

-Yo estoy temblando. - Dijo Lulú.

-Y por supuesto yo también…- Dijo Tristana. -Pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer, por el futuro de los nuestros. -

-Absolutamente. - Dijo la Princesa.

Todos le dieron la razón a Tristana. Nos quedamos viendo el frente y después empezamos a avanzar hacia aquella puerta gigantesca que teníamos enfrente. Cuando llegamos al medio de la sala se escucho un cuerno de guerra… Era el mismo que escuche aquella vez hace mucho tiempo atrás, la puerta recibió un golpe fuerte, después otro y otro, hasta que se detuvo en un momento y después cedió ante el golpe de un tipo pelado y fortachón que estaba gritando como loco. Estaba pálido y tenia algunas venas bien marcadas en sus músculos, y diferentes partes del cuerpo también. Tenia los ojos blancos y gritaba como loco mientras se daba cabezazos contra el piso y le proporcionaba varios puños certeros que hacían que el piso estuviera manchado de su propia sangre.

Estábamos sin palabras, aquel humano… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aquella cosa no es humana, no lo parece, parece alguien salido de un laboratorio o peor aún, de un manicomio. En cuanto nos divisó, miro hacia atrás y balbuceo algo mientras apuntaba hacia nuestra dirección, después de ello, empezó a correr como loco hacia nuestra posición mientras gritaba y balbuceaba como loco en una ya incontrolable furia; atrás le siguieron otros tipos que estaban igual de pelados que el primero.

Preparamos las armas y así como vino el primer mastodonte, empezó la batalla.

Los rumores de que eran difíciles de matar no eran pura palabrería, efectivamente puedo decir, que aquellos rumores son ciertos. Aun si los atravesábamos con una lanza o una espada, ellos se levantaban y seguían peleando; como si de matar fuera su único objetivo clave. Aun si no tenían piernas o brazos ellos se tiraban a pelear, parecían unos zombis humanos, no estaban muertos o podridos por fuera, pero si por dentro.

En lo lejos vimos a Leblanc que miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa, en cuanto Lulú la noto, nos rodeo en un campo de fuerza espinoso (comúnmente, cuando se lo llama campo de fuerza espinoso, hace referencia a aquella armadura mágica que te protege del daño y lo devuelve a la persona que lo hizo) y se fue hacia su posición transformada en un relámpago que iba pasando por entre medio de los mastodontes que se aproximaban hacia nosotros en una aparente, cantidad ilimitada.

Ellas chocaron bastones y se alejaron una de la otra, ambas tenían una distancia larga entre ellas, Lulú estaba mirándola con seriedad a Leblanc mientras tenia su X marcada en su rostro.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! - Dijo Tristana mientras seguía disparándoles a los grandotes.

\- ¡En cuanto terminemos con la ultima oleada de estos locos lo haremos! - Dije cortándole la cabeza a uno de los soldados drogados.

\- ¡Esta bien! - Tristana había usado el salto cohete para ponerse a una distancia favorable así seguía disparando.

En cuanto la ultima oleada se hizo presente, dimos la ultima pelea y terminamos con un martillazo de Poppy a la cabeza de uno de los Soldados que termino por dejarlo deforme. En todo lo que duro la batalla, ambas hechiceras estuvieron mirándose mutuamente concentradas, como si se estuvieran analizando entre sí, cargamos contra Leblanc todos juntos y en cuanto noto lo que hacíamos levanto su bastón y lo apunto hacia nosotros, acto seguido, una energía nos lanzo por los aires como si fuéramos muñecos de trapo, en cuanto nos levantamos de nuevo volvimos a cargar contra ella, haciendo que Lulú chasquee los dedos provocando que se rodearan en un campo grande de fuego:

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Lulú?!- Dije sorprendido.

\- ¡Ustedes sigan! - Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Leblanc. -Yo me encargare de esta. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo hagas! - Fui interrumpido por ella.

\- ¡Estaré bien! ¡Confíen en mí! - Nos miró con una sonrisa determinada y con su pulgar en lo alto. -Hay una Guerra que terminar. -

-…- No supe que decir en ese momento.

Asentí y di la orden de seguir hacia el otro lado, habían dudado por un segundo, pero después me siguieron, Jake se quedó viéndola, ella lo noto de re ojo y dijo:

-Jake, estaré bien, ¿Sí? - Dijo sonriéndole. -Oh, y otra cosa…-

El se puso atento:

-Perdón por no haber llegado a nuestra cita. - Sonrió aún más fuerte de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué…? - Aquello no fue más que un susurro.

\- ¡Jake, vamos, no tenemos tiempo! - Dijo Riven agarrándolo de la mano y tironeándolo para que la siguiera, el seguía mirando a Lulú mientras la perdía en el horizonte.

Fin del capítulo 21.

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Gracias por ver el capítulo! ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos!**

 **PD: Perdón si no le puse negrita a los párrafos como siempre, pero por falta de tiempo lo tuve que dejar así. Espero que no afecte su calidad de lectura, de ser así, háganlo saber. ¡Buenas tardes!**


	24. Lulu vs Leblanc

'' **El peor dolor que uno puede sentir, es el de no poder ser capaz de hacer algo, aun sabiendo que si podemos hacerlo.''-Lulu la Hechizera.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 23: Lulu Vs LeBlanc**

El viento soplaba con frialdad, lento pero constante, se escuchaba el silbido en mis oidos mientras veía a mi enemigo al frente mio con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. El Coliseo purpura va a ser el testigo de la batalla que se va a librar en unos minutos, va ser también, el testigo del vencedor en esta contienda de mano a mano hasta la muerte.

Mi corazón late con frecuencia, mi emoción por la batalla esta creciendo poco a poco aunque no se hace notar, mis energias fluyen a pasos agigantados por todo mi cuerpo. Mi mano derecha tiene sujetada el baculo de poder y la mano izquierda esta lista para conjurar los poderes que le pida, de vez en cuando y gracias a los reflejos del cuerpo ante la emoción, se movían en un mili segundo al igual que mis orejas junto con el parpadeo de mis ojos.

Aquel silencio, tétrico y vacio que tenia el Coliseo purpura, es roto por mi enemiga:

-¿Una cita, eh? ¿En una Guerra?- Hacia ruidos con su garganta para no reírse.

-¿Qué problema hay con eso?- Mi mirada vacia e inexpresiva era tajante y penetrante ante los ojos de mi contrincante.

-Nada, me parece algo estúpido e innecesario, teniendo en cuenta que uno nunca sabe cuando va a ser el ultimo dia de su vida.- Se miraba las uñas y las contemplaba con orgullo.

-Por eso prefiero vivirlo al máximo. Por qué, si bien hay pocas posibilidades que sobreviva a una Guerra, es mejor decir las cosas que uno siente en el momento, y no cuando ya estas a punto de morir.-

-Supongo que es cierto, aunque me sigue pareciendo una estupidez, el amor, la amistad, son solo pequeñas inútiles que hacen debiles a aquellos que las sienten.- Me apunto con su baston y se rio en voz baja.

-Me temo que es todo lo contrario a todo lo que dices…- Cerre los ojos y me mire a mi misma. -Uno, por sentir la necesidad de proteger a otro, descubre que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser.-

-¿Tu crees ser fuerte?-

-No…- Encogi los hombros y mire para otro lado. -Yo creo que uno puede llegar a ser fuerte si lo desea. Yo no deseo ser fuerte, deseo que esto termine… Que la gente deje de sufrir, que pueda sentir que están a salvo y que puedan estar con aquellos que quieren. Ese es mi deseo, perdón, nuestro deseo.-

-¿Y como vas a lograr eso?- Se cruzo de brazos.

-Volviendome fuerte y acabando con Noxus.- Sonrei con orgullo.

-…- Ella sonríe pícaramente y da un gran suspiro. -Me halagas enana… Lamento que tu deseo no se vaya a cumplir. Por que destruiré a toda costa, todos los deseos de los vivos.-

Ella se puso en posición de estocada y me apunto con su baston:

-Eso lo veremos…- Hice un chasquido de dedos.

*Suena Welcome to the Jungle Guns 'n Roses*

-¿Y ese ruido?- No parecía sorprendida.

-Musica…-

-¿Musica? ¿Para una batalla?-

-Sep.-

-Nada mal, tal vez no es mala idea.-

-Genial.- Mi rostro se desformo por un segundo para que salieran los dientes y la lengua de mi transformación, junto con mis ojos.

Empezo la batalla dando el primer ataque con rugido, ella se cubrió con un campo de fuerza, ataque de otro angulo y paso lo mismo, hice juego con ilusiones y la ataque de varios angulos al mismo pero no había forma de asestarle un golpe, probe con hechizos pero era el mismo resultado. Quede nuevamente en el suelo mirándola, ella había bajado su baculo y se rio burlonamente:

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que decepcionante.-

-Me supongo que tu si tienes algo bajo la manga, ¿Verdad?- Hice sonar mi cuello, no suelo hacerlo pero la situacion lo amerita.

-Jah, te lo apuesto creeme.- Ella me miraba indiferentemente, su orgullo hacia ella misma eran mas que obvios, pero no se estaba dando cuenta de una cosa importante.

Ella siguió hablando mientras tenia su baculo en el suelo, una ilusión mia se estaba acercando a toda velocidad por detrás de ella, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que la misma estaba apunto de tocarla, la ilusión paso de largo y aproveche su distracción para encestarle un golpe contundente de energía mientras caia de encima suyo. Volvio a esquivarlo existosamente pero después contra ataque con otra ilusión que salto por encima mio y esta vez le llegue a asestar un golpe que logro romper su campo de fuerza. Despues de una seguidilla de golpes junte ambas manos y me rodee en un aura celeste que causo que el golpe que le diera para mandarla hacia abajo se doblara.

Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, había una grieta grande rodeándola, dicerni que no se había acabado allí la cosa:

-Estoy sorprendida…- El cuerpo desaparecio. -Rompiste mi campo de fuerza engañándome con ilusiones y con una precisa golpiza…-

Aparecio de la nada en frente mio, estaba sorprendida por como actue en ese momento:

-Y yo que pensé que era la única hechizera que usaba ilusiones… Al parecer esta sí que va a hacer una buena pelea.- Se rodeo lentamente de un aura oscuro con purpura. -Aquel ataque que hiciste a lo ultimo fue bastante poderoso, incluso puedo decir que si lo mio no se hubiera convertido en una ilusión habría muerto en ese instante.-

-Te lo pondré de esta manera para que entiendas… Yo no subestimo a mi oponente, por lo cual lo ataco con todo lo que tengo para asegurarme de ser yo la vencedora.- Dije con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Eso explicaría por que la transformación que tuviste al principio, si que vas enserio niña.- Asintio con los brazos cruzados. -¿Continuamos?-

Levite en el aire y empece a acercarme a ella mientras gritaba de una forma inhumana moviendo mi cabeza a los lados rápidamente, Leblanc no se quedo atrás ella también dio un grito de guerra mientras se acercaba.

Pasaron unas horas desde que la batalla se inicio, era una orquesta de gritos, conjuros, poderes y energía explotada por los hechizos, mi oponente era alguien que se sabia mover y armar estrategias en una fracción de segundo; era como jugar al ajedrez con un veterano, la única diferencia es que ella siempre estaba dos o tres pasos mas adelante que yo.

Durante el transcurso de la pelea mano a mano, pude notar que ella, si bien atacaba con la intención de matarme, al mismo tiempo parecía no querer terminar la batalla; se rie casi todo el tiempo de una manera muy infantil, como si esto, en vez de que fuera un duelo a muerte, fuera un duelo amistoso y divertido. Ese comportamiento durante la batalla me parecio muy curioso y raro, mientras yo tenia las intenciones mortales de matarla, ella solo parecía querer hacer durar la batalla para divertirse mas.

Un deseo mortal de preguntarle el por que se sentía asi, solo para sacarme esa duda de la cabeza me tenia como loca. Chocamos baculos por el ultimo ataque que nos lanzamos y terminamos rodando por el piso varias veces hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos una de otra.

Estaba tendida en el suelo, los moretones, las magulladuras y los raspones se hacían ver, tenia el labio cortado y de ella brotaba sangre, sangre seca mezclado con un poco de tierra y polvo. El Coliseo purpura quedo destrozado, lo que tenia de lindo con sus decoraciones raras ahora no era mas que polvo negro, crateres del tamaño de un meteorito (Que ahí dentro es donde nos encontrábamos) escombros, etc. Estabamos en silencio mirando el cielo, era de noche y no había muchas estrellas, lo cual es muy raro hasta que escuche la risa de Leblanc que hizo que frunciera el ceño:

-¿De que te ries?-

-Por nada en especial solo…- Estaba terminando de reírse, tomo una bocanada para recuperar el aire y prosiguió. -Hacia mucho que no me divertia asi.-

-Note que estabas riéndote durante la batalla, ¿Es por algo en especial además de lo mencionado?-

-…- Ella le parecio bastante sorprendente de que haya notado algo como eso, ella volvió a reírse pero esta vez no lo hacia con tanta fuerza, sino con menor intensidad que antes. -Para ser una enana hechizera, si sabes como notar los sentimientos de los demás. En fin, te lo contare, al menos tómalo como recompensa por haberme dado una tremenda batalla.-

-Soy todo oidos.-

-Bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo? ¡A si, ya lo tengo! - Ella se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. -No me creeras cuando te diga, que nosotros o al menos yo, nunca quiso que todo esto pasara, ¿verdad?-

-…- Aquello me tomo con la guardia baja, me incorpore sobre mi misma y la mire con ambas cejas a lo alto. -¡¿Qué?!-

-Te lo dije, sabia que no me ibas a creer, pero es cierto, nosotros o mas bien, yo, nunca quise que toda esta guerra pasara.-

-¿Y por que mataste a sin fin de inocentes?-

-…- Ella lo pensó muy profundamente, suspiro pesadamente y prosiguió. – Por que nos entrenaron para acatar ordenes, y para entrenar me refiero a: Horas intensas de dolor, maltrato Psicologico, y violación sin fin para los que eran mujeres, aunque los hombres la pasaron peor, les aplastaban los testículos, se los pinchaban con tenedores, le pasaban maquinas de afeitar por la bolsa escrotal dañando la piel y habían veces que obligaban a las esposas e hijos de los soldados a morderle los genitales hasta hacerlos explotar.-

La tranquilidad con lo que lo dice es admirable, pero mi cara de asco, lastima y tristeza era algo que se hizo notar abiertamente, mis manos se encontraban cubriendo mi boca y de solo imaginar aquellas cosas que le hacían miraba para otro lado como si aquello, estuviera pasando en este momento.

-Yo llegue a evitar por un tiempo aquellos maltratos, pero un dia me descubrieron y… Bueno, me agarraron entre muchos soldados, Darius calentó un perno en el fuego de la herreria hasta tenerlo a 1000° grados, me abrieron de piernas en el aire y…- Lo ultimo le costo decir, hizo una pausa, golpeo contra el suelo y en sollozos prosiguió. -Me quito todo rastro de posibilidad de cumplir mi deseo mas preciado.-

-¿Cu-cual era ese deseo?- La mire atentamente.

-Tener hijos.- Aquello le pego en una zona muy baja, estaba llorando mientras tapaba su rostro y se ponía en posición fetal.

No supe que decir, el silencio era mi mejor opción en estos momentos, todo aquello que la perturbaba lo supo dejar ir en una batalla, contra alguien que se supone que es su enemigo, pero que encontró comodidad y confort en ello y lo dejo salir.

Los Noxianos… Individuos que todos odian por ser los causantes de miles y miles de catastrofes y conflictos, son aquellas ''Bestias'' que no piensan en nadie mas que en ellos mismos pero que al mismo tiempo, reconocen que lo que hicieron esta mal y solo hacían por acatar ordenes, como cualquier soldado o mercenario tirados en este mundo ruin y asqueroso; siguiendo ordenes de alguien peor que ellos con la promesa de demostrar que la fuerza es todo. Los Noxianos son destruidos Psicologicamente solo para que aprendan a seguir una orden sin que ellos la duden, destruyen todo rastro de deseo que tengan para seguir al marguen de su objetivo, o mas bien, el objetivo de sus superiores.

Todo aquello pude aprenderlo en una batalla, todo el dolor que han pasado contados desde alguien que se supone que es mi enemigo mortal, pero… Ya no lo veo como uno, ¿Es eso normal o tal vez estoy delirando? ¿Acaso lo que estoy sintiendo ahora es simpatía?

Je, simpatía por el enemigo, es algo que nunca pensé que tendría, menos con el enemigo que causo destrozos en los corazones de aquellos a quienes no tenían nada que ver con esto. El odio contra Darius aumento de manera considerable, llegando a un pico bastante alto. Matarlo, eso es lo que quiero hacer, y ojala pueda hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-Enana…- Habia salido de mi nube con la voz de Leblanc llamándome, ella había dejado de llorar, pero tenia líneas negras y húmedas en todo el rostro a causa de las lagrimas que dejo salir. -Quiero que hagamos algo antes de que esto termine.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Quiero que me demuestres que puedes vencer a Darius, peleando conmigo una ultima vez.- Se levanto mientras se secaba con la parte arriba de su mano las lagrimas y el maquillaje. -Usa el clon que guardaste para recargar tu energía y prosigamos, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo supiste?!-

-Desde el principio, además de usar mis clones para reemplazar el daño que recibo los uso también para observar de diferentes angulos la batalla, vi cuando pusiste un clon tuyo a recargar energía mientras me distraías con tus ataques.-

-Aun a sabiendas que podias haberlo evitado, ¿Tu seguiste?-

-…- Ella asintió con una sonrisa. - Quería ver cual era tu capacidad máxima. Ahora solo falta que demuestres toda tu valia siendo testigo de mi poder absoluto, la transformación definitiva que iguala el poder del ya muerto Swain.-

Hice desaparecer el clon que había conseguido energia para el combate y me sentí con mas vida que antes, junte mis manos creando la X en mi rostro y hice aparecer mi baculo. Leblanc, concentro poder mientras tenia su baculo enfrente suyo, poco a poco se iban formando unas alas en su espalda, el sonido que hacían al aparecer era asqueroso, una orquesta de crujidos y articulaciones rompiéndose. En la superficie de los ojos se le formo una línea corta violeta que empezaba del centro hasta los pomulos, su pelo que fue una vez negro paso a ser blanco, sus ojos se tornaron violetas y después su vestido se torno violeta oscuro con plumas en la cintura y una corona de metal con una pluma en lo alto y un cristal celeste en el centro. Aquellas alas que se habían formado pasaron a hacer una capa violeta con plumas en la parte de arriba.

Su transformación, al estar completa, hizo aparecer un montón de cuervos alrededor que se dispersaron como si una explosión se hubiera formado haciéndolo volar hacia los alrededores. Se formo una parvada de cuervos que empezó a rodear el coliseo entero mientras volaban a toda velocidad, veía a mis alrededores y era como lo describia, estaba sorprendida por aquel acontecimiento. Leblanc me miro fijamente al igual que yo a ella:

-Ahora, ¡Es tu turno!- Empezo a caminar a paso ligero hacia mi mientras sombras de cuervos iban siendo disparadas de su cuerpo hacia mi dirección y volviendo por donde venían evaporándose en un polvo verde. Cada cuervo que me tocaba y volvía era como un pinchazo rápido que me sacaba el aire. – ¡Si no me vences, no podras vencer a Darius tampoco!-

La batalla había vuelto a empezar y lo peor era que estaba contra la pared, metafóricamente hablando, ya que: Mi enemigo recupera energia, la parvada de cuervos alrededor mio eran difíciles de dispersar y ningúno de mis ataque parecen no afectarle demasiado ya que las heridas sanan completamente en el transcurso de la batalla.

Alejarme de ella era casi imposible, aquellas sombras me seguían a donde quiera que fuese, y cada vez que ella se acercaba, mas energia iba perdiendo y mas me costaba respirar; sentía que me estaba apagando de a poco.

Me di cuenta de una cosa que recién me llegue a percatar, aquella parvada de cuervos que estaba girando a mi alrededor estaba acercándose hacia a mi lentamente conforme ella iba drenando mi energia vital. Llegue a estar al punto en que todo alrededor o todo mi campo de visión era los mil y un cuervos que estaban rodeándome poco a poco.

…

Ellos están allí, los puedo ver… Son mis padres ¡NO!, mis animales favoritos ¡TAMPOCO!, son… Mis amigos… Ellos me están mirando por detrás de su hombro, sus miradas son decepcionantes, son aquellas miradas que dicen: Aquí te dejamos. Andrew, Jake, todos ellos me están mirando, los intento alcanzar pero no puedo. Jake esta parado de frente viéndome inexpresivamente mientras se le va formando una nube negra en su rostro tapándolo casi por completo al igual que los chicos, ellos se desvanecen dejándome sola.

…

¿Es el fin? ¿Acaso no di lo suficiente? ¿Por qué no los puedo alcanzar? ¿Por qué siempre estoy detrás de ellos mirando como pelean? No se que pensar… Tal vez desde un principio no pude, tal vez jamás pude y tal vez jamás podre llegar hasta donde ellos están siendo ellos los mejores guerreros que Runaterra pudo haber tenido.

…

La parvada esta cerrando mi visión del mundo, solo hay oscuridad a mi alrededor, los sonidos que hacen los escucho aun mas cerca que antes… Leblanc ya salió de la batalla, en cuanto vio que me estaban rodeando aquellos animales de alas negras se aparto de mi vista, aunque sigo sintiendo esas punzadas en mi pecho que me sacan cada vez mas mi aliento y mi energia.

…

Lo siento chicos, no puedo alcanzarlos… Nunca pude hacerlo y no podre hacerlo ahora.

…

No… No puede terminar asi… Habiendo trabajado tan duro para lograr ser una buena hechizera, habiendo logrado tantas cosas durante mi vida. No me debo dejar vencer aun, ¡Yo se que puedo!

¡YO SE QUE PUEDO LOGRARLO! ¡SI VOY A MORIR AQUÍ, AL MENOS HARE VALER LA UNICA VIDA QUE!

/Ojos de Leblanc/

…

-¿Aquello es la enana? Esto es imposible…-

Lo que tenia al frente no era aquella Yordle de pelo purpura con una X en la cara la cual me dio pelea en batalla, sino que era otra persona. La X en su rostro se transformo en un circulo en la frente que estaba dejando una línea gruesa en la superficie de sus ojos y seguia bajando hasta llegar a la pera, sus ojos estaban brillando de un violeta oscuro con una pequeña flama en la parte de arriba.

Supongo que ahora va enserio.

…

Mis pajaros parecen no afectarle ya que estos rebotan al hacer contacto con ella; ella se encuentra caminando pesadamente hacia a mi dejando grietas a su paso con cada pisada. Creo unas 5 ilusiones que van directamente hacia ella pero ella las hace desaparecer con su pelo que lo esta usando como si fuera un latigo cortante y punzante.

Supongo que esta es la otra cara de la moneda… Impresionante.

Estoy feliz de haber vivido y soportado todo el maltrato para presenciar este poder, el poder de una pequeña Yordle de color purpura que, hasta hace unos momentos, ya la daba por muerta con la parvada de cuervos que la rodeaban y que, con facilidad, logro sacárselos de encima transformándose en esto.

…

Estoy satisfecha.

Lo único que me queda hacer es aceptar la muerte oficialmente, la he estado evitando hace bastante tiempo y supongo que esta vez ya no podre hacerlo aunque quisiera. Un placer haberte conocido Lulu y gracias por haber hecho de este desastre de persona, la mejor de todas, gracias por darme pelea y…

-Gracias por acabar con mi sufrimiento.- Sonrei alegremente despidiéndome de los hijos que nunca podre tener mientras Lulu me enterraba todo el brazo en el estomago. -Suerte.-

Morir se siente extraño… Pero a la vez, relajante. Un sentimiento raro pero a la vez satisfactorio.

/Ojos de Lulu/

Leblanc estaba tendida en el suelo, tenia sangre saliendo de su boca y de su estomago también.

…

Esta sonriendo… Morir era su deseo al parecer, aunque me dio una ultima pelea para irse en paz consigo misma.

…

Aunque no es la única que se va a ir en paz consigo misma, el poder que use daño todo mi cuerpo internamente gastándome en exceso mi energia y quemando algunos órganos en su paso.

Mi respiración es lenta y precisa, mis latidos lentos y apagados que se van yendo de forma paulatina mientras mi vista se va tornando borrosa y mis oidos hacen un *beep* de fondo. Empiezo a recordar el entrenamiento con Trundle:

/Tiempo atrás/ Subconsciente de Lulu/

-Mejoraste demasiado Lulu, te felicito.- Trundle se encontraba sentado mientras me aplaudia despacio.

-Gracias Trundle, me alegra escuchar eso.- Sonrei y proseguí a sentarme de forma india en el suelo.

-Aunque debo advertirte de algo con tema a la transformación que lograste.- El cerro sus ojos.

-…- Frunci el seño mientras lo miraba atentamente.

-Si excedes su capacidad, o bien, decides llevar lejos tu energia, vas a tener consecuencias muy graves… Y una de ellas es la muerte.- Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras me miraba inexpresivamente. -Asi que te recomiendo que la uses solo en casos extremos, ya que ese tipo de transformaciones necesitan de mucho entrenamiento, pero es muy difícil llegar a ese nivel.-

-…- No supe que contestar, asi que solo asentí.

-Prometeme que no lo usaras amenos que sea de suma importancia.-

/Tiempo actual/

-''Lo prometo''… Je, no pude cumplirlo; soy una imbécil.- Vomite sangre. -Lo siento amigos, esta vez es oficial que no podre acompañarlos. Aunque…-

Mire al frente ni bien termine de volver a vomitar, vi a los chicos mirándome desde lo lejos, esta vez sus miradas eran encaradas hacia a mi y me sonreían; no pude divisar a Jake.

Senti que alguien me toco el hombro derecho, voltee a ver y era Jake quien estaba extendiéndome la mano, el estaba sonriendo felizmente con los ojos cerrados, le devolví la sonrisa y agarre su mano haciéndome levantar:

-¿Estas lista para irte?- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Si es contigo, siempre lo estaré.-

-…- El se rio. -Vayamos entonces, nos están esperando.-

-Sipidipi.- Le agarre la mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección a los chicos. -Oye Jake.-

-¿Si querida?-

-Tengo ganas de montar un show para animar a los ciudadanos, ¿Crees que les guste la idea?-

-Desde luego que si.-

-¡Que bien!- Me rei de la emoción mientras saltaba.

Ni bien llegamos con los chicos, me saludaron alegremente y empezamos a caminar hacia el horizonte que no era mas que un sol grande y radiante, siendo testigo de como he logrado conseguir tantas cosas en mi vida y siendo capaz de atestiguar los amigos que me he hecho, y que jamás los cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

/Narrador/

La pequeña Yordle purpura cayo en el suelo con una mirada sin vida en sus ojos y teniendo la boca abierta mientras iba siendo tocada por charcos de su propia sangre.

Fin del capítulo 23.

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **¡Gracias por ver el capítulo! ¡Saluditos bien dulcecitos! Por otra parte, disculpen si no pude subir nada en estos meses que pasaron, pero siendo que estoy trabajando en ''La ruta de Poppy'' y aparte de conseguir trabajo se me hace difícil poder escribir. Pero no se preocupen, esto va a tener un fin y me encargare de dárselo, por otra parte, cuando estemos cerca de terminar hare un conteo de capítulos restantes. ¡Nos vemos!**


	25. La determinacion de la Herrera

'' **Cuando logras vencerte en un duelo, ahí descubres que tan fuerte eres.''- Poppy la Herrera.**

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**

 **La caída de Noxus.**

 **Capítulo 24: La determinación de la Herrera.**

Las tres leyes del soldado Demaciano:

Un soldado no puede herir a un ciudadano y/o compañero bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El soldado debe defender a un ciudadano de cualquier amenaza, aun si entra en conflicto con la primera Ley.

 **Un soldado tiene que defender su vida aun si esto entra en conflicto con las primeras dos leyes.**

-Vamos Poppy, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eres tan débil como para enfrentarme?- Dijo aquella persona.

-…- La Herrera se encontraba en estado de Shock al ver a la persona frente a ella, no podía mover un dedo.

-Poppy yo me encargo, no tienes por que hacerlo.- Andrew había dado palabra mientras veía preocupada a su mejor amiga, el tenia apoyado su mano en su hombro.

-¡No! ¡La única que le pondrá fin a esto, voy a hacer yo! ¡Larguense!- Le solto el agarre y lo miro determinada. -No lo conocen tanto como yo…-

Sus amigos quedaron viéndola con atención.

-Despues de todo…- Hizo una pausa.

"-Xin-zhao y yo siempre estuvimos juntos en la Academia de Demacia.- "

/Un tiempo atrás/ Ojos de Poppy/

-Muy bien soldados, escuchen con atención, si alguien es capaz de decirme las primeras tres leyes que nos representan, sera digno de llamarse soldado de Demacia. ¿Quién se ofrece?- Dijo el Capitan de las fuerzas armadas mientras tenia ambas manos puestas en la espalda.

-¡Yo tengo la respuesta señor!- Levante la mano tanto como pude.

-¡Gritelo Fuerte entonces!-

-¡Las primeras tres leyes del soldado Demaciano son: Jamas dañar a un compañero y/o ciudadano bajo ninguna circunstancia; el soldado debe defender al ciudadano de cualquier amenaza, aun si este entra en conflicto con la primera ley y un soldado debe defender su vida aun si esto significa que debe entrar en conflicto con las primeras dos leyes, señor!- Estaba parada con firmeza mientras gritaba las tres leyes, tan fuerte como pudiera.

¡De eso estoy hablando maldita sea! ¡¿No les da vergüenza que una pequeña bola de pelos sepa mas que ustedes, MANGA DE TERMOS!? ¡Dan vergüenza! ¡Capitana Poppy!-

-¡Ordene señor!- Me tomo por sorpresa que me haya llamado Capitana.

-¡Hágalos correr a este menudo par de monos! ¡A partir de ahora serás llamada Capitana! ¡¿Estamos?!-

-¡Estamos señor!- Dije con firmeza y con el pecho sacándolo hacia afuera.

Y asi había empezado mi tarea como la Capitana de las fuerzas de Demacia, un rango bastante alto para alguien que entro hace un par de meses atrás como una simple soldado Yordle de la ya destruida Bandle.

La ejecución de las tareas a los soldados fue dura, pero ellos supieron entender por que tenia que actuar de aquella forma; o al menos eso creo.

-Oye, no tenias por que ser tan dura con nosotros, apenas si terminábamos de acostumbrarnos a algo ya empezabas con otra cosa.- Dijo Xin zhao en el vestidor mientras nos estábamos cambiando para salir.

-Perdon si fue asi, pero no tenia opción, el Capitan me estaba supervisando.- Habia terminado de ponerme el sosten y mientras hablaba, me estaba poniendo la remera.

-Lo se- lo se, no te preocupes orejuda, si fuera por mi, también te hubiera hecho ejecutar de esa manera.- Decía Xin- Zhao mientras se ponía su pantalón y preparaba sus cosas en su bolso. -¿Estas lista para zarpar?-

-…- Me estaba poniendo las sandalias a la vez que me ponía las coletas en el pelo. -¡Lista!-

Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que prosigamos a la salida del vestidor. Miraba por detrás mio a aquel cambiador mientras hacia una mueca de confusión, mire a Xin-Zhao y noto que lo estaba viendo:

-Aun sigo sin creer que nos hayan hecho cambiar con los masculinos, quiero decir, desde que llegue aquí para entrenar en las fuerzas siempre nos hacían cambiar a las Femeninas con los Masculinos, ¿No te parece loco?- Decia mientras miraba con la misma mueca anterior a Xin-Zhao, el se limito a encoger los hombros.

-No tiene nada de malo, y no por que me encante ver chicas desnudas lo cual es natural hacer eso cuando sé es hombre o mujer, pero gracias a ello nos hacen gente recta y educada. Pensa que en otras naciones los soldados se estupidizan ni bien encuentran al enemigo con algo provocativo o desnudos, lo cual causa una muerte instantánea.- Xin zhao tiene la costumbre de mover las manos mientras explica algo, es algo muy particular de él. –Ademas, no te veo quejándote mientras ves a los fortachones de tu grupo desnudos.-

-Ahora no, ya que se me volvió muy común ver miembros masculinos, pero en su momento era estar tapándome casi todo el tiempo los ojos y al mismo tiempo estar tapándome.- Aquello lo recordé con vergüenza, ya que fue la primera vez que nos hacían cambiar junto a los hombres.

Xin-Zhao rie a carcajadas por lo que dije: -¡Aun me acuerdo lo roja que estabas aquella vez, parecías un tomate!-

Hice puchero ante el comentario y le di un golpe en las nueces lo que hizo que se tirara al suelo mientras se agarraba sus partes, sus ojos parecían que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas por el golpazo que le propine. Segui caminando hasta que me encontré con el Capitan, el estaba con las manos atrás de su espalda como siempre, vestia con su ropa de salida y en cuanto se percato de quien era sonrio:

-¡Poppy! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!- No parecía el Capitan en si, demasiado agradable para mi gusto.

-¡Muy bien señor! ¡¿En que lo puedo ayudar señor?!- Me habia puesto firme y con la voz en el cielo le gritaba con energía.

El me miro sorprendido y a la vez arqueo una ceja: -Poppy, puedes formar en descanso, es el horario de salida.-

-¿Ordene señor?- Estaba confundida.

-Estamos en el horario de salida Poppy, aquí afuera soy amigo de todos, asi que despreocúpate. Es mas, estaba por salir con Garen y Lux a tomar unas Sidras, ¿Quieres unirte?- Apunto con su pulgar por detrás suyo, fije la mirada y efectivamente, se encontraban la famosa Luxanna Crownguard Y Garen Crownguard hablando entre si.

Mi sueño siempre fue tener un autógrafo de los dos hermanos Crownguard, mas que nada por las hazañas que hicieron durante esta Guerra, tenia la oportunidad frente a mis ojos de pedírselas pero… Tenia a un Xin-Zhao atrás mio que estaba sufriendo el puñetazo en sus baterías, lo cual me hizo reflexionar:

-Seria un honor para a mi señor, pero no me gustaría dejar a mi compañero Xin-Zhao solo, por lo que me temo, tendre que negarme a su invitación.-

Aquello lo tomo con sorpresa, lo pensó por un momento y después asintio con comprensión:

-Es una lastima, pero si es lo que tu quieres, por mi esta bien. En fin, tengo que irme, te deseo suerte mañana Capitana.- Dijo yéndose hacia los dos hermanos.

-Gracias señor… Espere, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A que se refiere con eso señor?! ¡Señor!-

El término por desaparecer junto con los dos guerreros, aquello no supe a que se refería, hasta que… Bueno, llego el dia de mañana, habíamos estado formando en la plaza principal de la Academia cuando recibimos la noticia de uno de los superiores… Al parecer el Capitan se habia ido en una misión de rescate junto con los dos hermanos Garen Crownguard y Luxanna Crownguard para salvar al Principe de Demacia Jarvan IV. Pero aquello solo fue la punta del Iceberg, lo que vino después del anuncio fue la ultima orden que dio el Capitan antes que partiera:

"La soldado Poppy tomara mi cargo durante mi ausencia, y se la ascenderá automáticamente el rango de Capitana. Dejo puesto en sus manos mi confianza y sabiduría para liderar al próximo orgulloso batallón de Demacia, administrando todo lo anterior dado y todo lo nuevo que pueda surgir. Ella sabrá como proceder y sabrá como actuar."

Con eso dicho, oficialmente, puedo llamarme Capitana de nuestro batallón. Aquella ultima orden del Capitan sirvió para sembrar dudas y polémica dentro de nuestro escuadrón, Xin-Zhao apoyaba la idea de que fuera Capitana, más que nada por todo lo que he aprendido y le enseñaba a la par, y después estaban algunos de mis compañeros que no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera Capitana.

Yo ante todo esto, solo podía decir, "¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué no alguien que sabe mas como dirigir que yo? ¿Por qué no alguien con la sabiduría y experiencia necesarias para cargar con un ejército completo? ¿Por qué yo?

Xin-Zhao, ante toda esta situación, apoyo su mano en mi hombro y sonreía, a la vez que decía: "La determinación es uno de tus puntos fuertes, no pelees sin ello."

/Presente/

Las tres leyes del soldado Demaciano:

Un soldado no puede herir a un ciudadano y/o compañero bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El soldado debe defender a un ciudadano de cualquier amenaza, aun si entra en conflicto con la primera Ley.

 **Un soldado tiene que defender su vida aun si esto entra en conflicto con las primeras dos leyes.**

Me reí ante un pequeño recuerdo mientras tenía mi martillo apoyado en el suelo, Xin-Zhao, quien se encontraba a unos metros de mí, me miro con curiosidad a la vez que sonreía malévolamente:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada en especial…- Mire a mi hombro y como si se tratara de su mano que está siendo apoyada en el mismo, lo agarre con ternura. –Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez, "La determinación es uno de tus puntos fuertes, no pelees sin ello", apoyaste tu mano en mi hombro y yo la agarre con ternura.-

-¿Y qué pasa con ello?- Puso su lanza en el frente y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Aquel agarre lo sentí como si fuera un abrazo, un abrazo que me dio fuerzas para lidiar con los soldados que no querían que fuera una Capitana.- Rei con unas pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro al mismo tiempo que Xin estaba cargando contra a mi. –Que mal que no tenga ese abrazo ahora mismo para lidiar contigo.-

-¡Yo no soy el Xin-Zhao que conoces!- Al decir esto, empezo a gritar mientras cargaba contra mi.

Yo seguía mirando mi hombro y lo agarraba pensando que estaba su mano allí, en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mi gire por detrás de mi hombro recibiendo a la par, un corte en la mejilla izquierda mientras que Xin-Zhao siguió cargando hasta detenerse a unos metros de mi; lo suficiente como para analizar bien sus rasgos faciales.

No era el Xin que yo conozco, parecía sacado de un laboratorio, un laboratorio donde hacen experimentos humanos para volverlos unos robots super soldados. Eso era mi compañero, un super soldado robotico mitad hombre mitad maquina, algunas de sus partes fueron reemplazadas con tornillos y acero resistente a los golpes y cortaduras. Su colita de pelo seguía destacando igual que siempre, pero el seguía siendo otra persona, otra persona con deseos de matarme, otra persona a la que me cuesta considerar… Mi enemigo.

La atmosfera se habia tornado pesada y oscura, la tensión iba creciendo conforme nuestra respiración iba siendo escuchada, una respiración tensa y concisa; ante mis ojos se encontraba mi objetivo al cual tengo que eliminar, mi objetivo parecía mi mejor amigo de la Academia, pero no lo era, aunque me cuesta aceptarlo.

El me miraba con aquella maliciosa sonrisa, aquella misma sonrisa que puso cuando nos hicieron enfrentar en la Academia, lo recuerdo muy bien y podía sentir como si estuviera atrapado dentro de aquel recuerdo; todo el campo de batalla parecía transformarse en la arena de la Academia progresivamente.

Mi respiración era mas pesada y mas profunda, mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, mi martillo y escudo se encontraban en lo alto, y aunque temblaba como una hoja, tenia un sensación en todo el cuerpo, era como si la sangre estuviera hirviendo como fuego en el yunque. Todos los recuerdos que tuve de la pelea con Xin-Zhao parecían estar cobrando vida, al igual que toda la arena, la euforia de mis compañeros al animar mas la emoción del combate, los silbidos, los abucheos todo se estaba volviendo real y lo podía escuchar con claridad.

-¿Atrapada en un sueño Poppy?- Me decía Xin-Zhao, que habia recuperado sus rasgos faciales al igual que su piel humana.

-Un sueño no, una pesadilla.- Decia mientras lo miraba seriamente mientras un rastro largo de lagrimas estaba cayendo por mi rostro.

El empezo a atacar mientras me defendia con mi escudo y mi martillo al mismo tiempo, habían veces que esquivaba haciendo uso del cuerpo y la flexibilidad que logre obtener con el paso de los años, contraatacaba cada vez que me protegía de un golpe, pero era defendido por el hábil lancero. Era una lucha de constante cambio de posiciones de lucha, movimiento y esquivadas cada intercambio de combate era mas preciso y mortal que el otro, y todo con tal de vencer al oponente contrario. Podia escuchar la voz del Capitan gritándome que le asestara un golpe, a mis compañeros que me abucheaban para que sea vencida y Xin-Zhao gritándome que lo golpeara sin piedad. Cada momento que pasaba era un rasguño que recibia por parte del lancero con su arma, mis contraataques no eran tan precisos por que eran mortales, tan mortales que podían romperle un hueso a mi mejor amigo y yo no quería hacer eso.

Logre asestarle un golpe, le rompi las costillas del lado izquierdo de su torso, el escupió sangre pero seguía luchando, firme y determinado, como si aquello no le importara; el Capitan me felicitaba, mis compañeros me llamaban monstruo y yo me sentía terrible.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dije mientras se me cortaba la voz por la tristeza y seguía peleando a la vez que defendía los ataques de mi oponente.

-¿Tan preocupada estas por tu oponente como para preguntar si esta bien?- Seguia atacando con aquella maliciosa sonrisa mientras defendia mis golpes a la par de contraatacar.

-Tu no eres mi oponente, eres mi mejor amigo.- Mi cara no tenia expresión, parecía que estaba muerta en vida.

-Yo ya no soy tu amigo.- Giro con su lanza en 360° grados rápidamente dejándome con la guardia baja y lanzándome lejos de él.

Aquello me dejo con una cortada grande en el pecho, si la armadura no hubiera estado en ese momento creo que habría sido mi fin. Estaba tendida en el suelo boca arriba mirando el sol, aquel sol de verano que iluminaba la arena de combate de la Academia, la veía sin ninguna expresión aparente, como dije antes, parecía un muerto en vida; como si me dejara llevar por lo que estuviera pasando o bien, como si hubiera muerto por dentro. Vi una silueta en mi campo de visión:

-¿Ya te rendiste soldado?- Dijo el Capitan, estaba extendiéndome la mano. –Te di una simple tarea y no eres capaz de hacerla, ¡Levántate!-

-Lo siento señor, pero se me es imposible atacar a un compañero. Una de las leyes dicta que no se puede atacar un compañero.- Lo miraba atentamente y con decepcion hacia mi persona.

-Se te está olvidando la Ley Nro. 3 soldado Poppy, ¿Quiere repasarlas de nuevo?- Dijo el Capitan mientras tenía sus manos puestas en su espalda.

Mire a la nada pensando en las tres primeras leyes, hice una mueca mientras lo hacia y las recordé a todas:

\- Las tres leyes del soldado Demaciano: Un soldado no puede herir a un ciudadano y/o compañero bajo ninguna circunstancia. El soldado debe defender a un ciudadano de cualquier amenaza, aun si entra en conflicto con la primera Ley. Un soldado tiene que defender su vida aun si esto entra en conflicto con las primeras dos leyes.- Estaba mirando a la nada mientras iba diciendo en voz alta las primeras 3 leyes.

-Muy bien, ahora respóndame, ¿Por qué no esta cumpliendo la tercera Ley?- El seguía mirándome con las manos en puestas en su espalda.

-…- Lo mire a Xin-Zhao a lo lejos que parecía estar cargando contra a mi. –El es mi mejor amigo, señor.-

-Si el fuera tu mejor amigo no estaría peleando a muerte contigo.- Apoyo su mano en mi hombro. –Ademas, no puedes dejarte vencer aun cuando tienes compañeros que te apoyan.-

-Ellos no son mis compañeros, ellos solo son personas que me abuchean llamándome monstruo y Capitana inservible.- Xin-zhao se encontraba a unos metros de mi, seguía cargando con su lanza puesta en el frente mientras gritaba.

-…- Apreto el agarre de mi hombro levemente. -¿Y entonces quienes son ellos?-

Mire por detrás mio, de entre toda la multitud, pude notar varias siluetas que estaban ovacionándome, llamando por mi nombre como si fuera lo mas importante para ellos; eran Andrew, Rumble, Tristana, Lulu, Heather y todos los demás. Me quede viéndolos como me ovacionaban, como me deseaban suerte, como aplaudían y silbaban para animarme.

Me sentí feliz, no, me siento feliz y agradecida de tenerlos, de poder conocerlos y hablar con ellos aun si algunas veces me encierro en la Herreria de mi casa trabajando en nuevas armas o sentada en la silla de la Direccion de mi Academia viendo a los reclutas entrenar, pelearse o ayudarse entre si. Ese es mi lugar, mi hogar, mi paraíso; y jamás lo cambiaria por nada.

-¿Ya dejaste de pelear contigo misma soldado Poppy?- Dijo el Capitan mientras seguía teniendo su mano apoyada en mi hombro.

-…- Lo mire atentamente, me refregué la cara con mi brazo y después sonreí con determinación a la vez que asentía. -¡Si señor!-

-Bien…- Saco su mano de mi hombro. –Oficialmente puedo decir, que recuperaste tu rango como Capitana de este orgulloso batallón. Ahora termina con lo que empezaste hace años.-

-¡Si señor!- Mire al frente a la vez que me puse en posición de combate.

Basto con que parpadeara una vez, para que todo el terreno, que alguna vez fue la arena de combate de la Academia se desvaneciera en un segundo y fuera reemplazado por el Coliseo al que fuimos metidos para derrotar a Darius. Aquel Xin-Zhao que fue, alguna vez, un ser humano amable y considerado con los demás, fue reemplazado con una persona mitad humana-mitad robot con arduos deseos de matar (de matarme) estuviera cargando contra mi con su lanza en el frente mientras gritaba.

En cuanto estuvo a unos centímetros de asestarme un golpe en el torso, use mi escudo para desviar su ataque haciendo que la lanza y el se fueran a mi costado izquierdo para que, rápidamente, diera un salto de 360° grados y llevara todo el peso y la energía de mi brazo al martillo para asestarle un golpe contundente en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga a unos pocos metros de mi con su lanza quedando boca arriba en el suelo y con algunos tornillos sueltos:

-¿Ahora si te pusiste enserio enana?-

-…- Me limite a responderle con una risa cortante que incitaba, violentamente, a seguir peleando.

Aquello funciono, ya que se levanto de manera hábil del suelo y se puso en posición de pelea con su lanza en el frente. Su mandibula estaba dislocada, tenia un trozo de metal sobresaliendo de su mejilla, su sangrado era leve, pero de haber sido una persona real, estaría muerto al instante o bien, con un terrible dolor; el parecía no sentir nada.

-De igual forma, aun si tus golpes me rompen todos los huesos, yo jamás me detendré. Soy prácticamente imparable.-

-Veremos si es asi.- Con una picardia en mi mirada movi el escudo de forma provocativa.

Ya habia dejado de pelear conmigo misma pero ahora me falta pelear con algo todavía peor…

-¡Voy a matarte maldita rubia estúpida!- Comenzamos de nuevo a pelear.

-Cuando nos conocimos tal vez era una maldita rubia estúpida…- Defendía sus ataques y contraatacaba efectivamente rompiendo, progresivamente, el acero pesado que tenia en su pecho. –Pero termine siendo algo mejor que solo una maldita rubia estúpida… Termine siendo una Capitana, una encargada de una Academia que construí con mis propias manos y una orgullosa Tía.-

Volvi a contraatacar tirándolo al suelo con el escudo para terminar con contundente golpe en el pecho, haciendo que el acero se rompiera por completo haciendo que los tornillos que lo contenían fueran lanzados por los aires junto con los trozos; deje caer el arma al suelo en cuanto logre recuperar compostura. Como lo supuse desde un principio, aquel acero que se encontraba en su pecho antes de destruirlo, no era mas que una simple armadura que lo protegía de su aparente punto débil. Al estar su pecho al descubierto descubri que tiene un vidrio en el centro, casi igual al que tenia Sion cuando lo enfrentamos en el campamento hace mucho tiempo, en ella no se encontraba su corazón, pero si una nebulosa roja que rodeaba todo el centro del vidrio y que brillaba con mucha intensidad como si fuera de un rubi o un cristal.

-¿Sabes que aprendi hoy Xin?- Lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-…- El decidió no responder.

-Cuando logras vencerte en un duelo, ahí descubres que tan fuerte eres.- Mire a mi pecho mientras apoyaba mi mano en ella y lo apretaba con fuerza. –Gracias a ti descubri que tan fuerte pude llegar a ser, lo único que me falta es enterrar el pasado…-

Lo mire con una sonrisa: -Tu eres ese pasado que quiero enterrar Xin.-

Agarre mi arma del suelo, la movi levemente hacia los costados para recuperar la flexibilidad que tenia antes de tirarla al suelo y después la prepare para dar el golpe final:

-Hasta siempre amigo mio, fuiste un gran compañero y un gran apoyo en los días de la Academia.-

El se encontraba mirando el cielo, sonrio mientras iba cerrando los ojos lentamente y como si estuviera aceptando su destino, respiro tranquila y profundamente diciendo contento: –Hasta siempre amiga mia.-

Sonrei ante ello mientras me temblaban los brazos y me caia un rastro largo de lagrimas, y después de un momento… *Crush* el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose al igual que el del cristal que se encontraba en el centro del pecho.

No hubo sangre de por medio, pero su cuerpo termino de desmaterializarse en una nubosidad roja hasta desaparecer junto con el cuerpo. Agarre mi bolso de salida y empece a caminar hasta la entrada de la Arena de la Academia:

-¡Poppy! ¡¿A dónde se cree que va?! ¡Aun no ha terminado su trabajo!- Dijo el Capitan mientras tenia ambas manos puestas en su cintura.

-Lo siento señor, yo ya termine mi trabajo hace mucho tiempo.- Mis compañeros abrían paso mientras pasaba entre ellos, sonreían y algunos me miraban sorprendidos.

*Llamenme monstruo, llámenme Capitana inservible, llámenme como quieran. Mi trabajo termino aquí.* Pensaba mientras iba llegando a la entrada de la Arena.

-¡Les encargo el resto amigos!- Decia con la mano puesta en el aire en forma de despedida.

Mis compañeros iban desapareciendo a medida que pasaba entre ellos, la Arena se iba transformando, nuevamente, en el Coliseo a donde estábamos peleando para derrotar a Darius.

*¿Cuáles son las primeras 3 leyes del soldado Demaciano Capitana Poppy?* Escuche la voz del Capitan en mi cabeza.

Sonrei ante ello y dije en voz alta: -Las tres leyes del soldado Demaciano: Un soldado no puede herir a un ciudadano y/o compañero bajo ninguna circunstancia. El soldado debe defender a un ciudadano de cualquier amenaza, aun si entra en conflicto con la primera Ley. Un soldado tiene que defender su vida aun si esto entra en conflicto con las primeras dos leyes.- Seguia caminando con el Martillo en el hombro y el escudo en la otra mano.

*¿Cuál es la 4rta Ley Capitana Poppy?*

-Nunca olvidar para quien peleamos.- Respondi con una clara sonrisa en mi rostro.

Despues de haberlo dicho, me desvaneci en el suelo por el cansancio del combate. Podia ver la salida del Coliseo al frente mio mientras se volvia cada vez mas apagado e imposible de ver.

Cerre completamente mis ojos con una sonrisa puesta en mi rostro.

Fin del capitulo 24.

- **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-**


End file.
